


Враги объединятся

by Dunya_Dunyavskaya, fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance, Co-workers, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, Russia, Saratov challenge, Single work, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 74,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya_Dunyavskaya/pseuds/Dunya_Dunyavskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020
Summary: Россия, Москва. Многовековая вражда между вампирами и оборотнями изжила себя. Ради благополучия двух рас древние заключают мирный договор, и всем приходится учиться жить в новой реальности.
Comments: 64
Kudos: 176
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Whatever_ship 2020: ББ-квест





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Миха](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864189) by [fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020). 



> Восхитительный Миха от borsch1723 - twitter.com/borsch1723  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864189
> 
> А ещё шикарный коллаж от Лисы https://dybr.ru/profile/21125  
> https://funkyimg.com/i/3arx7.jpg
> 
> Беты: Касанди, olya11
> 
> Автор захотел написать об отношениях: с собой, детьми, коллегами, друзьями, врагами и бывшими врагами, любовниками и бывшими любовниками. Если вы ищете экшн, неожиданные сюжетные повороты, интересный кейс и т.п. - здесь их нет )
> 
> Как выяснилось, автор ошибся во временном отрезке и не учёл год выведения доберманов. Автору очень неудобно, но он сделает вид, что в его мире доберманы выведены раньше.
> 
> Автор ничего не знает о работе правоохранительных органов (да и вообще любых силовых структур) и не смог найти никого, кого мог бы потрясти на предмет более-менее верибельной матчасти. Если кто-нибудь из читателей знает эту кухню изнутри и согласится проконсультировать автора в личке, автор будет очень-очень благодарен.

Let me be your motherfucking dream.  
_Kristina Bazan. Clockwork_

Коричневое месиво под ногами так воняло экскрементами и химией, что Миха проклял себя за идею пройтись пешком. Он пропустил бодро семенящую к метро бабульку, оставляющую за собой густой, умопомрачительный аромат сдобы, и, натянув поглубже шапку, ссутулился.

Утренний снегопад, тяжёлой волной опустившийся на город, кружил за окном, глушил звуки, скрывал потемневшие, затоптанные тротуары — преображал знакомые, по-зимнему серые пейзажи, и Миха не устоял, оставил машину дома. Вот только недолгая уютная идиллия не стоила обычных для часа пик сонма запахов и шума, царящих на платформе. Сколько раз Арсеньич ржал над его импульсивностью, не счесть, и всё равно Миха давал ему новые и новые поводы для насмешек.

К счастью, сейчас, к вечеру, толпа поредела, многолюдные улицы остались позади, и, сворачивая к своему дому, Миха снова наслаждался неторопливой прогулкой в одиночестве под редкими хлопьями, вырисовывающими причудливые фигуры в свете фонарей и оседающими холодными кляксами на щеках. Он только-только добрёл до въезда, ведущего во двор, как оттуда выскочил долговязый очкарик и, на мгновение запустив руку в тот карман джинсов, где Миха всегда носил бумажник, рванул в сторону метро.

— Да ладно? — с недоверием спросил Миха, срываясь следом.

Пацана он догнал только за парком, когда показался круглый приземистый павильон метро. Быстрый малец.

— А ну-ка не так быстро, сопляк, — схватил того за капюшон Миха, переводя дыхание, и как следует встряхнул. Очки у пацана съехали на кончик носа. — Да ты, кровосос, охренел! Совсем нюх потерял?

— Всё в порядке? — раздалось сбоку. На них с подозрением смотрела дородная, ярко накрашенная тётка, ей явно хотелось встать на защиту пацана. Из её сумки благоухало карпаччо. Словно этого было недостаточно, из палатки неподалёку тянуло хот-догами.

А ведь он мог бы уже готовить ужин. Михе пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем отвесить подзатыльник по вихрастой макушке, даром что она возвышалась над ним на добрых полголовы. Теперь, вместо того чтобы в пятницу вечером устроить себе заслуженный отдых, он будет разбираться с обнаглевшим кровососёнышем. Перед тем как ухватить пацана за куртку и потянуть за собой, Миха молча достал у того из-за пазухи свой бумажник, демонстративно повертел и сунул себе в карман. Тётка проводила их настороженным взглядом, но препятствовать не стала.

Пацан пару раз порывался убежать, да только кто ж ему даст? Миха так и протащил его на буксире всю дорогу, не обращая внимания на удивление прохожих. Наверное, с такой разницей в росте они и правда выглядели комично.

В подъезде, перед входом в квартиру, пацан начал по-настоящему вырываться:

— Нет, пожалуйста! Нет… Не надо! Пожалуйста!

Чужая паника била по нервам. Миха чувствовал чужие страх, замешательство, усталость — слабая, сбитая с толку жертва. Неожиданно контроль над собственными инстинктами дался тяжелее контроля над недокровососом.

— А ну тихо, ты! — Миха втолкнул его в коридор и, захлопнув дверь, погнал пинками в зал. Там пацан забился в угол и уткнул лицо в ладони, натянув рукава куртки до кончиков пальцев. — С каких это пор вы, пиявки, шарите по карманам? Отвечай! — не дождавшись ответа, прикрикнул он. Пацан вздрогнул и, похоже, вжался в стену ещё сильнее. Терпением Миха никогда не отличался, поэтому подошёл к начавшему поскуливать комку в углу и отвёл его руки от лица. На него взглянули жуткие глаза с сузившимися, почти исчезнувшими зрачками и пожелтевшими белками. Выдвинувшиеся клыки оставляли вмятины на нижней губе. Миха отшатнулся и попятился в другой конец комнаты.

— Держи себя в руках. Неужели не чувствуешь, как воняет? — Он выругался, и от съёжившегося комка в углу ещё больше зафонило страхом. Никогда ещё его самообладание не подвергалось такому испытанию. Не будь очевидным, что пацан не понимает происходящего, Миха бы заподозрил глупую провокацию. И что ему делать? — Сколько ты не ел?

В ответ раздалось шамканье.

— Сколько? Говори нормально!

— Почти две недели, — не очень внятно ответил пацан. Ну ещё бы, последи за дикцией с такими бивнями.

— В смысле не ел нормальную еду или не пил кровь?

— Не пил кровь.

— Идиот. Посмотри на меня.

Лет семнадцать, наверное. Совсем зелёный. И тощий: кожа на скулах натянулась, будто кости её вот-вот прорвут. Миха с досадой посмотрел в потолок. С одной стороны, порядок требовал сдать вампирёныша следящим, чтобы вожаки могли прижать кровососов к ногтю, с другой…

Хаос из чужих эмоций раздражал. Пацан низко нагибал голову и явно держался из последних сил.

— Эх, Арсеньич, в кого ты такой умный?

— Что? — От удивления пацан даже проявил интерес к жизни.

— Скольких убил уже?

— Шестерых, — выдавил тот, пытаясь обхватить себя руками.

Кивнув своим мыслям, Миха тяжело вздохнул и махнул на выход:

— Пошли.

Тот послушно поднялся и поторопился к двери — похоже, надеялся при первой возможности сделать ноги. На лестничном пролёте Миха прижал пацана к стене и, уставившись в уже почти безумные глаза, оскалился:

— Если ты кому-нибудь, хоть одной живой душе расскажешь, кто тебя этому научил, я тебя найду и засуну твои зубочистки тебе же в глотку. Ты понял?

Пацан закивал.

— Скажи вслух! — встряхнул его Миха.

— Я понял.

— То, что я сильнее и быстрее, ты тоже понял?

— Понял.

Кивнув, Миха оттолкнулся от плеч, которые до этого держал мертвой хваткой, и указал на дверь. Отстав на шаг, он следовал за пацаном и направлял короткими командами: «Налево», «Прямо», «Направо», «Направо», «Стой, ждём».

— Поверить не могу, что делаю это, — проворчал он. — Теперь слушай. Из-за голода ты раньше разрывал вены у людей. Чё киваешь, я и так знаю, что прав. Не хрен так долго голодать. Это инстинкты, но, пока соображаешь, ты можешь с ними бороться. Чем сильнее голод, тем сложнее сопротивляться. Тебе нужно несколько глотков, поэтому не присасывайся надолго. С этим инстинктом ты тоже можешь бороться. Гипнозом ты, конечно, не владеешь. — Встретив непонимающий взгляд, он закатил глаза. — Отойди и не мешай пока.

Они затаились у плохо освещённого угла обычного жилого дома, каких полно в этом районе. Дождавшись, пока мимо пройдёт одинокий мужчина, Миха убедился, что вокруг никого нет, подкрался сзади и ненадолго пережал сонную артерию. Высокие кусты надёжно прикрывали часть стены и заодно их троих. Кровососёныш с жадностью смотрел на мужчину, которого Миха подтащил к его ногам. В его состоянии он наверняка слышал, как у человека бьётся сердце и кровь бежит по венам, но стоял неподвижно, не рыпался. Хороший мальчик. Миха приказал:

— Кусай давай. Ку-у-уда? — снова вмешался он, стоило пацану полезть к шее. — Запястье бери. И аккуратно, не рви. Вот так. Хватит. Хва… Молодец. Теперь залижи. Чего пялишься? Залижи, говорю. Да, вот так.

Миха сломал замок ближайшей подъездной двери и оставил мужика внутри. Ещё не хватало, чтобы тот замёрз насмерть. Когда он ещё очнётся. После этого Миха опять отконвоировал пацана к себе домой и сразу прошёл на кухню, приказывая на ходу:

— Сделай нам чаю и пожрать. Есть кофе растворимый, если хочешь. В холодильнике мясо — кинь его на сковородку и макароны свари.

Пока пацан крутился рядом, Миха задумчиво его рассматривал. Сейчас тот снова себя контролировал: никаких клыков; породистое, выразительное лицо покинула измождённость. Красивый. В нём уже проявилась эта фирменная кровососья аристократичность. Сколько же он мотался вот так по улицам?

Судя по всему, своих он пока не встречал: оправа с примелькавшимся логотипом, грязная, но неизношенная, недешёвая одежда, сейчас пахнущая кровью и потом, указывали на хороший достаток, но далеко не на тот уровень, что предпочитали кровососы.

Перед ужином Миха забросил вонючие шмотки в пакет и отправил пацана в душ. После того как тот отмылся и они поели, Миха упал в любимое кресло в зале и заговорил о деле:

— Ну, рассказывай. Кто такой, откуда, почему бомжуешь.

— Не знаю.

— Чего ты не знаешь?

— Кто я.

Пацан в слишком коротких для него Михиных штанах и старой растянутой футболке, в которую его можно было замотать раза четыре, кутался в плед на диване. Чёлка постоянно падала ему на глаза, и он отводил её в сторону, демонстрируя костлявое запястье. Под белой кожей чётко проступали вены. Доходяга.

— Как это — не знаешь?

Пацан пожал плечами:

— Помню, как очнулся в каком-то подъезде. Не знал, кто я и откуда, но мне очень хотелось… Это… Есть. Ну, не есть, а…

— Голод.

— Да. То есть нет, но…

— Голод, — снова перебил его Миха. — Так вы называете это чувство. Не голод, как его понимают остальные существа, не простая жажда воды, а нужда в крови.

— Н-ну... Да. — Пацан даже кивнул в подтверждение. — Так вот. В подъезд зашла женщина, а я хотел… Ну… Есть. Не есть. Ну вы поняли. Я не помню, что делал. Просто вдруг как будто пришёл в себя рядом с ней, на коленях, а из её горла хлещет кровь. И вокруг кровь. И я в крови. Это было… Кажется, меня стошнило. Потом я бежал долго. Снегом оттирался. Пытался. Терпел этот голод, чтобы убивать как можно меньше. Воровал.

Пацан замолчал, мрачно сверля взглядом кофейный столик.

Как же раздражали чужие эмоции.

Миха потёр переносицу. На город уже опустилась ночь, в свете фонарей блестел свежий, почти не потревоженный снег, больше похожий на воздушный крем. Позади остался тяжёлый рабочий день — открыть бы бутылку пива и задремать под бубнёж телевизора. Идти куда-то Миха точно не хотел. Ещё меньше он хотел ночевать в одной квартире с необученным кровопийцей, сейчас задумчиво рассматривающим выбитые на пледе узоры. Тяжело вздохнув, Миха облокотился на колени:

— Переодевайся, проедемся.

Вышли из дома они уже хорошо за полночь. Пацан на пассажирском сиденье молча пялился в окно и выглядел жутко в свете приборной панели. Миха тоже не рвался общаться — только досадливо поморщился, когда впереди замелькали огни пробки на Бульварном. По улочкам старого города они петляли вечность и ещё столько же искали парковку. Долбаный центр.

— Наконец-то. — Миха заглушил мотор. — Вылезай. Пакет с вещами не забудь.

В оранжевом свете фонарей двор за резными воротами был как на ладони. Тёмные окна и тишина чьей-то бывшей усадьбы, нетронутый, девственно чистый снег на газоне создавали обманчивое ощущение безлюдности.

Миха ухватил вампирёныша за предплечье, чтобы не отвлекаться, если тот вздумает дать дёру, и вежливо улыбнулся в камеру, повёрнутую в их сторону. Домофон у калитки тут же ожил:

— Приют для бездомных животных в другом районе.

В ответ Миха выдвинул вперёд вампирёныша:

— Заехал узнать, с каких пор кровососы так нуждаются, что отправляют детей красть кошельки у оборотней.

Домофон замолчал. Миха буквально кожей чувствовал, как нервничает вампирёныш, но успокаивать не спешил. Через несколько минут открылась парадная дверь усадьбы, и к калитке подошёл высокий худощавый мужчина в тёмном костюме, оставив чёткую цепочку следов на недавно идеально ровном белом покрывале. Будь Миха во второй форме, у него бы шерсть на загривке встала дыбом из-за окутавшей его чужой силы. Нахимов. Надо же, какая честь: до него снизошёл один из древних.

— Добрый вечер. — Кровосос спрятал руки в карманы брюк и теперь разглядывал Миху через прутья решётки. — Меня зовут Вениамин Яковлевич. Вы якобы поймали вампира при попытке вас обокрасть?

— Ну почему «якобы»? — Миха подтолкнул пацана вперёд. — Или вы хотите сказать, что у меня отбило нюх и это не ваше?

На лице кровососа не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Миха невольно зауважал его выдержку: не узнать своего тот не мог, а увидеть вампира в таком плачевном состоянии, как съёжившийся пацан, — это надо постараться. О том, что тот пытался обобрать не кого-нибудь, а оборотня, да ещё из старших, даже говорить не стоило. Окажись на месте Михи кто-нибудь менее сердобольный, мирно эта история не закончилась бы. Кровосос ещё раз внимательно осмотрел пацана, почему-то задержав взгляд на грязных ботинках, и открыл калитку:

— Думаю, нам стоит обсудить этот вопрос. Будьте добры, зайдите, пожалуйста.

Миха придал ускорение пацану и с неохотой прошёл в святая святых. Похоже, он совсем умом тронулся, раз полез в логово кровососов. Вряд ли ему что-то грозит: перемирие сейчас соблюдается обеими сторонами, но… Осторожность лишней не бывает. Он и так уже сглупил — стоило, стоило отдать пацана вожакам и умыть руки. Защёлкнув замок, кровосос указал на вход в усадьбу:

— Прошу вас. Думаю, в такую погоду стоять на улице не лучшая идея. — Его лицо осветила радушная улыбка. Слишком выверенная, слишком идеальная, чтобы принять её за чистую монету.

Миха послушно направился к лестнице. Когда он миновал кровососа, ему пришлось призвать всё своё самообладание, чтобы не дать волю зверю. Это не вчерашний человек, это сильный, древний вампир, с которым не Михе тягаться, тем более без оружия. А ещё не помогало, что тот возвышался над Михой почти на голову. Сам Миха даже до ста семидесяти сантиметров не дотягивал и давно привык смотреть на большинство собеседников снизу вверх, однако сейчас он пришёл на территорию врага, и зверь чувствовал себя окружённым — инстинкты требовали защищаться. С инстинктами непросто бороться.

Вслух Миха, конечно, ничего не сказал, только кивнул пацану, взглядом предупреждая не делать глупостей. В холле он подавил порыв поморщиться. Демонстрировать неуважение к хозяевам Миха не хотел, просто здесь стоял такой концентрированный запах кровососов, что рефлексы почти взяли верх.

— Виктория, будьте добры, сервируйте напитки в малой гостиной, — негромко сказал кровосос и уверенно двинулся вперёд. Даже если он заметил Михину реакцию, то виду не подал.

Малая гостиная, если это была она, ослепляла. Кровосос недрогнувшей ногой ступил на блестящий светлый паркет, а потом на белоснежный ковёр и жестом пригласил гостей располагаться на одном из обтянутых золотисто-бежевой тканью диванов. Дождавшись, пока они выберут места, он грациозно опустился на соседний:

— Михаил Анатольевич, если не ошибаюсь?

— Не ошибаетесь.

— Мы пару раз встречались с Максимом Арсеньевичем. Вы обеспечивали безопасность. Ваш профессионализм производит впечатление.

— Спасибо. — Миха вежливо наклонил голову. Они оба знали, что кровосос заметил его гораздо раньше, но перемирие же.

— Михаил Анатольевич, извините моё недоверие, но ситуация… — Он не договорил, подбирая слова.

— Я понимаю, — заверил его Миха. Он и сам не сразу поверил, что к нему в карман залез кровосос.

— Будьте добры, расскажите, что случилось.

И Миха рассказал. С момента, как пацан выскочил на него из подворотни. Разве что умолчал о совместной охоте, но, похоже, кровосос догадался обо всём сам. Михе не нравилось происходящее: новообращённый, брошенный на произвол судьбы, из-за голода успевший убить шестерых людей, уже переживший видимые изменения во внешности, — такое никому не могло понравиться. Вот только делиться своими соображениями Миха ни с кем здесь не собирался, поэтому по-военному сжато, сухо отчитался, тщательно следя за словами. У кровососов тоже голова на плечах есть, пусть используют её по назначению.

История подходила к концу, когда их прервала стройная элегантная кровососка с сервировочным столиком, полным кувшинов, чашек, вазочек и ещё какой-то утвари. Миха дождался, пока она выйдет, и быстро закруглился, только в конце впервые позволив себе продемонстрировать эмоции:

— Я не понимаю, почему он ничего не помнит.

— Так бывает. Это пройдёт, когда он полностью войдёт в силу.

Кровосос перевёл взгляд на пацана. Пару минут назад тому не нравилось, что его до сих пор игнорировали, — и Миха, и наверняка кровосос ясно ощущали его раздражение. Теперь же пацан с трудом подавлял желание сбежать. Он не мог не чувствовать зов крови и не понимать, насколько сильнее сидящий перед ними вампир. Мало кто хотел бы удостоиться внимания такого существа. Честно говоря, здесь, в изысканной, провонявшей кровососами комнате, вынужденный постоянно следить за собственным зверем, беснующимся из-за опасного врага на расстоянии броска, Миха особенно остро осознал, как ему хочется домой: к покою, телевизору, креслу, которое не жалко заляпать кетчупом.

Кровосос вздохнул и, смягчившись, впервые заговорил с пацаном:

— Моё недовольство относится не к тебе. Тебя обратили, ты теперь один из нас, и тебе нужен опекун, который научит жить и поможет войти в силу. Выбор небогат: либо остаёшься с нами и учишься, либо идёшь на улицу, и тебя уничтожат. Мы, оборотни, фейри — кто угодно. Никому не нужен необученный вампир на его территории. Не хочу тебя пугать, но ты должен понимать, что тебя ждёт.

— Почему… — Голос прозвучал хрипло, и пацан откашлялся, прежде чем продолжить. — Почему вы мне помогаете? 

Уголки губ кровососа дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке. На насмешку она не походила — она даже на настоящую улыбку похожа не была, но теперь кровосос не выглядел как ожившая статуя. Надо понимать, к вампирёнышу он относился с большей симпатией, чем к Михе, что радовало.

— Сложно объяснить, — ответил кровосос наконец. — Мы не бросаем своих. Это вопрос выживания расы. Когда ты войдёшь в силу, останешься с нами. Даже если решишь уйти в одиночки, всё равно будешь частью нас. Не потому, что кто-то заставит, а потому, что не сможешь по-другому. Ты поймёшь, о чём я говорю, когда лучше освоишься. У тебя нет причин нам доверять, но, как я уже сказал, альтернатив у тебя немного. Решай.

Вампирёныш покосился на Миху. Тот кивнул в подтверждение. Да, парень, всё правильно.

— Это так странно, но… Я не хочу, ну... убивать. Людей. — Вампирёныш затеребил молнию на куртке. Бедолага. Миха в своё время тоже тяжело переживал первое убийство.

— Мы тоже не хотим, чтобы ты их убивал. Поверь, другие расы хотят этого ещё меньше, и к ответу они призовут всех нас. Поэтому тебе надо учиться. Голод не единственная твоя проблема, просто сейчас самая острая.

Миха снова кивнул, не дожидаясь вопроса вампирёныша.

— Я… У меня нет выбора, да? Я буду учиться. Спасибо.

— Не беспокойся. Пока не освоишься, один не останешься. Я так понимаю, в пакете твои вещи?

— Да, в которых я э-э-э…

— Я понял. — Кровосос дотянулся до треугольной консоли на столе. — Виктория, зайдите к нам, будьте так любезны.

Дождавшись её появления, он снова заговорил с вампирёнышем:

— Сейчас пойдёшь с Викторией, она познакомит тебя с твоим будущим опекуном. Ночевать будешь у него. Прислушивайся к его советам, и всё будет хорошо. Вещи оставь здесь. — Уже для кровососки он добавил: — Пожалуйста, решите этот вопрос с Макеевым. Я свяжусь с ним завтра ближе к вечеру.

Когда кровососка с вампирёнышем вышли, кровосос налил себе кофе и обратился к Михе:

— Вы ничего не пьёте. Чаю? Кофе? Чего-нибудь покрепче?

— Просто воды. Спасибо.

Миха аккуратно поставил стакан на стол, подавив раздражение, накатившее из-за приближающегося допроса. В конце концов, ещё когда решил творить добро, он понимал, что кровососы просто так с него не слезут. Скорее бы домой.

— Михаил Анатольевич, почему вы не отвели его к вожакам?

Миха напрягся. Да, иногда он шёл на поводу у эмоций, но одно дело посмеяться над этим с Арсеньичем, а другое продемонстрировать слабость чужаку, тем более кровососу. Тем не менее ответил он искренне:

— Ребёнок ведь совсем. Он не виноват, что на какого-то ублюдка нарвался. Жалко его в политические игры вбрасывать.

— Жалко, — согласился кровосос. Он изучающе рассматривал Миху, о чём-то раздумывая. У того по коже пробежали мурашки, как перед обращением: зверю внимание древнего не нравилось. Михе тоже, но сейчас не время играть мускулами: всё-таки он сюда с миром пришёл. — Вы говорили кому-нибудь об этом инциденте?

— Нет, но… — Миха осёкся, выискивая формулировку потактичнее.

— Но, если мы не найдём виновного, вам придётся.

— Да, — с облегчением кивнул Миха. — Поймите меня правильно: я далёк от политики, просто это не должно повториться.

— Мы тоже в этом заинтересованы. Что ж. Спасибо, что помогли нашему сородичу и привезли его к нам. Эту услугу сложно переоценить.

— Не стоит благодарности, — открестился Миха. Ему только признательности кровососов не хватало. — Я не сделал ничего особенного. Ну, если у вас больше нет вопросов, я пойду.

— Конечно. — Кровосос поднялся и протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Ещё раз спасибо. Я провожу.

На обратном пути они никого не встретили, и Миха с облегчением поспешил убраться подальше: безостановочная борьба с собственной сущностью встала поперёк горла. Ещё не хватало сорваться и вызвать дипломатический скандал. Как будто мало того, что отдал вампирёныша своим.

Пока он ехал назад, постоянно отфыркивался — всё вокруг пропиталось характерным сладким запахом. Долбаные кровососы. Машину он оставил на круглосуточной мойке, а дома сразу забросил одежду в стиралку, заодно добавив шмотьё, которое одалживал вампирёнышу, сам же полез в душ в надежде хоть немного оттереть с кожи навязчивую вонь. Выйдя из ванной, он глубоко вдохнул и поморщился. Теперь придётся потерпеть несколько дней.

В кровать Миха отправился, когда уже рассвело, и поднялся ближе к ночи с головной болью. След кровососов в собственной квартире раздражал, не давая расслабиться. За завтраком он с грустью смотрел на часы. В кои-то веки выходная суббота. Выходные субботы созданы для того, чтобы лениво пялиться в телик, или устроить себе дополнительные тренировки, или убраться в квартире, или встретиться с любовницей, или… Да мало ли вариантов. Он же весь день проспал, пусть и по уважительной причине. Все беды от кровососов.

Чтобы немного подсластить пилюлю, он решил прогуляться, поэтому быстро оделся, забрал с мойки машину и направился за город. Потратив пару часов на дорогу, Миха припарковался в гараже, пристроенном к даче Арсеньича. Наружу он выбрался уже зверем, встряхнулся и потрусил вдоль забора к спрятанному от глаз людей лазу. Лапы утопали в мягком, нетронутом снегу; звуки, запахи, цвета изменились — даже воздух будто стал другим. Хотя, наверное, дело было не в воздухе, а в эйфории, накатившей, стоило ослабить осточертевший самоконтроль. Надо отпускать пса чаще. В конце концов, он оборотень — не ему игнорировать инстинкты и вторую ипостась.

Протиснувшись через лаз под забором, он сразу бросился в лес. Где-то недалеко резвились свои, но сейчас Миха хотел побыть один. Он нёсся тенью на пределе возможностей, чувствуя, как напряжены мышцы, как когти цепляют скрытые под снегом сучки, как покидает напряжение большого города.

Отдавшись зверю, Миха оставил позади заботы вчерашнего дня. Он бежал, охотился, снова бежал, даже на ночь не обернулся: поспал несколько часов в гараже и опять скрылся в лесу. К машине он вернулся только в ночь с воскресенья на понедельник и долго сидел во второй форме во дворе — пытался надышаться впрок, давал зверю ещё несколько минут свободы, смотрел на звёзды.


	2. Глава 1

— Доброе утро, Лен, есть что для меня?

— Доброе утро, Мих, — улыбнулась симпатичная ласка на ресепшен, протягивая стопку писем. Блондинистая, глазастая — ну чисто ангелочек. Если бы Миха не знал её зверя, ни за что бы сам не догадался. — Максим Арсеньевич тебя в пятницу вечером искал, но ты уже ушёл.

— Зачем, не сказал?

— Не-а.

— Ну ладно, надо будет — найдёт.

Он забрал письма и направился было к лифтам, как Ленка его окликнула:

— Мих, сегодня в полдесятого общий сбор.

— Это ещё зачем? — Миха удивлённо развернулся. На его памяти общие сборы, если можно так их назвать, проходили только на корпоративах в честь праздников.

— Он не сказал. Сгоняй своих в холл.

Продолжив путь, Миха посмотрел на часы: только-только перевалило за семь. Письмами, которые он оставил на сегодня, придётся заняться позже, сначала надо проверить бюджет — неизвестно, хватит ли ему потом времени.

На кухню он буквально влетел. Там, в уютном полумраке, уже сидели несколько оборотней. Поприветствовав их, Миха поставил чашку на подставку кофеварки. Сочный, почти осязаемый аромат кофе скорее располагал поудобнее устроиться на одном из кресел и обсудить выходные, чем взяться за работу. Миха зевнул и облокотился на стол. Коллеги, уловившие в его запахе нотки леса и собачьей шерсти, косились с лёгкой завистью. Встретившись с ним взглядом, смуглый крепкий австралиец-вомбат, последние полгода работавший в России, улыбнулся и с преувеличенным интересом уставился в мобильник. Бедняга. Миха подавил беспричинный порыв извиниться. Наверное, тяжело жить так далеко от привычных лесов.

Не дожидаясь сообщения о готовности, Миха схватил чашку, едва упали последние капли, и поспешил к себе.

Два часа пролетели незаметно, в холл Миха спустился впритык, не успев толком разобраться даже со срочными вопросами. Похоже, здесь действительно собрались все, кто не на выезде — судя по оборудованию, для последних вели трансляцию онлайн. Немногие травоядные явно чувствовали себя неловко среди такого количества хищников. Конечно, никому из них ничего не грозило, но от инстинктов сложно отмахнуться.

Ровно в девять тридцать в центр быстрым, размашистым шагом вошёл Арсеньич, собранный, но серый от усталости. От Арсеньича несло кровососами и кровью, а ещё фонило остатками магии, сильной, очевидной даже для оборотней. Миха давно такой не встречал. Наивным дураком он не был и в совпадения не верил — прилетит ему ещё за самаритянство.

— Все здесь? — сдвинув кустистые брови, пророкотал Арсеньич и оглядел толпу вокруг. Гул голосов смолк, оборотни настороженно ждали продолжения. Напряжение буквально висело в воздухе. Арсеньич сунул руки в карманы. — Как вы уже поняли, все выходные я совещался с представителями вампиров и вожаками других стай. Не буду разводить спич на три часа, если вкратце: к этому давно шло, но с настоящего момента вражда между нами официально прекращена и начинается активное сотрудничество. Только кое-кто из пернатых пока думает, но нас это не касается. Нарушители будут отвечать перед обеими расами. В ближайшее время элита начнёт готовиться к совместной работе. Вопросы?

— Да ну? — раздался из толпы грубый голос. — Может, нам с кровососами ещё и расцеловаться?

Арсеньич повернулся к вышедшему к нему Саньку. Тот возвышался даже над немаленьким Арсеньичем.

— Хочешь оспорить моё решение?

Санёк, как всегда, делал, а не думал, и в кои-то веки Миха понимал его реакцию. Пойти против вожака, да ещё и древнего, ему бы в голову не пришло, но одно дело мирный договор, а другое — тесное сотрудничество: шутка ли, перечеркнуть столько веков взаимной ненависти.

Окружающие оборотни с интересом наблюдали за намечающимся противостоянием, хотя какое там: Санёк посверлил взглядом Арсеньича и через полминуты опустил глаза. Позорная капитуляция. И зачем лезть против заведомо более сильного противника? Арсеньич равнодушно отвернулся и направился к выходу из зала, знаком приказывая Михе следовать за собой. Ну точно, сейчас ему припомнят пятничные подвиги.

Подстроившись под шаг Арсеньича, Миха размышлял. Если подумать, этот мирный договор — неплохая новость. Им давно уже нечего делить, да и перемирие соблюдается не первый год. Ну воняют они друг для друга, невелика проблема. Против бомжей же они войну не ведут, да и выгоды от неё никто не получает — кроме сучек фей, конечно, так те своё в любом случае не упустят. За эти выходные Миха не раз представлял себе встречу с вампирёнышем в менее спокойной обстановке. И что бы он сделал? Сколько там ему лет? Восемнадцать-то исполнилось? Кишка у Михи тонка детей калечить, пусть и подросших. Хорошо, вампиры трепетно относятся к своей молодёжи, и до сих пор Михе не приходилось сталкиваться с такой дилеммой.

Когда они зашли к Арсеньичу, тот плотно закрыл дверь и кивнул на стул.

— Садись, Мих. — Сам он вытянулся в большом кожаном кресле за столом и сцепил руки на затылке. — Знаю, внезапно, но придётся постараться. Мы будем не просто вместе работать, а почти объединяемся. Думаю, ты и сам уже сообразил.

Конечно. Эта вражда давно изжила себя. Последние годы древние присматривались друг к другу и уже не раз проводили переговоры за закрытыми дверями. О том, чтобы объединить силы, речь шла за теми же закрытыми дверями — в конце концов, другие расы, не ослабленные вечной войной, становились всё сильнее. Об этих планах знали, конечно, единицы, но Миха на то и Миха, чтобы к таким единицам относиться. Хотя, чего греха таить, серьёзно такую возможность он не рассматривал.

Арсеньич тем временем продолжал:

— Ты же понимаешь, что начнём мы с твоих? Я тебе скину всю информацию, начинай формировать группы. Хочешь, оставляй тех же ребят, хочешь — меняй состав полностью, тут я тебе доверяю. Про сроки пока ничего не скажу: завтра созвонюсь с кр… вампирами. Ты узнаешь первый. Вы с Алинским остаётесь на своих местах и будете работать вместе. Прежде чем заняться парнями, вам надо разобраться между собой. В первую очередь старшие, сам понимаешь. — Миха без восторга кивнул. Прекрасно он всё понимал. Иногда он завидовал людям с их представлением об иерархии: им бы в голову не пришло вводить самые неприятные изменения сверху вниз, а не наоборот. — Как поговорим, одевайся и езжай, адрес я скину.

— Неплохо бы ещё узнать что-нибудь о кровососах, которые будут работать вместе с моими ребятами.

— Как только, так сразу, Мих. Они сейчас в таком же положении. — Арсеньич подался вперёд. — Мих, мы работаем на опережение оракулов и фей. Когда всплывёт информация о нашем взаимодействии и недовольные начнут мутить воду…

— ...мы уже должны быть в строю, — недоверчиво закончил Миха, надеясь, что ошибается.

— Именно. Знаю, как это звучит, но мы же не просто так с вас начинаем.

Михе бы на это съязвить, но он промолчал. Сейчас не до шуток.

Заглянув в чашку, стоящую прямо на каких-то документах, Арсеньич разочарованно вытянул губы трубочкой, потом посмотрел на потолок, постучал пальцами по столу…

— Ну давай уже. — Миха поудобнее откинулся на спинку, понимая, что это ещё не конец. — Что ты мнёшься, как девочка?

— Да вот боюсь, что поматросишь и бросишь, — вздохнул Арсеньич, но всё-таки разродился: — Мих, они хотят, чтобы ты участвовал в поисках этого кровососа…

— Нет. — Миха даже не дослушал. Хлопнул ладонями по подлокотникам и поднялся. — Ну, жду от тебя мейл…

— Мих…

— Арсеньич, — с досадой перебил его он, — если надо помочь связями или чем, я помогу. А так — уволь. Мальчика нашли, в догонялки играть.

— Ну не прибедняйся. В поле равных тебе нет. Подожди! — Арсеньич поднял руку, видя, что Миха снова собирается возразить. — Это политика, Мих. Они хотят тебя, и я их понимаю. Я очень надеюсь, что мы сможем пойти им навстречу.

Миха посмотрел на здоровый фикус в углу и глубоко вздохнул, тут же пожалев об этом: кровососами от Арсеньича несло так, словно тот все выходные с ними обжимался.

— Я так этого не люблю...

— Зато умеешь. Мих, сделай исключение на этот раз. Пожалуйста. Мы и так тебя не дёргаем, но тут вопрос и политики, и наш внутренний: нам кровосос-нарушитель тоже ни к чему. С тобой поиски почти наверняка займут меньше времени.

— А медведи?

— Медведи — само собой. Никто не говорит об оперативной работе. Они хотят, чтобы ты руководил поисками и взял на себя только то, что посчитаешь нужным. Оперативную группу для тебя отберут.

Миха вздохнул.

— Подумай, ладно? — Арсеньич подошёл к нему и хлопнул по плечу. — Я не хочу тебе приказывать.

— Хорошо, — неохотно кивнул Миха. — Подумаю.

Он уже собирался выйти, как снова обернулся:

— А чего ты мне не вставил за кровососёныша пятничного?

— Да надо бы, но в итоге неплохо получилось, так что живи, — махнул рукой успевший вернуться к столу Арсеньич. — И учись политкорректности: они теперь вампиры.

— Угу, — сказал Миха закрывшейся двери и, засунув руки в карманы, направился к себе. Ему ещё предстояло отобрать парней для работы с кровососами. Это даже звучало бредово.

Не включая компьютер, он разблокировал рабочий телефон. В почте ждало первое письмо от Арсеньича. Уже зная, что там увидит, Миха помедлил, но всё-таки открыл. Обычный, скучный шрифт на белом фоне казался сейчас каким угодно, только не скучным. Всего лишь имя, адрес и контакты — ничем не примечательная, сухая информация, какая проходила через него несколько раз в день. Ничего нового, если бы не касалось его самого. Выдвинув челюсть вперёд, Миха сунул телефон в карман и, не позволяя себе задуматься, набрал по громкой связи секретариат:

— Таня? Привет, это Сиданский. У нас есть свободные водители? Мне нужен один до конца дня.

В ожидании ответа он отключил ноутбук от сети, упаковал его в сумку и, поколебавшись, достал из ящика стола безликий белый тюбик без надписей. Глубокий женский голос раздался, когда он отвинтил крышку и собирался выдавить немного на палец. Пряный резкий аромат щекотал обоняние, мешая ориентироваться.

— Мих? Юрченко тебя устроит?

Миха замешкался, прежде чем отозваться:

— Да, спасибо. Мне нужно пятнадцать минут. Пусть ждёт в гараже. Позвони вниз, пожалуйста, я сейчас спущусь за оружием.

Стоило Тане положить трубку, воцарившаяся в кабинете тишина тяжестью легла на плечи. Поколебавшись, Миха осторожно закрыл тюбик, так и не коснувшись самого препарата. Может, и зря. Пряный запах растёкся в воздухе, напоминая, от чего он отказался. Миха с силой потёр затылок, пытаясь подавить эмоции. Сунув тюбик в карман, он схватил личный смартфон, ноутбук и стремительно пошёл к выходу. Текучке придётся пока что обойтись без него.

Путь в раздевалки много времени не занял. Миха сконцентрировался на мелких действиях, запрещая себе снова и снова обдумывать сложившуюся ситуацию. Застегнуть молнию на куртке, завязать шнурки, затянуть липучки на перчатках — что угодно, кроме насущной проблемы. Знакомая тактика, как обычно, быстро принесла результаты: эмоции больше не рвались из-под контроля, дыхание оставалось ровным, а зверь не пытался взять верх. От нервов толку сейчас не будет.

Проводя магнитным пропуском по замку у входа в хранилище, Миха уже полностью сосредоточился на деле. Спасибо Тане, дежурные были готовы. На привычные шутки он ответил неопределенным мычанием и, в молчании выбрав снаряжение и оружие, направился к выходу — только рукой махнул на прощание. Обычно он разговорчивее, но сейчас состояние не располагало.

Сумка оттягивала руку, грубая ткань ручек впивалась в пальцы, не защищённые обрезанными перчатками, и это малоприятное, знакомое чувство возвращало твёрдую почву под ногами. Ну мир, да. Мир всегда лучше войны. Меньше смертей, меньше калек, меньше взаимных обид.

Сейчас совместная работа казалась утопией. Без доверия в их деле никак, а о каком доверии тут может идти речь? Миха знал многих из тех кровососов, с которыми им предстояло сформировать новые группы. Хотя бы в лицо, но знал, а большинство — по именам. И почти со всеми из них в прошлом сталкивался и он, и его бойцы. То есть понятно, взять себя в руки, не забывать про политкорректность и мирный договор — только они не люди. Если в спокойной обстановке это не должно стать проблемой, то в критической ситуации отпускаешь силу, позволяя инстинктам обостриться и вести наравне с разумом. А рядом будут кровососы с такими же сложностями.

Судя по остаткам магии, которыми сегодня фонил Арсеньич, договор закрепили магически, и удар в спину не прилетит, но тем же инстинктам это не объяснишь.

Тим уже ждал в гараже и завёл мотор, едва открылись двери лифта. Миха коротко его поприветствовал, забросил сумку на заднее сиденье и, назвав адрес, опустился рядом.

— Тим, подними стекло, пожалуйста.

Сейчас каждая минута на счету. Пока они толкаются по пробкам, можно хоть что-то сделать.

Включив ноутбук, он вывел на экран без того вызубренные дела своих боевиков и начал изучать их заново. Им предстояло работать с кровососами, иногда охранять кровососов, попадать в патрули с кровососами — как тут подобрать хотя бы удовлетворительный вариант? Да ещё придётся разбить двойки.

К тому моменту, как Тим свернул с проспекта на небольшую парковку и заглушил мотор, скрепя сердце Миха всё-таки забраковал двоих парней: слишком нетерпимые, вольются позже, по обкатанной схеме. Дождавшись, пока погаснет монитор, он захлопнул крышку и опустил стекло:

— Пока можешь быть свободен, Тим, но крутись тут поблизости, я наберу, когда освобожусь.

Тим кивнул:

— Понял, босс. Удачи там.

— Спасибо, — максимально нейтрально ответил Миха, как никогда отслеживая собственные эмоции. Демонстрировать истинное отношение к происходящему он сейчас не имеет права.

Упаковав ноутбук в сумку, он вышел из машины и, не оглядываясь, направился ко входу в большое, солидное здание, построенное ещё при Союзе. Судя по всему, нелюди здесь почти не бывают — в воздухе витали только совсем свежие запахи оборотней и кровососов. Видимо, древние решили начать с нейтральной территории. Хорошая идея. Тут будет проще если не расслабиться, то хотя бы следить за рефлексами.

У дверей неестественно застыла темноволосая женщина средних лет в идеально подогнанном элегантном костюме. При виде Михи она улыбнулась и повернулась к нему.

— Давно не виделись, Мих, — поприветствовала она его, когда он остановился рядом. Её красота завораживала. Непонятный выверт судьбы одарил её типичными кровососьими чертами, и так получилось, что древняя медведица, одна из старейших и сильнейших среди них, могла бы сойти за свою в кровососьей компании, если бы не запах и другая сила.

— Ольга, — обозначил поклон Миха. — Будешь нас нянчить?

— А есть необходимость? — с иронией спросила она.

Похоже, продолжать она не собиралась. В воцарившееся между ними молчание ворвались звук моторов и шуршание шин, обычные для широкого проспекта. Она проследила глазами за чёрным «мерседесом», оглушающим низкими, разрывающими барабанные перепонки басами, и всё-таки добавила:

— Если вы сами не справитесь, то с другими и начинать не стоит. Нет, Мих, мы решали последние вопросы. Все уже разъехались, а я хотела дождаться тебя, поздороваться.

Великая древняя, в существование которой кое-кто из молодёжи не особо верил, специально стояла на улице и терпеливо ждала его, Миху, чтобы сказать «привет». Они даже не приятели, чтобы он удостоился такой чести: это не Арсеньич, с которым они давно уже дружили семьями. Правда, Арсеньич и не настолько древний.

Больше Ольга ничего не сказала — только окончательно отвернулась к дороге и равнодушно рассматривала бесконечный поток машин. Часы отсчитывали минуты, с неба начали падать редкие снежинки, оседая мокрыми кляксами на одежде, а они всё так же бессмысленно стояли, не перекинувшись ни словом.

Миха уже собирался нарушить этикет и спросить-таки, чего она от него хочет, но в эту минуту чёрный «лендровер» притормозил и плавно повернул на парковку. Ольга снова посмотрела на Миху и неразборчиво для посторонних слушателей, но с нажимом приказала:

— Постарайся, Мих. Нам нужно это сотрудничество. Нужно всё, что сможем от него взять: мы хотим практически слияния наших зон влияния. Даже древние смогли перешагнуть через старые обиды, а у нас их куда больше, чем у вас, мальчики.

Она кинула взгляд на «лендровер» и направилась к припаркованному в дальнем углу БМВ представительского класса. Водитель выскочил и поторопился к задней двери, чтобы её открыть.

«Лендровер» остановился рядом с Михой, и с пассажирского сиденья неспешно, почти лениво выпрыгнул кровосос. Точные, скупые движения выдавали в нём бойца, больше привыкшего к оружию, чем к мирной жизни. Породистое лицо ничего не выражало, только светлые, неприятные глаза ловили взгляд и больше не отпускали. Холодный образ профессионального убийцы не вязался с огненно-рыжими волосами, пушистыми светлыми ресницами и обильной россыпью веснушек, но Миха не знал ни одного человека или нелюдя, решившегося посмеяться над этим несоответствием.

На поросшей рыжей щетиной шее, почти у самой челюсти белели следы зубов. Михиных. А ещё кровосос носил метки на загривке, на правом бицепсе, на ноге совсем рядом с пахом — из артерии тогда хлестало так, что мех потяжелел от крови, мешая бежать, а запах преследовал больше недели и не давал спать. Сейчас эти отметины скрыты под одеждой, но все они были его, Михиными.

Этого кровососа он узнал бы с закрытыми глазами и отказавшим нюхом — только по звуку дыхания. Может, и оглохнув, узнал бы. На память о нём Миха тоже носил отметины — на груди, на плечах, на спине. Кривой шрам на правом боку до сих пор пугал Янку, и Миха старался не показываться ей без футболки даже при обороте.

Если бы не регенерация, они оба уже сдохли бы. Не счесть, сколько раз они сталкивались в бою и чудом выходили из этих стычек живыми, сколько сражений осталось позади. Статусных, в защиту своих, за жертву, за идею. Между ними никогда не было ничего личного. Вернее, сначала не было — они просто вели своих бойцов, — но когда из года в год, из десятилетия в десятилетие взращиваешь в себе вражду к кому-то, невозможно остаться равнодушной машиной. Равнодушным Миха никогда не был.

На памяти Михи один-единственный раз, с полвека назад, им пришлось пересечься для совместной работы. Ну как — совместной. Они на расстоянии нескольких метров решили, кто какую зону на себя возьмёт. Тогда с катушек слетела фея и устроила резню в лучших традициях современных фильмов ужасов. На время её поисков объединили силы даже извечные враги. Собственно, на этом их совместный опыт мирной коммуникации заканчивался. На память об остальных встречах у них остались только шрамы и море, океан таких воспоминаний, после которых даже просто находиться рядом сложно. Это последние лет десять между их расами соблюдалось что-то вроде вооружённого перемирия, раньше они себе ни в чём не отказывали.

На Алинском, как и на Михе, была полевая форма — её Миха тоже узнал бы и в темноте. Будто они вернулись назад, во времена, когда не воцарился шаткий намёк на перемирие, когда они полностью вкладывались в кровавую вражду.

Захлопнув за собой дверь, Алинский шагнул вперёд, потом ещё раз, ещё и остановился, протянув руку. Тщательно следя за собственными эмоциями и не опуская глаз, Миха тоже двинулся навстречу. Он видел, как, несмотря на демонстративное спокойствие Алинского, напряжены мышцы его шеи, чувствовал более сильный, чем в спокойном состоянии, запах, слышал особый ритм дыхания, который помогал кровососам соскользнуть в транс перед схваткой. Инстинкты, а может, привычка, побуждали отреагировать соответственно, но Миха только пожал жёсткую ладонь, сухо кивнув.

Адреналин гулял по венам, и всё самообладание ушло на подавление рефлексов. Чужие взгляды не добавляли спокойствия. Через тонированное стекло «лендровера» за ними наблюдал кровосос — зверь рвался из-под контроля: напасть, защититься, поддержать древнюю. На другой стороне парковки… Миха посмотрел туда.

Ольга как раз садилась в машину. Водитель мягко закрыл за ней дверь и поспешил на своё место.

Раз в них верят древние, дело чести не ударить в грязь лицом.

Двигаясь медленнее обычного, чтобы не провоцировать ни находящегося на грани боевого транса Алинского, ни себя, Миха опустил руку и приглашающе кивнул на здание. В конце концов, все эти десятилетия они только выполняли свою работу. Ни один из них не дал другому повода привнести в противостояние личные мотивы. Они оба не дураки, они справятся.

Алинский достал из «лендровера» сумку, похожую на ту, что нёс Миха, и пошёл ко входной двери. Кому-то из них придётся показать другому спину. Они замешкались, но Алинский придержал створку, вежливо пропуская Миху вперёд; не позволяя себе сомневаться, он зашёл в тёмный предбанник и сразу же толкнул следующую дверь. Впрочем, Алинский прекрасно понимал, с какими подводными камнями им предстоит столкнуться, и, очевидно, тоже был настроен добиться результата, поэтому быстро нагнал Миху и пошёл рядом, держась в поле зрения.

В отделанном серым камнем вестибюле на современно оснащённой проходной дежурило несколько человеческих мальчишек в военной форме, один из которых тут же подошёл к окошку. Миха с Алинским показали ему пропуска, тот сверил их с данными в компьютере и вручил по гостевому бейджу:

— Проходите. Бейджи не снимайте, пожалуйста. Для пользования лифтом и лестницей они тоже нужны. — Повернувшись к одному из парней, он приказал: — Проводи до полигона.

Одновременно с этими словами он потянулся куда-то, и у крутящейся двери загорелся зелёный огонёк. Алинский пошёл первым. Лампочки над ним замелькали красным, и под высокими потолками загулял истошный писк, многократно усиливаемый эхом.

— Проходите, — подтвердил мальчишка на вопросительный взгляд Алинского. Надо же, кто-то из древних подёргал ниточки очень и очень высоко. Похоже, миру быть, несмотря на недовольных, которых точно хватит с обеих сторон.

Когда сигналы тревоги стихли, Миха последовал за ним, ожидаемо вызвав такую же иллюминацию. Тем не менее до лифтов они добрались беспрепятственно, а там их уже ждал ещё один человеческий мальчишка. Лифт тот вызвал, приложив собственный пропуск к тёмному квадрату, встроенному в стену вместо кнопки. Внутри он тоже сначала приложил пропуск к похожему тёмному квадрату под панелью, а потом уже выбрал нужный этаж. В подвале.

Он уверенно вёл их по пустой кишке коридора, залитой холодным белым светом, вдоль скучных бежевых стен, мимо редких закрытых дверей — иногда с номерами, иногда без, но абсолютно всех с магнитными замками. Остановившись перед очередной безликой дверью, мальчишка указал подбородком на неё:

— У меня нет допуска. Ваши пропуска должны сработать. Позвоните по внутреннему телефону, когда закончите. Вас проводят к выходу.

Развернувшись, он поспешил обратно. Алинский коснулся своим бейджем магнитного замка, и тут же раздался мягкий щелчок. Зашёл он первым, придержав створку для Михи. Они стояли в узком тёмном коридоре. Миха хлопнул по выключателю у выхода, и лампы осветили недлинный, метров семь, коридор. Дверь за его спиной захлопнулась, отрезая от тихого звука шагов мальчишки. Звукоизоляция здесь рассчитана на нелюдей.

В противоположном конце коридора белели ещё две двери. Алинский двинулся вперёд и толкнул ту, что слева. За ней оказалась просторная раздевалка, безликая, каких миллион: скамейки, шкафчики, ещё двери в глубине — надо думать, в душевые и туалеты.

Толкнув вторую дверь, Алинский зашёл в тёмное помещение и резко остановился. Миха встал рядом и присвистнул. Люди на самом деле сделали полигон под землёй. Конечно, он не мог стать полноценной заменой такому же под открытым небом, но кто-то вложил немало денег в эту игрушку и получил первоклассный результат.

Уловив краем глаза движение, Миха молниеносно развернулся, вставая в стойку и готовясь выпустить силу. Из горла вырвалось рычание: связки начали изменение. Вместо человеческих ногтей на руках чернели когти. В следующее мгновение он сделал шаг назад и поднял руки в извиняющемся жесте, показывая открытые ладони. Готовый отразить атаку Алинский выпрямился и медленно, намеренно медленно сказал:

— Прошу прощения. Я хотел включить свет.

Миха тоже кивнул, не доверяя голосу. Рефлексы сработали за него, и теперь он пытался обуздать собственное тело. Осторожно, нарочито плавно ступая, Алинский пощёлкал кнопками у двери, и полигон предстал как на ладони. В принципе, даже интересно пройти его в полумраке, только со светом из коридора — в дальней половине наверняка даже кровососам и оборотням сложно ориентироваться, — но не в такой компании или, по крайней мере, не сейчас.

— Может, сначала обсудим тренировки? — Миха указал на стол неподалёку. Да, древние хотели, чтобы в первую очередь они отработали взаимодействие вдвоём, чтобы понять, когда можно рассчитывать на результат у их боевиков и как лучше их тренировать, вот только Миха сомневался, что способен не накинуться на Алинского, если хоть немного отпустит самоконтроль. И в том, что у того не возникнет похожая проблема, тоже сомневался. Алинский направился к одному из стульев, на ходу доставая лэптоп:

— Хорошая идея. По дороге сюда я прикинул, какие из наших полигонов подойдут... — Он осёкся и посмотрел на Миху. — Честно говоря, я хотел сразу начать с полигона, но теперь не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

Миха кивнул. И он не уверен, но особого выбора им не оставили, как и времени.

— Если пускать наших не по парам, а по одному, на приличном расстоянии, чтобы они могли видеть и привыкать друг к другу…

Алинский задумчиво посмотрел на экран и продолжил мысль.

— Пустить бы их по параллельным полосам. Тогда нам нужно место, чтобы они не почувствовали себя в окружении. — Он указал на несколько точек на карте. — Эти подойдут по размеру, но там недостаточно оснащения для такой большой группы. Этот и этот были бы идеальным вариантом, только они далековато. Можно, конечно, уехать подальше и запереться всем вместе…

Миха покачал головой. Эксперимент с непредсказуемым результатом.

— На нас давят, но не думаю, что в таких мерах есть необходимость. — Пока он ждал, когда загрузится его ноут, рассматривал карту Алинского. — А здесь у вас что?

Указав на один из полигонов, он замер: Алинский заметно напрягся, и чужая сила начала разворачиваться. Миха приготовился отразить атаку. На виске у Алинского билась жилка — она единственная напоминала, что перед Михой живое существо. Прикрытые веки, неподвижные крылья носа, даже грудная клетка не поднималась в такт дыханию. Либо природа возьмёт верх, либо он сможет совладать с собой.

Когда сухие, плотно сжатые губы едва заметно дрогнули, Миха позволил себе медленно выпрямиться. Пронесло.

— Извини, не рассчитал.

— Всё в порядке, это я должен извиняться, — ровно, слишком ровно ответил Алинский.

В его голосе появились знакомые хриплые нотки, услышав которые, зверь попытался прорваться через самоконтроль. Только убедившись, что полностью себя контролирует, Миха улыбнулся, и вряд ли улыбка вышла радостной:

— Думаю, это не в последний раз. Бессмысленно извиняться, как будто в этом нет ничего личного.

Алинский изучающе на него посмотрел. Он сидел слишком близко, но почему-то кровосос в личном пространстве не раздражал, хотя должен бы. Сама ситуация давалась тяжело: утомляла необходимость маневрировать, следить за каждым своим и чужим жестом, почти физически ощутимое напряжение подстёгивало зверя. Не давало расслабиться осознание, что ни с кем иным, как с Алинским, придётся каким-то чудесным образом прийти к общему знаменателю, перечеркнув десятилетия вооружённого противостояния.

Тем не менее само присутствие кровососа рядом оставляло почти равнодушным. Да, тот неприятно пах, и тело привыкло реагировать на этот запах как на запах врага, вот только обуздать эти рефлексы оказалось не так сложно. Всё-таки дело было не в расе, а в том, кто именно перед ним.

Губы Алинского дрогнули в ответном намёке на улыбку, едва уловимую — вряд ли многие, кроме Михи, её заметили бы, — невесёлую, но, пожалуй, первую искреннюю, адресованную Михе.

Он никогда не осознавал, как хорошо изучил своего врага. Не то что выражение лица — ритм дыхания, скорость, с которой разворачивалась сила, практически неуловимые движения пальцев могли рассказать Михе о состоянии Алинского, о недавних событиях, о его настроении, о возможных реакциях. Например, сейчас тот всё ещё следил за собой, чтобы не соскользнуть в транс, злился на свою недавнюю реакцию и в то же время с удовлетворением подводил итоги их первой по-настоящему мирной встречи. Михе становилось не по себе. Он многих близких хуже знал, а ведь наверняка Алинский считывал его так же легко.

Миха не был уверен, что ему нравится происходящее, но, с другой стороны, может, это поможет им найти если не общий язык, то хотя бы какое-то равновесие — в конце концов, они будут работать так тесно, как никто.

— Полигон, — напомнил Миха. — Я слышал про него много хорошего.

Алинский ещё пару мгновений рассматривал его, потом бросил оценивающий взгляд на карту и что-то прикинул в уме.

— Надо будет его доработать, но, в принципе, неплохой вариант, — наконец выдал он, всё ещё о чём-то раздумывая. — Думаю, всё-таки места там маловато. По крайней мере, пускать их на первые круги параллельно я бы поостерёгся, только одного за другим.

Миха повернулся к своему ноуту. Полигоны, полигоны… А.

— Смотри, — он повернул ноут к Алинскому, — здесь, под Новыми Вешками.

Алинский кивнул:

— Слышал. Подойдёт?

Миха пожал плечами:

— Не идеален, но достаточно большой. Придётся его немного подогнать для нас. За пару дней вполне реально, но из-за срочности влетит в копеечку.

— Древние настроены серьёзно, не думаю, что пожалеют на это денег.

Миха откинулся на спинку стула, сцепив руки в замок на затылке, и повернулся к Алинскому:

— Вот и я о том. Они не могут приказать нам сделать невозможное, да ещё и урезать финансирование.

Алинский поднялся, прогулочным шагом направившись к границе полигона. Засунув руки в карманы, он придавил носком ботинка песок полосы препятствий.

— Завтра пришлю тебе список парней для новых двоек. Можем вечером обсудить, — предложил наконец он.

Миха видел только его спину и коротко стриженный затылок. На шее сзади белел тонкий шрам — не Михин. Кажется, худшее позади. По крайней мере, оба они смогли расслабиться, насколько возможно в их ситуации.

— Древние хотят, чтобы мы сразу начали тренировки, — снова заговорил Алинский и посмотрел на Миху. — Не уверен, что настолько хорошо владею собой.

Миха тоже окинул взглядом огромное пространство, чьей-то волей превращённое в сложную тренировочную площадку. Додумался же кто-то. Ещё дальше начинался бетонный пол с лабиринтом и мишенями, за ним вырастали стены следующей полосы…

— Может, выберемся в лес? — предложил Миха. — Для начала просто пробежимся рядом, посмотрим, как оно. Там же потом и сложность увеличим, если сможем.

Алинский на мгновение обернулся на полигон и кивнул:

— Хорошая идея. И, если что, не разнесём тут ничего.

— Сейчас?

— А когда ещё? Нам и времени-то не дали. — Алинский пожал плечами, уже копаясь в телефоне.

Миха достал свой и отстучал сообщение Тиму.

Дорога на улицу заняла пару минут. Этого хватило, чтобы решить, куда двинуться, и машины они ждали, молча стоя плечом к плечу у выхода. Вроде бы тем для обсуждения у них хватало, но ни один не торопился начать разговор. Морозный воздух холодил кожу, редкие снежинки падали в месиво на дороге, пропадая в воняющей химикатами грязи. Обычная столичная жизнь проносилась мимо в бешеном темпе.

Вот так, без движения, без разговоров, без необходимости следить за каждым вдохом, возможность мира уже не казалось такой недостижимой. По крайней мере, Михе больше не приходилось бороться с разворачивающейся силой и не хотелось никому вцепиться в глотку.

Знакомый «лендровер» повернул на парковку первым. Алинский уже двинулся было к машине, как Миха его окликнул:

— Эй, — и протянул визитку. — Если надо будет связаться.

Тот кончиками пальцев взял простой белый прямоугольник картона и, бросив короткий взгляд на несколько напечатанных строчек, поспешил дальше. В общем-то, контакты друг друга они могли достать за полминуты, но так вроде цивилизованнее.

Через несколько секунд «лендровер» снова выруливал на проспект, а Михин телефон завибрировал. С незнакомого номера пришло одно-единственное слово: «Алинский». Добавив новый контакт, Миха медленно выдохнул. Это будет долгий, очень долгий день.

Тим приехал через пару минут. Миха ненавидел такое ожидание и предпочёл бы сам сесть за руль, но Алинский прав: сейчас каждая секунда на счету, поэтому Миха снова поднял стекло позади водителя и взялся за ноут. В первую очередь надо прикинуть, чего не хватает на полигоне, и сделать заказ, а потом снова взяться за боевиков. И ещё текучка. И Арсеньич хочет навесить на Миху расследование. Видимо, потому что сон переоценивают. Лёха, конечно, и так его правая рука, но придётся ему взвалить на себя новые обязанности.

Дорога пролетела незаметно, и, когда машина повернула на пустую символическую стоянку у опушки, Михе пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы оторваться от работы. Будто и не успел ничего.

— Тим, — позвал он, прежде чем выйти. — С кровососом не связывайся. Сиди в машине, не провоцируй и на провокации не реагируй. Это приказ, Тим.

Дождавшись кивка, он открыл дверь. «Лендровер» припарковался на другом конце стоянки, и с Алинским они встретились посередине, оставив вещи в машинах.

— С оборотом? — спросил Алинский, окинув Михину броню взглядом.

Поколебавшись, Миха покачал головой. В теле зверя сложнее бороться с рефлексами. Глубоко втянув воздух, он постоял, привыкая к окружающим запахам. Алинский уже скрылся среди деревьев, а Миха всё не двигался, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь к окружающему миру. Любая неожиданность могла сейчас вывести их из равновесия, любой пробегающий мимо зверь, любой забредший в эту глушь человек. Только убедившись, что чутьё фиксирует большой ареал, а инстинкты под контролем, Миха пошёл по следу Алинского, не позволяя себе воспринимать его жертвой, а себя преследователем.

Стоило Михе появиться в зоне видимости, Алинский побежал — медленно, почти лениво. Миха легко его нагнал и стал двигаться чуть в стороне. Преодолев пару километров в расслабленном темпе, они стали набирать скорость, забирая глубже в бурелом. Стволы мелькали всё быстрее, кусты и поваленные деревья досадными препятствиями вырастали под ногами. Сначала они их перепрыгивали, не рискуя приближаться друг к другу, а потом начали обегать, маневрировать, бросаясь из стороны в сторону.

В какой-то момент Алинский оттолкнулся от земли, потом от ствола дерева прямо рядом с Михой и приземлился уже с другой стороны. Последние несколько километров они неслись на пределах собственных возможностей буквально в полуметре друг от друга. Мышцы горели, лёгкие с силой выталкивали воздух, и теперь контролировать приходилось не только окружающую обстановку и рефлексы, но и собственное тело, сигнализирующее о перенапряжении.

Приближаясь к высокому нагромождению стволов и веток, Миха буквально кожей почувствовал намерение Алинского и, опередив его, согнулся. Тот взбежал по его спине, взлетел по стволам, уже оттуда протянув Михе руку, чтобы помочь забраться следом.

На лес окончательно опустилась темнота, вряд ли сейчас дорогу им перебежит случайный человек. Сделав дугу, они по прямой поспешили обратно — на этот раз они не избегали друг друга, страховали, держали друг друга в поле зрения не чтобы защититься, а чтобы вовремя предоставить поддержку или уйти с дороги. Михе даже не надо было смотреть на Алинского, чтобы предугадать его следующее действие, и Алинский тоже буквально спиной чуял его движения.

Вскоре они начали замедляться и за пару километров до парковки окончательно остановились. Оба упёрлись ладонями в колени и пытались отдышаться. Неожиданно для самого себя Миха засмеялся, и тут же горло начал драть кашель. Он ткнул кулаком в плечо Алинского и снова полузасмеялся-полузакашлялся. Кто бы мог подумать, что это их умение читать друг друга так хорошо впишется в новую реальность.

Алинский сплюнул. Его сердце, как и сердце Михи, частило, хотя гораздо тише, но для вампиров это нормально. Он всё ещё пытался отдышаться, однако тоже улыбался. Впервые они не использовали это… эту… связь? Что бы это ни было, впервые они не использовали это друг против друга. Такое взаимодействие завораживало. Впрочем, Миха не обольщался: даже неожиданные манёвры ложились в общую цепочку, не выбивались из ожидаемого шаблона, имели одну цель. В другой ситуации он по-прежнему отреагирует на Алинского как привык. Они не станут лучшими напарниками завтра, но у них есть шанс.

Немного остыв, они направились к парковке.

— Завтра прямо с утра попробуем на полигоне? — спросил Миха.

— Думаю, да. 

Алинский окинул взглядом их машины. Водители как приклеенные сидели на своих местах и, похоже, предпочли друг друга игнорировать. Вот и отлично. На прощание Миха от души пожал Алинскому руку, чувствуя такое же крепкое пожатие в ответ. В нём не было агрессии — симпатии, впрочем, тоже. Просто они остались довольны результатом. Они не люди, однако их инстинкты тоже можно подавить.

Миха развалился на сиденье и всё ещё переводил дух. Надо бы поработать, но тело требовало отдыха.

— Всё в порядке, босс? — вырвал его из задумчивости настороженный голос.

Тим разглядывал его в зеркало заднего вида. Похоже, смешанные запахи разгорячённых вампира и оборотня, истрепавшаяся одежда и лесная грязь не внушали ему оптимизма. Миха снова тихо засмеялся.

Их слаженная работа принесла ему огромное облегчение. В глубине души он не верил, что они смогут достигнуть чего-то большего, чем просто холодное вынужденное взаимодействие. А ты смотри, ещё поработают в удовольствие. Может, не через неделю и даже не через месяц, но они смогут. Ольга права: если уж древние после всех этих кровавых веков нашли общий язык, то для них двоих такого вопроса вообще не должно стоять.

Миха откинул голову и перекатил её по спинке, чтобы наблюдать за проносящимся за окном городом.

— Да, — отозвался он. — Всё отлично, Тим.

Знакомые улицы погружали в транс. Слушая тихий звук мотора, Миха постепенно успокаивался. Всё правильно делают древние. Союз открывает для них огромные перспективы. Не может вечная война идти на пользу, а с совместными силами вампиров и оборотней будут вынуждены считаться все расы.

Дождавшись, пока Тим остановится, Миха выбрался из машины:

— Спасибо, Тим. Завтра к семи подъезжай.

— Хорошо, босс.

Убедившись, что ничего не забыл, он попрощался и направился к подъезду. На лестничной клетке пахло другими жильцами, машинным маслом, косметикой и — сильнее всего — котлетами и жареным луком. То, что нужно после напряжённого дня без обеда. Миха взбежал по ступенькам, быстро отпер дверь и, на ходу стягивая одежду, направился в душ. Ночью придётся поработать, но сначала надо ненадолго отвлечься — например, на еду. Что у него есть попроще?

Звонок раздался, когда он, ещё с влажными волосами, одетый в чистую домашнюю одежду, собрался смешать соус. Часы показывали полдесятого, поздновато для светских визитов. В коридоре он на мгновение застыл, учуяв за дверью кровососов, но всё-таки отпер её.

Давешний вампирёныш смотрел смущённо, ему явно было неловко, но при виде Михи он обрадовался. За эти несколько дней Миха и забыл, как он фонит чувствами. Стоящий же рядом кровосос контролировал себя безупречно. Как и в пятницу, на его лице не отражалось ничего, кроме положенной случаю, тщательно выверенной вежливой заинтересованности. Надо понимать, оборотень в фартуке — не самое экзотическое зрелище, которое ему довелось повидать на своём веку. Миха вопросительно изогнул бровь, не торопясь приглашать гостей.

— Добрый вечер, Михаил Анатольевич. — Кровосос едва заметно наклонил голову, изобразив приветствие. — Прошу прощения, что без предупреждения. Разрешите войти? Мы бы хотели с вами поговорить.

Миха ещё раз оглядел их обоих и неохотно посторонился. Дождавшись, пока они разденутся, он вернулся на кухню к соусу, на ходу кивнув на стол в углу. Кровососий дух из квартиры теперь не выветрится никогда.

Зато когда ещё доведётся посмотреть на одного из сильных мира сего — и не кого-нибудь, а Нахимова — на его кухне, обставленной пусть недёшево, но нарочито просто, почти грубо. Да и вообще кровососа. Ну вампирёныш ладно, он ещё даже полностью не обратился. Может, боевики — эти вроде попроще, — остальные же, казалось, признавали только зашкаливающий пафос. Впрочем, похоже, этот кровосос в совершенстве владел искусством в любой обстановке выглядеть непринуждённо и к месту. Не то чтобы Миха серьёзно ожидал, что того выбьет из колеи неприятное окружение, но он не отказался бы увидеть хотя бы намёк на слабость, пусть даже такой ерундовый.

Миха начал обваливать окорочка в соусе и объявил:

— Сначала ужин, потом разговоры о делах. Я заслужил перерыв после работы.

— Конечно, Михаил Анатольевич. Бронислав Тимофеевич уже отчитался о результатах. — отозвался кровосос. Кто-то зовёт Алинского по имени-отчеству, с ума сойти. — Ещё раз извините, что мы так внезапно.

Миха только отмахнулся. С руки сорвалась капля соуса и сочно упала на пол. Упс. Пока мясо настаивалось, Миха убрался, нарезал картошку в мешок для запекания. Только отправив курицу с гарниром в духовку, он наконец сообразил предложить гостям выпить. Как ни странно, кровосос не отказался от пива. Более того, расстегнул пиджак и, откинувшись на спинку, без колебаний сделал глоток прямо из бутылки, после чего ослабил галстук и пробормотал:

— Отличный запах.

Само собой.

Вообще, на кухне смешались такие интенсивные, отвлекающие запахи: соевый соус, мёд, чеснок, пиво, кровососы, оборотни — вплетающаяся в это месиво неожиданная, едва уловимая нота дорогого мужского парфюма казалось чужеродной и привлекала внимание. Миха боролся с искушением потянуть носом, чтобы лучше её разобрать. Кровосос не демонстрировал собственные слабости, но использовать чужие он умел как никто.

Плюхнувшись на стул, Миха посмотрел на вампирёныша. Отмытый, дорого одетый, со стильной, идущей ему оправой на идеально ровном носу, тот теперь выглядел заметно старше. Когда он поднял бутылку, чтобы сделать глоток, по стеклу звякнуло широкое кольцо из белого металла. Кадык на гладко выбритой шее дёрнулся, привлекая внимание к кожаному шнурку с болтающейся на нём прямоугольной пластиной. Поддёрнутые рукава пиджака обнажали худые предплечья, неожиданно густо покрытые тёмными волосами. Нарушил молчание кровосос:

— Дела подождут, но Александр мог бы сказать что хотел.

— Тебя зовут Александр?

— Пока да, — отозвался вампирёныш.

— Он не помнит своего имени, поэтому мы дали ему новое. Когда он войдёт в силу, сможет оставить это или взять старое, — сказал кровосос в ответ на Михин взгляд. Миха кивнул, принимая объяснение, и снова посмотрел на вампирёныша. Тот постоянно касался шнурка на запястье и иногда тянул шею, будто ему натирал свободный ворот футболки.

— Спасибо за то, что помогли мне тогда. Вы мне жизнь спасли.

Миха рассеянно покивал — спас, есть такое, — а потом подался вперёд:

— А чего ты ко мне полез вообще? Неужели не почувствовал запаха?

Вампирёнышу снова стало неловко. Он ковырял этикетку на бутылке и не решался поднять глаза.

— Я же не знал, что это значит. Думал, может, болеете чем — только проще будет.

По губам слушающего их кровососа скользнула едва заметная улыбка. Неожиданно для себя, вместо того чтобы разозлиться, Миха хмыкнул. По незнанию он бы, наверное, тоже про какого-нибудь кровососа так решил.

— По нашим законам вас должен лично поблагодарить опекун Александра, — вмешался кровосос, — но мне показалось, что нарушение этого закона вас мало побеспокоит, а вот видеть ещё одного вампира в своём доме вы вряд ли захотите. Сам я этого визита избежать не мог, поэтому благодарю от имени Анастасия Всеволодовича. Если он может что-то для вас сделать, то будет рад вам помочь.

Прям-таки рад, ага. Ну и имечко. Что у кровососов за страсть к непроизносимым именам? Вампирёнышу ещё повезло — хотя как посмотреть: скорее всего, Александром Анастасьевичем станет, когда освоится.

Миха поспешил закончить бесконечный круг расшаркиваний:

— Спасибо. В смысле, за понимание. Не стоит благодарности. И давайте уже закончим, я ничего особенного не сделал.

Он встал, чтобы нарезать салат. Вампирёныш помог накрыть на стол, Миха выставил ещё несколько бутылок пива… Видели бы это его ребята.

Они втроём набросились на еду и даже не стали отвлекаться на вежливый разговор о погоде. Миха наконец-то почувствовал, как отпускает усталость, отходят на задний план проблемы, которые принёс мирный договор. Ему даже больше не хотелось наворчать на гостей.

— Потрясающе вкусно, — признал кровосос, отодвигая тарелку. Влив в себя остатки пива из второй бутылки, он повёл плечами и прикрыл глаза. Против воли Миха ему даже посочувствовал: тот стоял выше него на социальной лестнице, наверняка работы привалило с новыми веяниями. Тоже, вон, похоже, пожрать толком не успел.

Воцарившаяся тишина тяготила разве что вампирёныша, который о чём-то усиленно размышлял, ковыряя угол стола. Его напряжение не давало расслабиться, и зверь внутри недовольно ворочался. Вздохнув, Миха поднялся. Поскорее бы вампирёныш научился закрываться, а то даже неприлично.

— Чай, кофе? Пиво?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Я бы не отказался от пива, если вы не против, — отреагировал кровосос одновременно с вампирёнышем.

Миха достал из холодильника две бутылки, открыв, передал одну кровососу:

— В зале уютнее. Пойдёмте туда.

Там он упал в любимое кресло и посмотрел на гостей. Вампирёныш уселся рядом с кровососом на большой кожаный диван.

— Михаил Анатольевич, я сегодня разговаривал с Максимом Арсеньевичем, и он сказал, вы ещё не решили, браться ли за это дело. Я пришёл — мы пришли, — чтобы лично попросить вас вести расследование со стороны оборотней. — Он поднял руку, останавливая открывшего рот Миху. — Позвольте мне закончить. И от вас, и от нас будут ищейки, аналитики, эксперты, но трудно найти организатора, способного вас превзойти. Вы же понимаете, как важно поймать этого вампира и сработать слаженно, особенно в свете последних событий. Скажите, сколько вы знаете хороших специалистов, готовых спокойно поужинать с вампирами за одним столом, а потом без нервов обсуждать совместную работу?

Воцарившееся молчание могло бы стать образцом мхатовской паузы, если бы не эмоции вампирёныша: терпением тот не отличался и почему-то очень хотел, чтобы Миха согласился. Миха вздохнул. Собрался было ответить, но осёкся.

— И когда вы планировали собрать оперативную группу? — спросил наконец он.

— Уже. Завтра она соберётся на Петровке.

— В смысле, завтра будет собрание оперативной группы?

— Да, вы сами знаете, как дорого время, поэтому мы поторопились.

Миха помолчал, рассматривая спокойное лицо кровососа. Холёное, некрасивое лицо. Даже не столько некрасивое, сколько слишком… слишком. С неправильными, слишком резкими чертами, слишком тёмными, холодными глазами, слишком безэмоциональное, слишком равнодушное. Правда, взгляд всё равно притягивали его уверенность в себе, сквозившая в расслабленных жестах, спокойное достоинство хозяина положения. Этот кровосос не пытался давить или приказывать, но, очевидно, не сомневался в своём праве и был убеждён, что получит желаемое. Он здорово раздражал.

— Вы знаете, чем я сейчас занимаюсь? — подчёркнуто спокойно спросил Миха.

— Знаю, — так же спокойно ответил кровосос. Он облокотился на колени и серьёзно посмотрел на Миху. Тот не чувствовал чужой силы, но всё равно замер, приготовившись соскользнуть в полуформу. Может, в мирном договоре и написано, что они больше не враги, вот только зверь ему не верил. — Михаил Анатольевич, сейчас есть две приоритетные задачи, и так получилось, что ваше участие необходимо в обеих. К счастью, с объединением элитных групп может помочь Бронислав Тимофеевич. Да, он не заменит вас полностью, как и вы его, но он может взять на себя львиную часть работы. А вот найти хотя бы равного вам для руководства расследованием почти невозможно. Может быть, кто-то из фей, но, как вы понимаете, никто не хочет привлекать третью сторону, а тем более такую.

На его лице не отражалось досады, или нетерпения, или раздражения из-за того, что он вынужден упрашивать не просто стоящего ниже по социальной лестнице — оборотня. Миха многое бы отдал, чтобы забраться к этому кровососу в голову и понять, что там происходит. Прикажи Арсеньич, и Миха сделает всё, что они захотят. Он не откажет древнему, а тем более вожаку.

— Зачем вам это? Моё согласие?

— Вы недооцениваете себя, Михаил Анатольевич. Вы повинуетесь древним, как того требуют кровь и традиции, и делаете своё дело превосходно, но расследование буду курировать я, и нам придётся очень тесно сотрудничать. Последнее, чего бы мне хотелось, — чтобы вы чувствовали себя в ловушке, да ещё и рядом с вампиром. Раз уж мы пошли на заключение мира, даже больше — на объединение… Мы с вами не просто свидетели становления нового порядка, именно мы устанавливаем этот новый порядок. Только нам решать, каким он будет.

Миха ещё не встречал никого, кто мог бы толкнуть такую пафосную речь настолько обыденно. Они молчали, не отводя взгляда друг от друга. Вампирёныш рядом чувствовал себя неуютно и следил за ними, затаив дыхание. Кажется, он всерьёз переживал, что они сцепятся.

Впервые с момента их встречи Михе было на него плевать. Он залпом осушил бутылку и потёр переносицу:

— Ладно. Так. Ладно. Хорошо. Чёрт. — Он посмотрел в потолок. — Думаю, мне надо это переварить. А что с одеждой, вы не почуяли следов?

— Мы — нет, но, возможно, стоит попробовать вам?

— Вы привезли её с собой?

— Александр, будь добр, — сказал кровосос, повернувшись к вампирёнышу, и пояснил Михе: — Она в машине внизу. Мы не знали, согласитесь ли вы.

Вампирёныш послушно встал и пошёл к выходу. Пока его не было, Миха полулежал в кресле, закрыв глаза. Кровосос сидел тихо, иногда прикладываясь к бутылке. Соседи снизу опять ругались, сверху смотрели какой-то боевик. Под окнами, урча моторами, толкались в пробке машины — привычные звуки, привычная жизнь, если бы не кровосос напротив.

Хлопок двери заставил встряхнуться, и через мгновение в комнату зашёл вампирёныш с небольшой спортивной сумкой через плечо. Сгрузив её на пол, он открыл молнию и зашуршал пакетами. По комнате расплылись запахи крови и пота. Миха повёл носом и, поднявшись, подошёл ближе. Под внимательным взглядом кровососа он забрал куртку и почти уткнулся в неё лицом рядом с заскорузлыми старыми пятнами. Ничего. Он вернулся к креслу и стянул футболку.

Оборотни всегда равнодушно относились к наготе. Оборот — такая же естественная часть жизни, как дыхание или сон, а оборачиваться в одежде как минимум непрактично, если только у тебя не совсем мелкий зверь: в лучшем случае вещи порвутся, в худшем — придушат и помешают нормально двигаться, пока сам их не порвёшь, да и оборотни с мелкой второй формой могли запутаться в собственных тряпках, поэтому свои даже внимания не обращали, когда один из них вставал и начинал раздеваться, представители же других рас… Ну, русалки могли бы позубоскалить, эльфы — попробовать соблазнить, так и тем, и тем даже повода не надо, а для остальных это такая же рутина.

Именно поэтому Миха начал по-военному быстро скидывать одежду, не отрывая взгляда от сваленной бесформенной кучей куртки. Только когда вжикнул молнией на джинсах, он понял, что, возможно, стоило уединиться. Кровососу-то до фонаря: того больше интересовало пиво, уж он на своём веку повидал столько оборотов, что голым оборотнем его вряд ли удивишь. А вот вампирёныш стал фонить неожиданно сильными чувствами — от удивления до, как ни странно, смущения. Голого мужика, что ли, никогда не видел? Теперь уже самому Михе стало неловко. Правда, превращение в вампира не проходит бесследно, и первые пару лет их молодёжь похожа на подростков в переходный период — вампирёныш сейчас наверняка мучился от повышенной эмоциональности, но всё равно из-за его реакции рождалось незнакомое желание прикрыться.

Поскорее избавившись от боксёров, Миха перекинулся и, не справившись с инстинктами, на мгновение взявшими верх, зарычал, среагировав на быстрое движение на другом конце комнаты. Вампирёныш невольно сделал шаг назад, замерев, будто под гипнозом. Ноздри защекотал раздражающий запах страха. Вампир боится собак, пусть и доберманов. Даже от статуи кровососа с дивана долетел отзвук какой-то эмоции — то ли веселья, то ли раздражения, — но, конечно, тут же пропал. Вампирёнышу предстояло многому, очень многому научиться.

Миха наклонился к куртке и втянул носом воздух. Ещё раз. Ещё. Одним прыжком он оказался у остальных вещей, не обратив внимания на шарахнувшегося вампирёныша, и заворчал, когда пакет не поддался под лапой. Кивка кровососа хватило, чтобы вампирёныш пересилил себя и неуверенно протянул руку к свёртку с одеждой. Джинсы, обувь, шапка, трусы… Миха прикрыл глаза, пытаясь обнаружить в мешанине запахов тот, которого тут быть не должно. Фыркнув, он перекинулся обратно, посмотрев на неподвижного кровососа:

— Нужны медведи.

— Медведи? — подал голос вампирёныш.

— У них острее нюх, — пояснил кровосос. Он в задумчивости постукивал указательным пальцем по коже дивана, пока Миха одевался. Мерный, на грани слышимости, звук — люди и не заметили бы.

Миха повёл плечами, подавляя раздражение. Это просто усталость. 

— То есть вы ничего не почувствовали? — Вампирёныш поднял голову от пакетов, в которые обратно упаковывал одежду.

— Не учуял, — на автомате поправил его Миха, снова устроившийся в кресле, и тут же покачал головой. — Нет, ничего.

Скрыть запахи от оборотня-ищейки возможно, но крайне непросто, а он ищейка из лучших. Если учесть, насколько тесный контакт необходим для обращения, полное отсутствие запаха могло означать только, что оно было не случайным: напавший кровосос заранее всё спланировал и хорошо подготовился, причём речь шла не о человеческих средствах — тогда остался бы хоть какой-нибудь след.

Во-первых, далеко не каждый вообще знает о такой возможности. Во-вторых, надо суметь достать препараты. Вряд ли он сделал их кустарно — обычно в процессе участвует несколько специалистов: нужны хорошие химики, колдуны, русалки. Найти тех, кто поможет синтезировать всё это буквально на коленке и будет держать язык за зубами… Ну, теоретически реально, практически же — маловероятно, тем более ради такого мизерного количества. Можно, конечно, озаботиться сбытом излишков, но это очень рискованно, если он собирался параллельно совершить такое заметное преступление. Проще достать готовые препараты.

Миха посмотрел на вампирёныша, а потом на кровососа. Первый закончил паковать шмотки и всё ещё сидел на корточках, переводя взгляд с Михи на своего спутника и обратно. Последний по-прежнему расслабленно сидел на диване, покручивая в руке опустевшую бутылку. Внешне ничего не изменилось, но находиться рядом с ним стало физически неприятно. Именно за это Миха не любил старых пердунов: хоть фей — ну ладно, фей он вообще не любил, — хоть оборотней, хоть кровососов, хоть кого угодно. С возрастом их сила росла и давила, давила, давила: такую мощь невозможно идеально контролировать. Вот и сейчас они сразу почувствовали, что кровосос недоволен. Михе-то только некомфортно, а вампирёныш, вон, аж побледнел.

Наконец, дотянувшись до столика у подлокотника, кровосос поставил бутылку, оправил белоснежные манжеты, выглядывающие из-под рукавов пиджака. 

— Плохие новости, — заключил он. Наверняка он пришёл к тому же выводу, что и Миха. — Думаю, имеет смысл обсудить это завтра с оперативной группой.

Завтра. Твою мать, завтра. Где взять столько времени?

— Думаете, у медведей есть шансы? — спросил кровосос.

Миха едва заметно пожал плечами:

— У медведей всегда есть шансы. Зависит от того, насколько хорош тот… вампир.

Если кровосос и заметил заминку, то виду не подал — поднялся, застёгивая пиджак, и повернулся к вампирёнышу. Тот встал следом:

— Это что-то значит?

Смотрел он при этом почему-то на Миху.

— Поговорим об этом по дороге, — ответил кровосос и тоже повернулся к Михе. — Во сколько вы будете готовы?

— Никогда. — Он вздохнул и тоже встал, чтобы проводить гостей. — Давайте ближе к вечеру, сразу на Петровке. Часов в пять?

— Я проинформирую Наталью Семёновну.

— Огаченко? Она в курсе?

— Да, конечно. Она и занималась подбором оперативников.

— Зачем вам я, если в деле Огаченко? — пробормотал Миха.

Притворившись глухим, кровосос направился к выходу. Подхватив сумку, вампирёныш поспешил следом, только перед дверью замешкался, будто подбирая слова. Совсем молодой. И красивый. Вот он по-настоящему красивый. Наверное, и без вампирской отравы таким был, но сейчас взгляд невозможно оторвать. Жёлтый свет бра оттенил гладкую кожу, высокие скулы, глаза, опушённые чёрными ресницами и из-за этого будто накрашенные, чётко очерченные губы. Вроде и ребёнок, а вроде и нет. Всё-таки умеют кровососы пустить пыль в глаза: за несколько дней вампирёныша причесали, одели, придали лоска — эдакий золотой мальчик, как и вся их молодёжь. Правда, может, это просто Миха старый. Вроде молодые оборотни тоже сейчас так ходят, на их внешность он не особо обращал внимания.

Так ничего и не сказав, вампирёныш кивнул на прощание. Обменявшись с Михой рукопожатием, кровосос направился к лестнице. Щелчок замка поставил точку в этом вечере, и Миха позволил себе глубоко вздохнуть. На кухонном столе всё ещё теснилась грязная посуда, пахло курицей, пивом и — сильнее всего — пиявками. Свежая, едва ощутимая нота парфюма, которым пользовался кровосос, выделялась в этом месиве, как одинокий человек на пустом перекрёстке. Наконец Миха позволил себе глубоко втянуть воздух, чтобы лучше разобрать аромат, последние несколько часов раздражавший обоняние. Он ужасно отвлекал.

Засунув тарелки в посудомойку, Миха распахнул окно. Стал лучше слышен шум машин, музыка у соседской девчонки-тинейджера. Потянуло сигаретами — опять она курила в форточку. 

Несмотря на открытые в кухне и зале окна, в квартире по-прежнему несло кровососами, будто они никуда не уходили. Похоже, придётся к этому привыкать: теперь им предстоит проводить вместе много времени. Миха вспомнил про мазь, всё ещё лежавшую в кармане куртки. Он не любил блокираторы обоняния — да и какой оборотень любил, — но, не сумей он контролировать инстинкты сегодня, пришлось бы ими воспользоваться. Хорошо, что получилось обойтись без них.

Стянув с себя одежду, чтобы не нести запах с собой, Миха взял ноут и отправился в спальню. Оставалось надеяться, что хоть сюда вонь не пробралась. Чёртовы кровососы. Про сон, похоже, пока можно забыть.

Поколебавшись, в первую очередь он занялся почтой. Большинство текучки взяли на себя Арсеньич с Лёхой, поэтому почти все письма он проигнорировал. Разве что вопрос по финансированию срочной доукомплектации полигона висел неотвеченным. С Ветровой, правой рукой Арсеньича в финансовых вопросах, предпочитал лишний раз не связываться и сам Арсеньич. Она не просто так занимала своё место, равных ей ещё поискать, но её хватке мог позавидовать любой доберман. Может, в том числе это делало её незаменимой. Миха с внутренним злорадством отфутболил её вопрос Арсеньичу, переключившись на простыню Лёхе, чтобы занялся полигоном и все денежные проблемы решал с Арсеньичем. Если им нужны результаты вчера, пусть раскошеливаются.

Только закончив с текучкой, он снова открыл дела своих боевиков. Ещё раз быстро просмотрев список, он закинул файлы в запароленный архив и скинул на сервер, куда уже должен был получить доступ Алинский — от него писем счастья пока не было. Часы в углу экрана показывали без двух минут три. Отложив ноут на вторую половину кровати, Миха переставил будильник, упал на подушки и отрубился, даже несмотря на окружавший его запах вампиров. Два часа на сон.


	3. Глава 2

Проснулся он напряжённым и готовым к обороту. Из-за распахнутого окна в комнате царил холод, даже несмотря на шпарящие батареи, и всё равно тянуло вампирами. Конечно, зверь наготове, если чует в доме недавнее присутствие врага, хотя, как ни странно, Миху эта непрекращающаяся вонь раздражать перестала. Он фыркнул, но скорее по привычке. Да, не аромат мечты, и ему не нравилось, что дом им наполнен, но зудящее, изматывающее раздражение он вызывать перестал — скорее, не позволял расслабиться. Принюхается со временем.

Быстро приняв холодный душ, Миха включил кофеварку. Пока та загружалась, он натянул запасной комплект формы и подготовил броню. Завтракал он, уже сидя за ноутбуком.

Клац, клац, клац. Клавиши метрономом отбивали ритм, пока личные дела кровососов снова и снова сменялись на мониторе. Великолепные профессионалы, с богатым опытом, отличными показателями, идеальными досье. Ещё бы забыть, кто они. Было бы странно, если бы Алинский не отобрал лучших из лучших — Миха сам вчера занимался тем же, — только толку от этого. Можно сколько угодно с умным видом читать заключения психологов, всё равно итог остаётся лотереей: или сработаются, или нет. Хотя сработаются, конечно. Можно подумать, у них есть выбор.

Он сделал глоток кофе.

Женька спокойная как удав, её можно к тому, с пометкой об общительности. Дениса — к любителю вертушек: может, общая страсть хоть как-то примирит с таким напарником. С остальными-то что делать? Он снова в сердцах вдавил кнопку, на экране замелькали лица. Хрен знает, хрен знает, хрен... А, джиу-джитсу. Вот сойдутся они с Косолапым или поубивают друг друга? Не отрывая взгляда от списка прегрешений знакомой кровососки, Миха поднёс к губам чашку, чтобы обнаружить, что там не осталось ни капли, и в это же мгновение запищал телефон. Без десяти семь.

Выключив ноут, Миха поставил чашку рядом с раковиной. Посудомойку разбирать некогда, таблетки для неё закончились, продукты тоже на исходе, а когда получится зайти в магазин, большой вопрос. Придётся перейти на общепит.

Выглянув в окно, он увидел знакомый БМВ. Тим уже ждал. Быстро собравшись, Миха выключил везде свет и вскоре садился в машину:

— Доброе утро, Тим.

— Доброе утро, босс.

— Давай по вчерашнему адресу. Сегодня нам лес не нужен.

— Понял.

Стекло Тим поднял без напоминаний, Миха же открыл лэптоп и снова погрузился в дела кровососов. Надо попытаться хоть кого-то поставить не наугад. 

Всю дорогу Миха заново знакомился с будущими подчинёнными. Он хотел знать о них всё: как развивалась карьера, чем и кем они жили, кого любили, кого ненавидели, кому подчинялись. Все их слабые и сильные стороны, привычки, взгляды — что угодно могло стать подспорьем или помехой.

Алинский уже ждал внизу и, судя по всему, занимался тем же, чем Миха несколькими минутами ранее. С экрана его ноута сурово смотрел Сухой в обеих ипостасях. В звериной он выглядел крупнее, чем в жизни, но Алинский слишком хороший профессионал, чтобы обмануться, да и встречались они уже. С кем они только не встречались: новичков у них в командах не было.

— Эй, — подал голос Миха, хотя наверняка Алинский учуял его ещё за внешней дверью.

— Приветствую, — отозвался тот, символически приподнимаясь со стула и протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. Судя по запаху, пришёл он не пару минут назад.

— Давно ждёшь?

— С полчаса. Пробок внезапно почти не было.

Видимо, все пробки собрались вокруг Михиного дома: они еле протолкались.

— С чего начнём? — спросил он.

— Пробежимся? Тошнит меня уже от них.

О да, это Миха мог понять. Не затрудняя себя ответом, он направился к границе с полигоном. Шею приятно потянуло, когда он её размял. Сделав пару шагов по песку, он быстро скинул одежду. Зверь, конечно, попытается отдаться инстинктам, но он и позже попытается, так чего тянуть? Вчера получилось, значит, и сегодня получится.

Холодно. По коже неприятно пронёсся сквозняк, и тело покрылось мурашками.

— Тебе не сообщили? В пять мне надо быть на Петровке.

— Сообщили, что подготовка новых двоек в значительной части ляжет на меня. — Судя по ритму дыхания, Алинский погружался в то состояние недотранса, которое позволяло вампирам быстро соскользнуть в полноценный транс во время боя.

Оборот выкрутил мышцы, угол зрения изменился, и в нос ударила кровососья вонь. Человеческая ипостась уже принюхалась и вроде немного привыкла, но зверь насторожился, чуя поблизости давнего врага, готового к схватке. У кровососа ещё сильнее замедлились дыхание и сердцебиение, его сила будто физически давила, застыв в ожидании выгодного момента, когда можно будет ударить. Медленно развернувшись, зверь обнажил зубы и зарычал, раскручивая собственную силу. Проклятье.

Без подготовки перекинувшись обратно в человеческую форму, Миха прерывисто вдохнул от отдачи и замер на пару мгновений. Алинский рядом стоял неподвижно и явно тоже пытался совладать с собой. Миха затаился, давая тому возможность обуздать инстинкты. Наконец Алинский вдохнул чуть глубже и посмотрел на Миху. Неприятно: пронзительно, оценивающе. Опасно. Не отпуская его взгляда, Миха снова начал оборот. Он чувствовал ненависть врага, увеличивающуюся с каждым мгновением, и твердил себе, что это кровососья природа, инстинкты, привычка. Зверю было наплевать, но Миха не ослаблял контроль и не давал тому не то что броситься в атаку — даже просто продемонстрировать враждебность.

Постепенно зверь успокаивался: челюсти больше не сводило от желания сжать их на бледной, незащищённой шее, мышцы не пытались бросить тело в атаку вопреки воле. Миха подбежал к напрягшемуся кровососу, обнюхал его бедра и ткнулся носом в ладонь. Кровосос пах неприятно, как и все они, но Миха отдавал себе отчёт в том, что именно этот конкретный запах будил в нём худшее. Неприязнь не имела ничего общего с физиологией — просто зверь не выносил носителя запаха, чистая психология. С этим тоже можно работать.

Миха фыркнул и увернулся от руки, потянувшейся потрепать за ухом. Ещё не хватало. Сорвавшись с места, он понёсся вглубь полигона. Кровосос отстал буквально на мгновение, но быстро нагнал и побежал рядом. Миха чуял его. Его пот, дыхание, силу, его азарт и уверенность — зверя раздражало буквально всё. Круг они пробежали, постепенно сближаясь, чтобы дать себе время привыкнуть друг к другу, а потом Миха начал ту же игру, что вчера. Они смогут стать напарниками. Древние в этом уверены, иначе не оставили бы их без присмотра, а древние редко ошибаются.

Разогнав кровь, они вернулись ко входу. Лёгкие с силой выталкивали воздух, необходимость постоянно сдерживать зверя вымотала, но это была хорошая, правильная усталость. Пусть даже через пару месяцев инстинкты вряд ли позволят им работать в полную силу, когда-нибудь они этого добьются. Чтобы устроить демонстрацию для боевиков, хватит. Надо будет ещё с оружием пробежаться и пострелять, хотя если они не сорвались, практически отдавшись второй форме, остальное будет детской игрой.

Перекинувшись, Миха протянул Алинскому руку, и тот крепко её пожал, хлопнув Миху по плечу. Да, они молодцы. Пока Миха натягивал одежду, Алинский вернулся к столу и присосался к бутылке с водой. На голой, беззащитной шее с каждым глотком подпрыгивал кадык. Миха с трудом отвёл глаза и сам полез за водой. Постепенно. Не всё сразу.

Оставшееся время ушло на попытки сформировать двойки. Всё-таки правильно они сделали, усевшись вместе: никто не знал их боевиков, как они. Как ни пытайся прописать в личном деле всю подноготную, это невозможно. Личные пристрастия, политические взгляды, возраст, жизненный опыт — редкие, но меткие замечания порой меняли всё. Сначала Алинский рассказывал про своих, а Миха рассматривал их досье на мониторе и мысленно подбирал им пару, а потом они поменялись. В итоге они смогли-таки сформировать четыре пары, в которых были пусть не уверены, но хотя бы сомневались меньше, чем в других. Всех боевиков прогнать они, конечно, не успели, но никто не мешал им созвониться и закончить начатое.

Договорившись встретиться на полигоне, они направились в душ. Горячие струи шумно барабанили по кафелю и коже. Парой кабинок дальше им вторили такие же. Ещё несколько лет назад Миха представить не мог, что будет вместе с Алинским мирно приводить себя в порядок после совместной же тренировки, а сейчас вон намыливался с голой жопой в нескольких метрах от него, кто бы мог подумать.

Закончили они почти одновременно и в раздевалку зашли вместе, растирая волосы. Из-под закрученного на бёдрах полотенца Алинского выглядывала светлая полоска кожи — остальное тело радовало розоватым оттенком и россыпью веснушек. Ну да, он же только из отпуска, удачливый говнюк.

Оделись они в мгновение ока и уже через несколько минут прощались у выхода. Как и Миха, Алинский нацепил цивильную одежду и выглядел… Непривычно он выглядел. Почти безобидно — особенно с этими своими веснушками и рыжими, растрёпанными после душа лохмами. Если бы не запах и поведение профессионального бойца, кто-нибудь мог бы и обмануться. Пожав на прощание ему руку, Миха добежал до машины и упал на сиденье:

— На Петровку, Тим. Давай с мигалкой, а то на час опоздаю.

Кивок Тима пришёлся на первое пронзительное завывание сирены. Миха поморщился и потянулся за телефоном. Вообще, ему бы расслабиться: впереди ждал не самый простой вечер, стоило хотя бы в дороге отдохнуть, но какое тут «отдохнуть». Он только скинул Лёхе письмо с просьбой распечатать дела вампиров к завтрашней планёрке, как телефон разразился громкой вибрацией. Арсеньич. Они ещё отъехать толком не успели, а уже дела, текучка, дела. Правильно он взял шофёра. Приняв звонок, Миха отозвался:

— Здорово, Арсеньич.

Одновременно стекло между ним и водителем поехало вверх. Миха показал Тиму большой палец.

— Миха, что там, как?

— Да ничего. Лучше, чем я ожидал. Думаю, проблем не возникнет.

— Когда планируете начать с группой?

— Как только, так сразу, Арсеньич, подожди. Послезавтра, если успеют полигон подготовить.

— Успеют, это дело у меня на личном контроле. Хорошие новости. — Арсеньич повеселел. — Ты с мигалкой? Не сюда?

— Да какое «сюда». Мне в центр сейчас. С мигалкой, конечно: ты посмотри, как валит — стоит всё. Без мигалки никогда не доеду, да и с мигалкой не уверен.

Миха с досадой смотрел на застывшие ряды машин. О том, что почти готов рискнуть и двинуться на своих двоих, он промолчал. Вспоминая, чем закончилась последняя поездка на метро, он опасался, что и в этот раз не обойдётся без какой-нибудь судьбоносной встречи. Хотя сейчас не время для суеверий: похоже, впереди кто-то встал наглухо. Тут не мигалка, тут вертолёт нужен.

— Зачем тебе в центр? — удивился Арсеньич. А, блин, точно.

— Так из-за кровососов твоих. В смысле, вампиров. Прости, хотел с тобой связаться, но замотался. Твоими молитвами, между прочим.

— А что с вампирами? Ты про новые группы или про расследование?

— Про расследование. Вчера ко мне пришли — пацан и этот, из древних. Нахимов. Вениамин… — протянул он имя, пытаясь припомнить отчество.

— Яковлевич?

— Да, спасибо, он. Поблагодарили за пацана и заодно уболтали меня согласиться. Сегодня в пять встречаемся на Петровке. У них уже и Огаченко на низком старте.

— Раздражает? — понятливо спросил Арсеньич. — Ты с ним ещё ни разу не сталкивался?

— Только когда пацана туда отвозил.

— Нахимову сложно отказать. Знает, на какие кнопки жать.

Можно подумать, Арсеньич ангел во плоти. Уж прожитые ли это века или столько лет в роли вершителей судеб, но все они одним миром мазаны.

Всё-таки не могло не вызывать уважение, как пиявки относились к своему молодняку. Ведь вышел тогда в пятницу лично, разобрался, позаботился о дальнейшей судьбе, а мог бы поручить кому-нибудь — уж наверняка он не просто так посреди ночи в офисе торчал. Помолчав, Миха признался:

— Даже не знаю, как относиться к тому, что он сам приехал меня уговаривать.

— Я тоже, честно говоря. — На заднем плане уютно скрипнула кожа: видимо, Арсеньич уселся поудобнее. — Может, хотел присмотреться? Ты считаешься лучшим, и твоё имя на слуху, но это расследование слишком важно, чтобы верить на слово. Даже если не учитывать одуревшего вампира, мы обязаны сработаться. Как показательное выступление: мол, это всё предрассудки, смотрите, как хорошо мы понимаем друг друга. И из практических соображений тоже. У нас нет времени на притирку: недовольные будут с обеих сторон, и нам надо как можно быстрее научиться работать сообща.

Миху здорово достали постоянные напоминания о важности происходящего и начали превращаться для него в белый шум. Вообще-то, он умеет понимать с первого раза.

Недаром они с Арсеньичем так долго дружили и вместе работали — тот явно почуял Михино отношение и сменил пластинку:

— Я рад, что ты согласился. Что там у тебя с новым составом? Успеешь до того, как основная головная боль начнётся?

— Да чего там успевать, Арсеньич? — с досадой высказался Миха. — Ты же сам понимаешь, что мы можем распределить их только методом научного тыка и молиться, чтобы они сработались.

— Понимаю, Мих. Постарайся донести, что это не эксперимент, а новая реальность. Сработаться надо кровь из носа. Держи меня в курсе. И расследования, и отношения между боевиками. И выучи уже слово — вампир. Уверен, им тоже непросто перейти с блохастых на оборотней.

— Ага. Ладно, Арсеньич, пойду я в метро, а то мы тут, похоже, намертво. Завтра я в офис, увидимся.

— Отлично, давай.

Отключившись, Миха обратился к Тиму:

— Тим, отключай иллюминацию, толку от неё нет. Я на метро, а ты давай обратно в штаб-квартиру. Снаряжение сдашь и можешь быть свободен. Я напишу нашим.

— Хорошо. Удачи, босс.

— Спасибо, — от всего сердца ответил Миха, застёгивая куртку. Ему пригодится.

Выскочив из машины, Миха добежал до тротуара. Огромные хлопья путались в ресницах, холодными мокрыми кляксами оседали на коже. Воздух, слишком тёплый для минус семнадцати, пах сыростью, машинами и цветами с удобрениями — из-за небольшого павильона с горящим тюльпаном на вывеске. Миха глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел на небо. Может, завтра хоть распогодится? Всё-таки передвигаться на машине намного приятнее, особенно если на улице не плюс двадцать пять.

Оглядевшись, чтобы сориентироваться, он поспешил к горящей вывеске метро. Стоило ему пройти мимо тепловых пушек на входе, снег на одежде тут же растаял. Эскалатор ещё не успел спуститься, как лоб покрылся бисеринками пота.

В жмущейся друг к другу толпе он доехал до «Третьяковской», перешёл на «Новокузнецкую» и остановился на платформе. Мимо проходили люди и нелюди, в тоннеле гуляло эхо, девчонка рядом тряслась под жуткий ритм в наушниках. Сначала Миха почувствовал запах, а потом с недоверием обернулся.

— Добрый день, Михаил Анатольевич.

Кровосос, в смысле вампир, в смысле Вениамин Яковлевич, подошёл ближе и плавными движениями пальцев стряхнул капли с рукава. Элегантное серое пальто потемнело от влаги, волосы слиплись на концах, но эффектно легли, будто направленные мастером. Перехватив кожаную сумку для ноутбука левой рукой, он протянул вторую для рукопожатия. Сухую. Как это у него получается? Он правильно истолковал взгляд Михи и объяснил:

— Пробки из-за снегопада. Боюсь, задержка могла оказаться слишком сильной.

Шум подъезжающего поезда избавил Миху от необходимости отвечать. В вагоне он нет-нет да и косился на невозмутимую рожу своего соседа. Увидеть вампира в метро вообще непросто — видимо, ген снобизма они впрыскивают сразу вместе с ядом, — а уж кого-то такой величины… Хотя этот Вениамин Яковлевич, помнится, и на Михиной кухне себя комфортно чувствовал, и пару бутылок пива выпить не побрезговал.

До Петровки они дошли молча, так же молча поднялись на нужный этаж — при этом Вениамин Яковлевич неизменно опережал Миху, открывая двери и вежливо пропуская вперёд.

Энергичный вихрь закрутил их, контрастируя с этой тихой, идеальной элегантностью.

— Миха!

Из-за тяжёлой походки стук высоких толстых каблуков был слышен, наверное, и на другом этаже. Высокая, почти с того же Вениамина Яковлевича ростом, Наташка стремительно шла к ним из другого конца коридора. Несколько белокурых прядей, выбившихся из высокой причёски, завивались на тёмной ткани форменного кителя.

По-мужски крепко пожав руку Михе, она протянула ладонь его спутнику:

— Вениамин Яковлевич. Пойдёмте, я вас провожу, все уже собрались.

Миха не стал говорить, что помнит дорогу, просто пошёл следом, скосив глаза на её задницу, задорно виляющую впереди. Шумно распахнув дверь так, что та ударилась о стену, Наташка влетела в большую комнату с несколькими сдвинутыми столами посередине. Осмотревшись, Миха быстро их обошёл, чтобы поприветствовать знакомых — одного человека и двоих оборотней — и представиться незнакомым колдуну и вампирам, устроившимся на противоположном конце. Вениамин Яковлевич повторил его круг. Одним из оперативников на это дело Наташка отобрала вампиршу, опытную, давно вошедшую в силу, но очень молодо выглядящую — в лучшем случае лет на двадцать пять. К людям её не пустишь: они редко серьёзно относятся к молодёжи. Тут Миха с ними обычно солидарен, но сейчас это могло стать помехой.

К тому времени, как они закончили расшаркивания, Наташка расположилась рядом с Ильёй, немолодым уже, крепким человеком, и над чем-то искренне смеялась. Вениамин Яковлевич с Михой налили себе кофе у накрытого в стороне стола и вернулись к группе.

— Так, ладно. — Стоило им занять свои места, улыбка исчезла с ярко накрашенных губ, и Наташка сразу стала выглядеть тем, кем и являлась: начальником уголовного розыска. — Не будем тянуть кота за хвост, прости, Дрюш. — Она кинула взгляд на невзрачного, почти болезненно худого оборотня с мышиными волосами. Андрей, рысь, только закатил глаза. — Раз мы все собрались, предлагаю начать, а то у меня сегодня ещё встреча.

Они уже столько лет знакомы, а Миха так и не смог её понять. Он не имел ничего против людей — заводил среди них знакомых, даже любовников и любовниц когда-то, но так тесно связывать с ними жизнь? Наташка Огаченко была потомственной ведьмой в хрен знает каком поколении, давно овладевшей силой и хорошо умеющей ей пользоваться. Почему ей пришло в голову посвятить себя людям, знала только она сама.

Когда-то миры людей и других рас тесно переплетались. Воспоминания о том времени люди сохранили в легендах и сказках, прошедших через поколения. Да и не было их, миров, — был один на всех. Вот только всем свойственно опасаться того, чего не понимаешь: люди объявили охоту на другие расы, те, в свою очередь, на людей, а потом, после десятилетий безумного кровопролития, просто начали уходить в тень. Теперь другие расы следили за соблюдением тайны своего существования и не собирались ничего менять. Конечно, всегда были и будут люди, знавшие о них. Иногда по долгу службы, иногда — потому что у близкого родственника просыпалась кровь другой расы, иногда — потому что кто-то из нелюдей выбирал спутником жизни человека. Хотя последнее случалось совсем редко.

На Наталью смотрели как на чудачку. Конечно, им и людям друг от друга никуда не деться: всё-таки бок о бок живут, но ведь, чтобы быть в курсе происходящего, достаточно приглядывать со стороны. Тем не менее она уже второй раз следовала выбранной стезе, ещё и не стеснялась пользоваться давними знакомствами для решения человеческих проблем. Казалось бы, там же, в уголовном розыске, есть отдел со своими, при необходимости тесно работающий с людьми, — служи не хочу, но нет, она не поленилась тщательно продумать легенду и потратить немало сил на маску, скрыв собственную внешность, превратившись в эффектную блондинку под полтинник. Люди быстро меняются — пришлось соответствовать.

Вот и сейчас она сидела рядом с единственным человеком, тихо обмениваясь с ним замечаниями, пока Вениамин Яковлевич вводил собравшихся в курс дела. Когда он добрался до вчерашнего вечера и попытки взять след по старой одежде вампирёныша, слушатели подобрались. Вампиры подались вперёд, оборотни переглянулись, Илья с Натальей снова зашептались. Только Миха продолжал рассматривать собравшихся да Егор всё так же невозмутимо ждал продолжения — ну да ему положено, колдуны вообще отмороженные.

— Если учесть, что подробной информацией о полной маскировке запаха располагают далеко не все, то круг поисков сильно сужается. К тому же надо знать, как достать препараты, не оставив при этом следов. Михаил Анатольевич, хотите что-нибудь добавить?

Миха покачал головой.

— Да нет, вы всё сказали. Мы не так давно начали эту маскировку использовать, чтобы вне определённых кругов о ней знали больше невнятных слухов. Это вампир. Имеющий что-то общее либо со спецслужбами, либо с криминальным миром. Не думаю, что он обращён недавно: он хорошо себя контролировал. Сделал всё правильно для сокрытия запаха, не оставил следов на новообращённом, вроде бы для вас это тоже непростая процедура. — Он посмотрел на Вениамина Яковлевича. — Когда вы учитесь такому самоконтролю?

— Всё индивидуально. Некоторые и в двести недалеко от новообращённых ушли. Но если брать минимум… Не раньше пятидесяти. Это очень оптимистичный вариант, но не невозможный. Я бы даже сказал, раньше восьмидесяти увидеть такой самоконтроль сложно.

— Хорошо. — Миха кивнул. — Значит, как минимум пятьдесят лет назад он был обращён, скорее восемьдесят и больше. Он должен был достать препараты. Значит, он знает, как это сделать. Купил он их или сделал сам с чьей-то помощью, в любом случае для этого нужны связи. Такие контакты тоже появляются со временем. Если он достал их на службе... Для этого у него тоже должен быть соответствующий доступ и возможность сделать это незаметно.

Он глотнул остывший кофе и посмотрел на накрытый стол, где пестрели обёртками шоколадки. Пообедать сегодня опять не получилось, и калории бы не помешали, но Миха предпочёл бы хороший кусок мяса. На потолке раздражающе потрескивала лампа — Миха сильно подозревал, что именно поэтому Наташка выбрала для них этот кабинет. Мелочная стерва. На чём он… Ах, да.

— Тем не менее этот след пока трогать не будем.

Здесь собрались профессионалы, которые и без него прекрасно понимали, что слухи в тех кругах распространяются мгновенно. Стоит им достигнуть ненужных ушей, и преступник заляжет на дно.

Присутствующие согласно покивали, только оперативники-вампиры никак не отреагировали. Идейные противники мирного договора? Наташка слишком хороший профессионал, чтобы специально таких отобрать, это не трескучая лампа. Раз они здесь, значит, лучшие в своём деле. Хотя лояльных вампиров с достаточным опытом в принципе вряд ли просто найти.

Всё-таки поднявшись, Миха подошёл к столу за мозолящей глаза шоколадкой. Фольга оглушительно зашуршала под пальцами, когда он начал отламывать дольки, не доставая плитку из обёртки.

— Надо вычислить жертву и её семью. Возможно, там что-то личное, — подал голос Егор. Как и любой колдун, он выглядел отстранённо, и, когда открывал рот, возникало ощущение, будто ему невыносимо скучно. Колдуны вообще редко производили приятное впечатление. Этой отрешённости, почти полной безэмоциональности они учатся практически с пелёнок: потеря самоконтроля грозит им стихийным выбросом силы, при особом невезении способным прикончить и самого носителя, и окружающих в радиусе нескольких метров. Миха очень надеялся, что в его будущих детях, если таковые появятся, не проснётся колдовская кровь — такого взросления он и врагу бы не пожелал.

— Согласен. Но это небыстро, — ответил Миха. — Новообращённый ничего не помнит, так что в этом нам не помощник.

— Всё равно надо начать с допроса жертвы, — сухо заметила Наташка. — Где он, Вениамин Яковлевич?

— Подойдёт к шести, — ровно ответил тот. — К этому времени мы успеем решить организационные вопросы и заняться делом. Одежду он принесёт с собой.

— В первую очередь хорошо бы просмотреть заявления о пропавших без вести, — заговорил Илья. — После допроса мы хотя бы примерно сможем ориентироваться по срокам. Вампиры при обращении, конечно, меняются, но не настолько, чтобы не узнать первоначальный облик. Нам же не нужен отдельный запрос на доступ к человеческой базе данных? — Он обернулся к Наташке. Для человека он очень спокойно вёл себя в окружении нелюдей, хотя не мог не чувствовать их силу.

Наташка отреагировала тяжёлым взглядом, несколько мгновений не произнося ни слова. Если бы Миха не знал наверняка, что люди не владеют телепатией, он бы поклялся, что между ними происходит неслышимый другим диалог. Наконец Наташка кивнула и потянулась за очками. Повернувшись к открытому лэптопу, она сказала:

— Я закажу вам доступы до конца следующего месяца. Потом будем продлевать по необходимости.

Пускать их дольше необходимого она точно не собиралась. Миха благодарно кивнул: этого хватит. 

— Думаю, во время допроса жертве будет проще общаться с вампирами и тобой, Илья: он чувствует зов крови, но память о человеческом существовании пока не ослабла, — предположил он и оглянулся. — Вениамин Яковлевич, поправьте, если я ошибаюсь.

— Не ошибаетесь, Михаил Анатольевич.

— Олег, займёшься тогда одеждой, — продолжил Миха, обращаясь к невысокому, худощавому оборотню. — Его зверь — медведь, — пояснил он для всех.

Здоровый, кстати. В этой форме он выглядел доходягой: тощий, едва ли не ниже Михи, его будто мог пригнуть к земле порыв ветра. А вот его зверь был огромным, что не всегда удобно во время расследований. Сложно перекинуться посреди бела дня в сердце Москвы так, чтобы тебя не заметили, — если бы не амулеты для отвода глаз, он бы работать нормально не смог.

Олег кивнул, глядя в центр стола. Вампиры, кроме Вениамина Яковлевича, даже не повернули головы в его сторону. Миха подавил желание вздохнуть.

Наташка закончила печатать и, сняв очки, посмотрела на Миху:

— К прорицателю будем обращаться?

— Надо, конечно, но не рано? Думаешь, сразу?

— Ну а что? Пусть сейчас посмотрит, а потом детальнее, когда будем знать места и время преступлений.

— Мне кажется, без толку сейчас, — вмешалась Серафима. Как вампиршу, её явно не приводила в восторг перспектива работать под оборотнем, но следила она за разговором внимательно и эмоции почти не демонстрировала. — Если он так хорош, что мы только сейчас узнали о происходящем, и если он сумел скрыть следы от ищейки, то уж о прорицателе он подумал. Когда мы будем знать больше деталей, то можно на что-то надеяться, а сейчас мы обрисуем только общие черты. Их и кто попроще скрыть может, а этот, похоже, профи. Да и времени немало прошло, тут любой успеет следы замести. А лишний раз к прорицателю бегать — мы прорицателей не напасёмся.

Миха тоже думал, что сейчас только зря время потеряют. С другой стороны, Наташка права: ошибиться способен каждый, и профессионализм преступника они только предполагают. Сомнения Серафимы он понимал: прорицатели вообще не очень охотно шли на сотрудничество и дёргать себя каждый раз, как появлялась новая информация, не позволяли.

— Мне тоже так кажется, — отозвался он наконец. — Скорее всего, только зря прорицателя дёрнем, но у нас много времени потеряно. Сейчас каждая возможность на вес золота. С прорицателем проблем не будет, я позабочусь.

Собственно, поэтому Наташка это и предложила. 

Серафима кивнула, принимая его ответ. Довольной она не выглядела, но и перечить не стала. Миха очень надеялся, что Наташка знала, что делала. Оба вампира не производили впечатление способных в короткие сроки проникнуться идеями толерантности и эффективно работать вместе с оборотнями.

— Надо запросить информацию о характерных трупах. Так мы проверим показания потерпевшего или, если он плохо помнит, проследим его путь и выйдем к первой жертве. Заодно проверим, не бродит ли где-то ещё один необученный вампир, — снова подал голос Илья. Всё-таки он на диво хорошо ориентировался в мире нелюдей, а ведь всего лишь человек.

Миха кивнул, но не успел ничего сказать.

— Я займусь, — рассеянно отозвалась Наташка, едва Илья успел закончить предложение, и что-то застрочила в ноутбуке.

Поднявшись, Вениамин Яковлевич подошёл к накрытому столу, и через мгновение в воздухе поплыл насыщенный аромат кофе. Миха сглотнул слюну, но не поддался соблазну. Скоро они закончат, и он нормально поест наконец.

— Хорошо, что ещё? — прервала его медитацию Наташка.

— Думаю, пока всё. Если сегодня сможем узнать места убийств, хорошо бы тут же ими заняться. Олег и Егор, вы тогда завтра сразу туда. Олег пусть проверит запахи, а ты, Егор, — остатки заклинаний и силы.

Раз повезло заиметь в оперативную группу колдуна, грех этим не воспользоваться: они лучше всех чуяли силу, что свою, что чужую.

Егор с Олегом согласно кивнули. Оставалось надеяться, что вампирёныш скажет хоть что-то и они смогут уже завтра заняться делом.

— Ещё предложения, замечания, пожелания? — Он обвёл взглядом собравшихся.

Присутствовавшие покачали головами. Возможно, допрос подкинет им пищи, а пока они могли только ждать.

— Мы будем много работать вместе. Вы не против, если перейдём на «ты»? — спросил Миха. В общем-то, он обращался к вампирам и Егору. С Ильёй, Наташкой и оборотнями этот вопрос уже давно не стоял, а Вениамин Яковлевич… Ну, тут понятно.

Егор промычал что-то похожее на согласие, вампиры же воздержались. Серафима никак не отреагировала, будто не услышала вопроса, а Родион отвернулся. Решив считать молчание знаком согласия, Миха проигнорировал их недовольство и начал раздавать приказы.

— Олег, когда закончишь с одеждой, присоединишься к допросу. Вроде бы жертва неплохо относится к оборотням. Про места нападения мы разговаривали. — Он посмотрел на Олега с Егором. — Вы двое их ещё раз прочешете. Свидетелями-людьми пусть займутся Родион с Ильёй.

У вампиров обычно не возникает проблем с людьми, поэтому и с Ильёй, и со свидетелями всё пройдёт тихо, заодно и оборотни с вампирами разойдутся по разным углам. Судя по их настрою, вряд ли получится совсем избежать конфликтов. Конечно, древние хотят результата побыстрее, но лучше он начнёт постепенно. Хватит и того, что одну пару составит.

— Андрей, ты сейчас к прорицателю, сразу с этим разделаемся. Когда получим допуск, надеюсь, уже будем представлять себе временные рамки. Присоединишься к Серафиме, займитесь пропавшими без вести, трупами и свидетелями-нелюдьми, если будут. Олег, Егор, когда закончите с местами, присоединитесь к Серафиме и Андрею.

Во-первых, у тех работы больше, во-вторых, хрена с два он подпустит колдуна к людям.

— Ну и камеры надо будет проверить, это само собой.

Серафима повернулась к Вениамину Яковлевичу:

— Мы с Родионом можем работать вместе?

Спросила она без раздражения и вызова, но демонстративно проигнорировала оборотней и прямой приказ Михи. С одной стороны, эти разборки раздражали: он предпочёл бы заниматься делом, а не отвлекаться на статусные игры; с другой, может, расставив точки над «и» сейчас, они облегчат себе работу в будущем.

— Нет, — ровно ответил Вениамин Яковлевич. — Во-первых, в свете изменившейся политической ситуации мы должны учиться работать вместе. Во-вторых, расследованием руководит Михаил Анатольевич. Я только наблюдатель и не могу оспаривать его приказы.

Серафима кивнула и как ни в чём не бывало посмотрела на будущего напарника, дежурно улыбнувшись. Пожалуй, не сделай она этого, Андрей бы никак не отреагировал, но он явно тоже не был в восторге, что ему предстоит работать в тесном контакте с вампиром, и эта демонстрация здорово действовала ему на нервы. Как оборотень оборотня Миха его понимал: тому не нравилась она сама, её раса, этот её вампирский снобизм, открытое неуважение к сильнейшему оборотню, временному вожаку — Михе.

К счастью, вряд ли его отношение заметил кто-то, кроме оборотней. Из-за охватившего раздражения Андрей утратил самообладание, и стала неуловимо ощущаться вторая ипостась. А, нет, от колдунов такое не скрыть: вон Егор тоже повернулся к нему и с любопытством разглядывает. Позорище.

— Андрей, — окликнул Миха.

Тот кивнул, принимая упрёк, и взял себя в руки.

— Егор и Олег, если сегодня будет результат с одеждой и сможете заняться следом, то это в первую очередь, конечно, а потом всё остальное.

Оба кивнули, выразительно на него посмотрев. Миха улыбнулся, подняв руки в знак капитуляции. Он не сомневался в их профессионализме и знании азов, но на то его и поставили, чтобы убедиться, что они ничего не пропустят. Если он вынужден иногда озвучивать очевидные вещи, так это его работа.

— Мы трое, — Миха перевёл взгляд с Наташки на Вениамина Яковлевича и обратно, — на связи и готовы помочь. Есть вопросы?

Молчание.

— Вопросов нет. Держите нас в курсе. Если что, звоните в любое время. Через неделю в это же время соберёмся здесь. Вы придёте? — снова обратился он к Наташке с Вениамином Яковлевичем.

— Да, думаю, я бы хотел присутствовать.

— Нет, спасибо, — отрезала Наташка. — Держите меня в курсе по электронке. Если буду нужна, помогу, но, думаю, Мих, в присутствии нас обоих необходимости нет.

С шумом отодвинув стул, она поднялась, аккуратно сложила бумаги, на которых делала пометки, и попрощалась с присутствующими:

— Раз я больше не нужна, пойду. Если понадоблюсь, я у себя.

Вылетела она из кабинета с той же энергией, с которой встретила их у входа. Стук каблуков гулко разнёсся по коридору. Не мешкая, Миха извинился перед остальными и последовал за ней. В кабинет он зашёл сразу после неё, тщательно закрыв за собой дверь.

— Наташ, что за детский сад?

Та сначала упала в кресло за большим захламлённым столом и только потом устало ответила, потерев лоб:

— Как меня раздражает, описать не могу. Я не спорю, ты лучший, но вся эта ситуация… Мих, ну серьёзно. Зачем выдёргивать меня? Я работаю с людьми. Я бы ещё поняла, если бы меня поставили руководить расследованием, но этим занимаешься ты. Ребят жалко: над ними три начальника, а ты начальник над нами. Ага, над Вениамином Яковлевичем этим, не к ночи упомянутым. Ему самому не смешно? Что за бред вообще? Почему не поставили Варлеева, если уж на то пошло? Он руководит нашими, это его вотчина. Он небось тоже рвёт и мечет.

Пока она говорила, Миха плюхнулся на стул напротив неё и поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Тебя бесит, что над тобой поставили начальника?

— Конечно, меня это бесит, Мих! Я не первый год на этом месте и хорошо делаю свою работу. А теперь меня одним мановением руки снова превратили в девочку на побегушках.

— Ну не преувеличивай. Нет, подожди, — поторопился Миха, увидев, что она собирается возразить, — наши просто всерьёз озаботились ситуацией. Они перестраховались и согнали лучших. Варлеев тебе в подмётки не годится, ты сама в курсе, а с его обидами пусть сами разбираются. Можно подумать, у нас был выбор. Никому не нужен чокнутый вампир на свободе: все знают, к чему это может привести. Ты посмотри, кто курирует это дело от вампиров. И от тебя они ждут больше помощи со связями и доступами, чем участия в расследовании.

— Ты прав, конечно, но это слабо помогает.

Наташка скривилась и, нацепив очки, толкнула мышку. Миха встал, собираясь уйти:

— Зайдёшь сегодня?

Она перестала набирать пароль и посмотрела на него поверх оправы:

— Мих, я не хочу трахаться. Я хочу убивать. Давай в другой раз.

Ну вот. Признаться, он очень рассчитывал.

— Когда остынешь, звони, — попрощался он, перед тем как закрыть за собой дверь. Ответом ему был перестук клавиш.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, где они проводили совещание, там уже сидел вампирёныш. Серафима участливо положила руку тому на плечо и что-то тихо объясняла. Рядом кивали Родион и Илья, а чуть в отдалении, оседлав стул, за ними наблюдал Олег. Разящая кровью и потом одежда кучей валялась рядом. Миха поприветствовал вампирёныша и вопросительно посмотрел на Олега. Тот отрицательно мотнул головой. Ну, собственно, ничего удивительного. Было бы странно, если бы знающий, как достать такие препараты, не умел ими пользоваться.

Вениамин Яковлевич, уже в пальто, что-то листал в телефоне и положил тот в карман, когда Миха взял куртку. Попрощавшись со всеми, они вместе направились к выходу. Снова, как несколько часов назад, Вениамин Яковлевич открыл дверь и пропустил Миху вперёд. Спускались они молча. Остановившись на тротуаре, Миха поднял воротник, а Вениамин Яковлевич натянул перчатки:

— Вы не будете против поужинать со мной? Можем куда-нибудь съездить, если у вас есть пожелания, или найти место поблизости. Мне бы хотелось обсудить с вами пару вопросов.

«Поужинать» звучит прекрасно. Наконец что-то существеннее шоколада.

— Давайте лучше поблизости, а то по пробкам мы только к ночи доберёмся.

— У вас есть предпочтения или позволите выбрать мне?

— Мне всё равно, — отмахнулся Миха, засовывая руки в карманы. — Главное, чтобы меня в таком виде пустили.

В ответ Вениамин Яковлевич легко коснулся его локтя, заодно указывая направление: 

— Тогда нам в эту сторону. Придётся немного прогуляться, но, думаю, вы не будете разочарованы.

К вечеру опять повалил снег, и ноги вязли в растущих на глазах сугробах. Ветра не было, и большие пушистые хлопья медленно спускались причудливыми зигзагами, а воздух казался тёплым. Несмотря на обычную для мегаполиса вонь, прогулка неожиданно доставляла удовольствие. Миха наслаждался воцарившейся между ними тишиной, нарушаемой только обычными для центра столицы звуками. Ну и пусть рядом вампир — к их постоянному присутствию он начал привыкать, а вот драгоценные минуты спокойствия в эти дни стали редкостью.

Ресторан прятался в подворотне, очень маленький и неожиданно тёмный. Будь Миха один, прошёл бы мимо и внимания не обратил. В зале стояло всего несколько старых столов, только половина из которых была занята — причём преимущественно нелюдьми. Нечастое зрелище. Вместо ожидаемого пафосного клуба они очутились в грубоватом, почти домашнем уюте.

Отряхнув шапку и постучав кроссовками о порог, Миха прошёл внутрь. Встретила их ведьма в годах: приветливо улыбнулась, указала на стол у маленького, грубо срубленного окна, мутное стекло которого скрывало улицу. Несмотря на внешнее радушие, в её жестах проскальзывала озабоченность, и Миха её понимал: древний вампир, ужинающий тет-а-тет со старшим оборотнем — не самое привычное зрелище.

Цены в меню оказались вполне демократичными. Миха с удивлением огляделся. Как этот бизнес ещё не загнулся вообще?

— Вы никогда здесь не были?

Миха покачал головой:

— Даже не слышал об этом месте. Не ожидал увидеть такое в центре Москвы.

— Подождите, пока попробуете местную кухню. По окончании рабочего дня здесь редко бывают свободные места. Хозяйка не снимает это помещение: оно ей принадлежит, так же как квартира над ним. Ещё она делает неплохие амулеты на заказ. Прибыль больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Когда-нибудь её наверняка уговорят продать недвижимость здесь, но пока что можно об этом не думать.

Он замолчал, когда немолодой, под стать хозяйке, домовой занялся сервировкой, косясь то на одного, то на другого гостя и очевидно ожидая неприятностей. Несмотря на это, работал он споро. В мгновение ока ослепительно белая, пахнущая порошком скатерть скрыла исцарапанную столешницу, а перед ними выросли высокие запотевшие бокалы с пенящимся пивом. Миха не удержался, сразу потянулся к корзине с хлебом, чтобы отломить кусок и обмакнуть его в один из пряно пахнущих соусов. Как ни странно, Вениамин Яковлевич последовал его примеру, а после с явным удовольствием сделал первый, самый вкусный глоток пива:

— Может быть, перейдём на «ты»? Нам предстоит немало работать вместе, и, признаться, мне так было бы проще.

О. Миха тоже приложился к бокалу, давая себе время переварить это предложение. Он вообще с трудом представлял, чтобы Вениамину Як… Вениамину кто-то тыкал — его небось и любовники-любовницы по имени-отчеству зовут. Ладно, предвзятость — это плохо. До сих пор Вениамин показывал себя на удивление адекватным мужиком, даром что древний вампир.

— Я всегда только за, — ответил Миха наконец.

— Хорошо. Михаил, я хотел спросить… Или лучше Миша?

Тут он всё-таки подавился. Мишей его звала исключительно мама, до того как погибла почти сорок лет назад. Да и выглядел он как Миша только в сопливом детстве. Сейчас он был пусть невысоким, но крепко сбитым мужиком с тяжёлым взглядом, грубым голосом и не особо изысканными манерами. Не то чтобы правила этикета прошли мимо него, просто часто все эти расшаркивания казались ему не особо важными.

Миха встретился взглядом с Вениамином. Тот смотрел в меру участливо и без тени насмешки:

— Всё в порядке?

— Да… — Он прочистил горло. — Да. Как тебе удобнее, мне всё равно.

— Тогда Михаил. Так вот, я хотел спросить о Наталье Семёновне. Это не моё дело, и я не хочу вмешиваться в чьи-то личные отношения, но результат расследования слишком важен, чтобы не уточнить. В тебе я не сомневаюсь, но ты уверен, что ваши отношения не повлияют на её работоспособность?

Он даже не возмутился из-за вопроса, хотя стоило бы. Конечно, неприятно, когда лезут в личную жизнь, но у Вениамина действительно были причины волноваться, этого Миха не мог не признать.

— У нас нет отношений. И даже если бы были, ей можно доверять. Она отличный профессионал.

Собственно, он не соврал. Если им приходилось связываться по делам, то за эти рамки их общение не выходило. Вне работы они изредка встречались, чтобы провести несколько приятных часов в постели и снова разбежаться. Ни Миха, ни Наташка не цеплялись за эту связь. Они не раз спокойно делали перерывы, когда у кого-то из них появлялся другой партнёр, а потом с тем же равнодушием сходились, если можно так выразиться.

— Вы работали вместе?

— Было дело. Но мало — она быстро перешла к людям. Мы вместе учились и начинали карьеру. У нас был один наставник.

— Вы хорошо друг друга понимаете.

— Благодаря ему. — Миха улыбнулся, вспомнив сурового, вечно недовольного ведьмака. Сколько раз им от него попадало, не счесть. И сколько раз он спас их задницы — тоже, но о последнем они узнали много лет спустя, когда достаточно пообтесались, чтобы посмотреть на собственные похождения трезвым взглядом.

Домовой принёс заказ, и они взялись за приборы. Допив пиво, Вениамин дал знак проходящей мимо хозяйке принести ещё и вернулся к разговору:

— Думаешь, вампиры с оборотнями не сцепятся, если будут напарниками?

— Наверняка сцепятся, — отмахнулся Миха. — Но они в любом случае сцепятся. Лучше пусть сейчас перегрызутся, пока только начинаем. Пару раз съездят друг другу по морде и привыкнут, а то так и будут гордо отворачиваться. Толком работать не сможем.

Вытерев рот и смяв салфетку в кулаке, Вениамин в задумчивости постучал пальцами по столешнице. Та отозвалась глухим звуком, на грани слышимости, прерывистым, раздражающим. Миха спокойно продолжил ужин, чувствуя на себе взгляды посетителей. Это сначала наблюдатели пытались деликатничать: косились, притворялись, что им нет до них дела, теперь же они плюнули на вежливость и смотрели в открытую. Правда, скорее всего, в них говорило не только и не столько любопытство, сколько ожидание неприятностей. На их лицах читалась та же напряжённая озабоченность, что недавно демонстрировали домовой с хозяйкой.

Тем временем Вениамин отложил салфетку и отодвинул опустевшую тарелку. Что бы он ни думал по поводу Михиного решения, мысли оставил при себе, только тихо, устало прокомментировал:

— Ну, в общем, лишь бы аллергия на шерсть не появилась — нам только этой проблемы не хватает.

Миха заржал. Больше от неожиданности, чем от восхищения чужим чувством юмора. А когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного, заржал ещё сильнее. Отличная шутка — кто бы мог подумать, что он умеет. Но вообще, он прав: ещё одна проблема, и они могут забыть про сон.

Доедали они в уютном молчании. Даже нервозность окружающих не мешала: пусть себе смотрят, если им так легче.

Миха сыто откинулся на спинку стула. Его разморило, накатила лень, особенно при мысли, что ему ещё предстоит пилить до метро, ехать с пересадками домой, снова пилить. Сейчас бы на диван, с планшетом, и чтобы горячий чай рядом…

— Тебя подвезти? — Вениамин будто прочитал его мысли.

Несколько мгновений Миха серьёзно обдумывал его предложение, но на дорогах наверняка ад. Пусть он живёт недалеко, всё равно на машине до дивана вечность не доберётся.

— Я лучше пешком, — не скрывая сожаления, отказался он и вздохнул. Ремень надавил на набитый живот.

Соблазнительно, конечно, только времени жалко. Ну и долго находиться с вампиром в маленьком замкнутом пространстве автомобильного салона не самая привлекательная идея. Его это не убило бы, конечно, но запах... Миха ещё не настолько проникся идеями политкорректности, вернее, не настолько принюхался. Он до сих пор помнил поездку с вампирёнышем, а тот ведь даже аурой не давил. Голову тут же подняло сочувствие к следователям оперативной группы и боевикам: им-то постоянно придётся контактировать, и в тесноте в том числе. Ну да ладно, привыкнут. И Миха привыкнет.

Уже когда они вышли из ресторана и остановились у дороги, Вениамин сказал:

— Если во время расследования нужна будет помощь, звони, пиши в любое время. Деньги, связи, оперативники, личное участие — неважно.

— Буду иметь в виду, — кивнул Миха и, подняв воротник, протянул руку для рукопожатия. Попрощавшись, он направился к метро. Едва он повернул на соседнюю улицу, мимо по воняющей химикатами слякоти прошуршала «тойота» представительского класса и скрылась в том же переулке, где прятался ресторан. Всё-таки этот Вениамин на редкость пафосный мужик, хоть и дельный.

До дома он добрался без приключений, а там его ждал сюрприз: во всей квартире горел свет, пахло подгоревшей покупной пиццей и, несмотря на закрытую дверь одной из комнат, слух терзал слащавый голос очередной безымянной певицы, страдающей без любви. Или из-за, или благодаря — в общем, страдающей, причины они всегда находят.

Постучав и дождавшись ответа, Миха зашёл и чуть не споткнулся о валяющийся на полу рюкзак, из которого выпали кроссовки.

— Привет, — протянул он, рассматривая большую пустую тарелку прямо на скомканном одеяле. Крошек на ней уже не было — надо думать, они давно нашли своё место в постельном белье. — Мама знает, что ты здесь?

— Угу, — неопределённо отозвалась Янка, не отрываясь от телефона. Длинные пальцы с аккуратным маникюром с пулемётной скоростью порхали по клавиатуре. — Я у тебя переночую, ладно?

Она лежала на спине, так что Миха мог с удовольствием рассматривать тёмную макушку, гладкий светлый лоб и экран всё того же мобильника, пестревший миллионом смайлов. Стройные, обтянутые лосинами, или как эти обтягивающие штаны называются, ноги она забросила на подоконник, аккурат под которым стоял здоровый диван — эту махину она сама в своё время выбирала.

— Ты ничего мне сказать не хочешь? — Он навис над ней.

— Ну прости, пап, привет, — прилетело в ответ вместе с жирным поцелуем. — Ой, — тут же огорчилась она, — забыла про бальзам. Теперь снова мазать.

— Какое несчастье, — пробормотал Миха и, выпрямившись, вытер противный липкий след. — Есть хочешь?

— Вообще, я только пиццу съела, — с сомнением посмотрела она на него, задрав голову. — А сделаешь мне оладушки? Те, пышные, как в прошлый раз? Так вкусно было.

— Только переоденусь сначала.

— А апельсиновое варенье есть?

— Нет, кажется. Сливовое?

— Угу, — пробормотала она, снова уткнувшись в мобильник. Кажется, Михиного ответа она уже не слышала.

Натянув домашние мягкие штаны, Миха достал телефон и полез в список контактов. Через полминуты в трубке раздались длинные гудки, а после их сменил приятный голос:

— Да?

— Это я, привет. Ребёнок у меня. Что у вас там случилось?

— Как обычно. Скандал из-за оценок у нас случился. — Миха почти видел, как она закатила глаза. — Принесла двойку по литературе.

— Зато у неё пятёрка по физике.

— Вот был бы тут, в глотку бы вцепилась. Как раз плохую оценку по физике я бы поняла — не всем дано. Но двойка — двойка, Миха! — по литературе — это лень!

— Ладно, не кричи. Я с ней поговорю при случае.

— Сделай милость. И не покупай ей серёжки, которые она хочет! Пусть сначала учёбу подтянет.

— Да, мой генерал! — отозвался он и сразу же сменил тему, чтобы не продолжать спор: — У вас были какие-то планы или она может остаться у меня на несколько дней?

— Да пусть остаётся, если хочет, только за учебниками и тетрадями зайдёт.

— Я прослежу. Давай тогда, пользуйся одиночеством, пока дают.

— Непременно. Целую. И не смотрите телевизор до ночи!

— Угу.

Бросив телефон на кресло, Миха пошёл на кухню жарить оладушки. Уже когда в сковородке шкворчало масло, туда выползла Янка. Возвышаясь над ним почти на голову, деточка заглянула ему через плечо, после чего уселась на любимую табуретку и подпёрла точёный подбородок обеими руками. В маманьку пошла. К счастью.

— Ну что, ребёнок, какие планы? — поинтересовался он, не оборачиваясь.

— Не знаю. Посмотрим что-нибудь? На завтра у меня всё с собой, а потом домой заеду. Я на несколько дней, ладно?

— Да хоть насовсем. Когда я был против?

Он быстро переложил первую партию на тарелку, накрытую бумажным полотенцем. 

— Пап.

— М-м-м?

— Правда, что у нас теперь мир с вампирами?

— Правда. А что? — Он бросил взгляд через плечо. — Переживаешь?

— Ты что, я только рада, — фыркнула она. — Давно пора. Воевать с кем-то только потому, что этот кто-то другой расы, глупо и ограниченно. Мы не выбираем, кем родиться.

Получилось искусственно и слишком высокопарно, будто она повторяла где-то услышанную мысль, но выглядела она искренней. Устами младенца.

Достав сметану и варенье, Миха переложил готовые оладьи в небольшую тарелку и подал первую порцию:

— Не знал, что ты образец толерантности.

— Эй, я серьёзно! — упрёк прозвучал невнятно из-за набитого рта.

— Я тоже. — Он вернулся к плите. — Даже не подозревал, что молодёжь так спокойно к этому относится.

— Ну не прям все, но многие. Мы даже общаемся иногда.

— И как вы скрываете запах?

— Ну, мы почти не встречаемся в закрытых помещениях и не касаемся друг друга больше, чем обычно делаем это случайно, — сдала все пароли и явки Янка.

— Мама-то знает?

— Не, я ей не говорила.

— Эх, выпороть бы тебя, да поздно, — посетовал Миха, выключая горелку. Обновив горку на Яниной тарелке, он нажал кнопку на чайнике и уселся напротив.

— За что?!

— За всё хорошее. С вампирами она встречалась, когда у нас вражда была. А если бы с детишками пришли взрослые?

— Ой, пап, ну не начинай.

— Вот тебе и не начинай. Это, вообще-то, могло быть смертельно, — выделил он голосом, — опасно. Тебе ж не десять лет, Ян.

Она надулась и, поелозив оладушком по смеси из сметаны и варенья, бросилась на защиту своих — в голове не укладывается — друзей:

— Они бы не стали сдавать нас родителям!

— Профессионалы, которые десятилетиями на этом специализируются, иногда делают ошибки и приносят на себе нежелательный запах, а мы говорим о кучке сопляков. Им достаточно привлечь внимание взрослых — те бы всё сделали сами, — почти кричал он.

Яна пришибленно молчала, пытаясь собирать вилкой остатки соуса.

— Только маме не говори, она задолбает нотациями.

— Не скажу, если всегда перед встречами с вампирами будешь писать и говорить, где вы. Это не обсуждается, — прервал её Миха, увидев, что она собирается возразить. — Либо так, либо я рассказываю всё маме, и за контроль возьмётся она.

— Ладно, — спустя пару мгновений буркнула Яна и, выбравшись из-за стола, отправилась в ванную мыть руки. Через минуту хлопнула дверь её комнаты.

И это они ещё об оценках не поговорили.

Ближе к полуночи она забралась под бочок к Михе, и тот включил очередной ужастик. Завтра не выспятся, но у Янки то друзья, то учёба, то лень — он так давно не видел дочь.

До кровати Миха добрался ближе к утру. Постель пахла свежестью и немного сладкой ванилью. За окном привычно шуршали машины, тихо переговаривались редкие прохожие. Темноту комнаты рассеивал свет фонарей, прочертивший оранжевый прямоугольник на стене. Фланелевое бельё мягко касалось кожи, согревая, и Миха бы сейчас с таким удовольствием отрубился, вот только завтра будет не до расследования. Конечно, существовала вероятность, что вампиры с оборотнями проникнутся идеей объединения сил и сразу покажут отличные результаты, но слишком мизерной была эта вероятность. Подавив вздох, он открыл письмо с отчётом по допросу вампирёныша.

Память к тому не просто не начала пока возвращаться — он смутно помнил даже начало нового существования. Если верить вампирам оперативной группы, такое случается не часто, но ничего экстраординарного в этом нет. Первые дни вампирёныш цеплялся за свою человечность, пытался понять, что с ним происходит. Когда на него накатывал голод, он держался до последнего и почти скатывался в небытие, концентрируясь только на одной цели — не нападать на людей. В итоге он практически отключался от реальности. Похожую концентрацию вампиры используют во время боя, только она, наоборот, помогает воспринимать окружающее острее. Видимо, интуитивно вампирёныш, как мог, задействовал эту технику. Сколько времени проводил в таком состоянии, он не мог сказать — сознание возвращалось уже, когда он стоял над очередной жертвой.

Их преступник точно чокнутый. Ни один вампир не будет так издеваться над сородичем, да ещё над новичком. С их зовом крови у них внутри расы даже конфликтов настоящих почти не бывает.

На самом деле это охренеть какой недосмотр. За подозрительными нарушениями следят пристально, а уж за подозрительными трупами — тем более. Причём не только вампиры и оборотни, а все представители их мира. Как? Как могли упустить шесть трупов-жертв вампира, слетевшего с катушек? Они слишком специфичны, чтобы их не заметить.

Ладно, а если зайти с другой стороны? Вампиры — идеальные убийцы. Все их инстинкты заточены на убийство и самозащиту. Если вампирёныш отдавался им, то, скорее всего, неплохо маскировался или выбирал удачные места. Начни он преследовать людей, будучи в здравом уме, быстро бы прокололся и его нашли бы почти сразу, но на инстинктах… Ну да, в принципе, возможно. Или обративший его вампир следил за ним и прибирал после него. Когда придёт результат запроса о характерных трупах, станет ясно, какая из версий верная. Но вообще-то, Миха склонялся ко второй. Теоретически на голых инстинктах и удаче, конечно, можно выехать, но не с шестью же трупами.

Последние четыре места убийства вампирёныш вспомнил. Они были, на первый взгляд, хаотично разбросаны на юго-западе, между красной и оранжевой ветками метро. Видимо, он мотался по городу в поисках еды и места для ночлега, но оставался в знакомом районе. Миха надеялся, что на запрос о трупах быстро ответят. Если первое тело обнаружили, то станут известны примерные дата и место обращения: новообращённым почти сразу нужна свежая кровь.

Только после третьего убийства вампирёныш пришёл в себя настолько, чтобы по-настоящему заинтересоваться окружающей действительностью и узнать дату. Потом он так же уходил в недотранс, но с каждым разом сознание становилось чище, а мир воспринимался иначе. Скорее всего, у него действительно получалось оттянуть момент, когда инстинкты брали верх, тем не менее даже если предположить, что он начинал поиски жертвы сразу, как уходил в себя, всё равно по улицам он шатался не меньше месяца. Вот и резон обратившему его вампиру оттягивать время. За прошедшие недели многие следы могли затеряться.

В самом низу письма чернела короткая приписка, что прорицатель ничего не увидел. Ну, ничего удивительного, завтра они отнесут ему детали, пусть посмотрит получше. Такое количество трупов, да ещё убитых не им самим, а потерявшим контроль вампиром, спрятать от прорицателей чокнутый не мог. А если смог… С одной стороны, это будет значить, что он более чем серьёзный противник, а с другой — это поможет отсеивать подозреваемых.

Миха отложил лэптоп и потёр переносицу. Сейчас всё упирается в жертвы и места убийств. Нужны результаты запросов: без них они будут вечность искать, откуда вампирёныш стартовал.


	4. Глава 3

Проснулся Миха в той же позе, в которой уснул. По ощущениям, будто и не спал. Пока стоял у кофеварки, Миха мысленно продолжал прокручивать файлы своих боевиков и их будущих напарников. Может, они с Алинским что-то пропустили? Может, есть ещё подсказки в личных делах? Ни-че-го. Он бы очень хотел облегчить жизнь своим, но как — не представлял. Ладно, будут работать с тем, что есть, — альтернатив-то нет.

И всё равно, пока толкался в пробках до работы, он постоянно прокручивал, прокручивал в голове уже вызубренные личные дела вампиров. Автоматически, ни на что особо надеясь, — наверное, просто по сформировавшейся за пару дней привычке. Припарковавшись, он буквально на секунду забежал к себе, чтобы взять приготовленные папки.

— Миха!

О, вовремя.

— Привет, Лёх. Тоже за кофе? — Миха на ходу пожал ему руку и продолжил путь на кухню. 

— Ага. Ну и несёт от тебя.

Лёха пристроился рядом. Его вид производил давящее впечатление: накачанный, здоровый, забитый татуировками, Лёха одним образом классического плохого парня обещал неприятности. Никто в здравом уме не назвал бы его красавцем, но и женщины, и мужчины были будто не способны пройти мимо. Видимо, работал девиз: «Чем хуже, тем лучше». Они с Михой комично выглядели, когда Лёха, как положено правой руке, занимал место за его плечом и следовал за ним, отставая на чётко выверенный шаг: Миха на его фоне казался совсем тщедушным, хотя, даже несмотря на рост, никогда таким не был.

Невзирая на внешность и не всегда однозначную манеру выражаться, Лёха отличный заместитель: умный, цепкий, сильный, один из лучших специалистов. За годы, десятилетия, что сражались плечом к плечу, они почти побратались. Миха никому так не доверял, как ему, даже Арсеньичу. Когда-нибудь Лёха займёт место Михи, когда тот пополнит ряды древних или отбросит копыта.

— Я несколько дней провёл в обнимку с вампирами. Не переживай, тебе тоже недолго осталось.

— Поцелуй меня в зад, — пробормотал Лёха.

Массивный длинный стол в большой переговорной казался слишком мал для оборотней, собравшихся вокруг. В джинсах, футболках с длинными рукавами или свободных свитерах — здоровые, не чурающиеся физической нагрузки мужчины и женщины выглядели неуместно в типично офисном антураже, куда бы хорошо вписались серьёзные очкарики в костюмах, с ноутбуками и важными разговорами об изменении курса валют. Особенно на фоне всё тех же очкариков и строгих дам, которые сновали за стеклянными перегородками, служившими тут стенами.

— Босс, привет, — встретило его разноголосье, когда он закрыл за собой дверь.

— Здорово.

Осторожно поставив полную чашку, Миха сгрузил на стол лэптоп и папки. Нажав пару кнопок на пульте, он дождался, пока серые жалюзи с тихим шуршанием начнут опускаться, погружая комнату в полумрак, и подключил проектор, чтобы вывести изображение на полотно. С рабочего стола игриво скалился щенок добермана, прижатый массивной лапой взрослого пса. Лица сидящих за переговорным столом оборотней залил мягкий солнечный свет со старой фотографии. Сделав глоток кофе, Миха подавил желание вздохнуть и приступил к закладыванию бомбы:

— Все вы знаете о мирном договоре с вампирами. Вчера после собрания вам сообщили, что теперь мы будем работать с ними вместе. По сути наши задачи не изменятся: охранные контракты, быстрое реагирование, поддержка оперативников, патруль при объявлении особого положения. Разница в том, что оперативные группы будут состоять из оборотней и вампиров. В свете последних новостей мы ждём объединения недовольных, беспорядков и с той, и с другой стороны, осложнений при выполнении контрактов. Наша задача — продемонстрировать, что мы способны работать сообща и успешно противостоять любой опасности, в том числе для других групп. Переход на новую систему будет происходить максимально быстро, а так как вы элита, решено начать именно с вас. У нас нет выбора, мы должны сработаться.

Оборотни настороженно молчали. Никто не двигался, ожидая продолжения. Миха придвинул лэптоп и, развернув программу с файлами вампиров, активировал детонатор:

— С сегодняшнего дня старые рабочие двойки расформировываются и составляются новые: из одного оборотня и одного вампира.

— Эй, погоди, то есть, у нас теперь и в напарниках будут кровососы?!

— В этом смысле «работать вместе»?

— Да ладно?!

— Почему нам не сказали об этом раньше? Если так важно, чтобы мы сработались как можно скорее, почему нас не подготовили заранее? Объявили бы о мирном договоре позже. — В поднявшемся гомоне вопрос Лёхи прозвучал голосом разума.

Миха снова взял чашку, разглядывая список бойцов на мониторе. Что ж, просто не будет, они это знали с самого начала. Бойцы переговаривались, то и дело повышая голос. Когда накал спал, Миха дал им ещё пару минут выпустить пар и ослабил контроль на ауре. Почувствовав его силу, они начали брать себя в руки. Вскоре тишину нарушали только звуки дыхания и сердцебиения. Двойной щелчок мышки их почти заглушил, когда на большом экране развернулась фотография вампира. Взяв из папки верхний файл, Миха подтолкнул его дальше по столу.

— Косолапыч, твоя напарница. Луркевич Роксана Эдуардовна. Сто семьдесят семь лет опыта, обострённое обоняние, невосприимчивость к ментальному воздействию. Подробности у тебя. — Он замолчал и обвёл взглядом посерьёзневших оборотней. — Да, в этом смысле. Теперь вампиры, — выделил он голосом, — будут нашими напарниками. Заранее времени нам не дали, потому что сохранить такую подготовку в секрете невозможно, даже запах нас выдаст. Феи и прорицатели тоже не дремлют, им только надо знать, куда смотреть. Кроме того, пустые тренировки ничего не дадут — надо выходить в поле. В итоге информация просочилась бы наружу. Проще устроить провокации и отложить заключение мира или, если повезёт, отменить, когда официально оно ещё не произошло. Вопросы?

Ответом снова была тишина. Вряд ли ни у кого не возникло вопросов. Скорее боевики пытались переварить новости, как же Миха их понимал. Ну ничего. Эти не будут держать в себе — подойдут поговорить, когда информация немного уляжется.

— Сегодня вы заканчиваете дела и проверяете снаряжение, а завтра в восемь в полном боевом встречаемся на полигоне под Новыми Вешками. В каком-то смысле у нас преимущество: начинаем на нашей территории. Итак, ваши будущие напарники.

Больше Миху никто не перебивал. Он отправлял папки бойцам, кратко рассказывал об очередном вампире и переходил к новой паре. Нет смысла сейчас углубляться в детали. Оборотням бы сначала свыкнуться с мыслью о новых порядках, а потом они и сами внимательнее просмотрят личные дела, тем более этих вампиров они и так знали.

Миха быстро закончил с формальностями и вернулся к себе. По дороге он приветствовал тех, кого сегодня ещё не видел. Пару раз его пытались втянуть в разговор, но Миха торопился дальше, обещая позвонить-заглянуть-написать. Похоже, у него есть относительно свободные полдня, стоило потратить их на текучку со спортзалом и пораньше добраться до дома — когда ещё Янка снова сподобится у него пожить.

Несколько часов ушло на то, чтобы разобрать письма в электронке, просмотреть скопившиеся бумаги, подготовить к отправке пару официальных обращений. Закончив, Миха отнёс их секретарям и направился в спортзал. Там уже тягали железки Иголка с Косолапычем. При виде него они приветливо махнули, приглашая присоединиться. Если утреннее собрание и выбило их из колеи, прошедшего времени хватило, чтобы взять себя в руки. Когда Миха вышел из раздевалки и направился к беговой дорожке, Иголка шутливо ткнула его кулаком в плечо, проходя мимо. У него лучшая команда.

Выложившись по полной, Миха быстро принял душ и отправился домой. Там он всё-таки попытался поговорить с Янкой об оценках, но быстро сдулся. Ну любит ребёнок физику с математикой, а не литературу. Через несколько минут они сошлись на том, что тройка-четвёрка всех устроят, и вскоре снова сидели перед теликом, таская из большой миски попкорн. В сад их, эти заботы. Завтра привалит от души.

Когда они разбрелись по спальням, Миха всё-таки открыл рабочий ноутбук. Сейчас он не мог позволить себе роскошь свободного вечера.

Естественно, Наташка подсуетилась: доступы им дали почти сразу, и оперативники смогли заняться поиском подходящих заявлений о пропавших без вести и подозрительных трупах.

Прорицатель ничего не увидел. Ожидаемо, но неприятно. Обмануть прорицателя вполне возможно, хоть и непросто: подобрать время, пошагово спланировать операцию, найти правильные амулеты — и ни у кого не останется шансов что-то увидеть, особенно если этим занимается основной участник событий.

Вот только знают, а тем более умеют это немногие. Кто подвизается в сфере безопасности или организованной преступности, обычно в курсе, как это делать, остальным-то без надобности. Хотя спрятать сам оборот несложно. Вот если Чокнутый скрыл хотя бы часть убийств, это будет серьёзным поводом для беспокойства: убийства, совершённые посторонним, молодым, необученным, нестабильным вампиром, спонтанные, грязные — замаскировать такое могут только лучшие из лучших, а уж идеально отработать все шесть трупов почти невозможно, что-то да окажется на виду.

Но вообще, лучше бы прорицатель увидел все шесть убийств как на ладони: куда легче иметь дело с обывателем, чем с профессионалом, пусть и чокнутым. Правда, шансов на это мало. На одежде не осталось и намёка на запах, а скрыть запах от медведя может даже не каждый обученный специалист. Какой уж тут обыватель.

Вчера Олег следил за допросом, так что они с вампирёнышем хоть немного присмотрелись друг к другу. Сегодня, как Миха и приказал, Егор с Олегом взяли того с собой и отправились прочёсывать места убийств, о которых сохранились воспоминания. Судя по всему, помогал вампирёныш с готовностью, но в слишком невменяемом состоянии он находился во время нападений — ничего, кроме не связанных между собой отрывков, добиться от него не удалось, и уж точно он не мог сказать, были ли поблизости свидетели или даже помощник.

Егор, опытный, сильный колдун, пытался хоть что-то найти за силой вампирёныша, тем более ближе к концу сознание у того прояснилось, и шансы на успех пока оставались. Он действительно почуял следы амулетов. Похоже, над ними поработали ведьмы с колдунами и ещё кто-то, чью силу Егор уловил нечётко, однако склонялся к тому, что это были русалки. Логичное предположение: те неплохо работали с кровью. 

А ещё на последнем месте остался еле уловимый, почти незаметный отпечаток силы фей. Егор даже не смог сказать, след это амулета, направленного воздействия или просто сырой силы. Новости Михе не понравились. Они никому бы не понравились. Вопрос только, имеют они отношение к Чокнутому или кто-то мимо проходил и воспользовался силой на этом месте? Больше нигде Егор её не заметил, но это, конечно, не показатель. Уже одно то, что он в принципе смог её почувствовать, демонстрировало, что Наташка не зря хотела видеть его в команде.

Олег не учуял ничего. После прокола с одеждой другого результата никто не ожидал, тем не менее ни разу не налажать ни на одном месте преступления и оставить с носом медведя мог только ас.

Поздно вечером, когда уже закончили, оперативники всё-таки дёрнули ещё раз прорицателя, раз уж Миха дал зелёный свет, вот только тот опять ничего не увидел. Четыре трупа — и ничего. Проклятье.

Записи камер запросили сразу с утра, но в считаные часы их не получишь, поэтому оставшиеся оперативники занялись трупами и заявлениями о пропавших без вести. Нудное занятие, на самом деле. Миха на то и рассчитывал: сейчас, в спокойной обстановке они могли хотя бы немного притереться. Даже если съездят друг другу по морде, есть кому разнять и никто из посторонних не станет свидетелем. Позже такой возможности не будет, придётся пахать в полную силу.

Скорее всего, видео с камер им предоставят завтра. Оперативники начнут их просматривать, но Миха не верил в успех — не теперь, когда медведь остался без следа и прорицатель ни слова не смог сказать о четырёх трупах. Их ждёт кропотливая, ещё более нудная и, скорее всего, бесполезная работа, но, во-первых, надо использовать все возможности: каким бы профессионалом ни был вампир, профессионалы тоже ошибаются. А во-вторых, если кто-то из вампиров или оборотней не удержит язык за зубами и вспомнит о вражде, это станет отличным наказанием. 

Немного скорректировав распоряжения и планы, Миха убедился, что в получателях проставлены адреса всех оперативников, а Вениамин с Наташкой в копии, и нажал «отправить». Честное слово, он бы прекрасно обошёлся без геморройного расследования: ему его бойцов хватало.

На следующий день Миха быстро собрался, пока Янка ещё спала. Она выползла, когда он, уже полностью одетый, стоял в коридоре, проверяя, не забыл ли чего. Пожелав ей доброго утра, он направился к машине.

Толкотня в утренних пробках не добавляла бодрости: от постоянной зевоты челюсть свело и глаза закрывались всё упорнее. Запустив поиск по радиостанциям, Миха вышел на какое-то молодёжное тыц-тыц-тыц. Отличный энергетик. После съезда с третьего кольца не многое изменилось, зато чем ближе ко МКАДу, тем свободнее становилось на дорогах. Хорошо, что полигон за городом: пробка, конечно, не рассосалась, но они пусть и медленно, но хотя бы двигались.

Забор из колючей проволоки разбегался в разные стороны, теряясь среди деревьев. На КПП с одной стороны ворот стояли двое оборотней, а с другой — двое вампиров. Дань новому порядку. Теперь это не полигон оборотней, временно он общий. Или не временно? Миха бы не смог сказать, как относится к такой демонстрации. Для древних мирный договор вступил в силу и действует безоговорочно. Если бы всё было так просто. 

Миха проглотил глупую шутку про девочек налево, мальчиков направо и поприветствовал своих, протянув им пропуск. Дождавшись, пока оборотни отойдут, подошли вампиры. Они сверили фото с оригиналом, осмотрели машину — даже под дно заглянули — и очень, очень неохотно вернули документы. Пока они занимались ерундой, Миха в зеркало заднего вида разглядывал ожидающего своей очереди вампира за рулём здорового чёрного джипа. Видимо, его ожидает то же самое, только от оборотней.

Он провёл пропуском по панели, дождался, когда шлагбаум начнёт подниматься, не повышая голоса, приказал своим:

— Кончайте это позорище и включите голову. Нам ещё работать вместе.

Уже когда отъезжал, Миха бросил взгляд на враждебно наблюдающих за ним вампиров. С их слухом они не могли его не услышать. Оборотни тоже не выглядели довольными. Надо надеяться, сейчас дело пойдёт веселее.

На полигоне картина не сильно отличалась от только что увиденной на проходной. Вампиры и оборотни казались расслабленными, вроде бы даже разговаривали, смеялись, но стояли в отдалении друг от друга и демонстративно друг друга игнорировали. От вампиров ощутимо пахло свежей кровью. Это раздражало, но, наверное, они поступили правильно. Подпитка им необходима, с ней они лучше себя контролируют, а сейчас им понадобится всё их самообладание.

Когда Миха появился, от вампиров отделилась знакомая фигура и подошла к нему. Алинский напряжённо улыбнулся и уверенно — по крайней мере, внешне — протянул ладонь для приветствия. Солнце выгодно оттенило черты лица, придав схожесть с хищной птицей, неожиданно не отталкивающую. Когда Миха ответил на рукопожатие, шёпот с обеих сторон стих.

Во время вражды сталкивались многие, но Миха с Алинским были на виду как никто. Почти всем присутствующим здесь боевикам пришлось наблюдать их сражения в прошлом, многие из них помогали полумёртвому Михе или Алинскому выбраться с поля боя. Только совсем зелёные не застали этого противостояния, но таких под их начало пробились единицы.

Напряжение разлилось в воздухе, и зверь недовольно заворочался. Ну что, как предки завещали: сверху вниз, без права на ошибку.

Миха молча начал раздеваться, скидывая вещи прямо на снег. Это их правило — традиция, закон, как ни назови — оставалось непреложным из века в век. Миха ещё не родился, а оно уже тогда было для нелюдей непреложным: в первую очередь любые изменения затрагивают сильнейших, а только потом всех остальных по нисходящей. Древние несут ответственность за благополучие своей расы. Сначала они на себе убеждаются, что новые законы разумны и возможны, за ними следуют старшие, потом элита, и далее, далее, как круги на воде. Всегда сильнейшие демонстрируют более слабым, что от них не требуют невозможного. Как Арсеньич с Ольгой показали Михе, что могут договориться с заядлыми врагами, так он теперь обязан показать своим бойцам образец совместной работы с вампирами.

Перекинувшись, он пропустил Алинского к полосе препятствий и только потом показательно побежал следом: даже отдав власть зверю и следуя за находящимся в боевом трансе старым врагом, он может не воспринимать его как жертву, может стать ему опорой и доверить ему спину.

Вообще, хорошо, что зрители остались в отдалении. Миха не знал, как бы сейчас отреагировал на такое количество сильных, опасных врагов поблизости, да ещё и многих из которых зверь отлично помнил. Никого из них нельзя недооценивать, любой может доставить проблемы, а то и победить, несмотря на Михину силу: всё-таки здесь правда собралась элита, лучшие из лучших — равных им по всей стране наперечёт. Он старался, очень, и будет стараться дальше, но невозможно за пару дней начать без опаски воспринимать того, кому недавно в прямом смысле драл глотку.

Тем не менее отбегали они в паре хорошо, блестяще даже. Сложно пустить пыль в глаза лучше. Когда он бок о бок с Алинским возвращался к одежде, то чувствовал на себе внимательные взгляды.

И оборотни, и вампиры пытались переварить увиденное и настроить себя на грядущие изменения. То, что командование рассказало в штаб-квартирах, осталось словами — приказ понятен, его будут пытаться выполнять, но этого мало. Как правильно сказал Вениамин, в их мире устанавливается новый порядок, и только теперь, после этой демонстрации, к их бойцам пришло настоящее осознание скорых перемен.

— Разбиться на рабочие двойки, — приказал Алинский, пока Миха одевался.

Вампиры послушно направились ближе к центру, выстраиваясь в две редкие шеренги. Оборотни не двинулись с места и даже не шевельнулись, всё так же глядя на Миху.

— Приказы Бронислава Тимофеевича должны выполняться неукоснительно, пока не поступило другого распоряжения, — сухо проговорил Миха, вставая рядом с Алинским и почти касаясь его плеча своим.

После его слов оборотни пришли в движение. Он на самом деле им сочувствовал. И оборотням, и вампирам: мало того что внезапно два начальника, так один из них ещё и не успевший стать вчерашним враг. Ничего, Миха с Алинским сами не захотят постоянно сталкиваться лбами и согласовывать каждый шаг. Проще создать две смешанные группы, а в экстренном случае один заменит другого.

— Только лично ко мне так не обращайся, — пробормотал Алинский в ответ на его реплику, достаточно громко, чтобы его слова услышал Миха, но недостаточно разборчиво, чтобы их поняли остальные. На язык просился ехидный ответ, но обстановка не располагала, поэтому Миха только позволил губам дёрнуться в намёке на улыбку, скорее ответить Алинскому, чем продемонстрировать реакцию внимательно наблюдающим за ними бойцам. Хотя, может, тем и не помешает увидеть, как взаимодействуют Миха с Алинским.

С подчинёнными им тоже предстояло растопить лёд. Не давая себе времени передумать, Миха обвёл взглядом выстроившиеся в шеренги двойки и объявил:

— Большинство оборотней под моим началом обращаются ко мне на «ты». С присутствующими здесь вампирами нам предстоит много работать вместе. Я не против, если вы будете обращаться ко мне так же. У вас строже с субординацией, поэтому настаивать не буду. Смотрите сами, как вам удобнее.

Несколько знакомых рож почти неуловимо дрогнуло. Если бы Миха не имел так много дел с вампирами, и не заметил бы. Да, с этими бойцами у него долгая история взаимоотношений, им не за что его любить. Привыкнут. Ему тоже есть что им припомнить.

А вот пара вампиров помладше кивнула на его предложение. Всё-таки молодёжь на самом деле восприняла этот мирный договор куда проще.

— Сегодня новые двойки проходят полосу препятствий на полигоне оборотней, — вступил Алинский. — Для начала пойдёте параллельно. На одной полосе чередуетесь оборотень-вампир-оборотень. Когда сменим полигон на наш, будет зависеть от ваших результатов. Он сложнее. Приготовиться! 

Мало кто отнёсся к нововведениям пусть не с оптимизмом, но хотя бы без неприятия. Напряжение по-прежнему висело в воздухе. Напряжение, настороженность. Злость. Все они не знали, чего ожидать от соседа, старались не выпускать друг друга из поля зрения, подавляли инстинкты.

Шея и плечи у Михи затекли от постоянной готовности к смене ипостаси, рядом такой же напряжённой статуей на низком старте застыл Алинский с раскручивающимися жгутами силы, зато им некогда отвлекаться на сведение старых счётов. К концу дня они не то чтобы забыли прошлое, просто им стало не до того. Положа руку на сердце, Алинский отличный профессионал: знающий своё дело, не разменивающийся на мелочи и лишние слова. Миха знал это и раньше, но почему-то именно сейчас, когда они больше не враги, оставаться объективным и признавать сильные стороны вампиров… хотя нет, именно Алинского, было сложнее.

Весь день они гоняли бойцов, раз за разом, снова и снова. Лёха смог пробежать в паре с Каролиной и даже показать неплохое взаимодействие. Высокая, ростом почти с самого Лёху, сильная, она вообще быстро адаптировалась к новым условиям — быстрее Лёхи и как будто быстрее Алинского с Михой.

Адам, заместитель Алинского, слишком резко развернулся к Тихоне, приготовившись к атаке, и тот оскалился в ответ. Оба тут же подняли руки, извиняясь, а окружающие, приготовившиеся их разнимать, расслабились, но эта вспышка добавила накал атмосфере, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше.

Косолапыч откровенно изучал напарницу, не столько стремясь показать хорошее время, сколько пытаясь приноровиться к чужой скорости. Её такое внимание в восторг не приводило, но она покладисто позволила Косолапычу вести и наблюдать за собой. Тот вообще всегда сначала думал, потом делал. Михе иногда казалось, что он, даже раненый, одержимый зверем, когда человеческого в сознании почти не остаётся, прежде обдумывал, как раздерёт врагу горло, а потом уже кидался вперёд. Этим надо будет больше времени, но выбор напарников хороший, один из лучших, пожалуй.

Собственно, результат оказался ожидаемым. Кое-кто смог пробежать в паре и даже продемонстрировать хорошее время, кто-то пока приглядывался к будущему напарнику, кто-то почти сцепился, не совладав с инстинктами, но вовремя дал задний ход. Лучше, хуже — не идеально, но и разнимать никого не пришлось. Полноценное противостояние стало бы огромным разочарованием сейчас, когда оборотни ещё не отпускали зверя, а вампиры не погружались в полноценный боевой транс. Уж если тренированные элитные бойцы не в состоянии контролировать себя в спокойной обстановке и с почти нормально работающими мозгами, то и начинать смысла нет.

Миха остался доволен этим днём, доволен своими бойцами: оборотнями, вампирами. Теперь те тоже его бойцы, он не позволял себе думать, чувствовать по-другому. Они теперь тоже часть стаи. Привыкнут. Все они привыкнут, научатся жить вместе.

Отпустив наконец своих, Алинский с Михой направились к парковке. Алинский тоже был доволен. Миха видел это в посадке его головы, в поведении силы, во взгляде, когда они пожимали друг другу руку на прощание. Никогда ещё этот обычный, даже скучный жест не имел столько значения.

Они с Алинским приноравливались работать вместе, принимать друг друга, видеть друг в друге союзников, доверять, прикрывать спину. Древние хотели результатов ещё вчера, и они смогут их гарантировать. Не вчера, конечно, и не завтра, но смогут.

Вот только рукопожатие — это символ уважения, доверия, добрых намерений. Об этом не задумываешься в обычной рутине, когда протягиваешь руку друзьям, знакомым, деловым партнёрам. Сейчас же Миха стоял напротив вчерашнего врага.

Уважал ли он Алинского? Несомненно. Алинский всегда показывал себя умным, ответственным командиром, сильным воином, настоящим товарищем для своих бойцов. Он был хорошим врагом и когда-нибудь станет хорошим коллегой.

Мог ли Миха назвать свои намерения добрыми? Он прикладывал все силы, чтобы сработаться, как того хотели древние. Конечно, о внезапной любви к Алинскому и речи не шло, но, по крайней мере, Миха старался перестать воспринимать его как врага. Иногда у него даже почти получалось.

Доверял ли Миха Алинскому? Насколько в их ситуации возможно. Он себе не всегда доверял, что говорить о ком-то другом, но да, он верил, что Алинский не держит камня за пазухой и в его словах не надо искать двойного дна: во-первых, тот не пойдёт против древних, а во-вторых, Миха просто знал. Сейчас, в спокойной обстановке, он считывал Алинского ещё проще, чем раньше. Тот его, скорее всего, тоже. Не сказать чтобы Миху устраивало такое гипертрофированное взаимопонимание, однако его тоже можно использовать, раз выбора нет.

Караульные пристально за ними наблюдали. И оборотни, и вампиры ждали скрытого предупреждения, намёка на то, что это всё какая-то чудовищная шутка, непонятно с какими целями затеянная командованием. Нет, ребята, добро пожаловать в новую реальность.

Попрощавшись с Алинским, Миха плюхнулся на водительское сиденье, всё ещё ощущая на себе чужие взгляды. Белый свет фонаря заливал приборную панель, и от него становилось будто ещё холоднее, хотя за день на открытой стоянке салон и так промёрз. Из пустой термочашки, валяющейся на соседнем сиденье, тянуло запахом кофе. Миха с силой потёр лицо. Давно он так не выматывался. И жрать хочется.

Он пару мгновений поколебался, не заехать ли куда-нибудь поужинать, но голод потерпел поражение. Не так часто еда в общепитах могла сравниться с тем, что готовил Миха, он себя избаловал и всё реже ел не дома. Повернув ключ зажигания, он с тоской посмотрел на темнеющий лес. Сейчас бы побегать. Телу, привыкшему к регулярным нагрузкам в спортзале, их здорово не хватало. Миха готов был из собственной кожи выпрыгнуть, чтобы почувствовать знакомую приятную усталость в мышцах, вот только новый геморрой пока не оставлял времени.

Хотя, наверное, дело не в нагрузках: он же два дня подряд скакал с Алинским по лесу и полигону, и работали они в полную силу. Просто скопившееся напряжение искало выход, а за столько лет он привык забываться от проблем в спортзале. Сейчас поздно уже, а ещё до города добираться, да и Янка там — когда она снова вот так у него поживёт? Вернётся к матери, и опять не до отца станет.

На лестничной площадке пахло полуфабрикатами и вампиром, правда знакомым, поэтому Миха не стал нестись сломя голову, а спокойно поднялся к себе на этаж. Он неспешно достал ключи, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из квартиры, стянул куртку. Постучав в дверь дочери, он дождался отклика и заглянул внутрь. Янка с вампирёнышем сидели перед здоровенным телевизором на стене, который та когда-то выторговала за хорошее поведение, и играли в приставку. Тут хорошее поведение ни при чём: её он купил, не выдержав напора умоляющих взглядов и душераздирающих вздохов. За это его тогда чуть не убила Янкина мать, до сих пор припоминая ему это при случае. На экране бегали руки с оружием и метко стреляли в людей в камуфляже. Треск автоматов удивительно похож на настоящий. Иногда Михе так хотелось, как настоящему старпёру, позудеть на тему того, во что играют сегодня дети, но когда они не бегали с игрушечным оружием. Хотя тут имитация, конечно, хороша.

Вампирёныш обернулся, тут же отложив пульт и подскочив:

— Михаил Анатольевич!

Янка остановила игру и тоже посмотрела на Миху:

— Пап, привет, тут к тебе.

— Привет, — удивлённо ответил Миха, оглядев вампирёныша. Тот замялся. Нервы неприятно защекотали чужие эмоции. — Ну пойдём, раз ко мне. Давай на кухню, я сейчас.

Сам он сначала пошёл в ванную и, пока мыл руки, пытался угадать, что понадобилось от него вампирёнышу. Не то чтобы Миха не хотел его видеть, но сейчас он бы предпочёл сварганить что-нибудь на скорую руку, упасть в кровать и забыть про вампиров, мирный договор и вообще всё, происходящее за пределами квартиры.

— Ну, рассказывай, — провозгласил Миха, зайдя в кухню.

Пока вампирёныш собирался с мыслями, он поставил воду для риса, достал из морозилки филе лосося, кинул его в миску с холодной водой. Только включив чайник, Миха повернулся к вампирёнышу. Тот следил за его действиями и будто встряхнулся, когда встретился с ним взглядом.

— Да, простите, что я так ворвался, просто… — Он замолчал, подбирая слова. Его эмоции обволакивали, вызывая желание отгородиться. Вампирёныш чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и немного виноватым, но не волновался и не боялся. Миха не стал его подгонять: отвлёкся на закипевшую воду и заварил чай. Вампирёныш поблагодарил его, когда увидел перед собой кружку, и более уверенно продолжил: — Я понимаю, что вы меня тогда пожалели и вам вряд ли хочется сейчас со мной нянчиться, но я… Этот допрос и другие вампиры, оборотни, ведьмы, домовые… Я… Мне… Это похоже на бред, понимаете? Извините, я не хочу вас обидеть, просто сложно поверить, что всё реально. Я никак не могу понять, как себя вести. Вампиры все такие… Ну… Вампиры. Анастасий Всеволодович, мой опекун, сказал, что я могу обращаться к нему с любыми вопросами, я за эти дни многому у него научился, но…

— Он надутый индюк, как у вас, ребята, принято, а ты хочешь поговорить об этом нормальным языком, — хмыкнул Миха.

— Да. То есть нет. Он хорошо ко мне относится и всегда находит для меня время. Он правда мне очень помог…

— Да ладно, я понимаю, не объясняй, — отмахнулся Миха и начал резать рыбу. — Не переживай, ты тоже таким станешь. В худшем случае лет через пятьдесят. Если быстро адаптируешься, то раньше. Веди себя как хочешь. Все ваши были когда-то людьми и проходили период адаптации. Они тебя примут любым.

Миха на самом деле его понимал. Тот очнулся, ничего не помня, зверски убил первую встречную женщину, пил её кровь, бомжевал, снова убивал, снова пил кровь, боролся с непонятными желаниями. Первым, кто нормально к нему отнёсся в новой жизни, был Миха, даже не побрезговал научить азам охоты.

Кроме того, вампиры с непривычки действительно могли подавлять. Да и с привычкой тоже. Зная их, Миха не сомневался, что они пылинки готовы с вампирёныша сдувать — всё-таки к новичкам они относились очень серьёзно, но, пообщавшись с ними, мало кто мог в это поверить, если никогда не интересовался их обычаями. Это их пижонство заслоняло собой что угодно, а вампирёныш растерялся от свалившейся информации. Новый мир, странные существа вокруг, о которых можно услышать только в сказках, новая собственная сущность. Он искал хоть какой-то стабильности, чего-то, за что он мог зацепиться, как за якорь. Миха со своей акцией небывалого великодушия и простой манерой общения казался ему сейчас наиболее близким и понятным существом. Кто бы мог подумать. Вампир и оборотень. Ирония судьбы.

Миха добавил молоко в сковородку, дождался, пока соус загустеет, и снял её с огня. Сосредоточившись, он замолчал, и вампирёныш не стал ему мешать. Когда он накрыл крышкой распространяющую убойный запах рыбу, то снова повернулся к вампирёнышу и продолжил:

— Опекун действительно поможет с любыми сомнениями. Тебе сейчас сложно это себе представить, но вампиры всегда относятся к пополнению очень заботливо. Тебя сбивает с толку ваша субординация и напыщенность старших, но ты правда можешь им доверять. Если уж на то пошло, куда больше, чем стоило бы доверять мне. — Он со значением посмотрел на вампирёныша.

Тот кивнул:

— Да, Анастасий Всеволодович и Вениамин Яковлевич объяснили мне, что происходит. Повезло, что я решил ограбить именно вас, Михаил Анатольевич.

Он улыбнулся, откинув назад голову и глядя на него снизу вверх. Свет лампы выхватил красивую линию шеи, идеальный подбородок и светлую кожу на груди, которую обнажал треугольный вырез футболки. Расслабленно раскинувшийся на нарочито грубо сколоченном стуле, в стильных дизайнерских шмотках, он сейчас неуловимо напоминал Вениамина — не чертами лица и, само собой, не стилем, а умением себя подать, лоском, урон которому не могла нанести даже неподходящая обстановка. Миха направил на него грязную ложку:

— Поосторожнее с моей дочерью. Вампир там или оборотень, а яйца у всех отрываются одинаково. — Не обратив внимания на накатившее чужое изумление, он без перехода продолжил: — И не зови меня так. Можешь Михой и на «ты», я не против. Если это для тебя чересчур, то хотя бы Михаилом тогда уж.

— Не, я лучше на «вы».

— Как хочешь.

Достав из верхнего шкафчика глубокую тарелку, Миха от души положил туда риса, щедро полил сверху соусом с рыбой и поставил её перед вампирёнышем. Тот смутился и попытался возразить:

— Спасибо, я не…

— Это не обсуждается. Лопай. — Едва заметно повысив голос, он спросил в глубину квартиры: — Ян, есть будешь?

— А что за рыба?

— Лосось. Соус с молоком, не со сливками.

— Да, сейчас приду, — ответила она под смачный выстрел дробовика.

Это «сейчас» Миха уже знал, поэтому накрывать для неё не стал, взял порцию для себя и сел рядом с вампирёнышем, оставляя любимое Янкино место свободным.

Ели они молча. Вампирёныш всё время хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. То ли его просто беспокоила тишина, то ли ещё что не давало покоя, в любом случае Миха этого так и не узнал. Сам он наслаждался отдыхом. Сейчас, дома, в тепле, сытости, усталость навалилась мягким одеялом — вроде не тяжело оставаться на ногах, но в горизонтальном положении стало бы куда лучше. Отодвинув пустую тарелку, он посмотрел на довольно вытянувшего ноги вампирёныша:

— Ещё?

— Не, спасибо, — тот сложил руки на животе, — я объелся на всю жизнь вперёд.

Миха улыбнулся:

— Пива хочешь?

— Я хочу. — Янка ворвалась на кухню, плюхнувшись на табуретку.

— Твоя мать меня кастрирует, — отрезал Миха, на что она смешно сморщила нос, — я ещё слишком молод для целибата, хоть ты мне и не поверишь. Еда на плите. Ну так что? — переспросил он вампирёныша.

Тот кивнул, с удовольствием наблюдая за их перепалкой:

— Спасибо.

Когда Янка закончила ужинать, они втроём пошли в зал и, усевшись прямо на пол, включили телик. Вампирёныша не беспокоили ни недавняя вражда, ни неприятный запах, ни малознакомая компания. Он комментировал фильм, всё время ржал с Янкой, то и дело поглядывал на посмеивающегося над ними Миху — просто наслаждался вечером.

Миха же следил за ним почти с умилением. Дети оборотней учатся контролю над эмоциями годам к пяти, самое позднее к семи. Вампиры и того быстрее: самые талантливые уже через несколько месяцев после оборота могут за собой следить. В худшем случае через пару лет, а раньше их к оборотням не подпускают.

Сейчас Миха будто вернулся на годы назад, когда его дети ещё неловко перебирали лапами и осваивались в этом мире. Эмоции взрослого человека сильно отличаются. Даже чувства, доступные детям, вроде обычных радости или грусти, у взрослых выражены совсем по-другому.

Вампирёныша не спутаешь с ребёнком. Да, он молод, но и только. Это для Михи он вампирёныш, а так ведь в человеческой жизни лет двадцать, наверное, исполнилось, взрослый молодой человек. Поэтому его чувства иногда провоцировали, иногда вызывали неловкость, иногда раздражали, мешали, но всё равно умиляли. Искренние, освежающие, другой реакции они вызвать не могли. Глядя, как дети устроили шутливую возню, Миха перестал жалеть, что не сразу добрался до постели, — даже запах вампира перестал раздражать. Он посмотрел на часы. Завтра снова не выспится.

Когда вампирёныш ушёл, а Янка отправилась плескаться в душ, Миха поудобнее устроился на кровати в своей спальне и, пролистнув контакты в Whatsapp, нажал на звонок.

— Алло? Пап? — Низкий голос звучал удивлённо и немного рассеянно, лёгкий акцент выдавал иностранца. На заднем плане что-то неразборчиво шумело.

— Привет. Отвлекаю?

— Да нет. Я за рулём, на громкой связи. Что-то случилось?

— Я могу тебе звонить, только когда что-то случается? — оскорбился Миха.

— Обычно ты так и делаешь, — хмыкнул Витька.

— Просто хотел узнать, как у тебя дела.

— Да нормально. Ничего нового. С работы еду.

— А чего так поздно? У вас же уже к одиннадцати.

— Сроки горят. Совет директоров ждёт отчёт, а клиент только сегодня бюджет прислал. Пришлось посидеть. Я уже почти дома. Подожди секунду, припаркуюсь. — Он помолчал. — Всё, я тут.

Они поболтали о мирном договоре, вампирёныше, Янке, Алинском, почему-то Вениамине. Полноценного мира до сих пор смогли добиться только австралийцы — европейцы только смотрели в эту сторону, и Витька искренне интересовался изменениями. Уже под конец Витька признался, что встретил девушку, с которой думает во время следующего отпуска прилететь в Москву. Ведьма из немок. В общем-то, Витьке скоро сороковник — неплохой возраст, но ведьма… Янка сейчас зачитывалась любовными романами про оборотней и с восторгом пересказывала эти сказки Михе. Особенно ей нравилось про верность раз и навсегда, как у волков. Чушь собачья. Они же не животные. Даже у оборотней-волков такого нет.

Пожалуй, единственные, у кого похожая зависимость от партнёра, — это ведьмы. Подпитка от него даёт им много сил, но и делает очень зависимыми: разорвать эту связь непросто, и ведьма долго приходит в себя, если партнёр её оставляет. Геморрой, на самом деле. Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, и всё такое. Насколько Миха знал, ведьмы и сами не особо стремились надеть на себя этот хомут. На его памяти та же Наташка только раз позволила себе завести долгие отношения, а потом несколько лет ходила тенью самой себя и сейчас предпочитала ни к чему не обязывающие связи вроде той, что была у неё с Михой. В общем, это не то, что он мог бы пожелать сыну, но в сороковник уже, пожалуй, поздно воспитывать, так что оставалось только поздравить.

Миха и правда соскучился. Не так часто он разговаривал с сыном. Не то чтобы он этого не хотел, просто то у Михи облава, то у Витьки очередной отчёт или встреча с друзьями. Услышав про девушку, Миха впервые почувствовал себя старым, хотя вроде бы оборотень в самом расцвете сил. Но так, глядишь, и внуки пойдут. Что-то быстро. Сам Миха только после третьей сотни задумался о потомстве.

Работой он заниматься больше не хотел, но кто бы его спрашивал. Попрощавшись с Витькой, Миха полез в почту.

Ну что, вампирёныша они нашли — за это время на юго-западе Москвы пропало не так много молодых людей его возраста, чтобы не успеть просмотреть их дела.

С экрана на Миху смотрел взъерошенный молодой человек в аккуратных прямоугольных очках, мешковатой одежде, все время в неловких позах и, похоже, не знающий, куда девать руки. Фотография на документы получилась едва ли не самой удачной из всех. Зарков Леонид Евгеньевич выглядел гораздо моложе своего двадцати одного года и действительно походил на вампирёныша, как похожи иногда чужие друг другу люди. Удивительно, насколько меняет обращение. Вроде бы те же овал лица, разрез и цвет глаз, абрис губ, но с трудом верилось, что вампирёныш когда-то был этим человеком. В общем-то, мальчишка на фотографии тоже производил впечатление, но увидеть броскую, сексуальную красоту за неуверенной осанкой и нелепой одеждой смог бы не каждый.

Студент МФТИ по специальности «Биотехнологии», шёл на красный диплом — ого. Его внешность и успехи на поприще наук объясняли неловкость в общении и неуверенность, то и дело проскальзывающую в жестах и эмоциях. Обычно его ровесники всё-таки гораздо бойчее. Конечно, не все умники по умолчанию забитые девственники, но Леонид выглядел именно таким образцовым ботаном, про каких рассказывают анекдоты и снимают комедии.

Жил он с родителями, недалеко от станции метро «Проспект Вернадского». Обычная человеческая семья. Ни очевидных контактов с нелюдями, ни родственных связей, по крайней мере на первый взгляд. Внимания полиции не привлекал, ни человеческой, ни нечеловеческой.

Двадцать седьмого декабря около девяти вечера вышел из квартиры друга, собираясь домой, однако до дома не дошёл. Имел привычку проходить этот маршрут пешком, что занимало чуть более получаса. Никаких свидетелей, улик — ничего.

Илья с Родионом займутся семьёй и окружением, остальные пока всё ещё в поисках подозрительных трупов — это займёт больше времени. 

Миха отложил лэптоп и откинулся на подушки, прислушиваясь к шуму изредка проезжающих под окнами машин. Опять время хорошо за полночь. Скоро вставать.

Вениамин распорядился пока не рассказывать вампирёнышу о находке. Мол, тот ещё нестабилен и должен овладеть хотя бы минимальным самоконтролем, а то неизвестно, как отреагирует. Звучало разумно, ну и вообще кому, как не древнему вампиру лучше знать, что хорошо для новообращённого. Это с одной стороны. А с другой, всё-таки иногда Вениамин на самом деле раздражал безапелляционными приказами и дирижированием чужими жизнями с уверенностью вершителя судеб. Конечно, по размеру костюмчик, но всё равно бесит.

Миха закрыл глаза. А может, его бесит, что приходится оглядываться на кровососа, тем более на древнего. Наверное, им повезло, что делом занимается Вениамин: мог попасться и кто-то менее адекватный. Этот хоть на самом деле пытается найти общий язык, а приказы… Что приказы? В конце концов, Арсеньич тоже приказывает, просто он вожак и не кровосос. Если подумать, бойцы и оперативники в куда менее завидном положении. Алинский с Михой — это не почти формальное руководство Вениамина.

В любом случае уж что-что, а вредить своему вампиры точно не будут, лучше оставить подобные вопросы им.

Будильник прозвенел будто несколько минут спустя. Миха распахнул глаза, не уверенный, спал ли вообще. По крайней мере, мышцы успели расслабиться и раздражение улеглось — отдохнуть у него получилось.

В кратчайшие сроки закончив с утренней рутиной, он поспешил к машине. Янка ещё спала.

Этот день не сильно отличался от предыдущего, только работы прибавилось. Это сейчас они отрабатывали взаимодействие с любым командующим, а так-то не оставишь же двух начальников — начальники первые же перегрызутся. Поэтому между делом Миха с Алинским пытались обсуждать, какая двойка в чьём ведении состоит, как будут проходить тренировки и решаться вопрос обеспечения, как распределится ответственность за клиентов и патрули, кто за какую зону будет отвечать. Им бы и этого хватило, но, видимо, вчера их оставили в покое, дав возможность сконцентрироваться только на бойцах. Теперь же на них навалилось всё, отложенное вчера, да ещё и актуальные вопросы в придачу. Переукомплектация и перепланировка патрулей, старые клиенты, недовольные новым порядком, новые клиенты, довольные новым порядком, задержка доставки амуниции, втык подчинённому, опять недовольные клиенты. Короткому сообщению от оперативной группы он уделил меньше минуты.

Нет, организационные вопросы им с Алинским придётся решать в интимной обстановке. Сейчас они ни к чему не придут.

То сам Миха, то Алинский постоянно висели на телефонах, прилипали к лэптопам, пару раз выходили к проходной. Может, оно и к лучшему: двойки стали работать слаженней и учились реагировать на команды вне зависимости от того, кто их отдавал, зато ближе к обеду Миха с трудом боролся с желанием обернуться, чтобы покусать любого, кто подойдёт ближе чем на пять метров.

Последней каплей стал звонок одного из клиентов. Этот колдун периодически пользовался их услугами, и, в общем-то, они оставались друг другом довольны. У колдунов несколько другое устройство общества — всё-таки они, в отличие от вампиров и оборотней, никогда не жили кланами и не так привязаны к своим. Скорее, они друг друга с трудом терпят, хотя у Михи давно сложилось впечатление, что колдуны вообще всех с трудом терпят. Для таких неадаптированных в социуме эгоистичных одиночек, как они, работа в команде требует немалых усилий.

А ещё у колдунов напрочь отсутствует чувство такта — похоже, из-за собственной непрошибаемости им сложно понять, насколько по-другому воспринимают их манеру общения окружающие. Вообще, за диалогом двух колдунов всегда интересно наблюдать. Невосприимчивые к оскорблениям и недостатку деликатности, колдуны, похоже, даже не понимают, на что можно обидеться. Теоретически они знают, что их собеседники иначе относятся ко многим вопросам, но теоретическое знание спасало далеко не всегда: масштабы этого «иначе» колдуны явно недооценивали.

Так вот, с позвонившим колдуном Миха нередко сталкивался. Друзьями они не были, вместе не пили, но в последние лет семьдесят один — два раза в год контактировать по работе им приходилось. Тот позвонил, когда пришло время обеда, и Миха прислушивался к трелям собственного желудка, мысленно подгоняя двойки закончить последний прогон. Увидев входящий звонок, Миха чертыхнулся под нос. Ну есть же секретари, есть электронка, в конце концов.

— Да?

— Привет, пёс, прости, что отвлекаю. До нас дошли слухи, что вы теперь работаете вместе с вампирами. Это правда?

— Да. А что?

— Да хотел к вам обратиться, теперь сомневаюсь. Вы работать-то сможете?

Ещё чуть-чуть, и у Михи повалил бы пар из ушей. Не хватало, чтобы в возможностях его бойцов сомневался какой-то мудак со стороны. Алинский обернулся, видимо что-то почувствовав, коротко на него взглянул и пошёл к бойцам, оставив Миху одного.

— Когда это мы брались за работу, не гарантируя результат?

— М-м-м… — протянул тот, о чём-то раздумывая. Помолчав, он спросил: — Не против, если я поприсутствую на тренировке?

— Чего? Зачем?

— Убедиться, что на них можно положиться. Ну и интересно, как взаимодействовать будете. Когда ещё такое увидишь.

От возмущения Миха лишился дара речи на несколько мгновений.

— Да ты охренел. — Ответ прозвучал почти с вопросительной интонацией. Нет, Миха осознавал, что весь их мир с интересом приготовился наблюдать за невозможным, но на такое откровенное любопытство, граничащее с хамством, наверное, никто, кроме колдунов, не способен.

— Ну нет так нет. Пришлю тебе запрос, посмотри, сможете ли взять.

Миха не успел ничего сказать, как он повесил трубку. Козёл. У них отряд элитных бойцов, а не выезд цирковых клоунов. Миха размял шею, стараясь взять себя в руки. Зверь чувствовал его раздражение — и так уставший из-за необходимости постоянно сдерживать инстинкты, на сегодняшнюю суету он отреагировал как никогда остро. 

Когда раздался очередной звонок, Миха даже не посмотрел на экран, а сразу рявкнул в трубку:

— Да?!

— Добрый день. Я не вовремя?

Спокойный голос Вениамина подействовал как ушат воды. Миха длинно выдохнул. Так и правда на окружающих кидаться начнёт.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Извини, много навалилось.

— Понимаю. — Интонации не изменились: Вениамин говорил, как всегда, сдержанно и немного отстранённо, но Михе послышалась нотка сочувствия. То ли ему захотелось её услышать, то ли у того самого шапито, да небось ещё и побольше масштабом. Говорят, Арсеньич сейчас тоже не самый компанейский парень. — Ты уже обедал? Мой шофёр говорит, что минутах в двадцати от полигона есть неплохой ресторан. Я там смогу быть минут через сорок. Мне кое-что пришло в голову, когда я просматривал отчёт оперативной группы. Возможно, это ерунда, но хотелось бы обсудить с тобой.

Опять работа. И вампир, глаза бы их больше не видели. Но этот вроде мирный, не огрызается — зато можно будет отдохнуть от вечно недовольных в последнее время бойцов. Миха повернулся, глядя на мониторы, фиксирующие продвижение двоек:

— Думаю, через сорок минут смогу подъехать.

— Тогда до встречи, — попрощался Вениамин и повесил трубку. Миха бросил взгляд на Алинского. Тот уже вернулся и теперь, скрестив руки на груди и сжав губы так, что длинный нос стал ещё заметнее, не отрываясь следил за здоровым вампиром, бегущим перед большим бурым волком. Его пальцы отстукивали тревожный ритм на бицепсе, а между бровей залегла глубокая складка. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, он посмотрел на Миху и снова повернулся к монитору.

— Заканчиваем и перерыв на обед?

— Да, мне надо отъехать, могу задержаться.

Алинский кивнул и почти строевым шагом направился к финишу. Миха даже посочувствовал финишировавшей двойке: замотанный голодный вампир вряд ли намного приятнее такого же оборотня. Сам же Миха громко объявил паузу и направился к проходной. Это звучало дико, но идея пообедать с Вениамином нравилась ему всё больше. Первая половина дня и правда выдалась сумасшедшей, немного отвлечься и перевести дух не помешает.

Ничем особенным ресторан не отличался, зато в зале сидел только один слабый оборотень в годах. Вот и отлично, меньше любопытных. Светлые пластиковые панели, белые скатерти с геометрическим рисунком, негромкий бубнёж диктора в телевизоре на стене — обычный спорт-бар. Судя по запаху, повар слишком увлекается приправами, но, может, вкус будет лучше, чем кажется.

Вениамин подошёл через несколько минут — Миха едва успел удобно устроиться и ответить на сообщения Янки и её матери.

— Прошу прощения, пришлось потолкаться на выезде из города. Давно ждёшь?

— Да нет, сам только подъехал.

Потянувшись за меню, Вениамин окинул Миху внимательным взглядом:

— У тебя такой вид, как будто на тебе ездили.

— Почти, — хмыкнул Миха, тоже просматривая ламинированную карточку.

Ждали заказ они в тишине. Здесь, среди дешёвой мебели, несвежего ремонта, странной вони, долетавшей из-за барной стойки, Миха не то чтобы чувствовал себя некомфортно, просто он предпочитал места получше. Даже странно, что такой ресторан посоветовал вампир. Раньше Миха не смог бы себе представить никого из них в подобном окружении, а теперь вот один сидел напротив, и не кто-нибудь, а древний. На соседнем столе блестел не вытертый след от стакана, разящий пивом, наверняка липкий, а то ли от самого Вениамина, то ли от явно сшитого на заказ, идеально сидевшего на нём костюма уродливым контрастом едва уловимо доносилась уже знакомая нота дорогого парфюма. С другой стороны, Миха вполне мог себе представить, что ближе нет ничего приличнее. Всё-таки полигон запрятали подальше, не ограничившись только магической защитой: чем меньше возможность столкновения с непосвящёнными людьми, тем спокойнее.

Еда оказалась лучше, чем ожидал Миха. Не шедевр, но она вполне годилась набить желудок и получить от этого какое-никакое удовольствие. Вениамин не отвлекал: так же молча накалывал небольшие куски мяса на вилку и тщательно пережёвывал, методично, размеренно. На лице не отражалось ни единой эмоции, движения были продуманными, экономными, даже аура древнего давила меньше, чем обычно. Похоже, ездили не только на Михе. Он тоже начинал следить за каждым вдохом, когда его доставали настолько, что он опасался из-за любой мелочи перестать контролировать силу.

Это только молодёжь думает, что с возрастом инстинкты отходят на второй план. На самом деле и в триста, как в пятнадцать, можно перекинуться от злости — просто в триста терять до такой степени самообладание банально стыдно. Видимо, у вампиров схожие проблемы.

Когда они закончили с основным блюдом, Вениамин немного расслабился. По крайней мере, выглядел он более раскованным. Миха даже не смог бы сказать, как это определил: до такой выдержки, как у Вениамина, ему самому расти и расти. Наверное, эта разница осталась бы незамеченной, не происходи она сейчас буквально на глазах. Было что-то неуловимое в посадке головы, развороте плеч, положении рук. Может, Вениамин специально демонстрировал слабость, а может, его и правда всё достало. Как бы то ни было, Миха его понимал. Ему эта пауза тоже помогла отдохнуть.

Когда подошёл официант, Вениамин поколебался, но выбрал эрл грей. Миха тоже не стал бы брать здесь кофе, поэтому присоединился к заказу. Когда Вениамин отказался от десерта, Миха покосился на его тарелку, в которой больше половины осталось нетронуто. Когда они остались одни, Вениамин объяснил:

— Это не твоя курица, к сожалению. Неудобно признаваться, но я несколько избалован в том, что касается еды.

Он едва заметно улыбнулся уголками губ, и Миха рассмеялся. Он бы удивился, будь по-другому. Помнится, его курицу Вениамин не просто доел, а даже брал добавку. Если бы Миха сказал, что его оставил равнодушным этот невольный комплимент, он бы соврал. Всегда приятно, когда тебя оценивают по достоинству, пусть даже вампир.

Сделав первый глоток, Вениамин отодвинул чашку и достал лэптоп. Миха пересел, чтобы лучше видеть экран. Плечом он практически касался своего собеседника. Ощущение чужого взгляда заставило его поднять глаза: тот самый оборотень наблюдал за ними с брезгливой миной.

Миха снова посмотрел на монитор, где раскинулась карта Москвы. Длинный ухоженный палец с идеальным маникюром показывал на точки, отмеченные оперативной группой:

— Ты уже видел результаты обработки запросов?

— Глянул одним глазом, но мне было не до того пока. Первый труп не нашли.

— Чего-то такого я ожидал. Смотри. Александр двигался с юго-запада. Убивал он на голых инстинктах, поэтому просчитать его невозможно. Убийства, которые нам известны, произошли за пределами третьего кольца. Это логично. На первый взгляд, места нападения раскиданы хаотично, но посмотри на них. — Он царапнул экран поверх пометок, и тот пошёл короткой тёмной волной. — Они слишком кучно расположены. На карте расстояния кажутся большими, но на самом деле сколько времени займёт дойти от одного до другого? Для вампира это ерунда, тем более когда он ещё не отошёл от обращения, тело требует действия. Между убийствами проходило несколько дней, за это время он мог не раз пересечь всю Москву, но для убийства всегда возвращался и держался максимально знакомых районов: там проще ориентироваться, он знает, где и когда бывает меньше всего народу, чувствует себя увереннее. Места нападения расположены недалеко от станций метро, это сбивает с толку. Я уверен, что он не спускался вниз, а передвигался пешком и старался держаться подальше от людей, сначала чтобы не навредить, потом чтобы проще было найти жертву. Наверняка первые свои нападения он совершил недалеко от дома, или школы, или... — Вениамин неопределённо взмахнул рукой.

Миха помолчал, рассматривая карту. Вообще, места убийств и правда выглядели хаотично разбросанными. Да, на юго-западе, но одно почти у МКАДа, другое ближе к третьему кольцу, третье… И все рядом с метро. Хм. Можно спросить у родителей или друзей, что Леонида связывало с этими станциями. Если эта теория подтвердится, можно попробовать сузить круг поиска трупов.

Вениамин не мешал ему: откинулся на спинку стула и цедил чай. Наконец Миха согласился:

— Имеет смысл. Я позвоню нашим, когда поеду обратно. Думаешь, Чокнутый тоже на это рассчитывал?

Тот едва заметно пожал плечом. Миха рассматривал его лицо, пытаясь уловить отражение эмоций или мыслей. Сейчас он беспардонно нарушал чужое личное пространство и сидел слишком близко, но Вениамин не проявлял недовольства, а Михе отсюда проще с ним разговаривать. Может, тот не самый эмоциональный парень на планете, но, в общем-то, как оказалось, ничто ему не чуждо, просто надо знать, куда смотреть. Миха пока не знал, а вот так, вблизи, мог уловить малейшие проявления мимики — всё-таки приятнее общаться с живым собеседником, чем с деревом. Хотя, на удивление, Вениамин вообще оказался неплохой компанией: знал, чего хочет, и умел это получить, подкреплял слова делами, не лез лишний раз со светскими разговорами. Разбирался в хорошей жрачке, опять же.

— Сложно понять, что у другого в голове, — наконец отозвался он. — Мы пока слишком мало о нём знаем. Он мог об этом подумать, но сейчас невозможно что-то сказать наверняка. Нужно больше информации.

Допили чай они каждый в своих мыслях. Беседа сошла на нет, только телевизор продолжал бубнить, а где-то в глубине ресторана на кухне шипело масло. Оставив деньги на столе, они пошли на парковку. Открыв дверь, прежде чем сесть за руль, Миха окликнул Вениамина. Тот уже взялся за ручку, но остановился, обернувшись.

— Спасибо за обед, — искренне поблагодарил Миха.

— Тебе спасибо. В последнее время у меня бывает не так много спокойных минут.

Кивнув на прощание, Вениамин грациозно опустился на заднее сиденье. Вскоре «тойота» выехала со стоянки и повернула к Москве. Миха смотрел ей вслед, пока она не скрылась из виду, а потом со смешанными чувствами подставил лицо падающим снежинкам. После сытного обеда прохлада помогала встряхнуться и привести мысли в порядок. Какой-то час, а словно заново родился. 

Плюхнувшись-таки за руль, он вырулил с парковки к полигону. Прибавив скорость, Миха включил громкую связь — надо позвонить Наташке, поделиться соображениями Вениамина. Монотонные гудки разнеслись по салону, но так и остались неотвеченными. Значит, не судьба.

Когда он приехал на полигон, все, кроме Алинского, уже собрались. Тот появился через полчаса, тоже спокойный и в благодушном настроении. От него едва уловимо пахло кровью и кем-то незнакомым, наверное, донором. Приветственно кивнув, Миха сразу же вернулся к мониторам.

Ему непросто давалась ситуация с донорами. То, что кровососы используют людей для насыщения и превращения в себе подобных, всегда было краеугольным камнем в их противостоянии. Теперь же он не имел права реагировать, как требовала привычка, да и не только привычка, наверное. Пожалуй, именно этот вопрос делал для Михи заключение мира особенно сложным. Да, вампиры повёрнуты на этике; и доноры, и новообращённые всегда взрослые совершеннолетние люди. Не просто совершеннолетние — вампиры играют честно и не окучивают детей, поэтому, как правило, им ближе к тридцатнику, если не больше. Доноры и новообращённые прекрасно знают, на что идут, и внакладе не остаются.

Вампиры тоже не виноваты, что им нужна кровь для нормального функционирования. Более того, сейчас, когда каждая крупица самообладания на вес золота, они правильно накачиваются ею до ушей — всё это Миха себе твердил, и твердил, и твердил, однако ему по-прежнему стоило немалых усилий никак не показывать своё отношение к происходящему. То ли так глубоко засело предубеждение против природы вампиров, то ли это и правда было противно натуре оборотней, но бороться с неприятием оказалось очень сложно. Куда сложнее, чем подставить спину Алинскому.

Но если отвлечься от недопонимания, которого в любом случае не избежать, в итоге даже неплохо получилось. Пока Алинский обедал, бойцы показали, как реагируют на команды оборотня. Сейчас, когда первые эмоции улеглись, тренировки мало отличались от тех, какими они были раньше. Конечно, они пока не могли работать в полную силу, им всем ещё только предстояло окончательно перешагнуть через себя, подавить инстинкты истинной сущности, но понимание того, что положение дел меняется и надо привыкать к новой реальности, продемонстрировали все без исключения. Бойцы пытались если не притереться, то хотя бы присмотреться к новым напарникам. Миха не собирался их торопить — пусть работают в своём темпе. Они и так выдавали отличные результаты.

День продолжился так же, как и начинался: электронка, телефон, снова электронка, Алинский, бойцы. Спасибо Вениамину, этот хаос больше не действовал на нервы. У всех у них тяжёлый период.

В итоге вторая половина дня прошла не то чтобы лучше — перестала так раздражать. Когда последние двойки уже подходили к финишу, мирный настрой Михи по-прежнему никуда не делся. Сейчас устроят короткий разбор полётов и рванут домой, даже пораньше освободятся. Правда, если учесть, сколько пилить до Москвы, не сильно это поможет. Миха махнул последней двойке, чтобы поторопились, когда снова заиграл телефон. Наташка.

— Мих, Сима с твоим сцепились. Я не нанималась их воспитывать.

Он вздохнул. Когда Миха ставил их в пару, то ожидал чего-то подобного: вампирша первостатейная стерва, Андрей никогда не отличался сдержанным характером — рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Миха посмотрел на тёмное небо, подсвеченное на севере. Огни Москвы сделали его почти оранжевым. Раздражения как не было, так и не появилось — не может всё пройти гладко. Он перехватил поудобнее телефон и покосился на мониторы.

— Наташка.

— Что?

— Давай встретимся сегодня? Только мне ехать далеко, но я скоро освобожусь.

Она замолчала на пару мгновений.

— Ты вообще слышал, что я сказала? — Похоже, она так удивилась, что забыла возмутиться.

— Слышал. Ну сцепились. Что я отсюда сделаю? Завтра приеду и разберусь. Ты уже сообщила Вениамину?

— Не-а, давай ты сам, не люблю я его.

— Ладно, — согласился Миха. Вроде нормальный мужик, за что его не любить? Тем более у ведьм никогда проблем с вампирами не было. — Ну так что?

— Что — что? А, в смысле встретиться. Давай. У тебя?

— У меня Янка. Давай я к тебе.

— Угу. Позвони, снизу.

Разбор полётов Миха оставил Алинскому и просто сидел рядом, наблюдая за реакцией бойцов, только в конце быстро пробежался по ошибкам, которые Алинский пропустил, пока занимался делами.

Всё-таки они имели дело с опытными профессионалами, и это сквозило во всём: учились ли они работать с новыми напарниками на полигоне, пытались ли притереться за его пределами, слушали ли начальников. Если оборотней и задевало, что их сначала разбирал по косточкам вампир, а потом вожак перед вампирами, то никто не позволил себе продемонстрировать ни намёка на недовольство, как и их напарники. Обычный разбор, каких миллион был и ещё больше будет, только состав новый, так и состав не впервые меняется.

Закончив, Миха быстро со всеми попрощался и со странным чувством направился к машине. Да, смена состава, какой ещё не бывало, а с ней и новые порядки. Обычно Миха выкладывался не меньше своих боевиков, они вместе переодевались, трепались в душевой, шли выпить по пиву. Сейчас он не знал, правильно ли поступает. С одной стороны, они по-прежнему одна команда, с другой — он хотел дать им немного привыкнуть друг к другу без командира под боком, тем более у вампиров вроде немного другие отношения с начальством.

Скоро двойки покажут удовлетворительные результаты, и они попробуют побежать отрядом, а там видно будет. Когда они разделятся, вампирам под его началом придётся привыкать к новому стилю руководства, а оборотни, которые попадут к Алинскому… Алинский хороший командир. К нему они тоже привыкнут.

До Наташки он добрался на удивление быстро и, отзвонившись снизу, поднялся к ней. Не успела та закрыть за ним дверь, как он запустил руки ей в волосы и втянул в глубокий, долгий поцелуй. Взял он её там же, в коридоре — стоя, даже толком не раздевшись. При каждом толчке она тёрлась голой спиной о стену и так сжималась на его члене, что у него мозги коротило. Возможно, ему не стоило быть таким грубым, но уж у кого-кого, а у Наташки никогда бы не заржавело сказать, если бы ей что-то не нравилось, поэтому он отпустил себя и вбивался так глубоко, насколько она позволяла. Та с готовностью встречала каждое его движение, выгибалась, и иногда из её горла вырывался низкий полувздох-полустон. От неё пахло возбуждённой, довольной женщиной, и это сводило с ума. Миха впивался пальцами в её бёдра и, уткнувшись носом ей в шею, вдыхал, вдыхал, отдаваясь инстинктам. Почувствовав, как напряглось её тело в попытке прижаться ближе, Миха позволил себе кончить сразу за ней.

Пара минут ушла у них на то, чтобы отдышаться и привести себя в порядок, а потом скрепя сердце он засобирался. Честно говоря, Миха бы с удовольствием принял её предложение остаться на ужин, а потом трахнул бы ещё раз, но дома ждала Янка. Наташка, конечно, позубоскалила, но больше из вредности, чем из-за настоящей обиды. В конце концов, такие встречи для них не новость.

Его везение на дорогах закончилось, и до дома пришлось потолкаться в пробках, но в квартиру он заходил, напевая под нос прилипчивый мотив модной в последнее время песни, постоянно долетающей из колонок. В коридоре опять пахло вампиром, но хотя бы поели нормально на этот раз: не зря Миха с таким запасом вчера сделал.

Заходить к детям он не стал — сразу направился в душ. Когда он вышел, Янка с вампирёнышем крутились около кофеварки.

— Не поздновато для кофе? — Миха зашёл в кухню.

Янка скривилась:

— Ты был у неё.

Наташку она не любила. Если учесть, что виделись они только один раз, и то мельком, причину такой неприязни Миха понять не мог. Раньше он думал, что это ревность, но к другим его партнёрам Янка относилась равнодушно.

Вампирёныш пробормотал приветствие и с преувеличенным интересом уставился на струйку кофе, с журчанием и брызгами наполнявшую чашку. Миха подавил порыв повести плечами. У него не было причин чувствовать себя виноватым — ни перед дочерью, ни тем более перед вампирёнышем, но сложно игнорировать то, о чём тебе буквально кричат чужие эмоции. За них вампирёнышу тоже было неудобно: видимо, его уже просветили, как он открыт. Янка осуждающе пялилась на Миху, а когда машинка закончила, схватила свою порцию и гордо удалилась к себе.

Миха достал из морозилки контейнер и поставил его в микроволновку. Та тихо зажужжала, разогревая содержимое. Сам он развалился на стуле, уперев ногу в соседний.

— Ты снова хотел поговорить со мной? — спросил он.

— Да.

Вампирёныш осторожно взял чашку и посмотрел на Миху. Тот кивнул на свободное место:

— Садись, Сашок, что как не родной.

Вот так, сидя напротив, было очень удобно рассматривать друг друга. Сашка этой возможностью не воспользовался, а Миха ни в чём себе не отказывал. Хорош, конечно. Нужно быть слепым, чтобы это не признать.

— Ты хотел поговорить о чём-то конкретном или просто так зашёл? — наконец нарушил молчание он.

Сашка поёжился и всё-таки поднял взгляд. Чувствовал он себя по-дурацки. Это здорово освежало: Миха уже и не помнил, насколько ярки в молодости эмоции, как мало уверенности в себе, как боишься выставить себя в дурацком свете. Правда, Сашка ещё не отошёл от оборота и варился в коктейле эмоций, больше свойственном подросткам, чем людям его возраста — надо надеяться, когда он примет новую сущность, станет поспокойнее. Кроме того, Сашка, видимо, вообще рос тепличным мальчиком.

— Простите, Михаил. Это звучит глупо…

Миха махнул на него рукой, прерывая, и пошёл к пропищавшей микроволновке.

— Не парься, я понимаю, почему тебя сюда тянет. Я не против, пока ты помнишь, что моей дочери шестнадцать.

Сашка закатил глаза:

— Мы просто нашли общий язык.

Он замолчал, и в воздухе буквально повисло многоточие. Миха чувствовал его взгляд, чувствовал, какие эмоции у него вызывает. По нервам ударила чужая решимость, и Миха поторопился заговорить.

— Вот на этом можете остановиться. Хочешь? — предложил он, указав на контейнер.

Сбитый на подлёте, Сашка покачал головой, больше растерянно, чем отрицательно. Он испытывал одновременно облегчение, и досаду, и даже обиду. Как хорошо, что Миха уже вырос и ему не грозит пережить эти эмоциональные горки ещё раз: обращать другие расы так, чтобы получить на выходе не пускающих слюни идиотов, вампиры ещё не научились. Он выложил половину к себе в тарелку и сменил тему:

— Как хочешь. Как твои успехи в обучении?

Ответил Сашка не сразу. Он внимательно рассматривал Миху, скорее всего пытаясь понять, правда ли тот ничего не понял или специально его прервал. Давай, парень, у тебя красный диплом на головоломном факультете, сложи два и два.

— Анастасий Всеволодович говорит, что я быстро учусь, но мне так не кажется, — наконец отозвался тот.

— Конечно не кажется, когда хочется всего и сразу. На адаптацию и овладение силой уходят десятилетия, а ты хочешь результата через несколько дней. Не переживай, это возрастное, с годами к ожиданию начинаешь относиться как к неизбежному злу. Ян, — позвал он, не обращая внимания на реакцию Сашки, — хватит дуться, иди к нам.

Посидел он с ними недолго: завтрашний день наверняка будет не менее суетным, поэтому он оставил детей одних, а сам почистил зубы и завалился спать.


	5. Глава 4

На следующий день, когда Миха приехал на Петровку, Вениамин уже был там, просматривал что-то в лэптопе. Рядом дымился кофе, распространяя по всему кабинету густой горький запах. Миха кивнул всем присутствующим, на ходу пожелав доброго утра, стянул куртку и сразу пошёл за чашкой. Плюхнувшись рядом с Вениамином, он посмотрел на Андрея. Тот сидел через несколько стульев от него, скрестив руки на груди и рассматривая что-то на столе. Напротив у окна, опираясь бёдрами на подоконник, стояла Серафима. У обоих на лицах белели следы неглубоких ран, обещавшие скоро затянуться.

Вениамин захлопнул крышку лэптопа и, откинувшись на спинку стула, сделал глоток. Как всегда, внешне он себя контролировал безупречно, даже слишком. А вот с силой, как и все древние, полностью совладать не мог. Миха понимал всех, кто сейчас отошёл подальше: приятного в таком давлении было мало. Наконец Вениамин приказал Серафиме:

— Объяснитесь.

Михе пришлось призвать всё своё самообладание, чтобы не продемонстрировать, как на зверя действует ярость древнего вампира, почти касающегося его локтем. Серафима повела плечами, но ответила почтительно, не нарываясь, — просто констатировала:

— Нам сложно работать вместе.

— Ясно. — Вениамин аккуратно поставил чашку: даже Миха не уловил ни звука. — Думаю, это моя вина. Должно быть, я не очень понятно проводил инструктаж. Позвольте мне объяснить. Для оборотней это тоже актуально. — Он посмотрел на оборотней, а потом снова перевёл взгляд на вампиров. — Для нас с вами существует две альтернативы, вы вольны выбрать любую из них: или вы успешно работаете вместе, или мы находим вам замену. Других вариантов нет. Для этого дела отобрали элиту, вы лучшие наши кадры, но не незаменимы. Мы понимаем, что инстинкты могут иногда брать верх, поэтому не отстраняем вас сейчас, но кроме вас есть и другие специалисты, способные справиться с этим делом и при этом относиться уважительно к своим коллегам. Честное слово, это не так сложно. У нас же получается. — Он указал на себя и Миху.

Не иди речь о его ребятах, Миха нашёл бы забавным интерес, с которым наблюдали за происходящим оперативники других рас.

Ну, сами виноваты, что тут скажешь. Оборотни посмотрели на Миху, и тот кивнул в подтверждение. Вас заметили и выделили сильные мира сего — не каждый день выпадает такой шанс, пользуйтесь им. Древним нужен Чокнутый, эффективное взаимодействие двух рас и убедительная демонстрация для всех заинтересованных сторон. Глупо думать, что они будут терпеть такие выкрутасы, тем более Вениамин сказал правильно: незаменимых нет.

— Хочешь что-нибудь добавить? — тем временем обратился тот к Михе.

Миха покачал головой:

— Ты всё сказал. Лимит на страдания хернёй исчерпан, в следующий раз будем сразу искать замену.

На кабинет опустилась почти мёртвая тишина. Направленные на него взгляды раздражали не меньше давящей чуждой силы: изумлённые, раздражённые, недоверчивые — будто предвестники неприятностей. Даже Егор перенёс на них своё любопытство. Чёртов колдун. Вампиры же выглядели почти потрясёнными. Вениамину можно только в ноги кланяться, что ли, а обращаться на «ты» моветон? Тот не стал наслаждаться произведённым эффектом и спокойно продолжил.

— Надеюсь, мы сможем избежать недопонимания. — Оглядев своих подопечных, он попросил: — Будьте добры, примите решение сейчас. Если вы откажетесь, я должен подобрать замену. Родион Логвинович, вы показали себя безупречно, но прошу вас, подумайте тоже, сможете ли вы работать с оборотнями. К сожалению, времени у нас немного, мы не можем себе позволить долго притираться.

Вениамин переводил взгляд с Родиона на Серафиму и обратно. Те молчали и даже не двигались, только отвечали такими же прямыми взглядами. На удивление, внешне Родион остался невозмутим, хоть и оказался втянут в неприятный разговор по вине Серафимы с Андреем.

Полминуты спустя Вениамин кивнул:

— Я принимаю ваши ответы. Тогда, пожалуйста, будьте последовательными и выполняйте свою работу.

Молчание — знак согласия? По крайней мере, в том, что вампиры не телепаты, Миха уверен. 

Стоило Михе повернуться к оборотням, Олег сложил руки на груди — мол, он тут вообще не при делах, — а Андрей поднял ладони вверх в знак поражения. А вот не хрена вести себя как котёнок, не пришлось бы извиняться. В общем-то, Миха и не ожидал, что кто-то из оборотней или вампиров попросит его заменить: это расследование слишком лакомый кусок и сулит слишком хорошие перспективы.

— Ну, раз мы собрались вместе, давайте обсудим, что у нас уже есть, — спокойно предложил Вениамин, будто не он минуту назад стращал всех силой.

Группа сработала быстро и успела результативно поговорить с родителями Леонида, его лучшим другом и парой однокурсников, если считать отрицательный результат за результат, конечно.

Обычный человеческий мальчишка, домашний, тихий, почти всё время проводящий в универе, дома за компом или у друга. Талантливый, умный, работающий над мудрёным проектом для диплома, в названии которого Миха понял только предлоги. Друзей можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, врагами там и не пахло, с дальними родственниками его семья почти не общалась, да и те разбросаны по всей стране. Обычная семья, из прегрешений — штук пять штрафов за превышение скорости. Опрошенный сокурсник из нелюдей считал, что Леонид об их существовании не знал. Никто ничего странного не замечал, Леонид постоянно торчал на виду у кого-то, с азартом готовился к защите, собирался в магистратуру, думал о загранице — в общем, был полон оптимизма, жил полной жизнью и как танк пёр к цели. Само собой, оперативники ещё пороют в этом направлении, поговорят с другими друзьями, сокурсниками, преподавателями в университете, но Миха сильно сомневался, что они наткнутся на внезапную тайную жизнь: у Леонида на неё банально не хватило бы времени, хотя хорошо бы он ошибался.

Не нарыв новых следов или свидетелей, Олег с Егором присоединились к опросу знакомых Леонида, как и приказывал Миха, а Серафима с Андреем пока перерывали трупы. Спасибо памяти Сашки, круг поисков получилось здорово сузить, и четыре трупа они нашли. Судя по всему, преступник позаботился, чтобы они не были найдены сразу или причислены к подозрительным, а оставались у людей как можно дольше. Превратить жертву потерявшего контроль вампира в пострадавшего от нападения на улице или бытовой ссоры не так просто, но он справился — даже один несчастный случай сфабриковал. Повезло, что завели дело о халатности и непреднамеренном убийстве, а то ищи иголку в стоге сена. 

Миху передёрнуло. Слюна вампира действительно лучшее из существующих средств по стимулированию регенерации. Она действует даже на трупы. На свежие, конечно, и не так эффективно, как на живых, но действует, а значит, вампир мог немного «облагородить» раны пострадавших. Не настолько, чтобы замаскировать жертву нападения вампира при тщательном осмотре, но достаточно, чтобы она не привлекла внимания. Это же насколько надо тронуться, чтобы лизать трупы, да ещё сделать раны непохожими друг на друга. Серьёзно, даже для вампира это перебор. Как бы то ни было, своей цели он достиг: люди не заподозрили маньяка — такое дело сразу бы прошло через контроль нелюдей.

А вообще, это значило только одно: на Сашке висела следилка, и Чокнутый точно знал, где тот. Сашка срывался, и Чокнутый оказывался в нужном месте практически в момент убийства, иначе не успел бы так качественно прикрыть следы. Вот только как до него доходила информация о скором нападении? У Михи ответа на этот вопрос пока не было, и не у него одного. Они убили кучу времени, пытаясь сообразить, как у Чокнутого получалось так быстро среагировать, предлагали кучу вариантов, от камеры до амулетов, но ни один из них не выдерживал критики. Вениамин внимательно наблюдал за их брейнштормингом, но сам ничего не сказал. В конце концов им пришлось поставить рядом с этим пунктом жирный знак вопроса и работать дальше, иначе они могли так просидеть до завтра. Может, когда отвлекутся, придёт что-нибудь светлое в голову.

Камер непосредственно на местах преступлений не было, но вокруг их хватало. Как раз и кандидаты появились.

— Серафима и Андрей, займитесь камерами. По-настоящему, — выделил Миха голосом, — а не как в последний раз. Нам нужен результат.

Серафима поморщилась, но кивнула, Андрей же молча пододвинулся к ноутбуку и полез в базу. Счастливым он тоже не выглядел. Вот и отлично, пусть поскучают.

— Олег и Егор, оставьте знакомых Леонида Илье с Родионом, займитесь трупами. Нам надо найти первые два и место оборота. Илья и Родион, если не получится поговорить с кем-то — будут скрываться, откажутся отвечать, слишком высоко сидят, — оформляйте повестку и звоните мне, Вениамину или Огаченко.

Вениамин согласно кивнул:

— Номер моего телефона и адрес электронной почты у вас есть. Звоните, пишите в любое время.

— Вот и хорошо, — подытожил Миха.

Он одним глотком допил холодный кофе и, откинувшись на спинку стула, посмотрел на экран телефона, пестревший сообщениями из нескольких почт и мессенджеров. Вроде не сделали ничего толком, а время уже к обеду. Хотелось есть и в туалет. Скорее бы уже найти этого Чокнутого и вернуться к прежнему ритму и обязанностям, по которым он, признаться, скучал. Даже вампиры в подчинении его теперь оставляли почти равнодушным: ну, вампиры. Обученные, опытные профессионалы. С ними его команда становится только сильнее — было бы о чём переживать. А из сыска он ушёл не для того, чтобы снова этим заниматься.

— Ну что? — Он оглядел присутствующих. — Заканчиваем? Есть ещё замечания у кого-нибудь?

Нет, вот и отлично. Серафима поднялась первая. Пересела к Андрею и стала наблюдать за его манипуляциями.

Остальные начали одеваться, обсуждая, куда пойти пообедать. Родион и Олег старались держаться друг от друга подальше, но собирались идти вместе с остальными и даже перекинулись парой слов. Вообще, Миха ожидал, что с той стороны тоже рванёт. Олег-то с кем угодно найдёт общий язык, на его счёт можно не беспокоиться, а вот Андрей слишком эмоционален. Надо будет прикинуть, кого поставить на замену, если что.

Вениамин повернулся к нему:

— Как насчёт пообедать там же, где в прошлый раз?

— Думаешь, у них есть свободные места в это время?

— Я им написал, когда понял, что мы задержимся. Они обещали придержать столик.

— Отлично. Дай мне пару минут. — Миха поднялся и пошёл наконец-то в туалет, не обращая внимания на чужие взгляды. Он пока не решил, что именно их смущает: что он нашёл общий язык с вампиром или дело именно в Вениамине. Как бы то ни было, и для вампиров, и для оборотней эта демонстрация в самый раз. Как сказал Вениамин, у них же получается, а значит, ничего невозможного они не требуют. Жаль менять Андрея: он и правда из лучших, несмотря на излишнюю порывистость.

До ресторана они с Вениамином дошли пешком, не перекинувшись ни словом. За столиком тоже царила тишина, нарушаемая только шуршанием одежды и стуком посуды. На них всё так же косились, Миха чувствовал запахи возбуждения, страха, любопытства, но плевать на них хотел.

Даже не верилось, что прошла всего неделя с того дня, когда Сашка попытался его обобрать. Всего несколько дней, за которые его жизнь совершила такой кульбит, какой ни одному цирковому акробату не снился. Мог он себе представить, что будет мирно обедать в подобной компании и получать от неё удовольствие? Что он сможет встать в пару с Алинским, относиться с симпатией к новообращённому, отдыхать в обществе древнего вампира? Конечно, последнее столетие было почти мирным, но… Именно сейчас, в уютном полумраке ресторана, вдыхая запахи еды, людей и нелюдей, Миха посмотрел другими глазами на последний век. Всё-таки древние не вчера приняли решение об объединении и методично шли к нему, превращая межрасовую вражду в перевернутую страницу истории. Постепенно сошли на нет стычки, за открытые столкновения судили — они начали уживаться. Да, о любви речь не шла, и со всех сторон по-прежнему летели взаимные оскорбления, но это такая мелочь. Если вспомнить, что они творили сто, даже пятьдесят лет назад, современное положение дел тянуло почти на полноценный мир. 

Положа руку на сердце, вряд ли несколько десятков лет назад Михе так просто дались бы такие изменения. Он вспомнил, как вчера всего час в обществе вампира буквально помог ему родиться заново, и посмотрел на Вениамина. Тот как раз аккуратно снял с вилки кусок мяса и теперь пережёвывал. Идеальная иллюстрация для книги по этикету: осанка, локти, все дела. Даже если закрыть глаза на расу, казалось бы, где вот это всё, а где Миха. Встретив его взгляд, Вениамин вопросительно поднял брови и, проглотив, поинтересовался:

— Всё в порядке?

Миха только отмахнулся. В порядке, конечно. Скоро пройдёт.

Они разговорились, когда их тарелки уже почти опустели. Потом Миха даже не мог вспомнить о чём. Обсуждали какую-то фигню: машины, футбол, ещё что-то… Всё-таки была в Вениамине некая размеренность: он никуда не торопился, двигался со спокойным достоинством и уверенностью, что всегда вовремя. Эта неспешная основательность оказывала на Миху эффект, сходный с гипнотическим, и он сам ею заражался. И вчера, и сегодня к концу обеда у него появилось ощущение, словно сжатая внутри пружина распрямилась и едва заметно дрожит, возвращаясь в состояние покоя. Ему нравилось. Как в отпуске побывал.

Расплатившись, они вышли на улицу. Куртку Миха надел уже там, и то не сразу: после жаркого зала зимний холод приятно остужал, и он позволил себе насладиться контрастом. На улице потеплело, и под ногами чавкало грязное месиво, проникнув даже в дорогие кроссовки и намочив носки. Хорошо бы выбраться в выходные за город, побегать с Янкой. Надо позвонить Арсеньичу: пусть берёт своих — и на дачу. Неужели наконец-то пятница, даже не верится. Михе казалось, эта неделя никогда не закончится.

— Ну что, пожелаю тебе приятных выходных, — выдернул его из задумчивости негромкий голос. Вениамин стоял рядом и медленно, отточенными, изящными движениями надевал перчатки, так что Миха невольно зацепился взглядом за тёмные волоски на тыльной стороне кисти. — Отдохни от нас.

Из-за поворота вырулила знакомая «тойота» и медленно прошелестела к ним.

— Это я желаю тебе хорошо отдохнуть, — отозвался он. — Наверняка и у тебя эта неделя не из лёгких.

— Да нет, могло быть хуже. — Вениамин помолчал, а потом признал: — Хотя лучше тоже могло.

Он посмотрел в сторону и, заметно поколебавшись, сказал:

— Могу я попросить тебя об одолжении?

Миха взглянул на него. Хоть убей, он не мог представить, какое одолжение мог бы сделать древнему вампиру. Он даже не стал скрывать любопытство:

— Ну, попробуй. 

Похоже, Вениамин его понял, потому что на его губах мелькнула улыбка, прежде чем он повернулся к Михе:

— Ты уже сделал для нас немало. Сам знаешь, что значат для нас новообращённые. Я очень тебе благодарен, все мы, хоть ты и не веришь. Возможно, я сейчас злоупотребляю твоей добротой, но могу я попросить найти время сегодня вечером? Александр имеет право узнать, что мы нашли его и его семью. Он тянется к тебе. Возможно, в твоём присутствии он будет чувствовать себя спокойнее.

— Я не против. — Миха подавил порыв вздохнуть. Он пропустил момент, когда записался в няньки подрастающего поколения вампиров. Впрочем, Сашка ему нравился. Раз уж он не сдал его тогда патрулю или следящим, то теперь тем более от него не отмахнётся.

— Где тебе будет удобнее?

— Лучше где-нибудь недалеко от моего дома.

Поколебавшись, Вениамин предложил:

— Опекун Александра живёт в двух станциях метро от тебя.

— Отлично. Пришли мне адрес, я подъеду.

— Спасибо. — Слышать эмоции в его голосе было непривычно. Играл он или нет, благодарность казалась искренней. — Тогда до вечера.

Миха проводил его взглядом и направился обратно к угрозыску за машиной. На полигон ехать уже смысла нет: пока он доберётся, можно будет поворачивать назад. Поколебавшись, он всё-таки набрал Алинского.

— Алинский.

— Привет. Слушай, я на Петровке и только освободился. Имеет смысл пилить на полигон?

— Да ну, ты приедешь к концу уже. Давай… Подожди секунду. — Он резко окликнул какую-то двойку, приказав подойти, а потом снова заговорил с Михой: — Да, прошу прощения. В общем, тут всё нормально на самом деле. Давай до понедельника уже. Можно опробовать наш полигон и посмотреть, как оно.

О как. До понедельника. Отлично.

— Скинь мне координаты, — перешагивая через здоровую лужу, попросил Миха, перед тем как попрощаться.

Усевшись за руль, он задумчиво посмотрел на часы. Как раз есть время отчитаться и согласовать планы на выходные с Арсеньичем, быстро просмотреть текучку и зайти в спортзал. По дороге Миха попытался дозвониться до Янки, но, как всегда, безуспешно, зато ответ на голосовое сообщение в мессенджере пришёл мгновенно. Судя по обилию смайлов, она не против пару дней отдохнуть от Москвы.

Арсеньич его визиту шумно обрадовался и сразу потащил на кухню:

— Хорошо, что ты заехал, Мих. Совсем пропал, только отчёты твои и получаю. Уже собирался бежать за коньяком и выкупать твою благосклонность обратно.

— Это я, значит, рано приехал. Чтобы ты знал, я всё ещё смертельно обижен, так что жду свой коньяк. Мне твоими молитвами сдохнуть некогда, да ещё и Янка на этой неделе решила со мной пожить. Сам понимаешь, мне не до по пиву, — серьёзно ответил Миха, поставив чашку на подставку кофеварки. Справедливости ради, вид Арсеньича свидетельствовал скорее о бессонных ночах и немалом расходе силы, чем о праздном безделье. — Не хочешь на выходные на дачу мотануться семьями? Я Янку возьму. Побегаем, шашлыки пожарим, в бане попаримся.

— Надо у Ленки спросить, но вроде она ничего не планировала. Ты меня знаешь: я завсегда.

Когда они вернулись в кабинет Арсеньича, Миха плюхнулся в кресло для посетителей и, иногда прикладываясь к кофе, в деталях рассказал про ход расследования, взаимодействие между вампирами и оборотнями, прилепившегося к нему вампирёныша, неожиданно нормальных мужиков Алинского с Вениамином, про звонок колдуна, перепутавшего их отряд с выездным цирком. Арсеньич не перебивал, только кивал в некоторых местах. Пожалуй, больше всего его удивило, что Миха зовёт Вениамина по имени. Уже когда Миха закончил, Арсеньич покачал головой:

— Не могу себе представить, чтобы Вениамин кому-то тыкал, а тем более позволял тыкать себе.

— Тебе же тыкает.

— У нас это политика, а у вас высокие отношения.

— Родится девочка — назову в твою честь. А если серьёзно, для меня это тоже неожиданно, — признался Миха, вспоминая своё первое удивление. — Хотя, если вокруг него все на цыпочках ходят, наверное, это и поперёк горла встать может. Тем более он действительно ничего, сам знаешь, дело с ним можно иметь. Ну, есть это их пижонство конечно, не без того, а так-то вроде не настолько мы отличаемся.

Арсеньич с изумлением его оглядел:

— Кто ты и что ты сделал с моим другом Михой?

— Не смотри на меня так, — поморщился Миха. — Сам поверить не могу, что уже неделю на короткой ноге с кровососами. И заметь, я впервые за несколько дней сказал это слово, и то только в твоём присутствии!

— Да, запашок от тебя…

— Можно подумать, от тебя лучше.

— Достало, да? — уже серьёзно посочувствовал Арсеньич.

— Да не, нормально. Дел до хрена, и рваться на два фронта раздражает, но это не навсегда, поэтому сойдёт. Только отвлечься хочу. Ты сам как?

— Так же, Мих, вот тут у меня эта канитель уже сидит. Час сна, и снова за работу. Сейчас Ленку наберу, подожди. Отдохнём пару дней.

Ленка, лёгкая на подъём и с таким же шилом в жопе, как и у мужа, предложению Михи обрадовалась и пообещала позаботиться о жрачке при условии, что он что-нибудь для них приготовит на выходных. Справедливо. Миха смиренно согласился, тем более признание его кулинарных талантов всегда кратчайший путь к его сердцу, что уж тут.

От Арсеньича Миха направился к себе, быстро подписал стопку документов, а потом спустился в зал. Там его встретили как родного, только запах вампиров на нём вызвал залп шуток разной степени уместности. В ответ Миха крепко облапил рядом стоящую Маринку, даже потёрся немного для верности. Та ржала и неубедительно пыталась вырваться, изображая возмущение, оборотни вокруг зубоскалили, но предпочли отойти подальше. Тем не менее партнёра для спарринга Миха без проблем нашёл. В конце концов, все они понимали, что это новая реальность, просто Миха столкнулся с ней чуть раньше.

Быстро приняв душ, он заехал домой переодеться и отправился нянчить Сашку. К дому опекуна — Анастасия Всеволодовича! — Миха подошёл чуть раньше оговоренного срока. Да-да, невежливо и все дела, но он неотёсанный военный, ему можно. Решив, что пара минут роли не сыграет, Миха направился к двери подъезда. Запах вампиров тут стоял такой, что, казалось, глаза заслезятся.

Собственно, чего ещё ожидать: пафосный элитный дом, красиво отделанный подъезд, большая квартира, над которой явно поработал хороший дизайнер. Дорогой, но уютный угол — вкусом Анастасий Всеволодович не обделён.

Сам он производил почти то же впечатление, что и Вениамин, разве что аурой древнего не давил и предпочитал более свободный стиль в одежде, а так то же отстранённое выражение лица, та же безупречная вежливость, такой же тотальный самоконтроль. Глядя на него, Миха невольно вспомнил вполне живого Алинского и порадовался, что не все вампиры настолько отмороженные. Хотя, справедливости ради, при ближайшем рассмотрении Вениамин оказался более-менее обычным, насколько это слово к нему вообще применимо.

Сашка в модных джинсах и ладно сидящей рубашке выглядел здесь очень органично, даже серёжка в ухе посверкивала бриллиантом. Вообще, эти трое внушали, особенно в люксовой, изысканной обстановке. Идеальная, почти приторная картина. Что Миха здесь вообще делает?

— Спасибо, что согласились прийти, Михаил Анатольевич, — поприветствовал его Анастасий Всеволодович, предлагая сесть на диван в гостиной. — Вениамин Яковлевич уже вас поблагодарил от моего имени, но, пользуясь случаем, я бы хотел повторить это лично. Спасибо за то, что вы сделали для Александра. Если я могу быть чем-то полезен, буду рад помочь.

— Не стоит благодарности, — отмахнулся Миха. Вечные вампирские расшаркивания раздражали. Им самим за столько веков оскомину не набило? — Я не сделал ничего особенного. Но я буду иметь ваши слова в виду, спасибо, — поторопился он добавить, чтобы закрыть уже эту тему.

Анастасий Всеволодович кивнул:

— Что-нибудь выпьете?

— От чая я бы не отказался.

— Я принесу. — Вампирёныш подхватился и направился на кухню. В воздухе плыли неуверенность, беспокойство, странное волнение. Уж неизвестно, как он заваривал чай, но в итоге Миха решил помочь. Оттягивай не оттягивай, а поговорить придётся, тем более сидеть здесь всю ночь ни у кого желания не было.

Кухню от гостиной отделяла только большая арка, скорее превращавшая две комнаты в одну, чем наоборот. С того места, где стоял Миха, отлично просматривался угол гостиной, в котором переговаривались Вениамин с Анастасием Всеволодовичем.

Вот Вениамин собрался отойти, вот Анастасий Всеволодович по-свойски придержал его за плечо, серьёзно что-то доказывая. Вениамин внимательно его слушал и странно улыбался, Миха видел у него такое выражение пару раз за обедом. Уголки губ немного приподнялись, даже не в улыбке — в намёке на неё, так сразу и не заметишь. Эта недоулыбка здорово меняла его лицо: по-прежнему безэмоциональное, оно становилось будто мягче. Миха чувствовал, видел связь между Вениамином и его собеседником. Судя по запахам, что носили на себе Вениамин и Анастасий Всеволодович, каждый из них регулярно встречался — а Вениамин, похоже, жил — с постоянным партнёром. О сексе между этими двумя речи точно не шло, но они были очень близки.

Удивительно, как по-разному вампиры держались с чужими и со своими. Пожалуй, сходу Миха не смог бы назвать больше ни одной расы, которая настолько отгораживалась бы от других.

Наконец, когда они снова расселись за низким столиком, слово взял Анастасий Всеволодович. Как и во время разговора с Вениамином, голос его приобрёл тёплые нотки. Анастасий Всеволодович с участием смотрел на Сашку, отслеживал его эмоции, осторожно подбирал слова. Тот же вглядывался в монитор. Досье, фотографии — свои, родных, — права, зачётка, паспорт — прошлая, человеческая жизнь. Быстро пробежавшись по всей информации, он снова вернулся к началу и начал читать уже внимательнее. Раздрай прошёл, и сейчас он погрузился в задумчивость, пытаясь сопоставить себя настоящего с собой с экрана.

Неизвестно, помогло ли ему Михино присутствие, но он не истерил, не погрузился в депрессию, не рвал волосы в бесполезных попытках вспомнить хоть что-то. Михе вообще импонировала его реакция — первое, что Сашка произнёс, подняв на них глаза:

— Я могу продолжить обучение в МФТИ?

Анастасий Всеволодович покачал головой:

— Насчёт продолжить будем думать. Сейчас у тебя другая личность. Либо надо будет создать легенду с переводом, либо начинать с самого начала. Но вообще, почему бы и нет. В любом случае я бы подождал, пока вернётся память.

Вениамин согласно покачал головой, а вот у Сашки эти слова вызвали тоску:

— Думаете, она вернётся? Я даже контролю научиться не могу.

— Она всегда возвращается, — мягко ответил ему Анастасий Всеволодович. — Контролю учатся годами, а ты хочешь результат через неделю. Обещаю, что уже через пару месяцев ты почувствуешь разницу. Просто надо набраться терпения.

Сашка покивал, с треском гоняя колёсико мыши туда-сюда. Помолчав, он поднял глаза и криво улыбнулся.

— Я ничего не помню. Спасибо, что рассказали, правда. Просто… — Он неопределённо повёл рукой. — Это как будто о ком-то другом. Этот Леонид даже на меня не похож.

— Он похож, — с лёгкой улыбкой возразил Анастасий Всеволодович.

— Да, но он как будто другой человек.

Вениамин с Анастасием Всеволодовичем, не сговариваясь, кивнули. Сашка успокоился и теперь гонял туда-сюда фотографии, рассматривая старую семью. Вениамин подсуетился и за несколько часов достал немало информации — благо социальные сети сегодня позволяют и не такое.

Всё-таки трепетное отношение вампиров к новообращённым Михе очень импонировало. Он посидел ещё немного и, убедившись, что больше не нужен, поднялся:

— Ну что ж, спасибо за чай, думаю, я пойду.

— Может быть, хотите ещё чего-нибудь? — всполошился Сашка.

Вениамин коротко покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. За новостями Сашка, похоже, забыл о присутствии Михи и теперь очень не хотел, чтобы тот уходил. Миха невольно зауважал Анастасия Всеволодовича: тяжело жить на одной территории с кем-то, настолько фонящим эмоциями, тем более если это не ребёнок. И ещё тяжелее не пытаться выпустить силу, чтобы отгородиться от них. Сам-то он встречался с Сашкой на пару-тройку часов по вечерам, опекун же проводил с ним всё свободное время. И правда железный самоконтроль.

— Спасибо, но я правда лучше пойду, — отказался Миха. — Мы с Янкой хотим на выходные уехать, надо ещё вещи паковать. Приходи на следующей неделе.

Смутившись, Сашка отвёл глаза. Миха же откланялся и поспешил домой собираться и спать. Неделя выдалась тяжёлая.

Суббота встретила всё тем же серым низким небом и кашей под ногами. Здесь, за городом, слякоть превратилась в плотный липкий снег, осевший низкими сугробами. Янка с визгом прыгала из одного в другой, то и дело притворяясь, что пытается куснуть Миху за бок. Он порыкивал и шутливо огрызался — один раз даже прихватил её за ухо. В ответ она толкнула его плечом и понеслась вперёд, предлагая поиграть в догонялки. Мала ещё с отцом тягаться, но Миха пристроился в нескольких шагах позади и притворился, что никак не может её догнать. Она знала, что он притворяется, а он знал, что она знала. Как же давно они вот так вместе не бегали. Кажется, чуть ли не с осени. Да, точно, тогда даже листва ещё не опала.

Арсеньич, массивный здоровый волк, уже давно умотал подальше, оставив семью готовить стол. В отличие от Михи, он остался в семье единственным оборотнем: сын унаследовал расу от матери.

Когда Арсеньич решил жениться на эльфийке, Миха только пальцем у виска покрутил. В чём-то Миха его понимал: как и все эльфы, Ленка была горячей штучкой. Красотка, неглупая, сильная, ласковая — ещё бы не была такой шлюхой, но у эльфов в принципе отсутствует механизм, отвечающий за моногамию и воздержание. Первые лет десять Миха ждал взрыва, но шли года, отпраздновали сто семьдесят лет совместной жизни, а эти двое всё так же сюсюкали при каждой встрече. Иногда Ленка не выдерживала и ходила налево, но, похоже, Арсеньича это не сильно беспокоило: он и сам горазд, даже не давая себе труда скрываться. Вот только побегать ему не с кем. Димке, его сыну, уже за сотню, и он самый обычный эльф: красивый, готовый лечь под и на всё, что не против. И слишком пристально разглядывающий задницу Янки в этих её очередных лосинах. Миха хмуро на него уставился. Если что, он не посмотрит, что это сын лучшего друга.

Сам-то Миха просто в один прекрасный день решил, что пора уже о детях подумать, и отдался гону. Потом он жалел: стоило договориться с определённой женщиной, а не позволять случаю выбрать за себя. Ивет, поджарая гончая, в Россию приехала в командировку и через полгода снова вернулась во Францию. Витя — или, как она его называла, Вик — родился там. Миха сам летал к нему при первой возможности, с удовольствием принимал у себя в гостях, они отлично понимали друг друга, но этого так мало. Он в жизни не сможет объяснить Ивет, как благодарен ей за то, что сын считает его отцом и никогда не пытался от него отдалиться. Во многом это её заслуга.

Наученный опытом, он тогда не собирался заводить ещё детей. Янка стала результатом короткого, но страстного романа. Миха с её матерью уже разошлись, когда тест показал положительный результат. Он бы не расстроился, узнав, что дочери достался дар матери: прорицатели ценятся, к ним всегда особое отношение, — но он был рад размять лапы с кем-то родным. Янкина мать так и не сказала, знала ли, чем всё закончится. Конечно, говорят, прорицатели не могут видеть собственные дороги, но кто знает, как всё на самом деле.

Вернулись в дом они, когда уже стемнело. Густой, будто осязаемый запах шашлыков почти скрыл слабый цветочный аромат — всё-таки пахнут эльфы приятно, этого у них не отнять. Миха вытянул ноги и смотрел на Янкино лицо, казавшееся бледнее обычного в ярком свете, лившемся с планшета. Ленка подала ему глинтвейн, Димка плюхнулся напротив и завёл речь о мирном договоре, нет-нет да и начиная флиртовать. Похоже, он даже не отдавал себе в этом отчёт. Нельзя сказать, что Миха остался равнодушен: эльфы не просто любят секс, они знают, как его добиться, но за это уже Михе оторвёт яйца Арсеньич.

Тот же ввалился только через пару часов — полный энергии, голодный, воняющий волчьей шерстью и сексом. Ленка радостно его поприветствовала и отправила приводить себя в порядок. Миха никогда не поймёт их отношения.

— В отпуск хочу, — пробормотал он, полулежа на стуле. Они с Арсеньичем обожрались до сытой полудрёмы и теперь смотрели, как остальные играли в какую-то настольную игру с миллионом фишек, карточек и кубиков.

— Не дождёшься, — тут же отреагировал тот, наблюдая, как жена напряжённо обдумывает ход. Лежащие перед ней карточки ощутимо фонили — кажется, кто-то из её оппонентов не пожалел амулета, чтобы в них подглядеть.

— А чего это? Найдём этого Чокнутого, и зачем я нужен? Мы с Алинским теперь взаимозаменяемы. Хоть какая-то польза от этого мира.

— Вот найдёте, и поговорим, — пообещал Арсеньич. Его голос заглушил возмущённый вопль Ленки и хохот детей. Ага, Янка. Кто бы сомневался.

Гораздо позже Миха лежал в гостевой спальне, слушал Янкино дыхание с соседней кровати и бездумно смотрел на небо. Через тучи с трудом смогла пробиться только луна, звёзды прятались за тёмной, клубящейся массой. Простыни пахли лавандой и казались жёсткими под обнажённой кожей, всё кругом напоминало о том, что он не дома. Окружающие запахи были знакомыми, но всё равно чужими. И несмотря на это, он наслаждался каждой минутой. Как же хорошо вдали от вампиров, сыска, недовольных оборотней — всегда бы так.

Воскресенье прошло в том же расслабленном ритме, и в город они возвращались в благодушном настроении. Янка даже изъявила желание снова пожить с матерью. Миха подавил вздох. Ему нравилось, когда Янка жила у него. Почаще бы. Ну и в последнее время она отвлекала Сашку. Не то чтобы Миху тяготило его присутствие, но иногда неплохо иметь такой живой щит.

Понедельник принёс знакомые проблемы, но то ли Миха пообвыкся, то ли сказывались выходные — ни расследование, ни необходимость работать с вампирами его не тяготили. 

Бойцы привыкали друг к другу. Всё-таки они профессионалы — умение работать в меняющихся, некомфортных условиях в них вырабатывалось годами. Сложнее всего тем, кому довелось принять непосредственное участие в войне, когда та ещё не перешла в условное вооружённое перемирие, а строилась на крови. Они пытались выдать максимум, но сложно подставить спину тому, кого ты десятилетиями, а то и веками считал врагом. Тем не менее бойцы не дурили и честно старались найти точки соприкосновения, понимая, что обратного пути нет.

— Мне кажется, мы уже можем делиться и заканчивать с играми. Грызться они не грызутся, на приказы реагируют, кое-как притираются. Дальше только задрачивать взаимодействие и пристреливаться, — заговорил Алинский, когда они остались одни.

Отряд переодевался, а они сидели в комнате отдыха, ярко освещённой спотами. Руку холодило тёмное влажное стекло бутылки. Миха и сам бы не смог сказать, как получилось, что он оказался тет-а-тет с Алинским. Просто тот устало потёр шею и предложил по пиву, а Миха согласился. С прошлого вторника им не доводилось оставаться наедине. Странно не испытывать желания вцепиться ему в глотку.

Миха впервые рассматривал Алинского вот так, спокойно, почти непредвзято: этот его нос с горбинкой, длинную, мускулистую шею. Тот рассматривал его в ответ. Всё-таки у него жуткие глаза: холодные, оценивающие, равнодушные. Родиться бы ему оборотнем с пернатой второй формой, орлом каким-нибудь. Ему бы пошло. Хотя скажи Миха такое вслух, орлы первыми бы его закопали.

Алинский развалился на диване, уперев одну ногу в табуретку и вытянув правую руку по спинке. Миха устроился напротив: оседлал стул и сейчас крутил в руке бутылку, бездумно ковыряя этикетку. Всё помещение провоняло вампирами, и он боролся с чувством нереальности происходящего. Вот он, у вампиров в гостях, распивает по пиву с Алинским. Какая идиллия, кто бы мог подумать.

А вообще, тот прав: можно уже побегать всем вместе и постепенно выходить в поле хотя бы на мелочовку. Ждать идеального взаимодействия бесполезно — так они никогда не начнут.

— Согласен, — отозвался наконец он. — Завтра тоже побежим?

— Да, давай. Сначала парами?

— Да, посмотрим, как пойдёт. В любом случае надо пробежать полным составом, прежде чем разойдёмся. 

Неожиданно обсуждение затянулось почти до ночи. Раз древние хотели объединения, им предстояло что-то решать со штаб-квартирами, полигонами, зонами влияния. Сейчас, когда они поработали вместе и своими глазами увидели результат совместных тренировок, ситуация перестала казаться такой безнадёжной, как неделю назад, но организационные вопросы висели в воздухе. С одной стороны, удобно, что они с Алинским будут взаимозаменяемы, с другой — им предстояло так выстроить взаимодействие, чтобы не сталкиваться постоянно лбами.

Когда Миха вернулся домой, его встретили темнота и тишина. Не витали свежие запахи покупных пельменей, Янки, Сашки, хотя последний явно долго топтался на лестничной площадке. Дверь в Янкину комнату была приоткрыта. Свет из коридора выхватывал разобранный диван, брошенную на пол футболку, диски, учебники. Откуда-то доносился аромат сладких духов — может, от тех же футболок. Миха аккуратно прикрыл дверь и отправился в душ.

На отчёт оперативной группы его не хватило, поэтому он переставил будильник, чтобы встать раньше, и отрубился.

Открыв глаза за пять минут до звонка будильника, Миха быстро сполоснулся и пошёл на кухню за утренней порцией кофеина. Когда он распахнул окно, кухню наполнил свежий, морозный воздух. Миха накинул тёплую кофту, поставил чашку на подставку кофеварки и раскрыл ноутбук.

В общем-то, весь отчёт сводился к тому, что оперативники работали, но результатами пока похвастаться не могли.

Миха откинулся на спинку стула, невидяще уставившись на стену.

Сейчас, отдохнув и немного отвлёкшись, он смог посмотреть на ситуацию со стороны и всё-таки склонялся к мысли, что искать стоило там же: на юго-западе. Не мог Чокнутый вовремя добраться до всех убийств, не находись поблизости. С одной стороны, у Михи руки чесались попросить у Вениамина данные на вампиров из той части города, имеющих отношение к силовым или криминальным структурам, но с другой — он понимал, какой необъятный результат выдаст поиск. Тем более в том направлении у вампиров комплекс по подготовке бойцов. Хотя, по-хорошему, Чокнутому надо там жить, работать и, в идеале, знать, что он будет свободен, когда придёт время прибирать за новообращённым. Теоретически можно копать в этом направлении, но практически сейчас это почти невозможно: надо сузить круг поиска.

В принадлежности Чокнутого к силовикам сомнений почти не осталось. Тот профессионально закрыл глаза прорицателям, скрыл запахи от медведя, обрабатывал трупы так, чтобы раны показали то, что нужно ему. Даже криминал вряд ли сработал бы на таком уровне — это кто-то из своих. Да судя по следам, он даже амулеты использовал стандартные, принятые на вооружение вампиров.

В итоге пока у них было две возможности: через жертву выйти на след Чокнутого, на что у них, похоже, мало шансов, или начать копать под вампиров-силовиков, работающих или живущих на юге и юго-западе от центра. Иголка в стоге сена. Чокнутому ничто не мешало жить на том же третьем кольце.

Правда, ещё оставалась надежда на не обнаруженные места преступлений и оборота. И камеры, но если Чокнутый обвёл вокруг пальца прорицателей, то уж камеры вообще детский лепет. Можно попробовать покопать в сторону чёрного рынка на предмет маскировки и амулетов, но этот след, скорее всего, приведёт в никуда, зато запустит цепочку слухов, которые наверняка достигнут ненужных ушей. Пока Миха не настолько отчаялся.

Захлопнув крышку ноутбука, он пошёл одеваться. Наконец-то они с Алинским сами смогут заняться делом, сколько можно сидеть на берегу.

Когда они присоединились к своим на разогреве, те встретили их одобрительными возгласами. Им, видимо, так надоело гонять по полосе вхолостую, что они радовались любым подвижкам. Ничего, скоро займутся делом. Для начала ерундовым, но и на том спасибо.

Это был отличный день: у вампиров оказалась шикарная полоса препятствий, и Миха выкладывался по полной, чувствуя рядом злой азарт Алинского. Потом они просмотрят записи камер, как пробежали остальные, устроят разбор полётов, но сейчас Миха просто радовался, что мог позволить себе на несколько часов забыть про мутотень с древними, расследованием, организационными проблемами и всем на свете. Вампиры, говорите? Да хрен с ним, пусть будут вампиры.

Позже, в раздевалке, они зубоскалили из-за какой-то ерунды, обсуждали чемпионат по хоккею, отпуск. Миха после душа сидел на скамейке, не спеша одеваться, и наблюдал. Бойцы вроде не морозились и честно пытались отодвинуть предубеждения в сторону, даже заговаривали о чём-то личном — пусть по мелочи, но это уже походило на нормальное общение. Он поднял глаза на Алинского. Тот стоял рядом и натягивал джинсы. Почувствовав взгляд, он коротко посмотрел на Миху и, не прерывая своего занятия, вопросительно приподнял подбородок.

— Как насчёт в субботу отвезти наш табор на человеческий полигон, который для нас выбили древние на прошлой неделе? А потом пойдём бухать.

— Думаешь, мы ещё можем его использовать?

— Думаю, древние звезду с неба достанут, чтобы мы быстрее вернулись к делу.

— Хорошая мысль, — кивнул Алинский и повысил голос: — Все слышали? В субботу собираемся на новом полигоне, а потом идём бухать за счёт древних. От полигона можно открутиться в случае несвоевременной смерти, от выпивки нет.

Бойцы одобрительно загудели. Вот. Что может быть лучше халявного бухла и жрачки? Вампиры, оборотни — желудки у всех работают одинаково. Инстинкты обуздали, и ладно, остальное придёт со временем. Напьются, пообщаются, может, рожи друг другу немного начистят. Пусть пооботрутся в неформальной обстановке, быстрее привыкнут.

Миха хлопнул по ладони, протянутой Алинским на прощание. Всё, пробегут вместе и пора уже делиться, хотя бы даже из-за бойцов: два непосредственных начальника с равными полномочиями всегда головная боль.

Домой Миха снова вернулся поздно: удалось встретиться с Наташкой, да и в магазин пришлось заехать. В последние дни он покупал только самое необходимое, чтобы не тратить время, и запасы подходили к концу, тем более у него появились неучтённые рты. На лестничной площадке витал вчерашний запах вампирёныша. Миха немного замешкался, открывая дверь. Он бросил взгляд на лестницу, но нет, сегодня никто не приходил.

Быстро переодевшись, он сделал к спагетти соус из помидоров, шпината и козьего сыра, бросил на сковородку пару хороших стейков и вскоре сидел за столом: ноутбук с тарелкой заняли почти всё место. За работой еда казалась почти безвкусной — Витька прочитал бы нотацию, как вредно есть и одновременно пялиться в экран, но Витьки тут, к сожалению, не было, зато была почта, полная писем: от Арсеньича, оперативной группы, Вениамина, Наташки, клиентов, снова Арсеньича. Кое-что пришлось отложить до лучших времён, что-то получилось отфутболить обратно Арсеньичу, что-то — Лёхе. Одно письмо на тему ерундовой, но очень нудной проверки Миха злорадно переправил Алинскому, раз уж они теперь взаимозаменяемы, а спустя полчаса не смог сдержать смех, наткнувшись на два похожих от него же. Говнюк, опередил.

Прогнав по верхам текучку, Миха взялся за отчёт опергруппы.

Серафима с Андреем просматривали камеры, Родион с Ильёй с прежним результатом продолжали опрашивать свидетелей, интересные новости оказались только у Олега с Егором: понимая, что время здорово поджимает, они рыли все выходные и нашли несколько подходящих трупов, в том числе, похоже, последнюю жертву. Время и место смерти, раны — не бывает таких совпадений. Тела уже, конечно, отдали родственникам, но это вопрос решаемый, теперь же главное — не тянуть кота за хвост. Миха бросил взгляд на часы. Для дружеских звонков поздно, надо завтра утром подсуетиться. Чем хороша долгая жизнь — обрастаешь множеством полезных знакомств, хотя сейчас знакомства наименьшая из проблем: не он, так Наташка, Вениамин, Арсеньич или кто повыше подключились бы.

Прикинув поле деятельности, Миха взялся за ответ. Прокурора он возьмёт на себя и достанет ордер как можно скорее, но совсем избежать бумажной волокиты не получится — ею придётся заняться оперативникам. Родиону он приказал оставаться на низком старте, чтобы присоединиться к Егору с Олегом: всё-таки вампиру лучше присутствовать, слишком неоднозначная жертва. Сотрудничество с оборотнями ему даётся непросто, и общество Олега его вряд ли обрадует, но что поделать. Он, в отличие от бойцов, на голых инстинктах почти никогда не действует, уж возьмёт себя как-нибудь в руки. А если нет, обновят команду, сколько можно нянчиться. Но вообще, Олег спокойный, вроде с ним конфликтов не должно возникнуть.

Миха ещё не отправил письмо, как компьютер известил о двух новых: в одном Алинский просил древних обеспечить им с бойцами доступ к человеческому полигону, а во втором прислал Михе список пар, которые думал взять себе. В целом, нормальный вариант, только Иголку Миха хотел бы оставить себе: она с ним почти так же долго, как и Лёха. Отправив письмо опергруппе, он отписался Алинскому и выключил ноут. Несколько часов от работы можно отдохнуть.

Рабочий телефон его мнения не разделял: в ванную он проводил его короткой вибрацией и встретил ею же. На экране светились письма от Вениамина. Он никогда не спит, что ли? Миха бросил взгляд на часы. Полпервого.

Как он и ожидал, Алинскому Вениамин обещал доступы куда угодно, а вот Миху он поблагодарил за работу и пригласил пообедать. Обедать Миха собирался с бойцами, а поужинать можно, ну или в другой день.

Он выключил везде свет и пошёл в спальню. На прикроватной тумбочке вибрация казалась особенно громкой — на экране высветились время и адрес ресторана. В ответ Миха отправил большой палец и почти сразу отрубился.


	6. Глава 5

По приезде на полигон, когда часы показывали более-менее адекватное время, Миха достал телефон и нашёл нужный контакт.

— Мих. Ты бы ещё ночью позвонил.

— Разбудил, что ли? Ну извини.

— Не разбудил, но будильник прозвенел прямо перед тобой. Чего тебе надо в такое время?

— Эксгумация, Серый. Желательно вчера, у нас след стынет.

— С возвращением в ряды доблестного сыска.

— Ой, на хер, это временно, — открестился Миха. Рядом припарковался джип. Из него вышел Вех, здоровый вампир, забитый татуировками по самые глаза, и махнул Михе рукой. Тот поднял ладонь в приветствии. — Ну так что? Труп прошёл только через людей, наши не смотрели. Позарез надо, Серый.

— Да я понял, что у тебя горит. — Серый вздохнул. С того конца провода донеслось шуршание ткани, какой-то стук. — Заявление присылайте сразу с коньяком. Судья… А, к Потаповой подъеду, она тебя любит. Для неё коньяк тоже передавай. И документы собирайте.

— Спасибо, Серый.

— Коньяк, говорю, заявление и документы. Что мне твоё спасибо?

— Отправлю своих к тебе.

— Давай. Если это всё, я пошёл, мне собираться надо.

Они с Серым одновременно начинали. Теперь он прокурор… А Миха вот на все штаны танцор. Надо надеяться, и правда временно. Когда разгребёт дела, позовёт его выпить по пиву — давно не виделись.

Набрав пару строк оперативникам, он вышел из машины и направился к зданию. 

Этот день мало отличался от вчерашнего, разве что теперь они побежали одной группой. Первую половину дня решили отгонять под руководством Алинского, вторую — Михи. Если сегодня всё пройдёт гладко (а оно пройдёт), можно наконец разойтись и заняться делом.

Обед доставили на полигон. Ели все вместе, расслабленно шутили, обсуждали всякую фигню вроде чьего-то дня рождения и сисек Киры Найтли — было бы что обсуждать, честное слово. Оборотни не огрызались, не пытались никого исподтишка оскорбить подколками с двойным дном. Вампиры не морозились, не пытались выдать свои обычные великосветские ужимки за нормальное общение. Может, боевики в этом плане изначально проще, может, решили сделать исключение для неотёсанных оборотней, может, дело в долгой кровавой истории: смысл что-то строить из себя перед тем, кто видел, как ты выблёвываешь собственные кишки? А может, они, как и оборотни, понимали, что пути назад нет, и честно пытались наладить отношения.

Как бы то ни было, отбегали они отлично, насколько это было сейчас возможно. Вечером Миха с Алинским собрали всех в комнате отдыха и объявили о своём решении. Их слова встретила настороженная тишина. Ни облегчения, ни недовольства на лицах, ни любого другого выражения эмоций. Похоже, бойцы пытались прикинуть, на что станет похожа работа. Им всем предстояло это узнать на практике.

Душ Миха принял за считаные минуты. Парни ещё только неспешно выходили из душевой, а он уже завязывал ботинки.

— Ты куда как ужаленный? — лениво поинтересовался Лёха, сдирая с бёдер полотенце и начиная растирать им волосы.

— Встреча у меня. Давайте, до завтра, — ответил Миха по пути к двери. Ему ещё до Москвы добираться.

И всё равно он опоздал: Вениамин уже сидел за столиком, читая что-то в телефоне. Увидев Миху, он убрал телефон и встал, протягивая руку. Миха крепко её пожал:

— Приветствую. Прости, пробки.

— Ничего страшного, я же знал, где ты.

Пока Миха снимал куртку, официант принёс два бокала пива и плетёную корзину с хлебом.

— Я позволил себе заказать пиво, — пояснил Вениамин. — Мне показалось, ты не против выпить по бокалу.

— Я не против выпить и по два, — искренне заверил его Миха и сделал хороший глоток. — Поесть ты тоже заказал?

— Нет, не решился без тебя выбирать.

Он улыбался этой своей странной недоулыбкой, похожей на ту, что Миха видел в квартире у Анастасия Всеволодовича. Она и на улыбку не особо похожа, но, как ни странно, выглядела искренне.

— Пахнет хорошо. — Миха уткнулся в меню, а когда подошёл официант, спросил: — Это курица со шпинатом вон там? Хорошо пахнет.

— Да, фирменный салат нашего повара. Одно из самых популярных наших блюд.

— Тогда его и стейк.

— Мне то же самое, — подал голос Вениамин, протягивая меню.

Молодой оборотень, всего на несколько лет старше Янки, смотрел на них с доброжелательным любопытством и одинаково приветливо разговаривал с ними обоими. Всё-таки огромная разница со старшим поколением. Забрав меню, он поспешил отойти, а Миха снова пригубил пиво. Телефон Вениамина зажужжал, но тот его проигнорировал, тоже присосавшись к бокалу.

В итоге о работе они почти не говорили — только коротко обменялись мнениями о ходе расследования. Они обсудили спортивные новости, немного поспорили о машинах, Миха пару раз не удержался и позубоскалил над напыщенной манерой Вениамина говорить, но тот вроде не обиделся и встретил не самые тонкие шутки улыбкой, да и вообще выглядел расслабленно. То есть на самом деле нет, но Миха видел разницу. Или ему казалось, что видел.

Уже под конец, сидя за вновь чистым столом и рассеянно поглаживая кончиками пальцев почти опустевший бокал, Миха спросил:

— Не то чтобы я против поужинать с тобой, но вряд ли ты позвал меня ради хорошей компании. Ты хотел что-то обсудить?

— Ну почему, просто решил совместить приятное с полезным. Мне в последнее время не так часто выпадает спокойная минута. Пользуюсь возможностью отдохнуть. — Он допил пиво и только тогда продолжил: — Как работают оперативники?

— Хочешь заменить кого-то?

— Хочу знать, не хочешь ли ты, — выделил он голосом, — кого-нибудь заменить.

— Пока нет. Вроде взяли себя в руки и работают. Но если у тебя есть список на замену, я бы взглянул. Зарекаться не буду.

Вениамин кивнул и потянулся за телефоном:

— Перешлю тебе сегодня.

Подавшись вперёд, Миха с любопытством спросил:

— Ты спишь вообще? Если ты мне пришлёшь его завтра, мир не рухнет, ты знаешь, да?

Вениамин тихо засмеялся.

— Привычка. Если могу решить проблему сразу, стараюсь это делать, чтобы не забивать голову мелочами. Легче, когда простые дела не копятся.

Миха не мог не улыбнуться. Наверное, это выглядело невежливо, но он сидел и рассматривал Вениамина. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Вениамин смеялся. Да он себе даже представить такого не мог. То есть он понимал, что Вениамин наверняка смеётся, занимается сексом, чихает, спит, да даже на унитазе сидит хотя бы раз в день, но воображение отказывалось представлять этого вампира в любой ситуации, где он не выступает с высокомерным достоинством хозяина всего сущего. Ему шёл смех. Да ему всё шло: осанка, больше свойственная статуе какого-нибудь монарха, чем живому существу, каменное выражение лица, раздражающая самоуверенность, идеальная белозубая улыбка, наверняка соответствующая всем известным правилам хорошего тона, но ничего не отражающая, и, как оказалось, обычные, искренние эмоции ему тоже шли — вокруг глаз собирались морщинки, сразу прибавляя ему возраста. Хорошее, правильное изменение. Есть что-то интимное в этой его искренности. Может, потому что он вообще не щедр на эмоции.

— А как прогресс с Брониславом Тимофеевичем?

Миха замешкался с ответом, сбитый с толку атмосферой, на мгновение воцарившейся между ними. Вениамин умел произвести впечатление. Он интересный, привлекательный мужчина — Миха не слепой и не дурак, чтобы не замечать очевидного. На удивление, у них с первой встречи не возникло проблем со взаимопониманием. Они получали удовольствие от совместных обедов, бесед, приятельского подначивания. Не принадлежи они не переносящим друг друга расам, возможно, между ними возникло бы нечто большее, чем просто дружеская симпатия, но сейчас иное и представить невозможно. Да они бы в глотку друг другу вцепились, если бы полностью отпустили инстинкты.

Тем не менее сейчас Михе пришлось собираться с мыслями, чтобы отмахнуться от померещившегося секундного напряжения и вернуться в реальность. 

— А с ним ты это не обсуждаешь? — отозвался он наконец.

— Обсуждаю, конечно, но мне хотелось бы услышать твоё мнение.

— Когда наши друг к другу притрутся, мы станем сильнее, но сейчас рано об этом говорить. На полигоне всё отлично, конечно, только не думаю, что на полноценной миссии они смогут показать хотя бы обычный результат. Тренировка — это не настоящий бой. Между нами нет доверия. Мы веками видели друг в друге врагов, Вениамин, буквально. Сложно перестроиться по щелчку пальцев. Даже далеко ходить не надо: знаешь, сколько раз я искупался в крови Алинского? А он в моей? И все наши так же. Я по именам могу перечислить, кого мы потеряли из-за группы Алинского, и наоборот. У вас, древних, похожая ситуация, но вы давно не выходите сражаться. В бою, на инстинктах, надо доверять спину напарнику. Может, не будь мы знакомы до этого, было бы проще. Работать скоро начнём — наверное, сначала возьмём что полегче, немного пристреляемся, а там посмотрим.

Дав знак официанту, что они готовы заплатить, Вениамин кивнул:

— Примерно то же сказал Бронислав Тимофеевич. 

— Удивительно, но мы с ним часто говорим примерно одно и то же.

Миха полез в карман за бумажником.

— Позволь мне, — остановил его Вениамин, — всё-таки я тебя пригласил, и ты потратил свободное время на работу.

Миха не стал настаивать, только рассмеялся в ответ:

— О, так я согласен работать сверхурочно, зови чаще.

— Рад, что не сильно тебя обременил, — улыбнулся Вениамин.

Распрощавшись с ним, Миха сразу направился домой. Когда почта загрузилась, в самом верху темнело непрочитанное письмо от Вениамина: обещанный список. Видимо, из машины отправил. Миха ухмыльнулся, пробежался по входящим и выключил ноутбук. От оперативников ничего срочного, а остальное подождёт до завтра.

Остаток вечера он провёл, как давно уже не проводил: позвонил Витьке, попереписывался с Янкой, достал книгу, которую ему давно одолжил Лёха, да всё руки никак не доходили. Единственное, что омрачало первый за долгое время спокойный выходной, — это пропавший Сашка. Миха говорил себе, что ничего с ним не случилось, наверняка тот просто нашёл себе компанию поинтереснее, и хорошо, но всё равно не мог не беспокоиться.

Тем не менее это беспокойство не помешало Михе отрубиться на первых страницах чьего-то космического приключения — он даже имя героя не запомнил.

Когда он на следующий день приехал в офис, бойцы уже ждали в переговорной. Надо отдать вампирам должное, выглядели они расслабленными. Вряд ли их вид соответствовал действительности, всё-таки сердце штаб-квартиры оборотней не то место, где их ожидал тёплый приём, тем не менее держали себя в руках они безупречно. Проводя первую планёрку, Миха тщательно следил за эмоциями в комнате, но его группа демонстрировала завидное самообладание. Неделя — почти полторы — притирки не прошла бесследно.

В следующий раз можно обойтись без болтологии, сейчас же вампирам предстояло долго и нудно знакомиться с распорядком, внутренними правилами, отчётностью, иерархией. Что-то они уже знали, о чём-то не задумывались. Ко многому придётся привыкать заново. Слушали они внимательно, понимали, что предстоит тут обживаться. Оборотни иногда что-то добавляли, зубоскалили, советовали — здорово разряжали обстановку. Не знай Миха наверняка, ни за что не догадался бы, какие отношения их связывают.

Старое напряжение вернулось, стоило им выйти из переговорной, чтобы провести вампиров по зданию и показать новое место работы. Они будто снова оказались на полигоне, в тот первый день, когда взаимная ненависть буквально висела в воздухе. Большинство встреченных в коридорах оборотней отводило глаза, пара бойцов из других отрядов угрожающе поиграла издалека мускулами — правда, на рожон не полезла, тем более Миха взглядом дал понять, как отнёсся бы к прямой конфронтации. К счастью, были и приятные исключения: кое-кто здоровался, кто-то просто смотрел с любопытством. Если бы не эти крохи доброжелательности, ситуация бы выглядела гораздо хуже ожиданий древних. 

Их группа как раз пересекала центральный холл, чтобы перейти в другое крыло, когда здоровый, бритый под ноль оборотень толкнул плечом чуть отставшего Веха и оскалился в лицо:

— Смотри, куда прёшь, кровосос.

По имени Миха его не помнил, но вроде это один из новичков Веземского. Совсем молодой. Эх, а была надежда хоть с молодёжью мирно разойтись. Чувство самосохранения совсем отказало, что ли? Даже если бы тут не было Михи, любой из присутствующих вампиров размазал бы этого недоросля, не запыхавшись. Он его боевикам даже в группу поддержки не годится.

Миха в последний момент перехватил почти бросившегося Веха за плечо и отодвинул за свою спину. Позволив связкам измениться, он зарычал, предупреждая о последствиях, а потом выпустил силу. Когда горло снова позволило говорить, он подался вперёд, почти коснувшись грудью оборотня:

— Ещё раз тронешь моих, будешь делать карьеру в курьерской службе.

Отряд напрягся. Уродина, эффектная, сильная волчица, получившая кличку за глупую татуировку на заднице, встала рядом с Михой, сложив на груди мускулистые руки и тоже выпустив силу. За его плечом подобрался Лёха, Косолапыч — да все. Хрена с два они дадут чужаку залупаться на своих. Стая приняла новых членов. Что бы ни происходило между ними, какие бы внутренние проблемы ни отравляли жизнь, для всех остальных они одно целое.

— Да ты охренел защищать кровососов, — возмутился недоросль, пытаясь сопротивляться их давлению. Он то опускал глаза, то снова поднимал. Даже многие взрослые оборотни в штаны наложили бы, а этот ничего, держался. Конечно, хорошо, что он не даёт себя продавить гораздо более сильному противнику, но мозги-то надо включать.

— Нет, это ты охренел. Это мои, — тоном выделил Миха, — бойцы.

Он чуть не дрожал от бешенства. Можно как угодно относиться к вампирам, но бойцы в команде Михи остаются его стаей вне зависимости от расы, а свою стаю он всегда будет защищать — другой оборотень не мог этого не понимать, независимо от возраста. Да пусть бы даже Миха тронулся умом и набрал фей, это ничего не изменило бы. Сейчас как никогда хотелось отпустить силу совсем, перекинуться и оттаскать недоумка за загривок, как щенка. Вообще, этот цыплёнок Михе не соперник и не стоил того, чтобы тратить на него время, даже несмотря на брошенный вызов, но неповиновение прямому приказу вожака и наглость стали последней каплей для недовольного из-за постоянного ожидания неприятностей зверя, поэтому Миха дал себе волю:

— Через три часа в тренировочном зале.

Детский сад, конечно, но раз решил бодаться, пусть получает, а сам Миха выпустит пар и заодно наглядно всем продемонстрирует, что древние не шутили.

Когда они отправились дальше, игнорируя сверлящего их злобным взглядом недоросля, Миха пояснил для вампиров:

— Я помню, что у вас так не принято. Придётся привыкнуть.

Не выйди он сейчас вперёд, все присутствовавшие расценили бы это как отказ Михи принимать вампиров в команду, и тогда про нормальное отношение можно забыть. Схватка вампира с оборотнем ему тоже не способствовала бы. В принципе, Миха мог не объяснять: его вампиры слишком долго сражались против оборотней, чтобы не знать основные их законы.

Неожиданностью сцена в холле не стала — вряд ли кто-то рассчитывал на исключительно тёплый приём, — но и поводов для радости никому не дала.

Завершив экскурсию, они пообедали, потом Миха отправил вампиров разобраться с бумажками и обеспечением, а оборотней отрядил им в сопровождение. Сам он вернулся к себе, быстро пробежался по почте, чтобы разгрести неотложные дела, и спустился в раздевалку. Команда уже ждала там, тихо обсуждая последний забег на полигоне. Выглядели они собранными и на взгляды присутствующих внимания вроде не обращали. Похоже, вампирши начинали привыкать к общим раздевалкам — по крайней мере, выглядели они спокойнее, чем на полигоне оборотней неделю назад.

Миха быстро натянул тренировочные штаны и, взяв кроссовки в руки, пошёл в зал. Бросив их рядом с татами, он повернулся к своим. Вампиры смотрели с любопытством. В конце концов, оборотней в драке они видели, только когда те пытались вцепиться им в глотку, а вот такие внутривидовые схватки им наблюдать до сих пор не приходилось. Только Вех скорчил кислую мину — ну понятно, у вампиров он бы сам разбирался с обидчиком, а тут ни раздражение выместить, ни самому за себя постоять. Что поделать, оборотням на территории вампиров тоже предстоит осваивать новые правила.

Противника пришлось подождать, и хорошего настроения это Михе не прибавило. Недоросль появился в сопровождении начальника: одного тот его не отпустил, и правильно сделал. Встретившись с Веземским взглядом, Миха приветливо кивнул. К нему претензий нет.

Недоросль возвышался над Михой больше чем на голову и выглядел самоуверенно. Похоже, с по-настоящему сильным противником он до сих пор не сталкивался. Веземский стоял неподалёку и, скрестив руки на груди, мрачно наблюдал за происходящим. Наверняка ему не нравилось ни оно, ни повод — Миха его понимал, ему бы они тоже не нравились.

Возможно, будь Миха в лучшем расположении духа, он бы из любопытства потестировал подрастающее поколение и, наверное, поберёг недорослю самооценку, но накопившееся напряжение дало о себе знать. Если кто-то из зрителей рассчитывал на интересный спарринг, его ждало разочарование: жалеть Миха недоросля не стал. Когда тот пошёл в атаку, Миха уложил его подсечкой и зафиксировал — вот и весь бой. Рука теперь поболит, даже регенерация не сразу поможет.

Только потом Миха выпустил силу — не как в коридоре, а по-настоящему, как в статусных поединках. Недоросль заметно побледнел, но всё равно попытался сопротивляться, прежде чем признал Михино доминирование. Многообещающе. Если поумнеет, может, из него выйдет толк. Практически лёжа на нём, Миха неразборчиво для свидетелей прошипел ему в ухо:

— Я буду за тобой следить, цыпа. Ты можешь когда-нибудь попасть в мою команду, а можешь стать курьером. Один неверный шаг, и полетишь со свистом. Понял, цыпа?

— Понял, — задушенно прохрипел тот.

Усилив давление на несколько секунд, Миха отстранился. Он помог недорослю встать и пошёл пожать руку Веземскому. Тот хлопнул Миху по плечу и исподлобья посмотрел на подопечного. Надо надеяться, он сумеет вложить тому в голову, что слово вожака закон, несмотря на бушующие гормоны.

Закончив ритуальные расшаркивания, Миха повернулся к своим:

— Чего прохлаждаемся? Вперёд, разогреться и на тренажёры.

Остаток дня они провели в зале тесной компанией. Другие оборотни косились, но на рожон не лезли. С Михой и его бойцами-оборотнями здоровались, вампирам кивали, больше изображая вежливость, чем искренне, но в целом время прошло неплохо. Скоро несмешанных составов почти не останется и вампиры здесь будут обычным зрелищем, а пока его группе предстоит взять огонь первого недовольства на себя.

Под конец Миха вышел-таки на татами сначала с Иголкой, а потом с Вехом. Недопоединок с мальчишкой только раздразнил: зверь почуял, что может получить ненадолго свободу, и теперь не хотел успокаиваться. Два спарринга подряд, на инстинктах, с сильными, достойными соперниками, наконец-то помогли выпустить пар. За его па с Вехом наблюдали все, кто в этот момент оказался в зале, и, похоже, это показательное выступление дало больше, чем несколько часов бок о бок на тренажёрах. По крайней мере, когда Миха с Вехом пожимали друг другу руки по завершении, направленные на них взгляды из неприязненных превратились в оценивающие. Оборотни с боевым опытом не могли не понимать, какие перспективы открываются перед ними. Это объединение сделает их гораздо сильнее. 

Неспешно приведя себя в порядок, Миха двинулся домой. Лёха на прощание хлопнул его по плечу. Да, брат, мы справляемся.

Сашка ждал на лестничной площадке: подпирал стену, копаясь в мобильнике, и поднял голову, стоило Михе появиться на лестнице. Чёрт, Миха и правда испытал облегчение, увидев знакомую фигуру. Что дальше? Пригласит кровососа на день рождения? И пригласит ведь.

— Здрасьте.

— Привет. — Миха на ходу вырвал у него из рук телефон и распахнул дверь. — Заходи.

Пока тот раздевался, Миха набрал номер и, когда по коридору разнёсся звук вибрации, сбросил звонок.

— На, — он повернулся к Сашке, возвращая телефон, — пиши, если не сможешь прийти, чтобы я не волновался. Я тоже, если что, напишу, чтобы ты зря не ждал.

— Спасибо, — отозвался тот. Михе стало неловко. Его номеру телефона ещё никто так не радовался. — Вы правда беспокоились?

Отвесив ему символический подзатыльник, Миха отрезал:

— Не задавай глупых вопросов. Мыть руки и на кухню. Я голоден, как целая стая после гона, а нам ещё приготовить надо.

Всё-таки не мог Миха воспринимать Сашку как обычного вампира: может, из-за возраста, может, из-за роли, которую сыграл в его судьбе, может, из-за сочувствия. В конце концов, тот не виноват, что нарвался на сумасшедшего и несколько недель жил в кошмаре. Каково это — не помнить себя, не понимать, что происходит, но осознавать, что вампиры — часть реального мира, а не чудовища из сказок? Тут и самому недолго крышей поехать.

Вечер тет-а-тет с Сашкой проходил уютно. Они вместе приготовили пожрать (Миха между делом беззлобно над ним подтрунивал, но тот, похоже, не обижался), поужинали, пока Сашка рассказывал о житье-бытье, выпили пива. Тот явно чувствовал себя в своей тарелке: он расслабленно развалился на стуле, откидывал назад голову, обнажая шею, когда смеялся над его шутками, не пытался себя контролировать: на лице отражались все эмоции, витающие в воздухе. Хотя давили они как будто меньше — то ли он и правда делал небывалые успехи в обучении, то ли Миха начал привыкать. Скорее второе, конечно.

Миха и сам наслаждался его обществом. Легко расслабиться, когда рядом с тобой искреннее, открытое существо, в словах которого не скрывается второе дно. Такой настрой не располагает вернуться в рабочую колею, поэтому, когда Сашка ушёл, Михе пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы снова усесться за ноутбук.

Этот вечер положил начало недолгому спокойному периоду. Постепенно новая жизнь сменяла старую. В штаб-квартире оборотней теперь всегда витал запах вампиров, вампиры и оборотни привыкали к обществу друг друга и совместной работе, Михины вампиры учились жить по новым правилам и неукоснительно реагировать на его команды.

В субботу, как и собирались, они встретились с группой Алинского и отбегали вместе, а потом пошли пить. Это было лучшей их идеей с начала совместной работы. Чтобы захмелеть, крепкого алкоголя пришлось влить в себя море, но оно того стоило. Пару раз вспыхивали ссоры, но Михе с Алинским даже не пришлось вмешиваться: бойцы сами растащили спорщиков по углам. Атмосфера совместной пьянки сработала, как они и рассчитывали, заложив ещё один кирпич в будущее взаимопонимание. То из-за одного стола, то из-за другого доносились шутки, смех, кто-то ударился в серьёзную дискуссию, погружаясь в глубокие философские дебри, в которые без хорошего градуса и не подумал бы лезть. Со стороны выглядело смешно, но Миха наблюдал за происходящим с удовольствием. На поле боя им надо безоговорочно доверять друг другу — почему бы не начать сближение в мирной жизни?

Алинский рядом с ним так же следил за происходящим, не торопясь вмешиваться, но Миха кожей чувствовал его удовлетворение. Когда тот едва ощутимо двинул его локтем, чтобы указать подбородком в дальний угол, где Уродина демонстративно флиртовала с Вехом, то опередил буквально на мгновение: Миха сам хотел обратить его внимание на тот стол. Конечно, это был не настоящий флирт и вряд ли между ними возникли нежные чувства, но по крайней мере они чувствовали себя достаточно свободно, чтобы позволить себе так дурачиться, не оглядываясь на то, что вокруг сидят товарищи по оружию, что в зале в субботу вечером немало народа и за ними наблюдают незнакомые нелюди. Впрочем, команда поддержала их хохотом и скабрёзными шутками, и это главное.

В итоге расходились они ближе к утру. Когда Миха прощался с Алинским, тот крепко сжал его руку — жест, больше свойственном друзьям, чем вчерашним врагам. Миха от души хлопнул его по плечу. Наверное, со стороны они могли показаться близкими нелюдями, но сами они знали, что до этого им далеко, просто эмоции требовали выхода. Он гордился их парнями и девчонками. Нет ничего, с чем бы они не справились.

На следующей неделе группы продолжали тренироваться и даже слетали на пару дней на миссию — под началом Алинского, потому что Миха не мог покинуть Москву из-за грёбаного расследования. На самом деле сложность явно не для них, но так у бойцов появилась возможность немного пристреляться в условиях посерьёзнее, чем учения.

Но вообще, такие выезды в полном составе им теперь долго не светили: как древние и ожидали, с обеих сторон начали раздаваться возмущённые голоса. Далеко не все встретили новость с распростёртыми объятиями, и теперь силовики сидели на низком старте в ожидании провокаций. Против потенциальных заговорщиков древние собирались бросить элиту: во-первых, скорее всего, недовольные — приверженцы старых традиций, разменявшие не один век, а значит, сильные противники, а во-вторых, когда станет известно, какие силы будут затыкать рты, желающих мутить воду сильно поубавится.

Расследование же, будь оно неладно, застопорилось. Серый с Наташкой сделали невозможное, и вскоре оперативники получили доступ к телу. Ни Олег, ни Родион не смогли ничего учуять — только Егор увидел след силы феи. Он был уверен, что это эхо амулета, а не живой силы. Отстой. Хотя неизвестно, что хуже: фея, помогающая Чокнутому, или то, что он в принципе располагал их амулетами и умел ими пользоваться.

Амулеты феи делали нечасто, но со вкусом. У них все магические вещи получались мощные, стоящие баснословных денег, но и достать их было непросто: расставались феи с ними неохотно, предпочитая, чтобы такие козыри не покидали расу.

Получив отчёт опергруппы, Миха пораскинул мозгами и попробовал-таки пробить по старым знакомствам, не всплывало ли в последние годы что-нибудь от фей на продажу. Результата он добился нулевого: либо Чокнутый достал амулет не здесь, либо владел им уже давно. Контакты обещали связаться, если что-то услышат, но надежды на такой исход было мало.

Камеры ничего не показали, свидетелей найти не получилось, родственники и друзья ничего нового не рассказали — пустота. Чокнутый оказался слишком хорош.

Неудачи в деле Чокнутого валились одна за одной, как будто опергруппа снова и снова влетала в каменную стену. Эти неудачи раздражали и Миху, и Вениамина: тот не позволял себе демонстрировать разочарование, но Миха всё равно его видел в едва заметно поджатых губах, в излишне аккуратных, чётких движениях, слышал в педантично правильной речи и прекрасно понимал это — ему самому хотелось рвать и метать от бессилия. И дело даже не в профессиональной гордости. Он буквально дни считал до момента, когда сможет снять с плеч ненавистные обязанности, а теперь этот момент отодвигался всё дальше.

Они пересекались несколько раз за обедом или ужином — формально чтобы обсудить расследование, а на самом деле просто выпить пива в приятной компании, как бы дико это ни звучало. Вряд ли бы Миха признался в этом вслух, но он ценил их встречи: полчаса в обществе Вениамина — и он сам чувствовал, как внутреннее напряжение начинает отпускать. В конце концов, для всех вопросов найдётся решение. Они делают что могут.

А ещё Михе нравился Вениамин. В смысле… Нравился. Нравилась его сила, ум, манера разбираться с проблемами, даже образ идеальной картинки нравился. Не сказать, что общение с подобными мужчинами и женщинами часто выходило за рамки деловых — слишком они были разными, но всё-таки Вениамин не настолько отмороженный, каким хотел казаться. Не будь тот вампиром, Миха бы давно уже попытался перевести их отношения в другую плоскость, тем более он видел, чувствовал ответный интерес. К сожалению или к счастью, в их ситуации это невозможно, поэтому им оставалось выстраивать новую странную дружбу, с осторожностью ступая на неизведанную территорию.

А ещё в эти спокойные дни даже Янка нашла для отца время, и они вместе сходили в кино. Арсеньич, Наташка, Сашка — Миха почти вернулся к прежнему ритму жизни, разве что сильнее уставал на работе, но и вампиры-подчинённые со связанными с ними проблемами постепенно становились рутиной. В таком ритме он прожил две недели, наслаждаясь каждой минутой.

Конец спокойной жизни положила очередная пятница. Они собирались провести летучку с оперативниками и разойтись на выходные. Когда Миха подошёл к главному входу, на крыльце стоял Вениамин и сосредоточенно что-то проматывал на экране телефона.

— Приветствую. — Миха протянул руку. — Всё в порядке?

— Добрый день, — отозвался Вениамин и, спрятав телефон в карман, обменялся с ним рукопожатием. — Да, рутина.

Посторонившись, он открыл дверь, пропуская Миху вперёд. Они молча поднялись в кабинет, где уже ждали оперативники.

Наливая себе и Вениамину кофе, Миха слушал, как Егор отчитывается о проделанной работе, а по сути повторяет то, что постоянно писал в отчётах: никто ничего не видел, не слышал, Леонид — хороший сын и друг, прилежный ученик, законопослушный гражданин с безобидными, пожирающими кучу времени интересами. С год назад он неважно выступил на соревнованиях по киберспорту. Олег с Родионом попробовали копнуть в этом направлении, но и оно вело в никуда. Олег даже ещё раз безрезультатно побывал на местах убийств, но это был скорее жест отчаяния, чем серьёзная попытка. Слишком много времени прошло, слишком хорошо знал своё дело Чокнутый.

Когда оперативники закончили докладывать, в кабинете воцарилась тишина. Раз они по всем «лёгким» фронтам зашли в тупик, пора начинать искать иголки в стоге сена. Чокнутый где-то достал амулет, свободно пользовался препаратами для блокировки запаха, да ещё в немаленьких количествах. В этом направлении можно двигаться, вот только готовился он наверняка заранее, а приобрести эти препараты можно не только в Москве. В Питере, Нижнем Новгороде, Саратове, Екатеринбурге и ещё в куче городов организован сбыт — им предстоит много и очень муторно рыть. Ждёт ли их успех, большой вопрос. Например, сам Миха без проблем бы запасся этим препаратом в промышленных масштабах так, что комар носа не подточит. Да, не за один раз, ну так и спешить необязательно. Чокнутый на неопытного идиота не похож — наверняка и тут замёл следы. В любом случае нужны ещё руки: такая маленькая группа всё не охватит.

Миха тянул, снова и снова прикидывая в уме, не упустили ли они что-нибудь, есть ли другой, более реальный способ выйти на след. Он уже собирался заговорить, как у Вениамина завибрировал телефон.

Взглянув на экран, Вениамин извинился и сразу ответил. Звук был выставлен на минимум, и звонивший прекрасно владел искусством говорить достаточно неразборчиво, чтобы присутствовавшие при разговоре нелюди не понимали, о чём речь, поэтому все вежливо отвернулись и со спокойной совестью так же вежливо не подслушивали, позволяя Вениамину решить свои дела. Им только и оставалось внимать ровным: «Да. Да. Я понял. Спасибо». 

Положив трубку, он посидел, рассматривая Миху и постукивая кончиками пальцев по столу. Будь тот во второй форме, у него бы шерсть на затылке встала дыбом. Что-то случилось. Он не один это чуял: и оборотни, и вампиры настороженно смотрели на Вениамина. Егор с Ильёй, увидев такую реакцию, тоже подобрались.

Вениамин поднялся и, засунув руки в карманы, прошёлся по кабинету. На пару секунд задержался у портрета какого-то человеческого полицейского чина, посмотрел в окно, обошёл стол в дальнем конце. Остановившись там, он повернулся к присутствующим и снова перевел взгляд на Миху:

— Примерно два часа назад в районе метро «Калужская» один из вампиров наткнулся на новообращённую. Она ничего не помнит и пока невменяема. Правый рукав пальто порван, на предплечье есть ссадины. Фотографии скоро пришлют.

Дерьмо.

Миха откинулся на спинку стула и потёр переносицу. Он посмотрел на ожидающего его реакции Вениамина. Для вампиров дерьмово, конечно, но, возможно, это их шанс.

— Егор, Олег, Родион, собирайтесь, вы к новообращённой. Нам нужно всё, что сможете учуять. Илья, ты к прорицателю. Серафима, Андрей, вы присоединитесь к допросу свидетеля. Я попробую взять след.

Андрей кивнул. Тут у Михи больше шансов.

— Её изолируют, пока она не придёт в себя. — Вениамин достал телефон и начал быстро набирать сообщение. — Мой шофёр отвезёт вас к ней и, когда закончите, туда, где её обнаружили. — Он направился к выходу. — Я поеду с тобой, Михаил. У нас нет второго колдуна, но я тоже кое-что могу, пусть и не так хорошо. Ты на машине? Поговорю с Натальей Семёновной и присоединюсь к тебе.

Отлично. Сейчас каждая минута на счету. Рассеянно проследив взглядом, как тот направляется к двери, Миха окликнул одевающуюся тройку, на ходу проверяющую карманы:

— На обратном пути позвоните Вениамину, он скажет, куда подъехать. — Дождавшись их кивков, он повернулся к Серафиме, чтобы уточнить: — Это вообще нормально, что вторая новообращённая подряд ничего не соображает?

Та покачала головой, задумчиво размешивая чай. Ложка ни разу не ударилась о стенки.

— Не всегда, но часто память и связь с реальностью теряют новообращённые, для которых обращение связано с сильным стрессом. Если условно: чем сильнее стресс, тем дольше и тяжелее приходишь в себя. Первое время голова при любом обращении не очень работает, но полная невменяемость скорее исключение, чем правило. — Она осторожно отложила ложку на блюдце и выровняла кусочки сахара на лежащей рядом салфетке. — Всё-таки мне кажется странным, что два новообращённых подряд так тяжело проходят этот период. Я бы предположила, что они обращены силой и в момент обращения были в состоянии, близком к панике. Вряд ли псих применял гипноз, скорее специально запугал. Раз ссадины ещё не сошли, обратили её недавно — надо подождать результаты экспертизы, но ставлю на то, что она сопротивлялась.

Телефон завибрировал, когда на экране высветилось входящее сообщение. Миха открыл фотографию. Девушка на ней походила на кого угодно, но не на вампиршу: испачканное, порванное пальто, спутавшиеся волосы, дикий взгляд, некрасиво искривлённый рот — так мог выглядеть кто угодно, однако вампира невозможно не узнать в любом состоянии, если только обращение произошло не вчера. Обычные для них черты у этой девушки ещё не проявились.

Вообще, отношения с донорами и потенциальными новообращёнными вампиры старались сделать добровольными и максимально приятными для всех: долго окучивали потенциальную жертву, знакомили с миром и возможностями, ставили ей ментальный блок в случае отказа. Другие расы следили за вампирами пристально: не всем нравилось, что те используют людей.

За столько веков осторожное обращение с донорами уже превратилось в, что называется, вторую натуру. Варварство, с которым они сейчас столкнулись, даже съехавшим с катушек не свойственно — хотя бы в транс они человека погружали.

Миха поднялся и начал натягивать куртку:

— Надо идентифицировать новообращённую и восстановить картину произошедшего. Пропавшие без вести, трупы… Хотя трупов, наверное, не будет?

— Вряд ли, — ответила Серафима, тоже начиная одеваться. — Может быть, один, но я и в этом сомневаюсь. Она выглядит совсем свежей.

— Сколько дней надо новообращённому, чтобы начать меняться внешне?

— По-разному. Несколько дней. Скажем, до пяти, от двух до пяти. Только после начала видимых изменений вампир, как правило, испытывает голод. Но в целом это очень индивидуально.

В кабинет стремительно зашёл Вениамин.

— Готов? Отлично. — Он подхватил ноутбук и направился к двери. — Поехали. 

К выходу они почти бежали и без лишних слов разошлись по машинам. Всю дорогу Вениамин не вылезал из телефона. Надо думать, сейчас у них прибавится головной боли. Никому не понравится незапланированный рост численности вампиров. Отвлекать его Миха не хотел, поэтому молчал, пока они не припарковались в обычном тихом дворе в окружении пятиэтажек. За ними устремлялись вверх более современные высотки. Густые, голые ветки кустов и деревьев безуспешно пытались прикрыть светлые кирпичные стены — летом здесь наверняка много зелени. Хороший район.

— Отведёшь глаза людям? — спросил Миха, начиная раздеваться.

— Конечно.

Вениамин вышел из машины и повернулся к спешащему к нему вампиру. Из-за закрытых дверей голоса звучали глухо, поэтому к краткому отчёту пришлось прислушиваться. Вернее, только к его началу. Быстро скинув одежду, Миха потянул за ручку со стороны пассажира — холод снова ворвался в салон, и голоса стали громче. Оборот занял несколько мгновений. Вениамин тут же обернулся и придержал для него дверь, одновременно сделав вампиру знак продолжать. Миха зубами поднял с сиденья ключи и, выпрыгнув на грязный, укатанный снег, вручил их Вениамину. Тот послушно закрыл машину.

Если встречающий вампир и был удивлён, что они приехали вместе, то никак этого не показал, просто направился в глубь двора, не прекращая доклада. Миха боднул Вениамина и сразу же почувствовал, как изменился магический фон: теперь люди не обратят на них внимания. Доберман без ошейника и намордника может вызвать вопросы — мелочь, но не хотелось на неё отвлекаться.

Вампир, обнаруживший новообращённую, оказался здесь случайно. Не протолкавшись утром через пробки, он поехал на метро, чтобы успеть на встречу, а когда вечером возвращался к оставленной во дворах машине, новообращённая буквально вылетела на него в небольшом тёмном сквере. Скорее всего, случайно, а потом в страхе попыталась от него отбиться. Свою вампир в ней признал по зову крови, по внешности и он не смог бы догадаться. Оглушив, он затащил её в машину, связался со службой безопасности, и на этом его история пока закончилась. Вампиры из СБ быстро приехали за новообращённой и сейчас должны допрашивать вампира.

Ладно, о результатах они узнают первыми, а пока могут заняться делом здесь. Вопрос, как долго новообращённая гуляла после встречи с Чокнутым. Место проходное, но снега не было два дня — возможно, они смогут проследить её путь. Сопровождающий их вампир достал два пакета: с локоном и с какой-то тряпкой — видимо, частью рукава от пальто. Дождавшись, пока он со всеми предосторожностями достанет образцы, Миха подбежал ближе. Вампир контролировал себя идеально. Если сильный оборотень в личном пространстве его и нервировал, показать это он себе не позволил. Образцовый профессионал. Все бы так.

Миха обнюхал волосы, а потом ткань, анализируя запахи. Вообще, он хотел только взять след — для анализа поехал Олег, лучше него это никто не сделает, но слабый, едва уловимый запах привлёк его внимание, и он снова, снова втягивал воздух рядом с тканью, боясь поверить в везение. Фыркнув, он взглянул на вампира и осторожно, чтобы не спровоцировать инстинктивную реакцию, наклонился к его запястью, чтобы обнюхать руку и потом снова образец.

— Всё в порядке, Михаил? — нарушил его задумчивость Вениамин.

Миха неопределённо мотнул головой. Пусть Олег разбирается — у него там и новообращённая, и свидетель, и нюх острее, — а у него сейчас другая задача.

От земли несло химикатами, мочой, пластиком, животными и ещё сонмом обычных для города запахов. След новообращённой тянулся среди этого месива яркой, почти осязаемой нитью. Похоже, она инстинктивно держалась чуть в стороне от оживлённых улиц и дорог. Это помогло ей избежать ненужного внимания и лишней опасности в уязвимом состоянии — всё-таки инстинкт самосохранения у вампиров на высоте. Может, сейчас это поможет и им. В более людном месте след бы быстро затоптали. Хотя вряд ли она смогла совсем избежать людных мест.

След тянулся, тянулся, тянулся. Иногда он терялся среди других, но пока у Михи получалось снова его найти и бежать дальше. Он не смотрел по сторонам, оставляя это сопровождающим. Всё чаще он останавливался, выискивая продолжение, всё чаще кружил на одном месте, когда у Вениамина зазвонил телефон. Олег с Егором направлялись к ним. Отлично.

Через полчаса рядом стоял медведь и принюхивался к образцам. В присутствии Михи и Вениамина необходимость отпала — оперативникам помогут вампиры из СБ. Не повезло, конечно, что придётся работать в пятницу вечером, а то и ночью, но запахи и следы силы вечно ждать не будут — тут чем быстрее сработаешь, тем больше шансов получить результат.

На город давно опустилась темнота. Здоровый медведь, медленно выступающий из темноты под неверный оранжевый свет фонарей, превращал обычный пейзаж спального района в жуткую, сюрреалистичную картину. Не отводи они случайным прохожим глаза, кому-нибудь их следственная работа стоила бы немалых нервов.

Убедившись, что Олег перехватил след и уверенно ведёт группу дальше, Миха с Вениамином пошли обратно. Ближе к вечеру заметно похолодало, воздух будто звенел. Не обращая на них внимания, редкие люди торопились домой. Единственная встреченная эльфийка тоже не обратила, не вылезая из телефона. Из-за тёплого, уютного света окон окружающая темнота будто сгущалась вокруг. Зверь не хотел тихо рысить до машины, он хотел бежать, дать энергии выход, чтобы ныли мышцы, чтобы срывалось дыхание. Но не время и не место.

Прикосновение к затылку не стало неожиданностью — в конце концов, полностью расслабиться рядом с Вениамином Миха не мог даже в человеческой форме, что говорить про оборот. Чужие пальцы легко коснулись затылка и сразу же снова исчезли.

— Тебе стоит выехать из города и дать себе волю. Даже я чувствую твоего зверя.

Миха заворчал. Он и сам ощущал скопившееся напряжение: контроль над зверем давался всё тяжелее. Он выбирался один раз на выходных, но этого мало. Скоро ситуация немного устаканится, и он всё-таки смотается в отпуск хотя бы на несколько дней.

Больше они не разговаривали, пока не добрались до машины. Дождавшись, пока Вениамин откроет дверь, Миха запрыгнул внутрь и сразу обратился. От холода кожа покрылась мурашками. Остывшая в салоне одежда неприятно ощущалась на теле. Миха несколько раз напряг и расслабил мускулы в надежде быстрее согреться.

Присоединившись к Вениамину, он огляделся. Рядом стояла «тойота», и водитель за рулём наблюдал за ними, ожидая знака, чтобы завести мотор.

Засунув руки в карманы, Вениамин всматривался в темноту двора — то ли о чём-то размышлял, то ли пытался немного расслабиться после дня, полного сюрпризов. Миха встал рядом и глубоко вдохнул обжигающе холодный воздух.

Мимо неспешно прошла пожилая женщина, рядом с которой смешно семенила болонка. Та собралась было тявкнуть на Миху, но он припугнул её силой. Вениамин проследил за ней взглядом и внезапно предложил:

— Не хочешь вы… напиться?

— Только давай у меня, а? Надоело мотаться, домой хочу.

Вениамин заметно поколебался, посмотрел на «тойоту» и через пару мгновений снова на Миху. Видимо, приняв решение, он спросил:

— Не против сделать крюк и завернуть кое-куда на несколько минут? Я бы тогда поехал с тобой, а Артура отпущу.

— Без проблем, — ответил Миха, уже направляясь к машине.

— Отлично, спасибо. Я на минуту.

Вениамин перекинулся парой слов с водителем и поспешил к Михе, который уже завёл мотор, достав мобильник. Он собирался набрать Сашке пару слов, чтобы не приходил, но тот его опередил: Янка и пара её друзей пригласили его на каток. Вот и хорошо, глядишь, вольётся в компанию молодёжи и начнёт быстрее привыкать к новой жизни. Миха не имел ничего против его общества, но всё-таки слишком большая у них разница в возрасте.

Дверь распахнулась, и на сиденье рядом опустился Вениамин.

— Прошу прощения. Не хочу держать Артура дольше необходимого. У него тоже выдалось непростое время.

— Ты прям образцовый начальник, — не удержался от добродушной шпильки Миха, включая поворотник.

— Есть такое, — серьёзно кивнул в ответ Вениамин.

— Куда ехать, начальник? 

— В сторону «Кропоткинской». Сейчас. — Он достал телефон и ввёл адрес в навигатор.

Миха бросил короткий взгляд на экран и кивнул. Придётся потолкаться. Вениамин упёрся затылком в подголовник и закрыл глаза, тяжело сглотнув. Покосившись на него, Миха снова посмотрел на дорогу:

— Хочешь подпитаться?

— Надо. Тяжёлое время.

— Не пользуешься банком крови?

Он знал, что многие вампиры предпочитали не обращаться к донорам напрямую — благо достижения цивилизации позволяли такое «обезличенное» кормление: тут тебе и свобода от определенного донора, и простота доступа, и контроль. 

Вениамин снова тяжело сглотнул, прежде чем ответить:

— Я… предпочитаю традиционный способ. Современные методы удобны, но без крайней необходимости я ими не пользуюсь.

Ну да, он же старый хрен, не всё ему с лэптопами скакать — куда ж без дани традициям. И, наверное, безопасность свою роль играет. Контроль контролем, а через донора вампира не отравишь.

Отвечать Миха не стал, да и не знал, что сказать. Не знал, как реагировать на такое показательное доверие. Он плохо ориентировался в подтекстах, скрытых значениях и намёках, но тут вроде не намёк, а жест, красноречивей которого сложно себе что-то представить, вот только Миха всё равно не понимал, что он должен ему сказать и почему Вениамин так рисковал, помня об отношении оборотней к этой теме. Будь на месте Михи кто-то, не столь привыкший к вампирам, кровосос сейчас в лучшем случае шёл бы пешком.

Они не перекинулись больше ни словом. Когда Миха припарковался у аккуратного, хорошо отреставрированного дома, он сжимал руль, возможно, чуть сильнее, чем следовало, и тщательно контролировал себя, чтобы не продемонстрировать нервозность, не разрушить начинающиеся… начинающуюся… начавшиеся… отношения? Дружбу? Миха не знал, что это. То, что началось между ними в тот вечер, когда Вениамин привёз Сашку к Михе домой. Сейчас один неосторожный жест мог положить этому конец: на слишком зыбкую почву они ступили, слишком деликатной темы коснулись. Деликатной для них обоих.

Вениамин открыл глаза, стоило машине остановиться.

— Десять минут, — сказал он, уже выбираясь на улицу.

Скрыв облегчение, Миха кивнул захлопнувшейся двери. Присутствовать он бы не хотел — его толерантность пока не настолько отросла.

Отведённые ему десять минут он провёл в телефоне и рабочей почте, отвечая Алинскому. Тот хотел устроить нескольким боевикам контрольный прогон и выпустить в поле, уже не на детские игры. У Михи тоже были две двойки, готовые к нормальной нагрузке. Ему даже не верилось, что из этого геморроя начинало проклёвываться что-то стоящее.

Отправив сообщение, он заблокировал телефон и сунул его обратно в карман. Привычные заботы помогли взять себя в руки. Ну, покормится вампир, не убьёт же никого. Что поделать, если обычной пищи им недостаточно. Доноры у них добровольные и получают неплохие деньги за свои услуги, так что спасать никого не надо, все взрослые, сами разберутся.

Когда Вениамин вернулся, запустив в салон волну морозного воздуха, Миха поинтересовался с вполне искренним участием:

— Полегчало?

— Да, спасибо. — Вениамин пристегнулся и внимательно посмотрел на Миху, уже осторожно маневрирующего между припаркованными машинами. — Извини.

— Всё нормально. — Бросив взгляд на напряжённого собеседника, Миха кивнул в подтверждение собственных слов. В салоне еле уловимо пахло кровью. — Серьёзно, всё отлично. Не надо за это извиняться.

Помолчав ещё несколько секунд, Вениамин расслабленно откинулся на спинку сиденья и сменил тему:

— Сейчас по дороге будет «Азбука вкуса». Давай завернём туда.

Вот, другое дело. Еда и выпивка — тема куда более благодатная, чем то непонятное, что сейчас произошло.

«Азбука» действительно оказалась буквально за углом. Припарковавшись, Миха в сопровождении Вениамина направился ко входу. Тот сразу повернул к алкоголю, а Миха притормозил в начале первого же ряда. Готовить — не готовить? Куриное филе с грибами в сливочном соусе? Минутное дело, в принципе. Плюс по мелочи закусить. Только Вениамин… А, водка, отличный выбор.

— Не против курицы и грибов? — всё-таки поинтересовался Миха для проформы.

— В плане еды я тебе доверяю как никому, — открестился тот и осторожно повёл корзиной с бутылками, условно указывая в глубь зала. — Пойду хлеба возьму. Встретимся на кассе?

— Давай.

Пробежав по рядам, Миха побросал к себе немного свежих овощей, маринованные корнишоны, грибы, кое-что для нарезки — ну и хватит, не есть же они собираются, в самом деле.

Отстояв очередь и заплатив каждый за свою корзину, они быстро вернулись в машину, чтобы двинуться наконец к Михе. Великолепная идея напиться, и чего он сам не додумался? В задницу все эти расследования, примирения, вампиров, оборотней. Иногда надо просто отвлечься.

На кухне Вениамин вызвался помочь. Миха с любопытством наблюдал, как тот снимает пиджак, аккуратно закатывает рукава, тщательно моет руки и начинает со сноровкой резать грибы. О, сколько нам открытий чудных. Миха достал корнишоны, разлил по стопкам водку и предложил:

— За выходные?

Одобрительно кивнув, Вениамин отложил нож, со звоном коснулся стопки Михи своей, после чего опрокинул водку в себя и занюхал корнишоном. Миха последовал его примеру, а когда поставил опустевшую стопку на стол, стянул свитер, оставшись в футболке, и отправился наливать воду в кастрюлю. Да будет рис.

Уже через полчаса они сидели в гостиной перед столом, заставленным едой. Посередине высились бутылки водки и сока. Конечно, вряд ли они по-настоящему напьются — по крайней мере, Миха пока не доверял себе настолько, чтобы терять контроль наедине с вампиром, пусть даже относился к тому с симпатией. Но хоть захмелеют, и то хлеб.

— Чем будешь в выходные заниматься? — спросил наконец Миха, когда утолил первый голод. 

Вениамин как раз аккуратно собирал на вилку остатки риса с соусом. Поглотив, он ответил: 

— Работать. Но высплюсь хотя бы. 

Наполнив стопки почти до краёв, он взял свою и предложил:

— За успех мирного договора.

— За успех.

Миха чокнулся с ним и, быстро выпив, поднёс к носу маленький бутерброд с салями. Вениамин рядом тоже запрокинул голову, опустошая стопку. Подождав, пока пропадёт горечь на языке, Миха спросил:

— Ты в курсе, что, оказывается, наша и ваша молодёжь давно общаются? Встречаются втихаря, дружат — толерастия во все края.

Вениамин задумчиво посмотрел в ответ.

— Да не пьяный я, — отмахнулся Миха, снова взяв бутылку. — Вернее, немного, но не в этом дело. Дочь рассказала недавно. Я ей, конечно, вставил, но сам факт. И ведь не прокололись ни разу, сопляки. К счастью.

— Честно говоря, верится с трудом.

— И не говори, я тоже до сих пор не понимаю, как они умудрились не попасться. Вот уж правда дуракам везёт.

Вениамин задумчиво покачал головой — сначала утвердительно, потом, так же медленно, отрицательно. Миха сочувствующе хмыкнул. Он помнил свои эмоции во время разговора с дочерью и знал, что Вениамин сейчас чувствует. Вернее, думал, что знает: всё-таки у них очень своеобразные внутрирасовые отношения. 

Пока они продолжали накачиваться алкоголем, иногда вспоминая про закуску, Миха рассказывал про приключения молодых идиотов — по крайней мере, то, что знал от дочери. Пусть лучше вампиры со своей стороны тоже проведут работу. Мир — это отлично, но сейчас активизируются противники, и не факт, что они не выберут детей своей целью, очень лёгкой и очень болезненной.

— Думаю, пора мне. Завтра ещё работать, — с видимой неохотой сказал наконец Вениамин, взяв телефон. Поколдовав над экраном, он поднялся. — Через двадцать минут приедет машина. Сейчас вернусь.

Пока тот был в туалете и мыл руки, Миха лениво просмотрел сообщения детей, Арсеньича, Алинского, Наташки. Ответил только детям, остальные подождут до завтра. В голове приятно шумело, в теле появилась лёгкость. Так хорошо на задний план ушли заботы, расследование, мир этот — пусть пока там и остаются.

Вернувшись, Вениамин разлил остатки водки.

— Никак не могу переварить твои новости про детей, — признался он. — В голове не укладывается.

Миха понимающе кивнул и чокнулся с ним. Ему тоже до сих пор становилось не по себе при мысли, что могло бы случиться, увяжись за детьми вампиры или оборотни, особенно преданные идеям расовой вражды.

Выпив, они закусили, и Вениамин начал собираться: натянул пиджак, проверил карманы, коротко взглянул на экран телефона. В коридоре, набросив на плечи пальто, он крепко пожал Михе руку:

— Спасибо за приглашение. Я отлично отдохнул. Очень вовремя.

— Тебе спасибо, — от души ответил Миха.

Тот махнул на прощание и легко сбежал по ступенькам. Тихий щелчок замка поставил точку в этом вечере. Помедлив, Миха прошёл в спальню, чтобы проветрить перед сном. Свет уличных фонарей растворил темноту, выгнав её даже из углов. Миха распахнул створку и хотел уже отойти, как его взгляд упал на тротуар. Там, рядом с БМВ представительского класса стоял Вениамин. Задрав голову и держа руки в карманах пальто, он изучал что-то у крыши соседнего дома. Изо рта вырывался пар, редкие снежинки оседали на его волосах и лице, но, казалось, его не беспокоили. Внезапно он обернулся и посмотрел прямо на Миху.

Лампа не горела, перед окном колыхался тюль — даже вампиру непросто что-то разглядеть в таких условиях, но Миха не мог двинуться, глядя Вениамину в глаза. На оборотней вампирский гипноз не действует.

Не отводя взгляд от окна, Вениамин наклонился и бросил пару слов в глубь салона. Мотор мягко заурчал, и машина мягко мигнула огнями. Выпрямившись, Вениамин стремительно направился обратно к подъезду.

Миха мгновение смотрел ему вслед, а потом вернулся в коридор. Пустота в голове разливалась тонким, неприятным звоном, слышным ему одному. Тело, словно набитое ватой, стало неловким, невесомым. Не дожидаясь трели звонка, он открыл дверь внизу и после секундного колебания — в квартиру. Сознание не успевало за происходящим, отказывалось его понимать. Он будто наблюдал за собой со стороны.

Вениамин взбежал по ступенькам. На мгновение застыв на последней, он подошёл ближе, потом ещё на шаг, и ещё. Михе пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы видеть его лицо. Лёгкие с силой выталкивали воздух, вынуждая вдохнуть глубже; сердце отбивало рваный ритм, как перед схваткой, и ему вторило чужое всего в нескольких десятках сантиметров от него.

Медленно, очень медленно Вениамин наклонился и замер так, что их дыхания смешались. Сладкий, неприятный запах вампира — взбудораженного, напряжённого, — подчёркнутый запахами адреналина, мускуса, дорогого парфюма, алкоголя, забивал обоняние. Рефлексы требовали оскалиться, броситься в атаку. Миха чувствовал, почти слышал, как в жилах вампира течёт кровь, совсем рядом, одно движение — и тот с вырванной глоткой свалится у его ног.

Вениамин преодолел оставшиеся миллиметры и коснулся губ Михи своими.


	7. Глава 6

Осторожно, не напирая, без лишних движений — даже не настоящий поцелуй. Наверняка Вениамин, как и Миха, не знал, чего ожидать от этого порыва.

Мгновение, другое, секунда, ещё одна. Это был самый целомудренный, самый удивительный, самый грязный поцелуй в жизни Михи. У Вениамина оказались твёрдые тёплые губы и колючая щетина. Каждый выдох легко щекотал щёку. От его одежды пахло автомобильным салоном, бумагой, металлом, другими вампирами. За века Миха привык реагировать на эти раздражители определённым образом, а сейчас перед ним будто вырос новый незнакомый мир. Сбитая с толку, его сущность сошла с ума, вырываясь из-под контроля. Он, как и Вениамин, прислушивался к собственным ощущениям, пытался понять, не почудилась ли им эта искра между ними. К чему вообще это может их привести?

Миха подавил порыв податься вперёд, когда Вениамин отстранился. Казалось, они слишком долго стояли вот так, соприкоснувшись губами, не двигаясь и сопротивляясь собственным рефлексам. Слишком долго, но всё-таки недостаточно.

Выпрямившись и не отрывая от него взгляда, Вениамин сделал шаг назад. Он порывисто вдохнул, помедлил четыре удара сердца и развернулся, чтобы снова сбежать по ступенькам. Для обострившегося Михиного слуха створка внизу закрылась слишком громко. Он слышал лёгкие шаги Вениамина по тротуару, как тот сел в машину, как та сразу отъехала, как мимо дома проехала другая машина. Ещё одна, и ещё, ещё.

Миха осторожно закрыл дверь и направился в гостиную, вытирая тыльной стороной кисти губы. Теперь рука тоже пахла вампиром. Носить запах вампира… такой запах он не привык. Это было странно и, наверное, всё-таки неприятно.

Он остановился посреди комнаты и рассеянно осмотрел стол. Здесь тоже пахло Вениамином. Им самим, его парфюмом. Миху давно уже не раздражала смесь этих ароматов в помещениях — наверное, он и правда свыкся с ними. Но одно дело ощущать их в воздухе и на вещах, а совсем другое — на себе, и не из-за простого рукопожатия.

Хватит. Сначала душ, потом уборка. Несколько минут под прохладными колючими струями помогли проветрить голову. Миха быстро закинул посуду в посудомойку и буквально упал в кровать. Лёжа без сна, он следил за движущимися по стене бликами от проезжающих машин и раз за разом прокручивал в голове события этого дня. Новую жертву, дорогу к донору, ужин. Поцелуй.

Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему не понравилось и не хочется посмотреть, как далеко они могут зайти и что между ними возможно. Обаянию Вениамина сложно не поддаться. Цепкий, умный, расчётливый; не красивый, нет, но как никто умеющий производить впечатление, он нашёл точки соприкосновения с Михой и вроде бы искренне поддерживал возникшие у них отношения. Ладно, не вроде бы — не будь он искренен, никогда бы не сделал то, что сделал час назад.

Миха не обольщался: несмотря на злосчастный мирный договор, радушно такого рода отношения примут единицы. Это нарушение всех мыслимых традиций, норм, принципов. Чтобы пойти на такое противостояние одновременно с двумя расами, недостаточно простого любопытства и вроде бы симпатии — это не тот случай, когда можно встретиться на несколько ночей и легко разбежаться, если ничего не получится. Готов ли он попробовать окунуться в серьёзные отношения с вампиром? Отрицательно ответить на этот вопрос Миха не смог бы, но и утвердительно тоже. Слишком внезапно это на него свалилось. Он вообще не был уверен, что в нём не говорит голый авантюризм. И не только в нём.

На выходных они снова устроили совместную тренировку с группой Алинского, после чего пошли выпить по пиву. Миха молча уселся рядом с Лёхой и не участвовал в разговоре. С вечера пятницы его не отпускало едва ощутимое, неприятное напряжение. Он понимал, что стоит принять решение — любое — и станет легче, но пока не был к этому готов.

Лёха, брат, ни о чём не спрашивал: ржал с боевиками, флиртовал с колдуньей, ужинающей за соседним столом с подругами, и как приклеенный сидел рядом, надирался вместе с ним. Только прощаясь, крепче обычного сжал его руку и от души хлопнул по спине.

Уже на улице Алинский чуть задержал рукопожатие. На мгновение, вряд ли кто-то заметил. У него была горячая, жёсткая ладонь, сильная, как у всех боевиков.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да. — Миха посмотрел на подъехавшее такси и направился к метро. — Да. Увидимся.

В воскресенье Миха собрался побегать. Сашка упал ему на хвост, и они вместе поехали за город — вместе выбрали участок леса, вместе проверили, чтобы поблизости не оказалось посторонних. Хотя больше проверял Миха, конечно, но заодно рассказывал теорию Сашке, и тот пытался пользоваться силой. Кстати, неплохо для новичка.

Сашка впервые по-настоящему познакомился с Михой во второй форме. В виде исключения Миха даже позволил ему потрепать себя между ушами. Один раз и недолго. Кроме Янки и Витьки, Миха никому не позволял такого панибратства, но что делать, если Сашка никак не мог преодолеть страх. Зато потом они неплохо провели время. С погодой им повезло, никого постороннего так далеко не заносило, и они от души неслись через лес, маневрируя между узловатыми стволами и поваленными деревьями. Зверь буквально кожей чувствовал эмоции Сашки: тот наслаждался новыми физическими возможностями, скоростью, напряжением мышц. Когда-нибудь он научится впадать в контролируемый транс, и тогда они будут на равных. Будет здорово.

Наверное, это глупо, но Миха им гордился. Талантливый, неглупый, цепкий мальчишка, с хорошими установками и правильными взглядами на жизнь. А ещё очень, безумно красивый.

Когда, упав в снег, он засмеялся, от него невозможно было отвести взгляд. Белые хлопья запутались в волосах, в ресницах, осели влажными каплями на щеках. Солнце оттеняло правильный профиль и блестящие выразительные глаза. Пробивающаяся щетина добавляла облику резкости, хорошей, правильной. В такие мгновения несложно забыть, что перед тобой почти ребёнок. Что-то из него вырастет.

В понедельник Миха ехал на Петровку с лёгким сердцем. Что бы он ни решил, любое решение будет правильным, тут сложно ошибиться. Он просто даст ситуации развиваться.

Поприветствовав оперативников, он кивнул Егору, и тот начал доклад. Чужую силу Родион на новообращённой не заметил, Егор опознал те же амулеты, что и раньше, и, самое главное, силу фей. Свидетель не сказал ничего нового, а вот на волосах новообращённой Олег учуял запах, который не смог опознать.

— Даже объяснить толком не смогу… Какое-то оружие? Металл, как будто озон, хотя это странно. Никогда с таким не сталкивался.

Миха достал из кармана тяжёлый металлический стержень, похожий на электрошокер, и разрядил его в воздух. Раздалась серия тихих щелчков, активировалась чужая сила, как всегда при работе амулетов, и в воздухе разлился запах озона.

— Он?

Олег кивнул ещё до того, как потянул носом. Миха тоже кивнул:

— Я тоже его учуял. Магшокер, экспериментальная разработка. Инженеры-ведьмы и колдуны работают вместе. Пока не убрали запах, но надеемся, что скоро они закончат и мы сможем взять его на вооружение. Действует на всех, в том числе на сильных магических существ, и от него гораздо сложнее закрыться, чем от обычного шокера. Идеален, чтобы обездвижить и не нанести вреда. Следы пропадают в течение нескольких часов даже у людей. — Сделав паузу, он осторожно положил магшокер на стол перед собой. — Пока что выдан элите и тем отрядам, которые допущены к работе с ней.

Илья с Егором настороженно следили за вампирами. Оборотни с интересом рассматривали магшокер, Родион скрестил руки на груди и сверлил взглядом стену, о чём-то напряжённо размышляя. Серафима же откинулась на спинку стула и сцепила пальцы в замок. Удивлённой она не выглядела, скорее раздосадованной.

— Этого стоило ожидать. Будем откровенны, с самого начала никто из нас не верил, что Чокнутый со стороны. Это кто-то из силовиков. Слишком всё гладко. Сколько там Сашка мотался? Ничего не понимающий, не контролирующий себя вампир. Мы даже всех его жертв найти не смогли, а те, которые нашли, остались у людей. Хоть убейте, Чокнутый следил за ним и наводил порядок. И вспомните труп из Беляево. Чокнутый, конечно, над ним поработал, но всё равно его должны были хотя бы заявить как подозрительный. А последняя жертва? Можно поверить, что что-то пропустили, что не подумали об этом, всякое бывает, но не несколько же раз подряд. Скорее всего, у Чокнутого хватило влияния или подёргать за нужные ниточки, или вообще влезть в базу.

Миха кивнул. Конечно, они не сомневались, что искать придётся среди силовиков, но перебирать всех можно с таким же успехом, как пытаться отследить путь препаратов для маскировки запаха, теперь же они могут сильно сузить круг поисков.

Серафима бросила короткий, но выразительный взгляд на Андрея, будто продолжая давнюю дискуссию, и продолжила:

— Чтобы медведи ничего не унюхали, это реально вообще? От прорицателей ни намёка. Не может такого быть, Чокнутый точно профессионал. И если он вёл Сашку, то знает, что тот у нас. Хотя ладно, об этом теперь все знают, но если он отслеживал хаотично передвигающегося вампира, всегда оставаясь на подхвате и вовремя появляясь, чтобы замести следы, что мешает ему продолжать следить за Сашкой сейчас? Правда, не знаю, зачем ему это надо. Зачем ему вообще это всё?

Хороший вопрос. Миха тоже хотел бы знать.

— Доступ к камерам… — начал он.

— Получить не проблема, — закончил за него Андрей.

Это правда.

— Более того, я тут прикинул, — подхватил Родион, — звучит, конечно, дико, но при желании можно спрогнозировать, когда вампир потеряет контроль от голода, и направить его в нужное место и на нужную жертву, чтобы избежать свидетелей.

После его слов воцарилась тишина. При таком единстве их расы и взаимной преданности, наверное, подобные манипуляции и правда казались верхом цинизма. Сходу Миха не смог бы назвать ни одну расу, которая держалась бы настолько сплочённо, как это делали вампиры. Уж было это изначально заложено в их природе или оказалось результатом эволюции, но Вениамин тогда Сашке не соврал: какой бы путь Сашка для себя ни выбрал, он всегда останется с ними. Представить вампира, так цинично манипулирующего другим вампиром, очень сложно.

Серафима встретилась взглядом с Родионом:

— Так и время можно контролировать. В принципе, вампира в таком состоянии вполне можно спровоцировать раньше или заставить поохотиться на кого-то определённого. Даже не обязательно одного человека — достаточно, если у людей будет какой-то общий признак.

Похоже, она сейчас пыталась уложить в голове эту мысль, и давалось ей это непросто. 

— Ну что, юго-запад? — подал голос Егор.

Серафима с Андреем задумчиво кивнули. Миха запрокинул голову, прикидывая. Серафима права: Чокнутый всегда был на подхвате. С того же севера Москвы он просто физически не смог бы всегда так идеально планировать время. Он работал и жил где-то поблизости. Это всё ещё до хрена большая часть города, но хотя бы как-то позволит им сузить круг подозреваемых.

— Свяжусь с Вениамином, — кивнул Миха.

Они вступают на очень зыбкую почву. Интересно, как широко распространяется лояльность вампиров.

Выйдя в коридор, он прогулялся в дальний его конец и, убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, достал телефон.

— Алло?

— Привет, это я, — максимально неразборчиво для возможных слушателей представился Миха. — У тебя есть несколько минут?

— Да, конечно. Секунду. — Прикрыв трубку ладонью, Вениамин сказал в сторону: — Прошу прощения, этот звонок не может ждать. Мне нужно несколько минут.

Пара голосов что-то пробормотала в ответ, но Миха их уже не понял. Несколько мгновений спустя Вениамин сказал в трубку:

— Всё, я могу говорить.

— Слушай, мы всё-таки пришли к выводу, что это силовик из старших. Придётся рыть под них. Дашь нам доступ?

Вениамин помолчал и вздохнул:

— Ожидаемо.

— Может, всё-таки снять меня с расследования?

— Зачем? Формально расследование курирую я. И для мирного договора это идеально, конечно. — Он снова помолчал. — Я распорядился, в течение пары часов у тебя всё будет.

— Ага. — Сказать, что Миха удивился, значит ничего не сказать. На юго-западе Москвы, недалеко от улицы Капитана Дорохова, в глубокой промышленной жопе, раскинулся находящийся во владении вампиров центр по подготовке силовиков. Формально. Фактически это были Михины коллеги. Оттуда была организована вся их система охраны порядка. Святая святых. Место, куда не пустят просто так не то что посторонних — даже своих не всех. И что допуск организуют так быстро, он с трудом мог себе представить.

— Я обсуждал такую возможность со старейшинами. Мы решили, что проще заранее решить, как далеко мы позволим вам смотреть. В конце концов, ты руководишь нашей элитой, у тебя и так уровень допуска выше, чем многим хотелось бы. В общем, я заранее оставил распоряжение на такой случай. Всё уже готово. Не могу обещать, что вам откроются все двери, но необходимое вы получите. Если столкнётесь с чем-то, что потребует нового допуска, дай знать.

Миха был впечатлён. Древние решили практически побрататься, похоже. Не сказать чтобы Миха категорически против, но, на его взгляд, слишком всё быстро. Что-то происходит, раз древние кинулись во все тяжкие? Не просто же так они устроили такое землетрясение — всё то же самое можно сделать постепенно, за несколько десятилетий. Уж не вымерли бы они за это время, и мощь не ослабла бы.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил он. Он знал, что хорош, знал, что не просто так ест свой хлеб, но такое признание его как специалиста не могло не польстить.

— Тебе спасибо, что согласился заняться этим делом.

Миха помолчал, мысленно взвешивая следующие слова. Он осознавал, какой деликатной темы коснулся, но вроде бы вампирская верхушка достойно восприняла новый поворот.

— Вениамин, — сказал наконец он, — есть возможность сделать так, чтобы о нашем доступе знало наименьшее количество нелюдей, не вовлеченных в расследование?

Вениамин тоже ответил не сразу, а когда ответил, звучал осторожно, явно подбирая формулировки:

— Я об этом думал, и мы, конечно, приложим усилия …

— …но вы не можете гарантировать, что он ничего не узнает, — закончил за него Миха.

— Именно.

— Это понятно, но мы можем по крайней мере попытаться. — Миха ковырнул носком треснувшую плитку. — Ладно, спасибо. Я напишу вечером, если будет о чём сообщить.

Коротко попрощавшись, он направился обратно к оперативникам. Всё-таки повезло им, что дело курирует Вениамин. Отличный профессионал, умеющий слышать и делать выводы, дельный руководитель, планирующий возможное развитие событий на несколько шагов вперёд. Миха не удивился бы, держи тот прорицателя на окладе, даже несмотря на то, что на окладе те работают крайне редко и так же крайне неохотно. И правда повезло.

Хотя, наверное, везения в этом меньше, чем закономерности: не просто же так Вениамин дожил до своих лет и стал одним из сильнейших древних. Наверное, это звучало дико, но сейчас, когда он узнал Вениамина ближе, он видел немало общего у него с Арсеньичем. Да, внешне Вениамин больше походил на председателя совета директоров какого-нибудь концерна, раскинувшего щупальца по всему миру, чем на советника по безопасности, но Миха был бы плохим профессионалом, если бы позволял внешности обмануть себя. В конце концов Арсеньич тоже выглядел эдаким простецким рубахой-парнем, вот только зачастую эти двое поражали одинаковыми реакциями на одни и те же события, похожим подходом к решению проблем, планированию операций, отношением к подчинённым.

Миха вспомнил Алинского и мысленно отмахнулся, толкнув дверь в кабинет. Все они профессионалы, хорошо делающие своё дело. В некоторых ситуациях сложно реагировать по-разному.

— Вскоре мы получим доступ. Вампиры постараются позаботиться о том, чтобы об этом знало ограниченное количество не вовлечённых в расследование лиц, но, сами понимаете, гарантировать сейчас никто ничего не может.

Серафима с Андреем синхронно кивнули. Похоже, они нашли общий язык, ну или сумели прийти к какому-то перемирию, чтобы успешно вместе работать. Вот и отлично: одной головной болью меньше.

— Хорошо, — подытожил Миха, — нам нужно максимально сузить поиск. Вампир, на практике знакомый с техникой сокрытия улик от чутья оборотней, владеющий приёмами обмана прорицателей, имеющий достаточно влияния, чтобы подёргать за нужные ниточки в человеческой полиции, или имеющий соответствующие знакомства. Что ещё?

— Если он так долго отслеживал другого вампира, планировал его срывы и, возможно, даже манипулировал им, у него наверняка есть немалый боевой опыт, — предположил Егор. — Или любой вампир смог бы такое провернуть?

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Серафиму.

Та, начавшая кивать, когда он заговорил, покачала головой:

— Он должен был не раз наблюдать вампиров и в критическом состоянии, и в трансе. Транс — это не критическое состояние, но в нём нас тоже ведут инстинкты. Умение влиять на вампира в трансе может помочь и в критическом состоянии, но один опыт не заменит другой. Думаю, это кто-то из старших, заставший кровавые разборки. Он наверняка и вампиров в критическом состоянии немало повидал.

Теперь кивнул уже Миха. Он их тоже повидал и предпочёл бы больше никогда с ними не встречаться. У вампиров в трансе сохраняется разум, у съехавших же с катушек даже инстинкт самосохранения иногда отказывает. Не всегда, но те немногие случаи, с которыми Михе приходилось сталкиваться, до сих пор вспоминались как одни из самых ужасных в его карьере. Серафима тем временем продолжала:

— И тем более если он участвовал в боях, он умеет определять приближение к потере контроля.

И снова Миха кивнул. Он это тоже умел. Без практики этому действительно не научишься.

— А может он быть не из силовиков? — подал голос Олег. — Медик? — И сам же покачал головой: — Слишком специфический набор знаний.

— И камеры он безошибочно обошёл, — напомнил Миха. — Это кто-то, имеющий опыт работы в поле, и немаленький.

— Ещё он должен работать и жить так, чтобы иметь возможность относительно быстро добраться до жертвы. Фора у него была не такой большой: он мог плюс-минус день рассчитать, когда новообращённый потеряет контроль. Если он всё-таки манипулировал новообращённым, чтобы спровоцировать кризис раньше или задержать его, речь идёт о… Хм… — Серафима задумчиво покачалась на стуле. — Ладно, это не поле боя, повреждений у Сашки не было, внешних причин сорваться тоже, инстинкт самосохранения у него вроде не отказывал, значит… — Она помолчала. — А хрен знает. — Она подхватилась и раздражённо прошла к кулеру. Звук её шагов будто отражал недовольство. Она резко развернулась и развела руки в стороны, выплеснув немного воды на пол. — Хрен знает, — почти по слогам повторила она. — Ни разу не слышала, чтобы кто-то сознательно доводил вампира до потери контроля от голода, да ещё пытался точно высчитать, когда это случится. До сих пор мы думали, что такое в основном происходит или под влиянием внешних факторов, или когда не выдерживает психика, или когда нет доступа к крови, но это всё критические ситуации в основном военного времени. Даже вы нас так не пытали вроде бы, убивали раньше. Хотя, наверное, всякие извращенцы бывали, но чтобы об этом говорили вслух, я ни разу не слышала.

Этот эмоциональный взрыв не оставил Миху равнодушным. Впервые поблизости от него находился вампир — сильный вампир, — чья ярость не была направлена на самого Миху или на одного из его бойцов, и наблюдать за этим было интересно. Как ни странно, Серафиме злость шла. Аристократическая бледность стала почти фарфоровой, глаза напряжённо щурились, придавая всему облику несколько высокомерное выражение, даже сжатые губы будто презрительно изогнулись. Сучка сучкой, эдакий баланс внешнего и внутреннего содержания. Но, надо отдать ей должное, эта мина ей шла и зрительно прибавляла несколько лет. Сейчас она впервые не выглядела как желторотый птенец.

Пока она пила, Миха спросил:

— Хотя бы как-то прикинуть сможете?

Она со стуком поставила стакан на стол и откинула волосы за спину, пожав плечами:

— Часа четыре? Три? Пять? Не знаю. Я бы сказала, четыре, но сам понимаешь.

Родион только молча покачал головой. Он значительно младше Серафимы. Если уж она не могла им помочь, то он тем более. Наглядней некуда: без опыта даже привыкшие к анализу ищейки не могли сориентироваться.

— Понимаю, — медленно согласился Миха. Как всегда, когда появлялся реальный шанс наткнуться на что-то стоящее, мышцы напряглись, будто готовясь бросить тело вперёд. Тщательно контролируя эмоции, он тем же тоном сказал то, о чём наверняка каждый из них подумал: — Надо будет прикинуть точнее, всё-таки это время на подготовку, на обеспечение алиби…

Как бы Чокнутый ни был хорош, каким бы ни влиянием ни обладал, не мог он замести все следы — главное, смотреть в оба.

— Думаю, нам на самом деле надо искать среди старших, — сказала наконец Серафима.

Миха кивнул. Он тоже так думал.

— А если он ушёл на вольные хлеба или вообще из силовиков? Или в ту же полицию? Тогда и вопрос с камерами и с не заявленными трупами решается на раз-два, — подал голос Илья.

— А ещё он мог приехать из области или другой страны, — добавила Серафима.

— В системе же он всё равно будет, — не понял проблемы Миха. — Будем искать не тех, кто проходил в Москве подготовку, а тех, кто сейчас здесь находится. Вы же их отслеживаете?

— Отслеживаем, но он же чокнутый. Может быть здесь нелегально.

— Может. Если отсеем другие версии, будем прорабатывать эту. — Миха поднялся и покрутил перед ними магшокер. — Но, во-первых, не забывайте про это. Владельцы известны поимённо. Исключать нельзя ничего, но что доступ получил кто-то за пределами системы, очень маловероятно. Во-вторых, вы бы первые заподозрили неладное, не отреагируй он на призыв, а призывы бывают не так уж редко, поэтому нелегальное присутствие — слишком большой риск. Ну и зов крови: я ещё не видел ни одного вампира, не преданного своим. Даже перед лицом смерти, даже потеряв контроль, вы всегда ставите своих на первое место. Мы не знаем, что у него в мозгах переклинило, но скройся он — и лишил бы вас сильной, опытной боевой единицы. Мне сложно представить такое поведение. Исключать нельзя, но и рассматривать эту версию как основную я бы не стал. Или у вас другие соображения?

Он обвёл собеседников вопросительным взглядом. Те задумчиво покачали , а Серафима ответила:

— Думаю, ты прав.

Впервые она обратилась к нему прямо и на «ты». До сих пор она избегала личных обращений.

Родион добавил:

— Как бы он ни рехнулся, я не могу себе представить, чтобы вампир навредил своим. Он и новеньким-то в итоге не вредил, просто не помогал, и даже убирал за ними. Такие бойцы наперечёт, и их присутствие всегда учитывается в планах. — Он вопросительно посмотрел на Миху, и тот утвердительно кивнул.

Они всегда знали, сколько боевиков находится рядом, чтобы в случае необходимости их мобилизовать, а старых, сильных бойцов учитывали буквально поимённо. Один такой мог стоить многих молодых. В конце концов, в случае схватки с вампирами, или охоты на потерявшего контроль нелюдя, или поиска сильных преступников именно такие боевики примут на себя основной удар и уберегут молодёжь.

— Отлично. — Миха взял куртку со спинки стула, пытаясь одновременно попасть в рукава и рассмотреть экран телефона, оставшегося лежать на столе и только что завибрировавшего из-за пришедшего сообщения. Прочитав имя отправителя, он наконец закончил одеваться и распорядился: — Ждём допуска, и начинайте прочёсывать силовиков. Начните со старших. В первую очередь нам нужны те, кто не просто застал войну, а активно в ней участвовал.

Накинув куртку, он направился к выходу. Уже стоя на улице, он глубоко, с наслаждением вдохнул. Несмотря на обычную вонь мегаполиса, холодный воздух освежал и будто заряжал энергией после четырёх стен, наполненных запахами людей, нелюдей, еды, бумаги, пыли. Миха нажал пару кнопок на телефоне и поднёс телефон к уху, запрокинув голову и уткнувшись взглядом в коричневое, отражающее городские огни небо.

— Алло?

— Это я. Кажется, у нас появилась надежда. И, наверное, нам не помешала бы твоя помощь. У тебя есть несколько минут?

— Поужинаем? — вместо ответа спросил Вениамин.

— Давай. Где встретимся? Я на Петровке, только освободился.

Вениамин помолчал, прежде чем предложить:

— Как насчёт у меня? Я живу недалеко оттуда.

О. Миха проводил взглядом проходящего мимо человека.

— Я не против. Ты уже освободился?

— Относительно. Я на пути домой, хотел поработать там.

— Хорошо. Скинешь адрес? — спросил Миха, направляясь к машине.

— Да, но ты, наверное, будешь раньше меня, извини.

— Ничего, я подожду.

Распахнув дверь, он упал на сиденье и вставил ключ в замок зажигания.

— Тогда до встречи.

Вскоре телефон мигнул входящим сообщением. И правда недалеко. Миха вбил адрес в навигатор и, пристегнувшись, завёл мотор. Ну, посмотрим, как живут древние вампиры.

Собственно, удивляться было нечему. Древние вампиры жили в пафосных, идеально отреставрированных старинных зданиях с постом охраны внизу. О деньгах кричало всё: фасад, стоящие тут же машины, облагороженные подъезд и двор. Наверное, Миха удивился бы, если бы увидел что-то попроще.

Вокруг витали запахи вампиров, фейри, людей. На одном этаже фонила сильная защитная вязь, наложенная колдуном — то ли он тут жил, то ли делал по заказу. Миха уткнулся затылком в подголовник, крутя в руках телефон. Тот зазвонил в тот же момент, как во двор въехала знакомая «тойота».

— Да?

— Пап, я у тебя.

— Очень рад. Разберёшь посудомойку? — Он прямо видел, как она скривилась.

«Тойта» мягко затормозила у подъезда, и из неё элегантно вышел Вениамин, придерживая пальто, чтобы ветер не раздувал полы. Оглянувшись, он сразу увидел Михину машину. Тот поднёс раскрытую ладонь к лобовому стеклу, сигнализируя, что тоже его увидел. Вениамин отошёл ко входу в подъезд и остановился.

— Разберу. Ты когда будешь? — тем временем ответила Янка.

— Не в ближайшее время, у меня ещё встреча. А что?

— Можно я съем остатки в холодильнике?

— Да ешь, конечно. Я куплю что-нибудь по дороге домой.

— И колу.

— И колу, — согласился Миха. — Ладно, надо идти, меня уже ждут. Я рад, что ты приехала.

— Ага, — уже в сторону ответила Янка, тут же оборвав связь.

Миха вытащил ключи из замка зажигания и вышел из машины, пикая сигнализацией. Вениамин первым протянул руку для приветствия. В свете того, что рядом стояла охрана из нелюдей, в том числе из вампиров, и к подъезду кто-то шёл, Миха этот жест оценил и без колебаний на него ответил.

Двери на фотоэлементах распахнулись перед ними. Вениамин предупредительно пропустил Миху вперёд, а потом пошёл на полшага впереди, показывая дорогу. Охрана просканировала Миху взглядом, но препятствовать не стала.

Нажав на кнопку нужного этажа, Вениамин повернулся к Михе:

— По дороге я сделал заказ, водитель сейчас его заберёт и привезёт сюда. Придётся немного подождать.

Миха кивнул, отмахнувшись. Он вроде никуда не спешит.

Как он и ожидал, квартира оказалась образцом дизайнерского искусства. Явно недешёвые материалы были подобраны со знанием дела и прекрасно сочетались с современной, изысканной мебелью. Под каждой чёрно-белой фотографией на стенах висели таблички, вероятно рассказывающие об именитых авторах этих фотографий. В этом виде искусства Миха разбирался ещё меньше, чем в живописи. Фотографии, как и отделка стен, и мебель, и полы, покрытые тёмным деревом, говорили о вкусе хозяина дома и о его деньгах. Вопрос, о чём больше.

Обоняние зацепилось за смесь запахов. Похоже, приходящая уборщица, ещё кто-то… Секретарь, наверное, — этот запах Вениамин часто привозил и из офиса, — но часто он тут не бывал. А ещё был запах вампира, который явно тут жил, но с неделю уже не появлялся. Миха ещё раз втянул носом воздух и вспомнил последние встречи с Вениамином. Судя по всему, уже не живёт.

Повинуясь жесту хозяина, Миха прошёл в гостиную и замер:

— У тебя очень… э-э-э… — _дорого…_ — красиво.

Он не лукавил: гостиная, как и прихожая, демонстрировала высокий профессионализм дизайнера и состояние владельца. Здесь тоже царили тёмно-коричневый, чёрный, бежевый, но, в отличие от прихожей, которая всё равно несла на себе тот отпечаток уюта, какой бывает в месте, которое люди называют домом, гостиная больше подходила на павильон для съемок на обложку журнала, чем на жилое помещение. Как будто даже положение мебели выверено таким образом, чтобы произвести лучшее впечатление, а не служить удобству.

Вениамин посмотрел на Миху и едва заметно, но вроде бы искренне улыбнулся:

— Если тебя не оскорбит, мы можем пройти на кухню. — Он окинул взглядом диваны из тёмной кожи. — В гостиной я практически не бываю.

— Не оскорбит, — заверил его Миха.

Он бы на его месте тоже тут не появлялся. Оскорбит, подумать только.

Кухня его порадовала. То есть она, конечно, была выдержана в тех же цветах и всё так же поражала тёмным деревом, кучей техники, фотографиями на стенах и деньгами, но тут явно жили и любили это место — уж кто-кто, а Миха в этом разбирался.

— Прости за бестактность, но здесь мне нравится больше, — признался он, сразу направившись к высокому стулу у барной стойки.

Вениамин последовал за ним:

— Да, мне тоже.

Он небрежно бросил на соседний стул пиджак и парой мгновений позже галстук. Обойдя остров, он закатал рукава.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь? Пива? — предложил он.

— Давай пиво, с удовольствием.

— Бокал?

— Если тебя не оскорбит, я буду пить из бутылки, — не удержался от шпильки Миха.

Вениамин рассмеялся, откинув назад голову. Миха не помнил, чтобы видел его таким расслабленным. Ну то есть он по-прежнему казался сдержаннее многих, но здесь, в родных стенах, явно позволил себе отдых. Странно, конечно, что, несмотря на компанию оборотня, он… А может, и не странно.

Себе доставать бокал Вениамин тоже не стал. Соприкоснувшись горлышком своей бутылки с Михиной, он залпом опустошил почти половину и только тогда спросил:

— Какие у нас новости?

Миха тоже сделал большой глоток и после этого рассказал о выводах оперативной группы, о догадках и предположениях Серафимы, о возможных зацепках, которые могут появиться, если они прочешут мелким гребнем вампирских силовиков.

Вениамин слушал, гоняя бутылку по столу. Миху он не перебивал, только пару раз кивнул, будто сделав заметки в уме. Когда раздался звонок в дверь, Вениамин извинился и, ненадолго отлучившись, вернулся с благоухающими едой пакетами, расцвеченными узнаваемым логотипом пафосного ресторана.

Махнув Михе, чтобы тот оставался на месте и продолжал рассказывать, Вениамин открыл им по второй бутылке, споро накрыл прямо там же, на острове, и, переложив пиджак с галстуком на другой стул, сел рядом с Михой. А неплохо там готовят, можно иногда заходить.

Когда Миха закончил доклад, Вениамин как раз жевал рыбу. Проглотив, он задумчиво кивнул:

— Понимаю возмущение Серафимы. Это на самом деле вопиюще. Хотя не могу с ней согласиться, что вы нас так не пытали.

— О.

Честно говоря, Миха о таком тоже не слышал.

— Это было давно. Последние века три, несмотря ни на что, и вы, и мы старались придерживаться хоть каких-то моральных норм.

Миха повернулся к Вениамину почти вплотную, всматриваясь в невозмутимое лицо:

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, несколько веков назад оборотни пытали вампиров, доводя до голодной смерти?

— Казнили. Вы нас так казнили.

Вениамин тоже повернулся к Михе, давая себя разглядеть. Насколько Миха мог судить, тот не был напряжён или недоволен. Они будто обсуждали последний снегопад и сейчас перейдут на пробки на дорогах, даже сила не выдавала никаких душевных метаний. Всё-таки древние жуткие существа.

— Почему об этом ничего не известно?

— Это было неофициально, в относительно узком кругу. Замешанные оборотни не хотели предавать такую казнь огласке — другие расы, да и многие из ваших, её не одобрили бы даже тогда. Слухи, конечно, ходили, но их быстро пресекали. А сейчас из тех, кто этим занимался, в живых остались единицы.

То есть кто-то из хорошо известных Михе древних… Не хотели предавать огласке, говорите?

— А сами вы почему не объявили об этих казнях?

Вениамин ответил не сразу.

— Это было кровавое время. И вы, и мы делали то, что хотели бы оставить в прошлом.

Миха помолчал, переваривая услышанное. Вениамин же как ни в чём ни бывало вернулся к своей рыбе.

— У наших тоже был на вас компромат?

Вениамин сделал глоток из бутылки и неопределённо покачал головой.

— И да и нет. Мы позаботились о том, чтобы уничтожить доказательства нашей… Скажем так, деятельности. Вы, кстати, тоже. Но при желании всё равно можно доставить немало проблем друг другу.

Вениамин задумчиво провёл пальцем по краю этикетки. То ли подыскивал правильные слова, то ли погрузился в воспоминания, то ли о чём-то размышлял. Будь на его месте Алинский, Миха смог бы сказать наверняка — Вениамина он считывать ещё не научился. Тот продолжил:

— Сначала речь шла о гордости: в том, чтобы расправиться чужими руками с заклятыми врагами, не много чести. А потом началось то, что должно было. Мы стали слабеть, вымирать. Медленно, процесс ещё можно было повернуть вспять, но война убивала нас. Мы хотели мира. Сначала просто деэскалации обстановки, потом старались хоть немного притушить ненависть между нашими расами. Такие откровения этому не способствовали бы, как ты понимаешь.

Пока Вениамин говорил, Миха смотрел на их отражение в духовке напротив. И такое неверное зеркало не скрывало разницу между ними: даже сидя Вениамин возвышался над ним, мощным, почти квадратным. Рубашка белым пятном выделялась на фоне тёмной кухни, с которой почти сливался Миха. 

Если учесть, какую тему они затронули, Вениамин оставался невероятно, жутко спокойным. Миха хотел было спросить, участвовал ли тот в подобных казнях оборотней, но передумал. Пожалуй, он не хотел знать. Что бы тогда ни происходило, оно происходило много веков назад, даже до его рождения.

Права Ольга: возня Михи с Алинским — детский лепет по сравнению с такими тайнами. Сколько ещё их там, в веках, известно только древним. Конечно, Вениамин спокоен. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы всё это пережить, продумать, принять.

Миха снова повернулся к Вениамину. Тот всё ещё крутил в руках бутылку, погрузившись в собственные мысли, и Михе оставалось рассматривать чёткий, будто вылепленный искусным скульптором профиль, настолько типичный для вампира, насколько это вообще возможно. Самое время вспомнить, кто Вениамин и кто он.

— Почему ты мне об этом рассказал? — спросил Миха наконец. Раз эту тайну берегли как зеницу ока, то ею вряд ли делились с первым встречным.

Вениамин тоже повернулся к нему и поймал его взгляд:

— Ты будешь молчать.

Это не приказ. Даже сила всё так же спокойно их окружала, не пытаясь сломить. Миха, конечно, сопротивлялся бы, но вряд ли у него есть шансы против Вениамина.

Тот прав: Миха будет молчать.

Вениамину шла вечерняя синева на подбородке, шёл чуть асимметрично распахнувшийся воротник, даже запахи рыбы и пива шли — шло всё, что делало его чуть менее идеальным. Он достиг совершенства в создании безупречного образа, сочетающегося с его манерой вести дела. Миха не мог сказать, что этот безупречный образ ему неприятен, но сидящий рядом живой вампир из плоти и крови нравился ему больше.

Миха медлил, не отводя взгляд и позволяя Вениамину нарушить затягивающее, давящее напряжение между ними, а потом, подавшись вперёд, коснулся его губ своими. Сначала легко, как тогда, на лестничной площадке, чтобы спустя мгновение углубить поцелуй — мягко, неспешно, уверенно. Чужая рука скользнула по плечу, едва ощутимо тронула шею и опустилась на затылок, то ли придерживая, то ли направляя.

В прошлый раз они осторожничали, не решались даже лишний раз вдохнуть, сейчас же позволили себе настоящую близость: ощутить под пальцами тепло чужого тела, узнать вкус друг друга. Миха пересел на край стула и провёл ладонью по спине Вениамина, чувствуя ответное движение, когда тот развернулся к нему всем телом.

Наверное, после той пятницы Миха примерно знал, чего ожидать. Инстинкты пытались вырваться из-под контроля, близость сильного вампира будоражила, но держать себя в руках оказалось несложно. На первый план вышли другие эмоции. 

Голову кружил адреналин; привлекательный, сильный мужчина в объятиях с готовностью встречал каждое движение — возбуждение накатывало тяжёлой, удушливой волной. Как ни странно, запах вампира пусть и раздражал обоняние, но больше не мешал, подобно бурчащему телевизору на заднем плане: привыкнув, ты уже и не замечаешь его бубнёж.

Даже запах возбуждения Вениамина не казался неприятным. То есть да, он был неприятным… Но не был. Хорошо, что никогда и никому не придётся объяснять, что Миха сейчас чувствовал, — он бы не смог это сделать. Может, он проникся идеями толерантности настолько, что тело прекратило однозначно реагировать на вампирский запах, может, он провёл с вампирами слишком много времени и стал воспринимать его обыденно. А может, он просто извращенец.

Обычно Миха предпочитал секс на первом свидании или даже до него, но сейчас сомневался, что продолжать в том же духе хорошая идея. Он никак не мог осознать происходящее. Эти отношения — отношения! — с вампиром были… Были. Он будто наблюдал за всем со стороны, словно видел сон. Миха не мог избавиться от чувства нереальности, даже несмотря на немного саднящую от чужой щетины кожу, неудобно зажатый член, пытающегося вырваться из-под контроля зверя.

Миха чуть отодвинулся, не убирая руки со спины Вениамина. Да, он пока не готов пойти дальше — неизвестно ещё, готов ли Вениамин, — но хочет посмотреть, что из этого получится. В конце концов ему действительно нравился Вениамин, нравилось взаимопонимание между ними, возникшее с первой же встречи. Как там он сказал? Только нам решать, каким будет новый порядок. Вот Миха и решил, теперь очередь Вениамина. Тот оглядел лицо Михи, короткой лаской вплёл пальцы в его волосы и предложил:

— Будем доедать?

Вот и отлично. Миха снова коснулся его губ мимолётным поцелуем, прежде чем отстраниться окончательно. Он не сожалел и не сомневался, а значит, всё решил правильно.

Они не спеша доели рыбу, Вениамин заварил чай. Жалко портить воцарившуюся атмосферу Чокнутым, но Михе скоро уходить, а они не обсудили главное.

— Ты сказал, что мы доводили вас до голодной смерти. То есть кто-нибудь сможет помочь узнать время до потери контроля?

Вениамин как раз засунул последние тарелки в посудомойку:

— Я поговорю с парой знакомых и позвоню тебе. Но не рассчитывайте на многое. Мы прикинем, конечно, но это будет очень примерно.

— Лучше, чем ничего. Нам нужно знать, сколько времени у него было на подготовку. Тебе прислать имена, когда команда их отберёт?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Вениамин кивнул, а Миха соскользнул со стула:

— Ладно, пора мне. Дочь приехала, просила кое-что купить по дороге.

— Спасибо, что согласился прийти.

— Тебе спасибо за ужин, — искренне отозвался Миха, уже натягивая куртку. Хороший вечер.

Проверив ключи с телефоном, он махнул рукой:

— Ну, свяжемся.

Вениамин прошёл к двери и начал было её открывать, когда Миха его остановил:

— Вениамин.

Тот вопросительно на него посмотрел. Миха не знал, как сказать то, что собирался, тем не менее недомолвки оставлять не хотел. Вроде Вениамин до сих пор понимал всё правильно, а если на этот раз не поймёт, то на этом лучше сразу закончить.

— Слушай, ты знаешь, у меня двое детей. — Вениамин кивнул. Естественно, он знал о нём всю подноготную ещё до того, как впервые позвонил ему в дверь. А-а-а, какой дурацкий разговор. Миха никак не мог подобрать слова. — То, что случилось сегодня… Если… Когда мы пойдём дальше, рано или поздно об этом узнают. Скорее рано, чем поздно. Я не собираюсь кричать об этом, но и скрываться по углам не буду. — Вениамин снова кивнул, похоже, не задетый его словами. — В общем, мне бы хотелось, чтобы мои дети узнали об этом от меня. Если ты не против, я бы хотел им рассказать.

Вениамин улыбнулся, как он это делал в редкие моменты искренности — почти не меняя выражения лица, только приподняв уголки губ и позволив взгляду отразить теплоту.

— Конечно. Рассказывай им всё, что считаешь нужным и когда считаешь нужным.

— Спасибо.

Пожалуй, отреагируй Вениамин по-другому, Миха и правда прекратил бы всё в то же мгновение. Там и прекращать-то пока нечего, однако Миха был рад, что ему не придётся этого делать. Ему давно не было с кем-то настолько комфортно, и раз это вампир, значит, будет вампир, что поделать.

Он ответил на улыбку и кивнул на входную дверь:

— Тогда до скорого.

— До скорого, — ответил Вениамин и, помедлив, щёлкнул замком.

Миха быстро сбежал по ступенькам, проигнорировав охрану внизу, и направился к машине. Янка уже накидала огромный список покупок, и, выруливая со стоянки, Миха прикидывал, куда лучше заехать. Он-то думал быстро добежать до маленького круглосуточного магазина у дома, но душа принцессы требовала изысков, а он не мог ей отказать — целую вечность её не видел.

К подъезду он подъехал два часа спустя: несмотря на почти наступившую ночь, на дорогах тут и там собирались пробки, а в магазине очередь к кассе выстроилась до середины торгового ряда. Янка, конечно же, не спала и радостно повисла на нём, перевшем коробку с едой. Из её комнаты доносилась музыка той стрелялки — Миха её запомнил.

— Да-да, я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил он, чмокая, куда попал. — Дай отнесу на кухню.

Янка сморщила нос:

— От тебя нереально несёт вампирами.

— Да? А как же твоя толерантность?

— А это тут при чём? — удивилась она, быстро распихивая упаковки и бутылки по полкам холодильника. — То, что они нормальные, не значит, что их запах изменился. От тебя прям сильно пахнет. Непривычно.

— Работаем вместе много, — ответил Миха, усаживаясь на стул и наблюдая за её ловкими движениями.

— Запах прям на тебе. Вы там подрались, что ли? Будешь актимель?

— Давай.

Поймав бутылочку, он её потряс, рассматривая дочь. Та вся сияла.

— У тебя что-то случилось? — спросил он.

— Да нет, — пожала плечами она, плюхнувшись напротив и тоже начав трясти бутылочку. — Просто настроение хорошее.

Миха не ответил. Вообще-то, он думал рассказать позже, но тут, конечно, чем раньше, тем лучше. Янка вон сама сказала, что он весь пропитан чужим запахом, а она ещё наивный цыплёнок, другие будут внимательнее. Такой близкий контакт не скроешь, если только не заниматься этим специально.

Тем более Янка вроде в настроении, да ещё и тут, у Михи. С глазу на глаз говорить на сложные темы всегда лучше, чем по телефону. Подняв взгляд на дочь, он обнаружил, что она, посерьёзнев, пристально его рассматривает, как никогда похожая на мать. Ему даже стало немного не по себе от затягивающего, будто гипнотизирующего взгляда, больше свойственного прорицателям, чем оборотням.

— А у тебя? — спросила она наконец.

Миха вздохнул и поставил бутылочку на стол.

— Да. Нет. — Он повёл плечами. — Ещё нет, но, наверное, скоро случится.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо подстегнула его Янка.

— Даже не знаю, как сказать, — честно ответил он, улыбнувшись. Наверняка получилось криво, нервно. — В общем, я кое-кого встретил. Между нами ещё ничего толком нет. Возможно, и не будет. Про кого-то другого я бы не стал тебе рассказывать, по крайней мере пока. Дал бы нам немного времени, так сказать.

— Но-о-о? Пап, ну не тяни.

— Но он заметная фигура, да и я тоже. Наши отношения наверняка вызовут слухи. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты узнала об этом от меня, а не от кого-то постороннего.

Янка закатила глаза:

— Наконец-то. Твой новый — крутая шишка. Ещё что-нибудь душераздирающее? Я уже не знала, что думать.

— Он вампир.

Янка застыла, глядя на него округлившимися глазами. С минуту она молчала, а потом наконец ожила.

— Да… — Голос прозвучал неожиданно хрипло, и она прочистила горло. — Да ладно.

Миха пожал плечами. Как есть, что тут сделаешь.

Помолчав ещё пару мгновений, Янка внезапно хихикнула.

— Прикольно, — сказала она, с трудом сдерживая смех. — Девчонки обзавидуются.

Миха укоризненно на неё посмотрел:

— Я всё-таки надеюсь, что ты не будешь делиться этим с девчонками.

— Ты сам сказал, что о вас все узнают. Тогда и обзавидуются. — Нет, Миха решительно не понимал сегодняшнюю молодёжь. — Но Сашку жалко, кстати, он на тебя надышаться не может.

— С ним я сам разберусь, ладно? Не стоит в такие дела вмешиваться кому-то третьему.

— И не собиралась, но мне правда его жалко.

Миха с облегчением выпил актимель. У него лучшая дочь на свете. Он сгрёб её, крякнувшую от неожиданности, в объятия и зарылся губами в волосы. Ему было плевать, что его не поймут его бойцы, Арсеньич, старые друзья и коллеги, но ему было не плевать, как к его поступкам относятся его дети. Никто не был ему так важен, как они. Их понимание и поддержка — единственное, что могло заставить его поменять решение.

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. — Несмотря на ироничный тон, она облапила его в ответ и не пыталась вырываться. — Хоть с ней больше не будешь видеться.

Миха хмыкнул.

— Буду. Мы работаем вместе иногда. И за что ты её так не любишь? Наташка хорошая, порядочная ведьма.

— Стерва она.

— Ну, не без того. Повезло, что ты у меня такой мягкий, покладистый ангел.

Янка подняла голову и с подозрением посмотрела ему в лицо. Миха состроил каменную рожу, и Янка больно ткнула его под рёбра наманикюренными когтями. Выпутавшись из его рук, она гордо прошествовала к мусорке. Ведро отозвалось неожиданно громким стуком, когда в него влетела пустая бутылочка от актимеля. Янка наставила на Миху палец:

— С тебя блинчики.

Тот застонал:

— Ты смотри, когда я с работы прихожу. Завтра уйду — ты ещё спать будешь. Давай хоть на выходных?

Окинув его взглядом, она величественно кивнула.

— Так и быть. — И уже нормальным тоном добавила: — Я завтра после школы приготовлю суп какой-нибудь. Ты вроде курицу купил.

— Буду благодарен, Ян. Прости, что я сейчас в такой запарке.

— Да брось, как будто в первый раз. Ну давай, кто он?

— Не скажу, — отрезал Миха. — Не о чем там пока говорить.

Янка демонстративно надулась и спросила:

— Ну он красивый хоть?

Миха вспомнил Вениамина. Вряд ли он соответствует представлениям Янки о красоте.

— Он… очень привлекательный, — осторожно ответил он. — Производит впечатление.

Подождав несколько секунд в надежде на продолжение, но так и не дождавшись, Янка скорчила рожу:

— Какой ты романтичный. Ладно, я спать.

Миха с нежностью посмотрел ей вслед. Как же ему повезло.

— Па-а-ап, — позвала она из ванной.

— Что?

— А Вику расскажешь?

— Конечно. Но, думаю, сейчас уже поздно ему звонить, такой срочности нет.

— Он тебя тоже поддержит, пап.

Миха на это надеялся. Ну или хотя бы на то, что тот не встретит новость активным неприятием.

Закончив плескаться, Янка выплыла из ванной, благоухая очередным модным ароматом, и, прежде чем уйти в комнату, подошла к Михе, чтобы смачно чмокнуть его в макушку.

— Спокойной ночи, пап.

— Спокойной, ребёнок. Тебе уже скоро вставать. Прости, что не смогу подвезти.

— Да я всё равно договорилась пойти с Алёной.

— Ладно, тогда до завтра.

— Угу.

Она отправилась к себе, щёлкая по пути выключателями. Миха так и остался сидеть, глядя в тёмный пустой коридор.

Только спустя несколько минут он очнулся, выбросил бутылочку в мусорку и тоже пошёл в душ. Вскоре он лежал в кровати, быстро просматривая почту, чтобы не пропустить ничего срочного, а ещё через пару минут отложил телефон. Уснул он, стоило закрыть глаза. Что бы ни принёс новый день, он будет завтра.


	8. Глава 7

Будильник прозвонил всего через несколько часов. Утренняя рутина заняла от силы десять минут, включая холодный душ и обжёгший горло кофе. Вскоре Миха устраивался на водительском сиденье, чтобы уже через полчаса подъехать к знакомой жёлтой усадьбе. Когда-то, на самом деле совсем недавно, а по ощущениям в прошлой жизни, он привёз сюда Сашку. С трудом найдя парковку даже в такое время — чёртов центр, — он направился к воротам.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Миха, просовывая документы в окошко проходной.

Вампир в форменной одежде окинул его пристальным взглядом. Сверившись с данными в компьютере, он ещё раз осмотрел Миху, но всё-таки вернул документы:

— Доброе утро, Михаил Анатольевич. Бронислав Тимофеевич сейчас выйдет.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Миха и отошёл на пару шагов. Он знал, что не понравилось вампиру. Не то, что он оборотень — вернее, это-то само собой, — а запах, который учуяла вчера Янка. На коже он стал значительно слабее после душа, почти неуловимым, особенно для вампиров, но вампирами пропахла и его одежда. Если учесть, что Миха приехал в несусветную рань, это и правда должно настораживать. С другой стороны, Алинский и его бойцы тоже наверняка постоянно пахнут оборотнями.

Алинский действительно вышел буквально через минуту.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он, открывая калитку и протягивая руку для приветствия.

— Приветствую, — отозвался Миха, пожимая её. — Ненавижу центр, про парковку тут можно забыть.

Алинский кивнул:

— В следующий раз можем встретиться где-нибудь ещё. Нам с тобой потом в разные концы Москвы, а тут вроде посередине. Мне показалось, так будет удобнее.

— Да нормально, — отмахнулся Миха и поприветствовал знакомую ещё с прошлого посещения вампиршу, красотку блондинку: — Доброе утро, Виктория, вы снова на посту.

— Доброе утро, — вежливо, с истинно вампирской отмороженностью ответила она и сразу продолжила, переводя взгляд с Алинского на Миху и обратно: — Я всё приготовила. Если что-нибудь понадобится, позвоните, пожалуйста.

— Спасибо, Виктория, — ответил Алинский.

— Спасибо, — эхом отозвался Миха.

Она грациозно опустила голову, изобразив кивок, и прошла мимо них, обдав тонким запахом духов. Миха не удержался и оглянулся ей вслед. Из высокой причёски не выбивалось ни волоска, идеально выглаженная блузка ослепляла белизной, а узкая юбка ниже колен аппетитно облегала задницу. Зацепившись на эту задницу взглядом, Миха не сразу снова повернулся к Алинскому, буквально на мгновение раньше, чем тот оторвался от того же зрелища. Посмотрев на Миху, он указал на дверь чуть в стороне:

— Нам туда.

Миха прошёл в указанный кабинет и стянул куртку. Стол ломился от чайников, кофеварок, блюд, пиал, тарелок — и чего только там ещё не было.

— Мы ждём кого-то?

— Нет, мы страшные неотёсанные военные, и нас надо кормить, чтобы мы не действовали окружающим на нервы, — серьёзно ответил Алинский.

— О. — Миха ещё раз оглядел гастрономическое разнообразие. Да там даже горячая болтунья была, подогретая на газовой горелке, а прямо перед ним благоухал пирог с мясом. — Мне нравится такая философия.

— Нам тоже, — усмехнулся Алинский. — Мы делаем всё возможное, чтобы и дальше поддерживать этот миф.

— Где можно руки помыть?

— Пойдём провожу, мне тоже надо.

Вернувшись из туалета, они снова посмотрели на стол. Завтрак — это, конечно, отлично, но работу никто не отменял. Миха кивнул на свой ноутбук:

— Ты не против, если мы будем одновременно есть и заниматься делом? А то мы никогда не закончим, а я хотел бы попасть сегодня к своим.

— Нет, — с заметным облегчением ответил Алинский. — Отличная идея.

Усевшись, они навалили на тарелки побольше еды, не особо заботясь о манерах, и разгребли место для ноутбуков. Всё-таки какая удача, что Алинский с самого начала не задалбывал этими высокомерными заморочками. Не то чтобы Миха был против них, но иногда они слишком усложняли жизнь. Познакомившись поближе с Вениамином и посмотрев на Сашкиного опекуна с непроизносимым именем, на Серафиму, на Родиона, Миха, честно говоря, решил, что стремление есть с миллионом приборов, салфеткой на коленях и локтями не на столе вампирам впрыскивают вместе с ядом.

К счастью, Алинский и другие боевики оказались приятным исключением. Может, потому что они понимали, что им предстоит проводить вместе много времени и глупо строить из себя принцесс, а может, в принципе смотрели на вещи проще. Как бы то ни было, Миха не в накладе: такие мелочи помогают расслабиться и работать в более комфортной обстановке.

Их боевикам пора постепенно выходить в поле. Во время того пробного выезда Алинский смог присмотреться к боевикам в пусть облегчённых, но боевых условиях. Он остался доволен, и теперь им предстояло решить, как дальше будет выглядеть их взаимодействие. Совместные тренировки никто не отменял, однако они не могли оглядываться друг на друга каждый день, поэтому сейчас делили зоны ответственности: контракты, клиентов, районы — всё, чтобы иметь друг к другу как можно меньше вопросов.

Разобравшись с основными организационными моментами, они взялись за распределение задач. По распоряжению древних элита должна быть в Москве, в постоянном режиме готовности — значит, на миссии отправятся сейчас немногие.

Две двойки показали настолько хорошие результаты, что Миха с Алинским единогласно решили отправить их на серьёзные контракты. Честно говоря, быстрее, чем рассчитывал Миха. Они работали почти так же эффективно, как раньше, а иногда даже лучше.

Остальных ни Миха, ни Алинский пока не были готовы оставить вдвоём, и дело не в неспособности работать в паре в критической ситуации — как раз тут, скорее всего, проблем возникнуть не должно, а вот умение находить общий язык в спокойной обстановке, когда нет необходимости концентрировать всё внимание и силы на общей цели, оставляло желать лучшего.

Посмотрев на списки боевиков и прикинув положение дел, Миха ткнул в два пункта. Алинский согласно кивнул и поставил рядом с фамилиями метки. Раз пока взаимодействие в парах не очень, пусть работают вчетвером, заодно подстрахуют друг друга. Мариновать их бойцов в тылу — значит бессмысленно разбрасываться ценными ресурсами.

Одна четвёрка присоединится к Михе и Алинскому на полигоне. Ещё одну четвёрку можно отправить на дело, остальные пока будут торчать здесь.

— Ну что, демонстрацию для других рас устроим? — спросил Миха.

— Надо, — ответил Алинский. — Вениамин Яковлевич уже спрашивал, когда можно на наших рассчитывать.

Миха кивнул. Арсеньич ему об этом писал. Они с Вениамином явно тоже согласовывали действия.

Они погрузились в молчание в поисках подходящей задачи.

— Эй, — позвал Миха. — Смотри.

Алинский заглянул ему через плечо. Группу оборотней просил человеческий миллиардер для обеспечения безопасности переговоров, а на самом деле пыль в глаза пустить. Не слишком много людей, дорогой отель, хорошее расположение, удобный план. Посылать туда таких бойцов — расточительство, зато будет демонстрация и для наблюдателей со стороны, и для своих, тем более их бойцы поедут в составе другой группы, попроще.

Вампиров, конечно, попытаются позадирать, но это даже к лучшему: заодно их напарники покажут, как реагировать на провокации, а остальные начнут привыкать к мысли, что им предстоит то же самое. Чем быстрее бойцы осознают, что работать вместе скоро будут все, тем лучше.

— Неплохой вариант, — согласился Алинский. — Наши там, конечно, умрут со скуки, но, думаю, как-нибудь протянут пару дней. Альтернатив пока не много. У нас вообще ничего подходящего. Вон, новичков собираются гонять, но, думаю, это не наш вариант.

Миха покачал головой. Лучше всё-таки сверху начинать. И эффективнее, и категорично настроенных консерваторов не спровоцируют, подпустив элитных бойцов-оборотней к зелёным вампирам.

Составив окончательный план действий на ближайшее время, они начали собираться.

— Завтра в полвосьмого? — спросил Алинский уже на пути к выходу.

— Да, давай, чтобы в восемь начать. Мне завтра снова на Петровку.

Выйдя за ворота, они пожали друг другу руки и разошлись по машинам. Через час Миха припарковался в гараже штаб-квартиры оборотней и поднялся в секретарскую:

— Привет, девчонки и мальчишки. Есть что для меня?

— Привет, Мих, — нестройно поприветствовали его два голоса. Третий висел на телефоне и только махнул рукой.

— Всё у Лёхи или у тебя в почте. Всё в порядке? Тебя не видно почти в последнее время.

— Всё зашибись, — уже направляясь к себе, ответил Миха. — Скоро отпуск, оторвусь.

— А когда ты в отпуск? — спросила ему вслед Лена.

— Скоро, — пообещал Миха, нажимая на кнопку лифта. — Когда-нибудь точно.

Доехав до своего этажа, он сразу же столкнулся с Лёхой.

— Мих, привет, — пожал тот ему руку. — Арсеньич просил заглянуть, когда подъедешь.

На ходу поменяв маршрут, Миха постучал в косяк открытой двери:

— Вызывал, Арсеньич?

— Миха! Мог бы и раздеться сначала, — отозвался тот и встал, чтобы от души хлопнуть его по плечу. — Как оно? — поинтересовался он, когда они уселись.

— Твоими молитвами. Заберу у Дашковой её дело — она будет на меня злиться, имей в виду. Но очень удобно туда парней отправить, там много оборотней будет. Всё как вы хотели: демонстрация, реклама, игра мускулами.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Арсеньич, думая о чём-то своём и явно слушая вполуха. Побарабанив пальцами по столу, он сказал: — Через двадцать минут сюда приедут Вениамин с мальчиком твоим. Хотим посмотреть на его ментальную устойчивость. Думаем, не нанять ли колдуна, чтобы прочистил ему мозги. Вдруг вспомнит чокнутого того.

Миха в ответ промолчал. Ему эта идея не нравилась. Ментальное воздействие вообще штука тонкая, и даже лучшие из лучших могли налажать, а тут неоформившийся вампир — как бы не навредили пацану. Хотя древние наверняка об этом подумали, а Вениамин в психологии новообращённых вампиров уж всяко разбирался лучше Михи, да и о Сашке вроде заботился.

— Да не будет ему никто вредить, не смотри так. — Арсеньич поднял раскрытые ладони в знак капитуляции. — Надо же, как ты привязался к этому мальчишке. Не первый день живём всё-таки, потому и хотим сначала вместе с ним поговорить.

— Ладно, а я тебе зачем?

— Ты… — Сила Арсеньича ворочалась, заставляя зверя Михи нервничать. Вот старый пердун, один в один Вениамин. — Во-первых, мальчик вроде питает к тебе слабость, неплохо бы тебе его поддержать.

— Ага. А во-вторых?

— А во-вторых, мне только что звонил Заринский. Он хочет срочно поговорить со мной и Вениамином и поэтому скоро будет здесь.

Бля.

Миха открыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь ответить. Закрыл. Снова открыл. Махнул рукой и пошёл в свой кабинет снимать куртку. Кажется, он хочет обратно в ту тихую обитель вампиров. Блондинистая красотка, гора вкусной еды, аппетитно виляющая задница в обтягивающей юбке и отличный парень Алинский нравились ему больше начинающегося геморроя.

Уже у двери он обернулся и сказал:

— Арсеньич, я хочу в отпуск.

— Как только, так сразу, Мих, сам видишь.

Видит. Он дни считал, когда сможет бросить всё на Алинского на неделю. Покачав головой, он пошёл за кофе. Когда всё успеть?

— Лёх, — позвал он по дороге, — ты уже видел моё письмо? Ознакомься с делом Дашковой, ты им займёшься. Отправим наших парней с её. Если пересечёшься с ней раньше меня, скажи, что я извиняюсь. Я обязательно с ней свяжусь сегодня, но позже.

Оставив в своём офисе куртку, Миха быстро забежал в туалет, потом на кухню за кружкой кофе и снова вернулся к себе. Несколько оставшихся до встречи минут он просматривал скопившиеся на столе бумаги. Он не юрист, не экономист, не кто там ещё — почему ему приходится иметь дело с таким количеством макулатуры? Счета, накладные, извещения, письма, реклама — он бы прекрасно обошёлся без них.

Почуяв знакомое присутствие, Миха взял подписанные бумаги и, положив их на стол Лёхи, отправился к Арсеньичу.

— О, а я собрался уже тебя звать, — сказал тот Михе.

Миха приветливо улыбнулся и, закрыв дверь, пожал руку сначала Сашке, а потом Вениамину. Сашка заполнил кабинет радостью. Бесхитростное существо, на его лице отражались те же эмоции, которые сейчас обволакивали всех присутствующих. Он с удовольствием снова встретился с Михой и плевать хотел, что находится среди оборотней, в сердце штаб-квартиры их силовиков. Всё-таки он начал жизнь в уже изменившемся мире — можно сказать, принёс сюда эти изменения. Когда-нибудь он станет легендой.

Вениамин, уже устроившийся рядом с Сашкой в одном из кресел для посетителей, привстал, чтобы ответить на рукопожатие, и тоже улыбнулся в ответ. Этой своей искренней, только по глазам и заметной улыбкой.

Сев с другой стороны от Сашки, Миха посмотрел на Арсеньича, с любопытством наблюдающего за их обменом любезностями. На вопросительно поднятую бровь тот никак не отреагировал, а обратился к Вениамину:

— Незадолго до вашего приезда мне позвонил Заринский. Он очень хотел как можно скорее поговорить с нами обоими. Я решил, что лучше мы сделаем это здесь, раз он так хочет. С ним на самом деле чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Сила Вениамина всколыхнулась, почти в точности повторив то, что Миха недавно почувствовал от Арсеньича. Прям братья-близнецы, кто бы мог подумать.

Миха мысленно посочувствовал Сашке — правда, тот уже, похоже, привык к выкрутасам древних и даже бровью не повёл. Гляди-ка, с младых лет в бурной воде. Когда Миха был на его уровне развития силы, он в штаны бы наложил, почувствовав даже недовольство старших, что о древних говорить.

— Не могу не согласиться, — кивнул наконец Вениамин.

— У нас есть время до его приезда, — ответил Арсеньич и посмотрел на Сашку: — Ну и как тебе быть вампиром?

Тот пожал плечами. Его руки с парой кожаных браслетов спокойно лежали на бёдрах, обтянутых джинсой. Закатанные рукава пиджака обнажали тонкие, красиво вылепленные предплечья, глубокий треугольный вырез футболки открывал ещё какие-то шнурки на шее. Взъерошенные волосы придавали ему нарочито небрежный вид. Даже несмотря на расслабленную позу, осанка оставалась идеальной, а подбородок с достоинством поднятым. От того вонючего, почти потерявшего контроль вампирёныша, забившегося в угол Михиной гостиной, не осталось и следа — перед ними сидел молодой, ещё не вошедший в силу вампир, с типичными для них чертами лица. Со стороны его с Вениамином можно было бы принять за отца с сыном.

— Не знаю, — после долгого молчания ответил наконец тот. — Наверное, я привыкаю.

Арсеньич продолжал пристально на него смотреть, тяжело, неприятно. Тот вопросительно поднял брови. Ни грамма волнения, или страха, или почтения. Вроде бы вампиры уже должны были ему объяснить, кто такие древние, и вбить основы этикета, тем более Сашка постоянно крутится среди древних. Зверь внутри недовольно заворочался, видя недостаточное уважение к древнему, к вожаку.

Вениамин, как Арсеньич, чего-то ждал.

Сашка перевёл взгляд с одного на другого, посмотрел на Миху, снова на Арсеньича, на Вениамина и опять на Арсеньича.

— Вы хотите услышать что-то ещё?

Арсеньич перестал его стращать и весело хмыкнул, обращаясь к Михе:

— Какого ты мальчика нашёл, надо же.

Эти слова заставили Сашку почувствовать себя неуютно, впервые в этом кабинете. Он как будто смутился, занервничал, и в то же время комплимент явно был ему приятен. На лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, но коктейль эмоций, наверное, почувствовал бы даже человек.

Снова повернувшись к Сашке, Арсеньич пояснил:

— Не жалеешь, что так получилось?

— Я пока не помню прошлую жизнь. Я… Эм… Это, наверное, глупо, но мне иногда не по себе из-за того, что у меня нет родных. То есть мне кажется, случись что, мне и пойти некуда.

Вот идиот. Миха подался вперёд и ткнул его кулаком в плечо. Сашка посмотрел на него и, поймав его взгляд, улыбнулся:

— Да, я знаю. Спасибо.

Из-за улыбки, эмоций получилось неожиданно интимно. Михе стало неловко, и он подавил порыв бросить взгляд на Вениамина, чувствуя себя без вины виноватым. Дурацкое ощущение. Сашка же продолжал:

— Я знаю, что Михаил мне всегда поможет. Да и вампиры, Анастасий Всеволодович. Я воспринимаю их как семью и понимаю, что они рядом, но… Это странно. Это… Эта… Не знаю, что это.

— Зов крови, — ответил Вениамин. — Это и есть зов крови, про который мы тебе столько говорили. Он тебя пугает?

Сашка повернул голову к Вениамину, и Миха перестал видеть его лицо. Ответил он не сразу.

— Наверное, нет. Просто это странно.

— Ты доверяешь нам?

— Я… — начал было говорить Сашка, но осёкся.

Миха ждал ответа вместе со всеми. Вениамин пристально наблюдал за Сашкой, считывая всё, что тот не сможет сказать словами. Сашка на мгновение повернулся к Михе, а потом снова к Вениамину:

— Вы меня с какой-то целью спрашиваете?

Арсеньич расхохотался, Миха тоже хмыкнул. Вениамин улыбнулся — искренне:

— Можно и так сказать. Нам важен честный ответ. Если ты скажешь «нет», в этом нет ничего страшного. Некоторые обряды могут быть небезопасны, и твое недоверие к нам может стать в этом случае критичным. Ни мы, ни оборотни не хотим навредить тебе. Ну так что?

— Я не знаю, — ответил наконец Сашка, ковыряя шов на бедре. — Иногда мне кажется, что да, а иногда… Я не знаю.

Арсеньич хлопнул ладонью по столу:

— Тогда, думаю, можем эту мысль пока оставить.

Вениамин откинулся на спинку кресла и согласно кивнул. Не успел он открыть рот, как на столе Арсеньича зазвонил телефон.

— Да, Лен?

— Максим Арсеньевич, к вам Давид Вадимович, — раздался из трубки её голос.

— Проводи его ко мне, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо.

Положив трубку, Арсеньич обвёл их взглядом:

— Заринский.

— Сашка нам больше не нужен? — спросил Миха, поднимаясь и направляясь к двери.

Вениамин тоже встал.

— Нет. Думаю, мы можем его отпустить. Ты не против? — спросил он у Арсеньича.

— Нет, я тоже думаю, что главный вопрос мы прояснили. Мы всегда можем встретиться ещё раз.

Вениамин кивнул, шагнул к двери и сделал Сашке знак следовать за ним. Тот проследил за их манёврами и, вместо того чтобы следовать приказу, подался вперёд, облокотившись на колени. Он задумчиво смотрел на них снизу вверх, переводя взгляд с Михи на Вениамина и обратно. Свободный ворот футболки повис, не оставляя пространства воображению, и Миха отвёл глаза. Сейчас, когда эмоции Сашки были как на ладони, Миха мог наверняка сказать, что и эффектная поза полчаса назад, и этот провокационный вид на самом деле были случайностями. Миха очень надеялся, что к тому времени, когда по-настоящему осознает, как выглядит, и научится этим пользоваться, Сашка найдёт себе другой объект интереса. Не то чтобы Миха не был уверен в себе, но он не слепой и не святой — легко ему в случае настоящей осады не будет.

Сейчас же Сашка был далёк от подобных игр: его банально терзало любопытство, и он тянул время, чтобы посмотреть, кто произвёл на них троих такое впечатление.

— Вениамин Яковлевич, Максим Арсеньевич, вы же говорили, что хотели ещё что-то узнать.

Максим Арсеньевич беззвучно трясся от смеха, закрыв лицо рукой. Миха его понимал, он сам был близок к тому, чтобы заржать. Даже Вениамин не остался равнодушным, насмешливо покачав головой.

В их веселье ворвался деликатный стук, и Арсеньич махнул рукой:

— Заходите.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге появилась Ленка, а следом за ней высокий статный мужчина в дорогом, идеально сидящем костюме. Создаваемым впечатлением он походил на Вениамина: сила древнего, власть, деньги, стиль. Натуральный блондин, почти бесцветный, с асимметричными, невыразительными чертами лица, он бы казался некрасивым, если бы не его обаяние. 

Он как никто умел располагать к себе. Каждый жест, взгляд, каждое слово демонстрировали симпатию, участие, уважение. Он никогда — никогда — не относился к кому-то как к фону. Каждый присутствующий был для него личностью, достойной внимания, и это не могло не импонировать. И напрягать. Знающие нелюди старались избежать его внимания.

— Спасибо, Лен, — поблагодарил Арсеньич, вставая.

— Спасибо, — повернулся к ней Заринский, обозначая едва заметный поклон. Хорошо поставленный голос звучал искренне: открыто и доброжелательно.

Ленка кивнула и тихо закрыла за собой дверь. Заринский повернулся и скользнул взглядом по присутствующим, задержав его на всё ещё сидящем в той самой, смутившей Миху позе Сашке. Миха с Вениамином одновременно сделали шаг вперёд, закрывая Сашку собой и вставая плечом к плечу, но тот, конечно, тут же поднялся.

По губам Заринского скользнула ироничная улыбка, и он произнёс с лёгким укором в голосе:

— Ну что вы. Можно подумать, я его съем.

Размеренная, непринуждённая речь ласкала слух. Несколькими ничего не значащими словами Заринский цеплял внимание и не отпускал, пока сам не считал нужным.

— Привет, Максим Арсеньевич. Давно не виделись. Хорошо выглядишь, — сказал он Арсеньичу, пожав руку, а потом подошёл поприветствовать Миху с Вениамином.

— Заринский. Давид Вадимович, — представился он, протягивая ладонь Сашке.

— Александр. Здравствуйте, — ответил тот. Впервые кто-то из старших обратился к нему на равных, и он не знал, как к этому относиться. В его эмоциях сквозила растерянность, но Заринский ему нравился.

— Слышал, вас можно поздравить с пополнением, — обратился Заринский к Вениамину, кивнув Сашке.

— Да, спасибо. Пусть обстоятельства сложились не очень удачно, нам повезло, — спокойно ответил Вениамин, широко, приветливо улыбаясь.

— Садитесь, — предложил Арсеньич, сам устраиваясь на своём месте. — Выпьешь что-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Сашка? Вениамин? Миха?

Когда все по очереди отказались, Арсеньич посмотрел на Заринского:

— Ну, рассказывай, что тебя так срочно к нам привело.

Тот откинулся на спинку кресла, посмотрел на Сашку и располагающе ему улыбнулся:

— Ваш Александр и привёл в каком-то смысле. Во-первых, я хотел убедиться, что он хорошо переносит адаптацию. — Потом он перевёл взгляд на Вениамина, на Арсеньича и снова на Вениамина. — А во-вторых, мы хотели бы узнать, как идут поиски виновного.

— Этим занимается Миха. — Арсеньич указал на него подбородком.

— Наслышан. Это обнадёживает. Тем не менее хотелось бы узнать, как продвигается дело.

— Продвигается, — серьёзно ответил Миха. — Пока что справляемся без привлечения дополнительных сил.

— Рад слышать. — Он встал, прошёлся по кабинету, засунув руки в карманы, и остановился у стены. Выглядело его передвижение естественно и небрежно, но теперь ему не надо крутить головой, чтобы держать их всех в поле зрения. — Поймите меня правильно, сумасшедший вампир на свободе — не то, что нам всем нужно.

— Нам тоже, — ответил Вениамин.

Заринский кивнул, задумчиво рассматривая Сашку.

— Вы очень красивы, Александр, — задумчиво сказал он. У кого-то другого эти слова прозвучали бы скабрёзно, или двусмысленно, или оскорбительно, или с оттенком личного интереса, он же произнёс их искренне, без подтекста, от этого комплимент казался более ценным, будто его автор по отношению к собеседнику даже мыслей недостойных себе не позволял.

Миха не мог винить Сашку за ту бурю эмоций, которую вызвали эти слова. В конце концов, кто способен спокойно относиться к Заринскому?

— Я надеюсь, вы обратитесь к нам, когда понадобится помощь? — спросил тем временем тот.

— Если не будет другого выхода, — честно ответил Миха.

Заринский удовлетворённо кивнул:

— Ну что ж, в таком случае я вас оставлю. Рад убедиться, что у вас всё под контролем.

Изобразив элегантный поклон, он тепло и немного грустно улыбнулся, после чего направился к двери. Миха последовал за ним и уже в общем зале позвал:

— Лёх, проводи Давида Вадимовича.

Пожав ему на прощание руку, тот спокойно пошёл за Лёхой к лифтам.

Вернувшись в кабинет, Миха закрыл за собой дверь и посмотрел на удивлённого Сашку, фонящего хаотичным коктейлем эмоций. Да, чтобы переварить такую встречу, нужно время.

— Кто это? — спросил Сашка у него.

Миха тяжело посмотрел на Вениамина, но ответил:

— Фея.

— Это фея? — удивлённо переспросил Сашка, кидая взгляд на дверь.

Миха не ответил. Ему не нравилось, что тот так рано привлёк внимание фей. Вениамин явно разделял его опасения.

— Что он хотел?

— Убедиться, что ты в своём уме, что мы справляемся и что феям не придётся пачкать руки, — помедлив, сказал Вениамин.

— В смысле?

— В смысле он сказал правду: чокнутый вампир на свободе никому не нужен, — объяснил Арсеньич. Миха повернулся к нему и наткнулся на изучающий взгляд. — Но феи предпочитают решать проблемы чужими руками, чтобы не тратить собственные ресурсы.

— Не понимаю. Откуда он обо мне узнал? И почему он… — Сашка замялся, подбирая слова. — Не знаю. Мне казалось, посторонние не могут так просто спрашивать о расследовании.

— Мы тебя не скрываем. Ты наш новый сородич — конечно, о тебе знают, в том числе и о том, как ты обращён. Во-первых, феи вообще следят за происходящим в нашем мире, а во-вторых, те же прорицатели не могли этого не увидеть. Информацию о преступнике мы сами не стали бы скрывать: он потенциально опасен для других рас, и они могут требовать от нас ответа, что мы делаем для его поимки. Феи в своём праве.

— Но он же предложил помощь? Почему тогда вы не хотите ею воспользоваться, раз феям это тоже важно?

— Потому что они помогают только себе, — отрезал Миха. — Никогда ни одна фея не поможет тебе по доброте душевной. У них всегда своя выгода, и не всегда она тебя устроит.

Сашка заметно сомневался. Очевидно, образ располагающего, уважительно разговаривающего и демонстрирующего искреннюю симпатию мужчины у него в голове не вязался с тем, что он только что услышал.

Вениамин кивнул в подтверждение Михиных слов.

— С ними не бывает простого купил-продал. Феи — одна из самых сильных рас и одна из самых умных, но связываться с ними мы предпочитаем как можно реже. Настоящая их выгода никогда не лежит на поверхности. Необязательно она никак не затронет тебя, и почти всегда ты узнаешь о ней тогда, когда уже поздно повернуть назад. Просчитать их возможно, но очень сложно. — Он внимательно посмотрел на Сашку. — Мы не просто так тебе это рассказываем. Феи умеют располагать к себе и кажутся безобидными. Не связывайся с ними, пока можешь решить проблему сам, а если не можешь… Возможно, лучше потерпеть неудачу, чем обращаться к ним.

Сашка заворожённо кивнул, глядя на Вениамина остановившимся взглядом. Миха с интересом следил за их разговором. Ему приходилось видеть древних вампиров в бою — почти всегда им противостояли древние оборотни. Наверное, он знал всё об агрессивной стороне их силы, но никогда ещё он не видел, как древний использует силу со своими. Та коконом обволакивала Сашку, скрывая его сущность. Сейчас его можно было спутать с человеком. Миха даже не сказал бы, сопротивлялся ли Сашка, хотя логика подсказывала, что вряд ли. Какое там, он, наверное, даже не понял, что происходит. Да даже если и понял, куда ему тягаться с Вениамином.

Его грызло чувство вины, что он оставил этого цыплёнка наедине с такой мощью, но ни один вампир в здравом уме не навредит молодняку, а Вениамину вроде далеко до сумасшествия. По крайней мере, сейчас он прав. Сейчас не давать связываться с феями Сашке будет внушение древнего, а к тому времени, как тот окончательно найдёт своё место в их мире и сможет это внушение побороть, ему хватит знаний, чтобы самому принимать решения. Если тогда он пойдёт-таки на контакт с феей, он сделает это, осознавая все возможные последствия.

Вениамин перестал давить, положил руку на плечо Сашке и подался немного вперёд, чтобы быть на одном уровне. Глядя ему в глаза, он сказал:

— Ты знаешь, что ни один из нас не хочет причинить тебе вреда.

Бледный Сашка обернулся на Миху и кивнул. Он им верил. Был до усрачки напуган, но верил. Хотя, похоже, его убедило не столько пресловутое доверие к Вениамину, сколько бездействие Михи. Пока что Михе Сашка доверял больше всех. Скоро это пройдёт.

— Думаю, через несколько дней мы можем попробовать в присутствии Михи, — подал голос Арсеньич, со значением глядя на Вениамина. Если бы не силовое воздействие, и правда можно было бы свозить Сашку к колдунам уже сейчас, теперь же придётся ждать, пока тот восстановится: Вениамин высушил его под ноль. С другой стороны, только благодаря этому они и убедились, что Сашка им на самом деле доверяет.

Вениамин кивнул, мягко похлопал Сашку по плечу и поднялся:

— Думаю, на этом мы откланяемся. Михаил, ужин?

— Ты сейчас в центр? — спросил Миха, игнорируя любопытство Сашки и пристальный взгляд Арсеньича. Дождавшись кивка, Миха прикинул время и ответил: — Ко мне Янка приехала, я позвоню ей, спрошу о планах. Наберу тебе потом. 

Попрощавшись, Вениамин с Сашкой вышли, и Миха посмотрел на Арсеньича:

— У тебя пока всё? Мне надо с моими поговорить.

Арсеньич ответил не сразу. Давить он больше не пытался, но выглядел так, будто увидел квадратный круг.

— Теоретически я понимаю, что у всех бывают друзья, в том числе и у Вениамина, но практически мне сложно это представить.

Миха неопределённо пожал плечами. А что тут ответишь?

— Ну так что?

— Да пока всё.

Миха уже открыл дверь, как Арсеньич его окликнул:

— Мих. Спасибо.

— За что? — уточнил Миха, обернувшись. Он мог бы написать целый список того, за что заслужил благодарность.

— За всё, Мих. Без тебя было бы гораздо сложнее.

Это правда. 

— Пожалуйста. Как немного разгребёшься, заходи на пиво, что ли.

— Зайду, Мих. Сам видишь…

Видит, видит.

Кивнув, Миха направился к себе вызванивать Дашкову. Та счастлива, конечно, не была, однако сделать ничего не могла. В принципе, Миха стоял выше неё по социальной лестнице и имел право просто приказать, ничего не объясняя, вот только портить отношения с ней не хотел. Пусть молодая, но очень сильная, неглупая медведица, она хорошо себя проявляла и имела большое будущее. Когда-нибудь она вполне может встать плечом к плечу с Михиными бойцами, а то и претендовать на его место. Такими кадрами не разбрасываются, поэтому Миха не пожалел времени, чтобы извиниться за вмешательство и обрисовать причину. 

А ещё через полчаса он сидел со своими бойцами в переговорной, рассказывая последние новости. О задании, о режиме готовности, о формировании временных команд из двух двоек, о ближайших планах. И вампиры, и оборотни слушали внимательно и неудовольствия не проявляли. Возможно, свою роль сыграло упоминание, что Алинский тоже приложил руку к распределению, но, скорее всего, дело не в этом.

Чем хороши опытные бойцы — они прекрасно осознают свои слабые места и не лезут лишний раз что-то доказывать. Кроме того, все понимали, что наступает переломный момент и они выходят в поле по-настоящему.

Из областей один за другим приходили доклады, что там элита тоже делала первые успехи, кое-где начали тренироваться более слабые отряды. Круги на воде расходились всё дальше.

Планёрка затянулась, и когда на Миху опустилась благословенная тишина личного офиса, на этаже уже не было ни души, а часы показывали половину восьмого. Миха упал в кресло и достал телефон, выбирая нужный контакт.

— Алло?

— Привет, я только освободился.

— О, извини, я ещё нет, — ответил Вениамин и добавил с улыбкой в голосе: — Подозреваю, ты не в обиде.

— Не в обиде. — Миха тихо рассмеялся, немного сползая в кресле. Как он устал. — Как насчёт завтра?

— Договорились. Встретимся у меня в то же время?

— Ага, отлично.

Миха посидел с минуту и, схватив куртку, отправился в гараж. Домой.

Дома вкусно пахло супом и играли на приставке Янка с Сашкой. Миха был рад его видеть. Может, не в том смысле, в каком хотелось бы Сашке, но правда рад. Они вместе поужинали, Миха немного посидел с ними, наблюдая, как они отстреливают людей в военной форме, и пошёл в душ. Отрубился он, не успев коснуться головой подушки.

На следующий день он снова поднялся ни свет ни заря и, быстро закинув в себя завтрак, отправился на полигон. Несмотря на пробки, доехал он вовремя. Ребята на проходной в этот раз были пошустрее, всё-таки мысль о взаимодействии постепенно оседала в головах у всех.

К Алинскому в полном боевом и строю вампиров и оборотней, вытянувшихся при виде него по струнке, он выбежал во второй форме. Коротким лаем он поприветствовал Алинского и четвёрку за его спиной.

Миха встал рядом с Алинским. Сейчас как никогда была видна разница между уже притёршейся элитой и согнанными на первую совместную тренировку бойцами —сильными, опытными. Командирами. Вскоре им предстоит вернуться к своим отрядам и сделать то, чем занимались последние недели Миха с Алинским, — научить их работать сообща.

Четвёрка под началом Алинского и Михи тренировалась с Алинским на территории вампиров, пересекались они с Михой в последнее время только на совместных тренировках, а там команда действовала, не разделяясь. Теперь Миха смог оценить их успехи как отдельной боевой единицы. По крайней мере они спокойно стояли рядом плечом к плечу, не напрягаясь и не реагируя друг на друга даже как на соперников, не то что на врагов, — разительный контраст с напряжёнными, подавляющими инстинкты бойцами напротив.

Не тратя время на разъяснения, Алинский побежал к полосе препятствий. Миха дал ему уйти и последовал за ним. По сути, они повторили почти то же самое, что и в первый раз, сразу демонстрируя самое сложное — взаимодействие зверя и вампира в трансе, работу на одних инстинктах. Миха кожей чувствовал любопытные взгляды, возбуждение оборотней, интерес вампиров. Смотрите, смотрите. От вас ждут того же.

Когда они закончили, к полосе направилась четвёрка. Верка, уже обнажённая, практически на бегу перекинулась и раскрыла крылья. Взлетев, она сразу камнем упала вниз и закружила над головами остальных. Клык остался в полном боевом, с оружием наперевес. С изменившимися глазами, проступившими звериными чертами он выглядел жутко. Нет ничего уродливее полуформы. Вампиры погрузились в транс и плавно двигались, будто кожей ощущая напарников.

Пожалуй, у четвёрки демонстрация прошла даже эффектней. Миха с Алинским просто продемонстрировали, как работают вместе сильнейшие, четвёрка же вольно или невольно добавила зрелищности и, надо сказать, показала блестящее время — на тренировках бы так.

Толкнув короткую речь, почему, кто и когда ждёт результатов, Миха с Алинским отправились по своим делам, оставив группу на четвёрку. Наконец-то появилось время хоть немного разгрести текучку.

В офисе Миха быстро пообедал вместе с Арсеньичем и Лёхой, а потом засел за рабочий комп и не поднимал головы до тех пор, пока не пришла пора отправляться к Вениамину.

Охрана на Миху покосилась, но останавливать не стала. Вениамин был дома и открыл почти сразу, как Миха постучал. С телефоном у уха, он безмолвно извинился и предложил пройти. Миха кивнул и начал стягивать куртку, а Вениамин скрылся в глубине квартиры. В воздухе витали запахи жаркого, свежих овощей и кофе. Миха сглотнул слюну и пошёл мыть руки. 

В ванной мягкий свет и пушистые мягкие коврики создавали уют, даже несмотря на большую, отделанную камнем стену и длинную столешницу из тёмно-коричневого мрамора. Из зеркала на Миху посмотрел его далёкий двойник с идеальной кожей и модной, продуманной небритостью. Тёмные глаза казались загадочными, томными. Надо понимать, дизайнер позаботился о том, чтобы лампы как можно выгоднее подавали отражение. Миха поборол соблазн сделать селфи с вытянутыми губами и в какой-нибудь нелепой позе, чтобы отправить его Янке — он её столько раз заставал в таком виде и так часто над ней шутил, что она огрызалась уже машинально, — обижать её он всё-таки не хотел.

Насмешливо покачав головой, Миха направился на кухню. Не успел он взгромоздиться на облюбованный в прошлый раз стул, как мобильник в кармане джинсов разразился мелодией вызова.

— Привет, Наташ, — ответил он, бросив перед этим взгляд на определившийся контакт.

— Миха, что-то ты совсем пропал, — как обычно, энергично отозвалась она. Она всё делала энергично, огненная женщина. — Как насчёт встретиться и некультурно провести вечер?

Миха повернулся спиной к барной стойке и, облокотившись на неё, посмотрел в потолок. Он надеялся, что этот разговор произойдёт чуть позже.

— Эм-м-м…

— Это я уже слышала. — Она засмеялась. — Раз, или два, или несколько раз.

— Ну да, ты правильно поняла.

В коридоре послышались лёгкие шаги, и в проёме показался Вениамин. Остановившись, он вопросительно посмотрел на Миху, но тот отрицательно мотнул головой. Это не тот разговор, которому Вениамин мог бы помешать. Тот направился к духовке, а Миха продолжал:

— Прости, Наташ.

— Моё сердце разбито, так и знай. Будешь должен.

— Угу.

Миха наблюдал, как Вениамин ловко водружает на стол их ужин, как снимает плёнку с салата. Посторонними в квартире не пахло — значит, скорее всего, снова еда из ресторана, но Миха уже в прошлый раз убедился, что вкусу Вениамина в этом плане можно доверять. В конце концов, Вениамин в восторге от стряпни Михи, это ли не показатель?

— Ну давай, расскажи мне, кто это, — даже не дав себе труда скрыть любопытство, допытывалась Наташка.

— Наташ…

— Что «Наташ», ну что «Наташ»? Я имею право знать, между прочим. Это меня ты оставляешь плакать в подушку. Только не говори мне, что твой новообращённый вампир добился своего — это почти педофилия, знаешь ли. Хотя о чём я, он же вампир. Ну так что? Я её знаю? Или это он?

Насчёт слёз в подушку она, конечно, шутила, но вообще была права: она действительно имела право знать. По крайней мере, Миха считал, что сказать ей было бы порядочно. Но только если Вениамин не против, конечно. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Вениамина, и тот, кивнув в ответ, начал обходить остров, чтобы подойти к Михе. Тот вздохнул.

— Знаешь. Это Вениамин.

Она помолчала.

— Вениамин, Вениамин… Точно знаю? — Она снова помолчала. — Живого не припомню никого. Ну разве что этого, не к ночи упомянутого, Яковлевича. Раса-то какая?

— Вениамин Яковлевич. Нахимов, да. Это он.

— Который вампир, — тупо уточнила она.

— Который вампир, — согласился Миха.

В этот раз она замолчала надолго.

— Это шутка такая глупая? Хотя нет, не в твоём стиле. — И опять в трубке воцарилась тишина. Даже звуки дыхания её не нарушали. Наконец Наташка медленно сказала: — Знаешь, я впервые говорю тебе такое искренне, но моё сердце на самом деле разбито. Ты только вдумайся: моего любовника-оборотня увёл вампир. Ты только что растоптал мою самооценку.

Миха закатил глаза. Не знай он её столько столетий, мог бы даже поверить.

— Да-да, я буду тебе должен.

— В двойном размере.

— Можно подумать, я когда-то отказывался помочь. Только, Наташ, это пока между нами.

— Когда это я трепала языком?

— Никогда. Спасибо. Ладно, слушай, мне надо идти.

— О, там твоя новая зазноба?

— Наташ… Да. 

— Вениамин Яковлевич, — повысила голос Наташка, чтобы наверняка, — вы всё слышали? Вы увели у меня любовника-оборотня. Я разбита и уничтожена. Надеюсь, вам стыдно.

Вениамин тихо рассмеялся и, оперевшись ладонями на столешницу по обе стороны от Михи, наклонился вперёд, чтобы сказать в трубку:

— Очень, Наталья Семёновна. Если я смогу как-то загладить свою вину, только сообщите.

— У тебя фей в роду не было? — с раздражением спросил Миха.

— Не завидуй, — с глубоким удовлетворением в голосе ответила Наташка. — У меня в долгу теперь древний вампир и перевёртышей начальник, всех хвостатых командир. Ты даже дважды. Но вообще, вот это новость, в голове не укладывается. Если серьёзно, горжусь тобой, Миха, давно пора этой вражде положить конец. Хотя вы нашли кардинальный метод, конечно. Ладно, мальчики, совет да разврат, а я пойду вызвоню всё-таки кого-нибудь, раз ты меня кинул. Целую! — И, не дожидаясь ответа, она положила трубку.

— У вас хорошие отношения, — констатировал Вениамин, забирая у Михи телефон и чуть толкая его по стойке так, чтобы он отъехал подальше.

— Ты точно хочешь поговорить о моих с ней отношениях? — уточнил Миха, рассматривая его лицо в нескольких сантиметрах от своего.

Встав между его коленями, Вениамин положил ладони Михе на бёдра. Миха чуть откинулся назад и, зажав в кулак волосы у Вениамина на затылке, втянул того в поцелуй. Он больше не хотел ничего пробовать, изучать, обдумывать. Даже перекинувшись в зверя, он спокойно работает в паре с Алинским — уж как-нибудь справится с собой и сейчас, не на поле боя всё-таки, тем более вряд ли Вениамин даст себе навредить.

Отвечал Вениамин уверенно, не пытаясь перехватить инициативу, но и не позволяя вести. Чуть подавшись вперёд, он положил Михе на шею спереди ладонь — без нажима, без попытки направлять, но тот чувствовал давление на кадыке, чужие пальцы на впадинках под ушами, ощущал её при каждом движении челюсти, и от адреналина кружилась голова, а может, от возбуждения. Медленно, обжигая, заставляя прочувствовать каждый сантиметр, вторая ладонь двинулась по бедру вверх, потянула свитер с футболкой, обвела шрам на боку. Чуть отстранившись, Миха быстро стянул мешающие тряпки. Вениамин легко провёл пальцами по ключице, жёстким волоскам на груди, твёрдому соску, и ниже, по напрягшимся мышцам на животе. Его взгляд обжигал так же, как руки.

Миха позволил ему любоваться и потянулся к пуговицам на его рубашке. На шее и запястье у Вениамина болтались шнурки со знаками клана, похожими щеголял Сашка. Как и любой древний, Вениамин, скорее всего, следил за наличием хоть какой-то физической нагрузки, чтобы не одряхлеть, но, в отличие от силовиков, он был кабинетной крысой: без развитой мускулатуры, железного пресса и перевитых жилами рук. Обычный, в меру стройный, в меру подтянутый мужик, ничего особенного, но у Михи пересохли губы от желания прикоснуться ими к бледной коже, обычно скрытой одеждой. Он прошёлся по ним языком, чувствуя, как вырывающееся дыхание холодит влажный след.

Вывел его из транса Вениамин, заставив откинуть голову в сторону. Напрягшись, Миха подставил шею, чувствуя, как недовольно ворочается зверь, а тело приготовилось к броску. Это он не смог бы контролировать, даже если бы захотел, а он не хотел. Но и такая реакция только усилила возбуждение. Член больно тёрся о твёрдую джинсу. Вениамин наклонился и провёл носом снизу вверх по шее вдоль аорты, задержавшись около челюсти, и глубоко вдохнул. Миха подумал, что если сдвинется хоть на миллиметр, то кончит.

— И как? — пробормотал он, чтобы отвлечься.

— Отвратительно.

Ответ прозвучал искренне, но Вениамин снова глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем выпрямиться и опять втянуть Миху в поцелуй. В равенство он больше не играл, сам задавая ритм и подаваясь вперёд. Из-за неудобной позы Миха, вынужденный облокотиться на столешницу, не мог толком пошевелиться, чтобы не упасть или не выскользнуть из-под контроля. Когда пуговицы на его ширинке одна за другой расстегнулись, он только приподнял бёдра, позволяя спустить с себя джинсы, и даже не двинулся, когда Вениамин отступил на шаг, чтобы снять собственные брюки, не прекращая его рассматривать.

Миха знал, что ему есть чем гордиться, но такой взгляд льстил. И немного веселил: всё-таки с положением, деньгами и внешностью Вениамина вряд ли у него был недостаток желающих погреть постель — любой комплекции. Хотя, наверное, дело тут не только во внешности. Миха соврал бы, если бы сказал, что сейчас для него играет большую роль внешность любовника. Всё это: их положение, ситуация, искренние эмоции, разная сила — незнакомый, возбуждающий коктейль.

Возможно, будь на месте Вениамина любой другой вампир, Миха мог бы испытать похожие эмоции. Похожие, потому что между ними было немало личного, просто это личное сейчас приправлено волнующим привкусом запретного любопытства.

Окончательно избавившись от одежды, Вениамин снова подошёл ближе и с нажимом провёл ладонями по Михиным бёдрам, животу, сильно потянул за волоски на груди, больно сжал сосок. Глаза у него горели и будто ласкали тело вместе с руками. Закрыв глаза, Миха откинул голову назад и подался наверх бёдрами, чувствуя, как дёргается член. Когда его жёстко обхватила прохладная рука, он с трудом не толкнулся навстречу. Вениамин прекрасно знал, как заставить мужчину хотеть большего и одновременно отсрочить оргазм. У Михи вырвался короткий полувздох-полухрип, когда тот сжал его член крепче у основания и одновременно потёр пальцем позади яичек. Двинув несколько раз рукой в жёстком, идеально правильном ритме, Вениамин провёл губами по шее Михи и, легко прикусив кожу, сжал головку. Этого хватило, чтобы Миха провалился в опустошающую, удушливую бездну. Содрогаясь от удовольствия, Миха по-прежнему не двигался, буквально кожей чувствуя чужой взгляд, и от этого оргазм будто становился ещё острее.

Открыл глаза он в тот момент, когда Вениамин поднёс испачканную в сперме руку ко рту и осторожно провёл языком по ребру ладони. Вампиры ощущают вкусы, как оборотни запахи. Опустошённые яйца заныли.

Он облизнул свою ладонь, обхватил Вениамина локтем за шею и втянул в жадный поцелуй. Хватит думать и анализировать. Легко проведя влажными пальцами по горячему, влажному от смазки члену, он на мгновение коснулся испачканной в сперме руки Вениамина и снова сжал приятный, тяжёлый ствол. Вениамин страстно целовал его в ответ, больно сжимал волосы на затылке и вздрагивал всем телом, когда Миха крутил запястьем. Ещё несколько секунд, и он излился, обдав Миху усилившимся запахом вампира. Кожу больно царапнули клыки. Подавив порыв резко отодвинуться, Миха замер, давая Вениамину прийти в себя.

Переведя дух, тот легко коснулся его губ своими и отстранился. Одень его в костюм и избавь от запахов, наверняка мало кто догадался бы, что случилось минуту назад. Миха видел слегка — слегка! — сбитое дыхание, чуть менее продуманно, чем обычно, лежащие волосы, покрасневшую кожу вокруг рта, удовлетворение во взгляде — едва заметные, не видимые для посторонних признаки. Он был рад, что уже мог считывать такие мелочи и что именно из-за него древний, никогда не теряющий контроля вампир его всё-таки потерял.

Облизнувшись, Вениамин состроил уже знакомую, ничего не выражающую мину и пошёл мыть руки. Миха спрыгнул со стула, чистой рукой подтянул джинсы и, последовав за ним, не сдержал любопытства:

— И как?

— Отвратительно, как и всегда, — хмыкнул Вениамин.

Миха рассмеялся. Надо думать. Он вымыл руки, оделся, Вениамин, тоже уже одетый, пусть и не так опрятно, как до этого, снова поставил жаркое в духовку и заглянул в холодильник:

— Миш, пиво?

— Давай лучше чай.

Вениамин щёлкнул кнопкой на чайнике и, достав себе сок, разбавил его водой. Выпив почти целый стакан, он уселся рядом с Михой. Слова не шли, уютное молчание обволакивало их, будто оттенённое тёплым, домашним светом кухонной подсветки.

Они так же молча ждали жаркое, ели, думая каждый о своём, ковырялись в десерте. В другой момент Миха обязательно оценил бы воздушное пирожное с тонкой кислой ноткой, щедро политое тёплым шоколадным соусом, но сейчас ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о еде. Да он даже вкуса не заметил, просто позволил себе раствориться в этой атмосфере и отдохнуть.

— Останешься?

— Давай лучше ближе к выходным? У меня там Янка одна.

Вениамин кивнул. Миха не лукавил: он бы не задумываясь пришёл на работу прямо отсюда, благоухая сексом и Вениамином.

— Эй, — позвал он.

— М-м-м?

— Ты не против, если я как-нибудь сокращу твоё имя? Вениамин — это, конечно, круто, но… — Миха пытался подобрать слова, чтобы не прозвучало грубо.

— Да называй как хочешь, — повёл плечом Вениамин. — Мне всё равно.

— Что, и Веней можно?

— Если тебе нравится.

Миха рассматривал его. Давящего силой древнего, идеально себя контролирующего, буквально воплощающего в своём облике власть и богатство. Он не знал никого, менее похожего на Веню, чем сидящего рядом вампира.

— Нравится, — признался он.

Вениамин улыбнулся этой своей странной, искренней улыбкой, и Миха не удержался: наклонился вперёд и втянул его в поцелуй. Не нежный, не страстный, без какого-то тайного смысла — просто поцелуй, лучший за этот вечер.


	9. Глава 8

Уже попрощавшись и направляясь домой, Миха набрал Витьку. Всё-таки у них есть общие знакомые, не хотелось, чтобы кто-то чужой преподнёс сыну такой сюрприз.

— Пап? Привет, — прозвучал в трубке знакомый голос. На заднем плане шумели машины, звенели чужие голоса.

— Привет. Ты занят?

— Да нет, вышли с друзьями выпить. Подожди секунду. — Отодвинув телефон рукой, он сказал по-французски в сторону: — Заходите, я сейчас поговорю и присоединюсь.

Голоса начали удаляться, раздался хлопок закрывшейся двери, вдалеке загудела машина. 

— Всё, я один.

— Может, позже перезвонить?

— Да брось, ты давно не звонил. Яна недавно написала, что у тебя новости — закачаешься. Что-то случилось?

Не выдержала-таки. Миха сильнее сдавил руль, борясь с глупым желанием положить трубку и позвонить позже. Перед тем разговором с Янкой он мандражировал меньше. Может, потому что мог видеть её лицо, может, потому что знал, что она в Москве, рядом, никто не мешает ему найти её и поговорить; может, из-за её возраста или отношения к вампирам подсознательно ожидал положительную реакцию. Чего ждать от сына, он даже предположить не мог.

— Пап?

— Да. Я тут.

— У тебя всё в порядке? — В голосе Витьки появились озабоченные нотки.

Миха бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Кажется, ему ещё никогда не было так страшно.

— Да. Да, в порядке. Просто… Я кое-кого встретил.

— Ага. У меня появится ещё одна сестра или брат?

Миха рассмеялся от неожиданности.

— Нет. Это вряд ли.

— Ну хорошо. И почему тогда я должен закачаться?

— Эм-м-м… Честно говоря, пока рано говорить, серьёзно это или нет. Просто о нас могут пойти слухи. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы это стало для тебя неприятным сюрпризом.

— Почему неприятным?

— Он вампир.

Витька долго не реагировал. Печка шпарила горячим воздухом, в машине стояла духота — неприятная влага покрыла ладони. Миха кусал губы, вслушиваясь в звуки шагов, голоса, рёв проносящихся машин на том конце трубки, так далеко, за тысячи километров от него.

— Не понял, — ответил наконец Витька. Спокойно ответил, размеренно.

— Я встречаюсь с вампиром, Вить. Мне показалось, будет лучше, если ты узнаешь от меня.

На том конце трубки снова воцарилась тишина, а потом Витька прочистил горло и признался:

— Не знаю, что сказать.

— Понимаю.

И опять Витька помолчал, прежде чем спросить:

— И кто он?

— Ты знаешь Нахимова?

— Нахимов… Нет, ни о чём не говорит. Мы с ним встречались?

— Вряд ли. Нахимов отвечает за безопасность у вампиров. Я тебе рассказывал, мы сейчас работаем вместе.

— А-а-а, — протянул Витька ещё до того, как закончил Миха, — этот Нахимов. Понял. Лично, конечно, не знаком. И как твои коллеги отреагировали, Арсеньич?

— Они ещё не знают. Кроме вас с Янкой, никто не знает.

— Вы скрываетесь?

— Нет. У нас ещё толком не началось ничего, но скрываться мы не будем.

— Я… Спасибо, что рассказал.

— Вить…

— Пап, — перебил его тот, — я пойду, ладно? Мне надо подумать.

— Вить.

— Пап, правда, я не собираюсь тебя бойкотировать или… Не знаю. Дай мне время, ладно?

— Вить… Да, ладно. Конечно.

— Спасибо. Пока.

— Пока, — сказал Миха, но Витька уже положил трубку. Что ж, кажется, в этот раз придётся понервничать. Миха глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, так медленно, как только смог. И ещё раз, ещё. Чертыхнувшись, он отключил печку и открыл окно. Как жарко.

Витька сказал дать ему время. Он даст. В конце концов, это на самом деле не та новость, на которую легко однозначно отреагировать.

Дома он заглянул в почту просмотреть письма от оперативников, поболтал с Янкой. Та ничего не сказала о запахах, которые тот на себе принёс, только любопытно сверкнула глазами. Они посмотрели телик, обсудили каникулы, серёжки в интернет-магазине — Миха уже знал, что не устоит и закажет их для неё. Завтра она собиралась вернуться к матери.

Когда он принял душ и лёг спать, то долго прислушивался к звукам автоматных очередей в её комнате. Он будет скучать.

Четверг Миха провёл, разгребая текучку. Оперативники просеивали возможных подозреваемых, силовики были при деле, Алинский пропал — скорее всего, так же сидел по уши в бумагах и неотвеченных письмах, — и Миха смог наконец-то заняться запущенными делами. Лёха отрапортовал, что Миха пропустил, а потом оставил его наедине с авралом. Арсеньич забежал один раз попить кофе и убежал снова: ему расслабляться некогда. Миха постоянно проверял телефон, но тот молчал. Ближе к обеду раздался звонок, однако это оказался Вениамин с предложением вместе пообедать.

Согласился Миха с удовольствием, но отдохнуть не получилось. Несмотря на навалившуюся работу, на отличные показатели его силовиков, на компанию Вениамина, обычно действующую на Миху успокаивающе, напряжение от неразрешённой ситуации его не отпускало. Будто сжатая пружина внутри готовилась в любой момент выпрямиться, отправив его в бесконтрольный полёт. Собаки не умеют летать.

— У тебя что-то случилось? — спросил Вениамин, когда они ждали счёт.

Миха повёл плечами, не зная, что ответить. Он пока и сам не знал.

— Я детям рассказал.

— Они плохо это приняли?

— Да нет. Янка точно нет, а Витька… Что? — спросил он, увидев скользнувшую по губам Вениамина улыбку.

— Его зовут Виктóр.

— Какая разница, — тоже с улыбкой отмахнулся Миха.

— Никакой, — согласился Вениамин. — Так что он?

Миха помедлил, подбирая слова:

— Он… Он сказал, ему нужно время.

Подошёл официант, и Вениамин жестом остановил Миху, полезшего за кошельком:

— Я заплачу, если ты не против.

Миха кивнул и начал собираться. Он уже со счёта сбился, кто когда за кого платил. Иногда кто-то один за обоих, иногда каждый за себя — раз на раз не приходился.

После наполненной запахами еды духоты ресторана уличная прохлада приятно остужала лицо. Посторонившись, чтобы пропустить новых посетителей, они отошли чуть в сторону.

— Мне пора, если не хочу опоздать, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Вениамин.

— Конечно. Спасибо за обед.

— Тебе спасибо. — Он помолчал, рассматривая Миху. — Мне жаль, что Виктор так отреагировал.

— Да, мне тоже. — Миха посмотрел за плечо Вениамина на знакомую «тойоту», а потом снова на Вениамина и улыбнулся. Может, это была не самая весёлая улыбка, но она была искренней. — Но больше я ни о чём не жалею.

Вениамин тоже улыбнулся в ответ и, протягивая руку для рукопожатия, спросил:

— Думаю, подвозить тебя не надо?

Миха рассмеялся:

— Тут идти-то всего ничего. Увидимся.

— Завтра вечером?

— Давай. Пиши, когда освободишься.

Засунув руки в карманы, Миха пошёл к офису. Через пятнадцать минут он снова сидел в своём кабинете перед грудой бумаг, но прежде чем за них взяться, набрал Арсеньича.

— Привет, Мих.

— Привет, у тебя на вечер планы есть?

— Я так понимаю, уже есть. Где будем пить?

— Вообще, я спарринг хотел.

— Тоска. Но потом выпить. В полседьмого внизу?

Можно подумать. Арсеньич сам не дурак кулаками помахать под настроение.

— Давай. До вечера.

Вот и отлично. Может, получится выпустить пар.

До вечера Миха не разгибался, а тот принёс татами и Арсеньича. То, что доктор прописал. Чем хороши их спарринги — можно не сдерживать физическую силу. Если бы в ход шла магия, вряд ли у Михи без амулетов были шансы против древнего, но сейчас они резервы не использовали, и Миха смог забыться, просто отдавшись дружескому бою.

Выложившись, они быстро приняли душ и отправились пить. Даже Ленка, жена Арсеньича, подъехала, и они отлично посидели втроём. Если они и заметили, что Миха часто смотрит на телефон, вопросов не задавали, за что он был им благодарен. Объясняться ещё и с ними он сейчас точно не хотел.

Пятница встретила так же, как и четверг: бумаги, текучка, мейлы, новые контракты, старые контракты, бюджет, краткие сообщения от оперативной группы. Он уже решил, что спокойно доработает до конца дня и поедет на своё заслуженное свидание, как дверь в кабинет распахнулась, и Лёха практически на бегу прокричал:

— Нашли заговорщиков, собираемся!

Побросав всё, Миха понёсся следом. Несколько минут на подготовку, и вскоре они в полном боевом запрыгивали в машины. Под вой сирен они летели по городу, а Миха натягивал перчатки, слушая отчёт Лёхи:

— Устроились на складе недалеко от Лыткарино. Пока только готовятся, так что наши вовремя вышли на след. Сидят сейчас на безопасном расстоянии, чтобы их не учуяли.

— Мы знаем, кто это?

— Оборотни. Древних или старших среди нет, но есть следы сильного ведьмовства и колдовства. Наши сказали, учуяли даже сквозь маскировку. То ли амулеты, то ли сообщники.

— То ли идиоты, — отозвалась рядом так же внимательно слушающая Матрёшка. Она потянулась к застёжкам на броне, но тут же опустила руку.

Миха посмотрел на дорогу. На улице потеплело: снег лежал скисшими липкими сугробами, а дворники еле справлялись с молотящим по стеклу дождём. На самом деле запустить Матрёшку первой было бы идеальным вариантом, но для змей сейчас слишком холодно, а если дать ей магическую поддержку, её засекут на подходах.

И оборотни, и вампиры сзади обливались маскировщиком. Зверь недовольно ворочался, чуя, как пропадают запахи живых существ рядом. Он чуял, что не один, но обоняние не помогало определить присутствующих, и ему это не нравилось. Миха привычно игнорировал его неудовольствие. Эта маскировка — лучшее изобретение последнего времени, не зря маги и химики так долго над ней корпели.

Миха снова вспомнил Чокнутого. Всё-таки Серафима права: он силовик. Даже облившись маскировщиком, сложно без практики нормально действовать — всё-таки собственный запах сильно влияет на восприятие окружающего, а Чокнутый, похоже, вполне уверенно себя чувствовал. Ну не мог он так долго на голом везении безошибочно отслеживать Сашку, манипулировать им бессознательным, прибирать за ним.

За несколько километров до места сбора они выключили мигалки и подъезжали, прикрыв звуки моторов амулетами. До склада оставалось несколько километров по лесу, но рисковать они не хотели. Алинский со своими уже ждал. Миха крепко сжал его кулак в знак приветствия и, повернувшись к боевикам, махнул двум оборотням. Те стояли без брони, оставив её в машине: они и так знали, что им предстоит. Миха ещё не закончил движение, а они уже отдали оружие напарникам и начали сбрасывать одежду. Через несколько секунд рядом с ними встали две рыси, настороженно принюхивающиеся к окружающим запахам. Напарники забросили их автоматы за спину, и рыси потрусили вперёд. Пока они готовились, наблюдатели отчитались: подозреваемые склад не покидали. Если они ожидают возможного штурма, то внешне никак этого не проявляют.

Миха с Алинским отключили звук в наушниках и углубились в лес, постепенно переходя на бег. Шелест дождя заглушал звуки дыхания и сердцебиений. С этого момента никаких запахов, звуков, никакой магии. Бойцы безмолвно и бесшумно следовали за ними, рыси мелькали между стволами чуть впереди. С их чутьём и обонянием сейчас никто из них не сравнится. Вампиры погрузились в полутранс, готовые соскользнуть в полноценный боевой. Сражение станет для них всех настоящим испытанием: в горячке боя, отдавшись инстинктам, они должны отличить своих от чужих.

В себе и Алинском Миха не сомневался, а боевики… Вот и посмотрят, что дали им тренировки и насколько они готовы. Один раз они уже выезжали с Алинским, а сейчас, cудя по всему, их не ждал серьёзный противник. Не желай древние напустить жути, Миха с Алинским сюда вообще не поехали бы, да и бойцы не в таком составе, половины хватило бы за глаза, если они вообще тут нужны. Но древние хотели представления и зрелища — значит, будет им представление, а элита заодно потренируется в облегчённых боевых условиях. Вообще, Миха решение древних поддерживал: лучше сразу запугать кого возможно. Серьёзные игроки это предупреждение, конечно, проигнорируют, зато мелочь не будет путаться под ногами и мутить воду.

Когда вдали показалась стена склада, Алинский подал знак, и группа начала рассредотачиваться, окружая здание. Живых Миха не чуял, а вот магией действительно фонило. Судя по всему, заговорщики не рассчитали потенциал маскировочной сети. Смех один.

Миха вскинул оружие и дал волю чувствам зверя. Рядом почти неслышной тенью скользил Алинский. Транс замедлил его дыхание и сердцебиение, а вампиры ещё и сознательно перешли на эту их систему дыхания, когда медленные вдохи и выдохи не слышны и их присутствие можно только почуять. Ну или уловить редкое, слабое сердцебиение, которое в таком состоянии и на нормальное сердцебиение не похоже. Даже у элиты не всегда получалось выделить его из обычного фонового шума, что говорить про засевших на складе недоумков. Ещё недавно оборотни ненавидели эту технику, принёсшую им в своё время море неприятных сюрпризов, теперь же она сыграет на их стороне.

Миха поднял руку, призывая группу остановиться, только рыси продолжили движение, замерев в кустах у границы открытого пространства. Настороженно шевеля ушами, они изучали здание и смотрели, как обойти камеры. Наконец одна из них поднялась и, напряжённая, побежала к границе маскировки. Преодолев её, она замерла, прислушиваясь к происходящему. Несколько мгновений спустя она сделала шаг, потом ещё один, и ещё, всё больше забирая влево. Вторая рысь поднялась и последовала за первой.

Мягко ступая, Миха отправился за ними, чувствуя движение за спиной. Будь он во второй форме, вздыбил бы шерсть, когда переступил границу маскировки. Чего эти заговорщики сюда натащили, что так фонит? Они сами этого хаоса не боятся? Тут одно неосторожное движение, и всё взлетит на воздух. Обычно вещи с таким магическим и боевым потенциалом чуть ли не поштучно глушат, но заговорщики, похоже, об этом не слышали или не знали, как это сделать.

Камеры охватывали только входы, да и те не без слепых зон. Хозяин явно сэкономил на видеонаблюдении. Это даже для людей не препятствие, что говорить про элитный отряд нелюдей.

Где-то должен быть большой кусок стены без входов, не охваченный камерами. И точно: рыси уже стояли у сплошной стены с маленькими прямоугольниками окон под крышей. Отлично. Один из вампиров закинул оружие за спину, перебежал к рысям, а потом практически взлетел по стене. Заглянув внутрь, он недолго повозился и неслышно вынул стекло. Миха сорвался с места и подбежал к стене, чтобы его подхватить.

Он залез по стене следом за вампиром и, скользнув в проём, затаился, настороженно принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь. В темноте большого зала тянулись, тянулись заставленные коробками стеллажи. Тут и там от них фонило магией. Чуть дальше часть стены стояла в лесах, рядом с ними были навалены какие-то железки, коробки. Там же слабо светилось защитное эльфийское плетение, слишком сложное для местных гениев — именно к таким противникам готовили элиту. Или какой-нибудь сочувствующий помог, или спёрли. Миха сомневался, что кто-то третий будет настолько явно вмешиваться в распри других рас. Это насколько надо не дружить с головой, чтобы ставить палки в колёса древним обеих рас, да ещё и расписаться в этом. Но на всякий случай надо быть осторожнее, конечно.

Вообще-то, заговорщиков должен был насторожить усилившийся звук дождя. Миха слышал голоса, шаги, чуял живых, но пока что суеты не было слышно. Он вгляделся и увидел несколько камер, повёрнутых так, чтобы выхватить побольше пространства в проходах. Наверху наблюдения не было. Всё равно надо поторопиться — всё-таки это оборотни, наверняка скоро почуют чужое присутствие. Живые были в соседних помещениях, вход в которые, судя по всему, в другом конце зала. Следом за вампиром Миха двинулся по стене в сторону лесов.

В окно скользнула тень, потом ещё, ещё одна. Миха даже не глядя мог бы точно сказать, кто к ним присоединился. По крайней мере, оборотней и Алинского он узнавал по одному присутствию. Да и кое-кого из вампиров тоже — во всяком случае, своих.

А через мгновение за стеной раздался крик, топот ног, хлопание дверей, звук передёргиваемых затворов. Их обнаружили. Миха спрыгнул на пол и, прячась за стеллажами, перебежками двинулся вперёд. Склад залил свет. Дверь в конце прохода открылась, и возникший в проёме здоровый оборотень выдал залп по… Хрен знает, чего он хотел, но он прошёлся по лесам, стеллажам, коробками. Миха, конечно, пригнулся, но там, куда палил этот придурок, не то что его головы не могло быть — даже головы Веха, а он был самим высоким в их группе. Да вообще самым высоким. Зато тут было до хрена магической незаблокированной херни. И-ди-от.

На время ответного залпа здоровяк скрылся, а потом снова повторил. Леса начали падать, хлипкая конструкция в проходе зашаталась, и Миха рванул к ближайшему к ней стеллажу. Алинский прикрыл его и понёсся по коридору. Миха слышал — чувствовал, — как за тем следуют их оборотни, вампиры, чуял страх, даже панику, там, за стеной, а сам прикрыл голову локтями и, загородив особенно сильно фонящую коробку, замер, принимая на себя падающие доски, железки, какую-то грязь. Руку обожгло, и в воздухе разлился густой запах крови. Стеллаж дрогнул, когда на него рухнула-таки та конструкция в проходе, но выстоял. Повезло, что всё упало на торцовую часть. Миха длинно выдохнул. С днём рождения, твою мать. Похоже, заговорщики и правда не понимали, что, спровоцируй они тут взрыв, в живых не остался бы никто.

Выбравшись из-под завала, он рысью побежал к двери, но, судя по звукам, мог не торопиться. Вторая часть группы зашла с другой стороны, отрезая пути к отступлению, и горе-заговорщики сдались практически сразу, стоило боевикам ворваться в помещение. Когда Миха к ним присоединился, заговорщики лежали лицами вниз. На кого-то уже надели наручники и начали обыскивать.

Несколько боевиков, посмотрев на Миху, мерзко ухмыльнулись, на что он только показал средний палец. Годами теперь вспоминать будут, говнюки. Алинский подошёл ближе и констатировал, рассматривая руку, с которой на пол капала кровь:

— Прямо поверх моего.

Есть такое. То Миха на этой руке посадил шрам в детстве, потом над ней поработал Алинский, теперь поверх его шрама ему поставили новый заговорщики-неудачники. Когда-нибудь Михе эту руку отхерачат с концами.

— Ещё скажи, что ревнуешь.

— Немного, — признал Алинский, ухмыляясь.

— Отсоси, — пробормотал Миха, отрывая рукав и протягивая его Алинскому. Тот, всё так же ухмыляясь, быстро замотал рану.

Услышав звук моторов, Миха подошёл к окну. Водители подогнали их машины, а следом ехала знакомая «тойота» и за ней не менее пафосный БМВ, ещё машины. Ну с ума сойти, древние ничего не делали наполовину. Михе стало немного жаль незадачливых заговорщиков. Наслушались идеологической чуши, возомнили себя борцами за правое дело, полезли на рожон, а теперь мало того что на них натравили элитный отряд, так ещё и древние их обработают лично. Нет, желающих бороться против мирного договора, конечно, резко поубавится, не вопрос, но этой мелочи оказали небывалую честь.

Сила древних залила помещение ещё до того, как они подошли к двери. Оппозиционеры замерли, и комнату заполнил их ужас. Вениамин с Арсеньичем вплыли как два ангела мщения. Поразительно, как гармонично сливалась сила — в клубящейся, давящей мощи невозможно было отделить одну от другой. Вот это да. Пока Миха с Алинским учились вместе бегать по лесу, эти двое достигли поразительных высот переплетения сил. Наверное, на месте заговорщиков Миха и сам бы наложил в штаны, будь эта мощь направлена против него. Даже не верится, что он тоже когда-нибудь так сможет, если доживёт.

Следом за этими двумя зашли ещё оборотни с вампирами. Отлично, они будут заниматься уликами, а Миха с Алинским могут отвезти задержанных, и по домам.

Арсеньич сразу уставился на заговорщиков. Те почувствовали и силу древних, и присутствие сильного вожака — пусть и чужого. Они попытались дёрнуться, но тычки стоящих над ними бойцов заставили их замереть. Быстро оглянувшись и оценив обстановку, Вениамин кивнул Алинскому:

— Доложите.

Тот выпрямился и ёмко описал произошедшее. Идеально выверенным тоном, сдержанными, скупыми выражениями, с пустым выражением лица — он будто покрылся льдом. Классический отмороженный вампир. Миха его таким и не помнил.

Арсеньич всё это время не отрывал взгляд от заговорщиков, да и Вениамин рассматривал их с интересом. Когда Алинский закончил, Арсеньич приказал:

— Давайте, этих забираем к нам. 

Он задержал взгляд на руке Михи и ухмыльнулся, один в один как говнюки несколькими минутами ранее. Не будь Миха при исполнении, обязательно ответил бы так же, как и им, а сейчас только состроил рожу кирпичом и остался неподвижен. 

Подойдя к включённому лэптопу, требующему пароль для входа в систему, Арсеньич приказал подвести к себе задержанных. Пока он стращал заговорщиков, Вениамин остановился перед Михой, с нечитаемым выражением лица рассматривая повязку:

— Даже знать не хочу, как ты умудрился получить это на миссии такого уровня сложности.

— Я думал, ты будешь за меня переживать.

— Обязательно. Когда будет повод.

Миха тихо рассмеялся. Жаль, что их свидание, похоже, откладывается. Время приближалось к ночи, а им ещё надо привести себя в порядок, разобраться с задержанными.

— Вы сейчас на допрос? — спросил он.

— Да, ненадолго. Долго они не выдержат. Но надо узнать, нет ли чего срочного, что требует нашего внимания, а так все вопросы оставим на понедельник, скорее всего.

Миха перестал наблюдать за Арсеньичем и развернулся к Вениамину:

— Встретимся завтра?

— Я был бы не против и сегодня. — Его взгляд скользнул по Михиной руке, и он добавил: — Конечно, если ты не хочешь отдохнуть и набраться сил.

— Хочу, само собой, но твоё общество, так и быть, переживу.

Вениамин кивнул:

— Думаю, вы закончите раньше. Я заеду домой переодеться и приеду к тебе.

— Возьми сменную одежду, моя на тебя не налезет.

Вениамин улыбнулся и направился к выходу, куда уже повели задержанных. Перед тем как последовать за ним, Арсеньич очень задумчиво посмотрел на Миху, но всё-таки вышел, ничего не сказав. Оставшиеся вампиры и оборотни тоже косились на него, но с разговорами не лезли. Только Алинский уже почти у самых машин сказал:

— Не уверен в том, что сейчас видел…

— Не думай об этом, — перебил его Миха. — Серьёзно, не надо.

Алинский открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но так и не произнёс ни звука. Закрыл. Снова открыл и снова закрыл. Качнув головой, он махнул рукой и пошёл дальше.

Миха забрался на своё место, кожей ощущая чужие взгляды. Алинский не оригинален: все присутствовавшие не были уверены в том, что видели. Им мозг не давал поверить собственным глазам и сложить два и два, чтобы получить четыре. Даже если бы не их разговор, это Миха обрызган нейтрализатором — несмотря на рану, он сбивает с толку, тем более когда кровь остановилась. Вениамин-то нет. Даже вампиров не обмануть, когда испытываешь интерес к кому-то, что уж про оборотней говорить. Миха откинулся на спинку, закрыв глаза. Это прозвучит дико, но повезло ему с Алинским. Тот отнёсся к увиденному спокойнее многих окружающих его сейчас нелюдей.

До штаб-квартиры они доехали в молчании. Негативных эмоций, направленных на себя, Миха так и не почувствовал, хотя замешательство почти осязаемо висело в воздухе. Задержанных увели, а Миха с командой сразу отправились сдавать оружие и переодеваться. В раздевалке Миху ждали медбрат с медсестрой, занявшиеся раной — надо понимать, по наводке Арсеньича.

Пока они его обрабатывали, бойцы немного расслабились и начали обсуждать планы на выходные, какие-то слухи, заговорщиков, ржали над Михой с его ранением. Кое-кто из оборотней и вампиров обменивался остротами, уже становящимися дежурными. Как обычно, Миха участия в разговорах почти не принимал — только пару раз влез с ехидными замечаниями, вызвав смех.

Когда дверь за медиками закрылась, Миха быстро скинул одежду и прошёл в душ. Включив чуть ли не кипяток, он подставил под обжигающие струи лицо. Рану на руке сильно щипало — она, конечно, уже начала затягиваться, но он не вампир, у него волшебной слюны нет. Вообще-то, и оборотням с их ускоренной регенерацией рекомендуется в таких случаях избегать влаги, но Миха очень хотел нормально вымыться. Ну, затянется рана не за неделю, а за полторы-две, она завтра — в худшем случае в понедельник — перестанет о себе напоминать.

В соседних кабинках шумела вода, один из вампиров начал петь, и слаженный хор голосов попытался его заткнуть. Миха сделал небольшой шаг вперёд и позволил воде залить уши. Пусть команда переварила увиденное и не приняла враждебно — по крайней мере, пока, — но непонятное напряжение всё равно стояло между ними и действовало на нервы. Зверь недовольно ворочался, вспомнив, что стоящие рядом голозадые вампиры ещё недавно были по ту сторону. Закончив, Миха выключил воду и вернулся в раздевалку. Когда к нему стали присоединяться остальные, он был почти одет.

— Ты как в жопу укушенный, — лениво заметил Лёха, растирая голову полотенцем. — Куда торопишься?

Миха как раз надевал кроссовки и помедлил, подыскивая слова понейтральнее, но его опередил развалившийся на скамейке Вех:

— Да свидание у него.

Миха начал застёгивать часы на запястье и кинул на него косой взгляд. Тот сразу поднял руки в знак капитуляции:

— Эй, я без проблем. Я уже жду вопли приверженцев древних традиций.

Да, Миха уже понял, что этот вампир и понятие «деликатность» существуют в разных вселенных. В общем-то, Вех выглядел даже комично. Здоровый татуированный лось, в которого низкого, но не худого Миху можно было завернуть раза три, даже сейчас, сидя, был выше Михи и выглядел искренне озабоченным, что мог задеть его нежные чувства.

Миха ухмыльнулся:

— Свидание у меня. — Проверив карманы и убедившись, что не забыл какую-нибудь мелочь, он направился к двери. — Ну, до понедельника, если нас раньше не дёрнут.

— Мих, — окликнул его Лёха.

Тот обернулся. Лёха подошёл к нему и протянул открытую ладонь. Скорее всего, Лёхе в одном полотенце на бёдрах было не очень комфортно рядом с полностью одетым Михой, но когда тот ответил на рукопожатие, Лёха притянул его к себе и, обняв, ударил кулаком по спине:

— До понедельника.

Отстранившись, Миха хлопнул его по плечу:

— Спасибо, брат.

Только тогда тот отпустил его руку. Миха бросил наблюдающим за ними боевикам:

— Пока, мальчики и девочки.

Те ответили ему нестройным хором голосов и взмахами рук. Кивнув, Миха вышел. Лёха так и не пошевелился.

Направляясь к себе, Миха пытался справиться с непонятными ему самому чувствами. Он не ожидал от команды одобрения. Не ожидал, не требовал, не нуждался в нём — ни от оборотней, ни от вампиров. Да вряд ли они именно одобряли. Не одобряли, нет, но они его приняли. Они всё равно были его командой, всё равно были… его. Оборотни, вампиры, вампиры, оборотни. Ему повезло не только с Алинским.

Забежав к себе, он взял лэптоп, кое-что из бумаг и, надев куртку, направился к выходу. Хватит с него на сегодня.

До дома он добрался быстро и лениво подумал, стоит ли заниматься ужином посреди ночи. Переодевшись в вытертые домашние джинсы, он надел свежую майку и занялся работой. Скорее бы они поймали Чокнутого, чтобы он навсегда мог распрощаться с сыском. У них есть отличные кадры, которые прекрасно умеют пользоваться мозгами и без его участия, зачем им он?

Приближение Вениамина он почувствовал ещё до того, как услышал звук мотора его машины. Отложив в сторону ноут, Миха потёр лицо. Наконец-то этот день заканчивался.

Дверь он открыл прежде, чем раздался звонок. Легко взбежав по ступенькам, Вениамин зашёл в квартиру и опустил на пол небольшую сумку. Простой чёрный чехол, в котором, скорее всего, был дежурный костюм, выглядел непривычно на вешалке, полной удобной, полуспортивной одежды. Миха смотрел на своего гостя, пока тот раздевался, и не узнавал.

Впервые он видел Вениамина не в официальной одежде — в джинсах, простой тонкой кофте с длинными рукавами, с художественно растрёпанными волосами, но скорее из-за искусной стрижки, чем из-за укладки. Этот образ ему не шёл. Хотя это неверно: этот образ слишком непривычен, даже неуютен из-за несоответствия с тем, каким Вениамин представал обычно.

Тот не стал ждать, пока Миха налюбуется его преображением: он подошёл ближе, запустил руку Михе в волосы, заставив откинуть голову назад, и втянул в глубокий, жадный поцелуй. Миха тут же забыл все дурацкие мысли и, повинуясь давлению, попятился в спальню. Зря он сначала не оценил кофту Вениамина: оказалось, она очень удобно стаскивалась одним движением, и отправлять её на пол не глядя тоже не жалко. Следом за ней полетела майка Михи, и Вениамин толкнул его на кровать, сразу же забираясь следом. Миху обволакивало его запахом, и от этого туманилось сознание. Зверь больше не воспринимал носителя этого запаха как врага, не пытался взять верх. Его всё ещё настораживала чужая сила, гораздо мощнее и опаснее, чем у него самого, но это вряд ли когда-нибудь изменится. На Арсеньича зверь реагировал похоже.

А ещё Миха чувствовал, как ведёт Вениамина от происходящего, как он хочет Миху, как нравится ему на него смотреть. Вениамин открылся. С ним, оборотнем, вчерашним врагом. Даже Наташка, с которой Миху связывала многолетняя связь, не отпускала эмоции. Сам Миха никогда ещё не открывался никому, кроме детей. Честно было бы тоже открыться — честно, но непросто. Закрываться было так же естественно, как дышать, и Миха не сразу обуздал сидящую в подкорке осторожность. Если его любовник настолько щедр и открыт, меньшее, что может сделать Миха, — это ответить тем же.

Миха позволил себе потеряться в запахе, ощущениях, эмоциях — своих, чужих. С каждым движением, вздохом возбуждение туманило разум всё сильнее. Чужая прохладная кожа покрывалась мурашками под пальцами, воздух смешался в поцелуе, чужое сердце билось совсем близко. Вениамин отстранился и снова осмотрел его, как тогда, у себя дома, будто эротичное произведение искусства. Миха чуть приподнял бёдра, чувствуя, как от движения член вжался в жёсткую ширинку. Вениамин проследил за ним глазами и, положив руку на обтянутый джинсой бугор, с нажимом повёл её вверх. Миха снова попытался податься бёдрами навстречу этой руке, но Вениамин уже скользил по напрягшимся мышцам пресса. Наклонившись вперёд, он сжал зубы на соске, и бля-я-я… Миха безуспешно попытался выровнять дыхание и хоть немного разогнать туман в голове.

Он понимал, что Вениамину нравится такая реакция, нравится контролировать происходящее. Ему тоже нравилось — он умел, откинув всё, отдаваться партнёру, наслаждению. Если Вениамин не будет настаивать на подобном сценарии постоянно, они найдут общий язык, но сейчас он такими темпами кончит в считаные минуты, а ему хотелось продлить удовольствие.

Потянув Вениамина на себя, он запустил пальцы обеих рук ему в волосы и снова поцеловал. Теперь Вениамин практически лежал на нём, и Миха смог-таки потереться о него стояком. Отстранившись, Вениамин посмотрел на него:

— Ты как пёс.

Миха хмыкнул:

— Даже неудобно тебя разочаровывать.

Вениамин рассмеялся и, встав на колени, принялся расстёгивать свои джинсы. Миха приподнялся на локтях, чтобы ничего не упустить. Когда показался напряжённый член, он протянул руку и провёл по нему кончиками пальцев, наблюдая, как тот вздрагивает, потом сжал в кулаке — вниз скатилась прозрачная капля.

Подавшись вперёд, Миха уткнулся носом в пах и глубоко втянул воздух. Здесь странный, чужой запах вампира был так силён, что почти скрывал любые другие. Член в его руке дёрнулся, но Миха не двинулся, вдыхая ещё раз, и ещё. Немного отстранившись, он провёл по головке языком, пробуя на вкус запах, кожу, след от той капли, солёный, скользкий, возбуждающий. Он опустился ртом на горячий, толстый ствол, намеренно задевая его зубами, снова поднялся к головке и засосал. Чужое дыхание сбилось, пульс зачастил. Миха не торопился, двигался нарочито медленно, но усиливал, усиливал давление, как делал бы в быстром ритме, чтобы подвести партнёра к пику, и Вениамин, похоже, метался между ощущениями, которые дарило это несоответствие, и естественным желанием кончить. Миха смаковал его эмоции, разливающиеся в воздухе.

Через пару минут тот всё-таки потянул Миху за волосы и снова впился в его рот, на этот раз доминируя и пресекая игры. Миха послушно упал на спину и стянул джинсы вместе с бельём. Сам Вениамин, прежде чем избавиться от одежды, достал из кармана смазку с презервативами:

— Ты не против?

— Я не готовился, — чуть заторможенно ответил Миха. Может, и глупо с его стороны. Понятно же, чем они заниматься собрались, но почему-то он не ожидал, что они сразу решат освоить всю программу.

— Я только пальцами.

Миха молча развёл ноги и наблюдал, как Вениамин устраивается между ними, раскатывает по пальцам презерватив, выдавливает смазку, а потом Миха откинулся назад и отдался во власть ощущений. Вениамин определённо знал, что делал, и наслаждался каждой секундой. За пару мгновений он нашёл простату и тот ритм, который сводил Миху с ума. Тот чувствовал движение чужих пальцев внутри, ладонь на бедре, как напряжён член, будто постоянно пребывающий на грани. Когда Миха открывал глаза, то встречался с горящим, жадным взглядом, и этот взгляд будто подстёгивал его возбуждение, хотя, казалось, больше уже невозможно. В какой-то момент он почувствовал чужую руку на своей — Вениамин потянул её к болезненно ноющему, просящему прикосновений члену. Аллилуйя.

Несколькими резкими быстрыми движениями Миха довёл себя до оргазма и застыл, отдаваясь долгожданному освобождению. Он ещё не успел прийти в себя, когда почувствовал горячие брызги на животе, и открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как снова выплёскивается чужая сперма, чтобы смешаться с его собственной, как при этом вздрагивает Вениамин, не отрывая взгляда от Михиного кулака, всё ещё сжимающего член.

Спустя несколько секунд Вениамин подался вперёд, опираясь на не испачканную руку, и длинно выдохнул.

— Вытрись моей майкой, — предложил Миха. Голос прозвучал сипло.

Оглянувшись, Вениамин встал, чтобы её взять. Даже сейчас, голый, держащийся за член, чтобы не закапать всё вокруг, он всё равно умудрялся двигаться легко и с достоинством. Миха рассмеялся.

— М-м-м? — вопросительно промычал Вениамин, вытираясь.

— Эйфория. Принесёшь полотенце? И себе возьми, если захочешь. В шкафу в ванной.

Давно у него дома не бывало чужих, которым Миха позволил бы хозяйничать — только Янка с Виком, но они не чужие. Друзья и знакомые всегда держали дистанцию, с Наташкой он здесь не встречался: всё-таки Янка её не любила, а эта квартира её дом, она имеет право не нервничать из-за того, что тот пропитан запахами неприятных ей существ. Теперь же его квартиру наполнял звук чужих шагов, шуршание ткани, шум воды, запахи секса и вампира. Михе нравилось.

Вениамин принёс приятно тёплое, влажное полотенце, сунул его Михе в одну руку и взял другую, рассматривая свежую рану. Миха рассеянно вытирал живот, наблюдая за Вениамином. Внезапно тот с нажимом провёл ладонью по только начавшей затягиваться ране, раздирая ещё не успевшую окрепнуть корку. Руку обожгло болью, а в воздухе запахло кровью и вампиром. Не как раньше, а по-настоящему, истинной сущностью. Именно этот запах ненавидели оборотни, против этих существ выступали столько веков. Вениамин приоткрыл рот, и из-под верхней губы показались клыки. Они здорово нервировали в такой близости. Эти их жуткие глаза с сузившимися зрачками впились в рану. Миха напрягся, готовый к прыжку, но не пошевелился, позволив Вениамину поднять его руку к лицу и медленно, с нажимом провести по ране языком. Миха шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы: рану снова обожгло, но в этот раз не той символической болью, которую и терпеть особо не приходилось, а так, словно руку облили кислотой. Через несколько секунд боль ушла, оставив неимоверное облегчение. Кожу холодил мокрый след от слюны, и рана зачесалась: регенерация, подстёгнутая вампиром, делала своё дело.

Миха смотрел на Вениамина, такого же, каким был пять минут назад — расслабленного, сытого, разморенного после секса, — и снова поражался тому, что творит с вампирами истинная сущность. Будто два разных существа.

— Спасибо, — ответил он наконец и подвигал рукой, удивляясь скорости регенерации. Надо понимать, регенерация оборотня тоже помогла: на вампирах заживало дольше. — Пустяк же. Необязательно было.

Вениамин пожал плечами:

— Этот пустяк всё равно несколько дней доставлял бы тебе неудобство. В следующий раз могу воздержаться, если тебе неприятно.

— «Неприятно» не то слово. Давай ты в следующий раз будешь меня спасать, только если совсем край? Это охренеть как больно, а теперь ещё и чешется как сволочь. — Миха посмотрел на свежий рубец, борясь с желанием разодрать его когтями. Он вспомнил Алинского с кучей отметин. — Кажется, я понял, почему ваши предпочитают ходить в шрамах и истекать кровью.

Вениамин насмешливо улыбнулся и, наклонившись вперёд, втянул Миху в короткий поцелуй. На его языке всё ещё оставался вкус Михиной крови, напоминая об истинной сущности. Как он тогда сказал?

— Отвратительно.

Вениамин от души рассмеялся, легко встал с кровати и, натянув боксёры, пошёл в коридор. Похоже, эта акция по оказанию срочной косметической помощи была больше изощрённой шуткой, чем реальным порывом помочь. Не удержавшись от улыбки, Миха покачал головой.

Пока он вытирался, Вениамин принёс сумку в спальню и достал из неё чёрный кожаный несессер. Через десять минут, наполненных обычными приготовлениями ко сну, Вениамин уже лежал в кровати, а Миха выключал свет в спальне.

— Откроем окно? — спросил он.

— Да, давай.

Миха плюхнулся на постель рядом с Вениамином, не касаясь его. Ещё пару часов назад он сомневался, сможет ли нормально спать рядом, а после недавнего представления и подавно, но, похоже, его запах и правда перестал ассоциироваться с врагом.

Миха доверял Вениамину, насколько это было возможно в их ситуации. Зверь по-прежнему чувствовал себя неуютно, но его отношение получалось игнорировать всё легче, поэтому Миха просто расслабился и вырубился — уж уснуть он мог в любой ситуации и в любой обстановке.

На следующее утро Миха проснулся, когда Вениамин ещё спал. Вопреки ожиданиям ночь он проспал как убитый: чужое присутствие не мешало, кошмары не мучили, запахи не отвлекали. Осторожно выбравшись из-под одеяла, Миха прошёл на кухню. Поколебавшись, он не стал включать кофеварку, а просто сел за работу.

Когда спустя два часа Вениамин показался в дверях спальни, Миха успел разобрать немалую часть отложенных писем. От Витьки не пришло ни строчки.

Миха выключил ноутбук и позволил себе просто хорошо провести время. Они с Вениамином неспешно позавтракали, привели себя в порядок, ещё раз потрахались почти у входной двери — просто Вениамин внезапно толкнул Миху к стене и впился в него поцелуем, сжимая через джинсы тут же отреагировавший член. От звука расстёгиваемой ширинки по позвоночнику пробежал холодок предвкушения, и Миха чуть язык себе не откусил, когда, опустившись на колени, Вениамин без долгих прелюдий взял в рот. Хорошо взял, со знанием дела. Такое ощущение, что его кредо гласило: «Что бы ты ни делал, доведи до совершенства, и если ты отсасываешь у оборотня в коридоре, значит, делай это на совесть». Миха продержался всего несколько минут, кончив в тугое, сжимающееся горло. Пока туман перед глазами медленно отступал, Вениамин сам довёл себя до разрядки и застыл, уткнувшись лбом Михе в бедро. Его дыхание ласкало кожу.

— Это мог бы сделать я, — вяло воспротивился Миха.

— Успеешь ещё.

Пока Миха вытирал паркет, Вениамин сполоснул руки, и они наконец-то вышли в магазин. После вчерашней оттепели снова ударил мороз — дороги превратились в каток, даже несмотря на химикаты и песок. Воздух приятно холодил лицо, дыхание вырывалось облачками пара, на воротнике оседал иней. Хорошо бы сейчас оказаться где-нибудь за городом.

Не будь это их первые совместные выходные, Миха предложил бы куда-нибудь съездить, но сейчас он хотел оставить Вениамину пути отступления на случай, если тот решит, что проводит слишком много времени в обществе оборотня. Вернуться можно откуда угодно, но сделать это из другого района проще, чем из другой области.

Проходящие мимо нелюди, особенно оборотни, косились на них. Нелюди, почти все из них, обладали как минимум одним усиленным чувством. Это люди, счастливчики, могли себе позволить роскошь вести себя как захотят и с минимальными трудозатратами никого об этом не извещать. В мире же нелюдей тайн не существовало: запах так просто с себя не смоешь, даже если намылишься до скрипа. На нас они есть всегда: друзей, коллег, врагов, случайных знакомых. Да даже достаточно прийти к кому-нибудь в гости, чтобы пропахнуть предыдущими гостями, если они не забегали на минуту за солью. Если нет запаха, есть остатки энергии, отпечаток эмоций, изменившийся рисунок судьбы. Прорицатели, эльфы, феи, оборотни, вампиры, домовые — многие, многие расы видели друг друга буквально насквозь и жили перед всеми как на ладони. Они закрывались, блокировали эмоции, обуздывали силу, но невозможно скрыть всё. Когда запах секса и чужого существа на ком-то — обыденная вещь, которую ты узнаёшь при первом же знакомстве, она перестаёт казаться чем-то особенным. Если что-то постоянно на виду, какой смысл это обсуждать?

Миха, как и любой нелюдь, не привык к вниманию к своей интимной жизни. Зверь чувствовал чужое любопытство, раздражение, недовольство и сейчас угрожающе ворчал. Возможно, это неплохая тренировка перед возвращением на работу: после совместных выходных с Вениамином нет ни единого шанса, что кто-то не поймёт, что происходит. Да и слухи наверняка уже пошли волной. Нет, Миха не верил, что его бойцы будут трепать языком, но вчерашние эксперты — наверняка, и, в принципе, он мог их понять: он бы тоже охренел, увидь подобное.

Быть объектом этого интереса ему не нравилось, но он знал, на что шёл, поэтому заставил себя абстрагироваться от мелких раздражающих факторов и просто наслаждаться прогулкой и компанией. Вениамин расслабленно шагал рядом и с удовольствием щурился, бросая иногда взгляд на безоблачное яркое небо. Он не мог не заметить повышенного внимания к ним, но… он тоже знал, на что шёл. Теперь они могли только оставаться последовательными и пожинать плоды своего решения.

В магазине Миха впервые после дома заговорил:

— Есть пожелания?

— Тушёная капуста.

Миха даже обернулся, подумав, что ослышался. Он скорее ожидал чего-нибудь сложного и экзотического.

— Это проблема?

— Да нет, запросто. Просто не ожидал.

— Устриц в винном соусе я ем чаще, чем капусту, — с едва заметной иронией ответил Вениамин. — С тех пор как познакомился с тобой, я ел полноценную домашнюю еду чаще, чем за последние пару лет.

— Почему не наймёшь повара?

Что у них тут есть? Всё у них есть. А значит, быть копчёным рёбрышкам и салу. И пусть рыба будет на суп. И индейка про запас. Пока Миха планировал покупки, Вениамин отвечал:

— Я всё время кем-то окружён. Хочу отдохнуть от чужого присутствия хотя бы дома. Помощник по хозяйству — это необходимость, а еду можно и в ресторане заказать.

Миха вспомнил их встречи в квартире Вениамина. Вряд ли присутствие Михи уже не считается чужим — скорее Вениамин присматривался, готов ли терпеть его на своей территории. Справедливо. Михе такая возможность выпала раньше. Выбора ему тогда не предоставили, но он не в обиде.

— А ты почему не наймёшь хотя бы помощника по хозяйству?

— Запах. Думаю об этом иногда, но не хочу, чтобы в квартире постоянно стоял чужой запах. Наверное, я бы привык со временем… Не хочу, в общем.

Вениамин понимающе кивнул. Чужаки дома раздражают.

Остаток выходных они провели в таком же размеренном, ленивом темпе — готовили, ели, гуляли, немного поработали и мало, очень мало разговаривали. Не то чтобы у них не было общих тем: стоило одному завести беседу, другой всегда с готовностью отвечал, но молчание не тяготило.

Как-нибудь они съездят-таки за город, и Миха пробежится во второй форме. Сейчас, когда их отношения изменились, ему самому интересно, как он будет воспринимать Вениамина.

Единственное, что омрачало эти два дня, — Витька так и не дал о себе знать. Миха нет-нет да бросал взгляд на экран, но тот оставался чёрным. Вениамин наверняка замечал эти взгляды, но ничего не говорил, за что Миха был благодарен. Сначала он дождётся реакции сына, а потом будет решать, нужна ли ему поддержка.

Когда в воскресенье вечером раздался звонок в дверь, Миха уже чуял, кто стоит внизу. Вздохнув, он отложил ноутбук, выбрался из кресла и пошёл к выходу. Не хотелось портить выходные, но когда-нибудь это должно было случиться, что уж тут. Лучше раньше, чем позже.

— Сашка, — сказал он вопросительно взглянувшему на него Вениамину и пожал плечами, показывая, что никого не ждал.

Сашка быстро поднялся по ступенькам, начал говорить по дороге:

— Михаил, простите, я без предупреждения.

— Привет, Саш, что-то случилось? — спросил тот, отступая вглубь квартиры и пропуская Сашку.

— Нет, я просто… — Он осёкся и глубоко втянул носом воздух, круглыми глазами глядя на Миху. 

Чужие чувства ударили по нервам: боль, недоверие, растерянность, бешенство — сильные, подавляющие. Эмоциям вторили запахи. Зрачки Сашки сузились, дыхание сбилось, как перед переходом в транс. Сейчас он не выглядел безобидным мальчишкой. 

— Александр? Добрый вечер.

Вениамин вышел из гостиной и стоял растрёпанный, в уютной домашней одежде, пропахший сексом и Михой. Миха видел, что Сашка даже не сразу осознал, кто перед ним, а когда осознал, глаза его расширились и он отшатнулся назад. Он переводил взгляд с Михи на Вениамина и обратно, и сердцебиение его начало замедляться. Даже не глядя на него, Миха мог сказать, что он погружается в полутранс. Зверь подобрался. Впервые он отреагировал на Сашку как на взрослого, опасного вампира — инстинктивно Миха шагнул в сторону, закрывая собой Вениамина.

Сашка глубоко вдохнул, ещё раз, ещё, развернулся и выбежал. Внизу уже хлопнула подъездная дверь, а в воздухе по-прежнему висел густой, удушающий запах его эмоций.

Покачав головой, Миха щёлкнул замком и вернулся в гостиную, чтобы выключить лэптоп. Он не жалел, что Сашка узнал о его отношениях, пусть и не лучшим образом. А может, и лучшим: без свидетелей, в спокойной обстановке, в выходной. Скорее всего, сейчас у него есть время пробеситься и взять себя в руки. В любом случае обсуждать с ним свою личную жизнь, как со своими детьми или с Наташкой, Миха не собирался. Сашка ему нравился, Миха чувствовал за него ответственность, сочувствовал ему — они стали приятелями, может быть станут друзьями, но и только. Миха не хотел делать ему больно или быть жестоким, но и идти у него на поводу не собирался. Да, Сашка был в него влюблён. Все они когда-то были.

— Потрясающе, — задумчиво произнёс за его спиной Вениамин и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд пояснил: — Он погружался в транс, но смог взять себя в руки и без посторонней помощи вернуться в нормальное состояние, несмотря на стрессовую ситуацию. Даже не верится.

Он покачал головой.

— Это необычно?

— Это… — Вениамин взял коротко завибрировавший мобильник, но не торопился читать сообщение, подбирая правильные слова. — В каком-то смысле да. Он очень быстро осваивается.

Он крутил в руке телефон и что-то напряжённо обдумывал. Миха подошёл сзади и обнял со спины, запустив руки под кофту. Уткнувшись лбом в чужое плечо, он сказал:

— Вень.

Тот наклонил голову к Михе. 

— Пойдём в постель. С Сашкой я поговорю, когда он немного переварит и отойдёт.

— Расстроился?

— Да нет. «Расстроился» громко сказано. В любом случае этим бы закончилось. Неприятно.

Вениамин развернулся в его руках и, преувеличенно серьёзно глядя сверху вниз, сжал Михину задницу:

— Думаю, мы сможем сделать приятно снова.

В итоге они трахнулись там же, в гостиной. Серьёзно, за эти выходные они только туалет и комнату Янки не пометили. Вениамин оказался чутким, страстным любовником, на многое готовым и, похоже, не имеющим особых предубеждений. По крайней мере, любые инициативы он встречал более чем благосклонно и с видимым удовольствием. И он открывался. Никогда ещё у Михи не было подобного секса. Попробовав его, он стал понимать Вениамина: на такое пойдёшь не с каждым партнёром, но если думаешь не о мимолётных отношениях, то да, оно того стоит.


	10. Глава 9

Следующий день начался рано. После душа и завтрака Вениамин снова облачился в свою броню от кутюр, превратившись в того Вениамина, с которым Миха познакомился несколько недель назад. От уютного, пусть сдержанного, но эмоционального мужчины будто ничего не осталось. Миха не смог отказать себе в удовольствии втянуть его в долгий, завлекающий поцелуй, скорее предполагающий горячее, грязное продолжение, чем прощание перед очередным рабочим днём. Он уже подумывал, не отсосать ли, как у Вениамина пикнул телефон. Отстранившись, он глянул на экран и после этого коснулся губ Михи мягко, почти целомудренно.

— Шофёр ждёт внизу, — разочарованно сказал он.

— Как он не вовремя. Давай, свяжемся.

— К сожалению, вовремя.

Вениамин накинул пальто, взял лэптоп и, пожелав хорошего дня, легко сбежал по ступенькам. Миха закрыл дверь и вернулся в спальню за свитером. Его взгляд упал на сумку Вениамина. Миха предложил оставить её тут, а Вениамин не возразил.

Натянув свитер, он рассовал по карманам телефон и кошелёк, взял ключи, рабочий лэптоп с бумагами и тоже пошёл к машине. Может, проскочит ещё до пробок.

Только он отъехал, как зазвонил телефон. Бортовой компьютер равнодушно вывел имя контакта. Витька. 

— Привет, Вить, — снял трубку Миха, чувствуя всё тот же мандраж, что и несколько дней назад.

— Доброе утро, пап.

— Доброе.

Витька замолчал. Миха уже хотел подать голос, когда он заговорил:

— Я…

И снова молчание. Миха бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и перестроился в левую полосу.

— В общем, пап, я извиниться хотел.

— Тебе не за что…

— Нет, подожди, — не дал себя перебить Витька. Динамики усиливали шумы на заднем плане, и по машине прокатились звук шагов, какой-то стук, журчание воды. Витька же продолжал: — Извини за то, как я отреагировал. Вернее… За то, какой тебе моя реакция показалась.

— Ты с мамой говорил?

— Да, — кисло ответил Витька.

Миха сочувственно поморщился, но не смог сдержать улыбку. Ивет, Витькина мать, свято верила в силу разговоров — психоаналитик и на работе, и дома. Если она видела, что у кого-то не всё в порядке, то присаживалась на уши и не слезала, пока проблема не была озвучена, проговорена, проанализирована и что там ещё. В общем, пока не добивалась устраивающего её результата. Поэтому Миха никогда не звонил ей, будучи не в духе: она могла достать и по телефону. Но, возможно — только возможно, — иногда она права и в редких случаях от этого есть толк, вот как сейчас.

— В общем… Странно это.

— Понимаю. Мне тоже странно.

— У вас это серьезно? Хотя ты бы не сказал, если бы нет.

— Не знаю, Вить. Это не тот случай, когда можно из интереса без последствий несколько раз встретиться и разбежаться — всё равно об этом узнают и… сам понимаешь. Не скажу, что это внезапная любовь до гроба или что-то серьёзное. И что несерьёзное, тоже не скажу. Что-то из этого получится. Или не получится. Не попробуем — не узнаем.

— А если не получится?

— Ну, значит, так тому и быть.

— Но ведь запах можно скрыть при желании. Вечно прятаться не будешь, но хотя бы пока не будешь уверен.

— А ты бы стал скрываться?

— Да. Нет. Не знаю. Я вообще не могу представить себя в такой ситуации.

Миха включил поворотник на светофоре и вздохнул, вслушиваясь в мерное тикание.

— Мне кажется, это было бы неправильно. Нечестно по отношению к нему. Да и ко мне. К нам. Я же не стыжусь, не боюсь. Ну ладно, вашей с Янкой реакции боялся…

— Прости, — снова не дал ему договорить Витька. — Не то чтобы я отреагировал плохо, мне просто нужно было привыкнуть к этой мысли. И спасибо, что сказал, кстати.

— Что, уже донесли?

— Конечно. Вчера ещё.

— Надеюсь, у тебя не будет из-за этого проблем, — спохватился Миха.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Витька. — Это не их дело. Если у кого-то будут с этим проблемы, это их проблемы и будут.

— Вить.

— А?

— Спасибо.

— Да ладно. Ты уже на работу едешь?

— Да, сегодня надо будет на Петровку заехать вечером. Дел много. А ты ещё дома?

— Хотел спокойно с тобой поговорить. Ты же знаешь маму.

— Знаю. Как она?

Всю дорогу до Михиной работы они проговорили. Об Ивет, о девушке Витьки и работе, о политике, о том, что неплохо бы сыну чаще навещать отца и наоборот. Перед въездом в гараж Миха остановился и, пока никого сзади не было, пытался наговориться впрок. Он правда скучал. Когда он поднялся к себе, то первым делом достал кредитку, открыл гугл и заказал огромный букет для Ивет.

«Введите ваше сообщение для сопроводительной карточки».

«Merci. Avec amour, Миха.»

Он почти услышал её смех. С улыбкой он нажал «Оплатить». Спасибо.

Миха разбирался с документами, когда в кабинет почти одновременно с символическим коротким стуком заглянул Арсеньич:

— О, Миха, ты на месте. Есть минутка?

— Конечно.

Он отложил бумаги и откинулся на спинку, глядя, как Арсеньич тщательно закрывает за собой дверь и проходит к креслу для посетителей. Дышал он чуть чаще, чем в спокойном состоянии, грудь заметно вздымалась при каждом вдохе. Тоже откинувшись на спинку, он рассматривал Миху, будто впервые видел, и втягивал, втягивал в себя запахи, раскладывая их на составляющие. Наконец Арсеньич признался:

— Даже не знаю, что сказать.

— У тебя с этим проблемы?

Тот не сразу ответил: сидел, качая головой, но, похоже, реагировал на собственные мысли, а не на вопрос.

— Нет. Наверное, нет.

— Тогда ничего? Вроде как это моя личная жизнь.

— Личная-то она личная, конечно… — Он замолчал, не договорив.

Подождав несколько секунд, Миха поинтересовался:

— Ты здесь как мой начальник, вожак или друг?

— Да последнее, конечно, — отмахнулся Арсеньич. Выглядел он искренне. — Ещё не хватало к подчинённым в постель лезть.

Миха заржал.

— А к друзьям, значит, можно?

— Ой, иди ты. Ни за что не поверю, что ты не ожидал внимания к вашим отношениям.

— Да ожидал, конечно, но я бы обошёлся.

Наверное, этих разговоров сейчас и правда не избежать.

— И как тебя угораздило?

— Пошли кофе возьмём, а?

Миха встал и пошёл к двери.

— Эй, ты не ответил.

— Потому что это был риторический вопрос, — ответил Миха по дороге на кухню.

Шаги за спиной не отставали. Взгляды встречных оборотней нервировали. Не то чтобы Миха раньше был незаметной фигурой, но такого внимания не удостаивался никогда. Да такого внимания, наверное, пока вообще никто не удостаивался.

— Нет, не риторический.

Вот кому наплевать на все взгляды на свете.

— Арсеньич.

— Ну ладно, ладно, это я из вредности уже, — повинился тот, доставая кружку. — Что у нас с расследованием?

— Сегодня поеду на Петровку, обсудим. Кое-кого условно подходящего нашли. Поскорее бы с этим разобраться.

— Очень тошно? — Арсеньич забрал кофе и отошёл в сторону, давая Михе место. Пара оборотней за столиками наблюдала за их манёврами. — Дай ложку, я забыл.

Миха достал ложку из шкафчика за своей спиной и передал Арсеньичу, после чего поставил чашку на подставку кофеварки.

— Очень.

— На бутылку чего тянет это «очень»? — сразу понял его Арсеньич.

— На отпуск?

— Да не настолько это твоё «очень» очень.

Они взяли кружки и пошли обратно к кабинетам. Михе скоро на летучку к своим.

— Тогда «Лагавулин» давай, — вздохнул Миха.

— Утихнет немного, и получишь свой отпуск, Мих.

— Ага.

— Мих, ну сам видишь.

— Да всё я понимаю, Арсеньич, успокойся.

— Давай, расскажи потом, что с расследованием.

Он хлопнул Миху по плечу и направился к себе. Возможно, эта демонстрация была слишком нарочитой, но, без сомнений, красноречивой: у вожака проблем с новыми отношениями Михи не возникло. На самых ярых приверженцев старых устоев отношение вожака вряд ли произведёт впечатление — по крайней мере, нужное, — но большинство примет его к сведению.

Забежав к себе, Миха взял ноутбук и направился в переговорную. Сейчас быстрая летучка с бойцами, потом несколько часов на текучку — и на Петровку.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он, проходя на своё место.

Ответил ему нестройный хор голосов. Впервые за это утро на работе он не испытал напряжения в чьём-то обществе. Пока он говорил, команда внимательно его слушала, задавала вопросы по делу и ни словом, ни взглядом не показала, что Михина личная жизнь кого-нибудь из них волнует. Быстро обрисовав текущие задачи, Миха отпустил всех, кроме трёх двоек, которым через неделю предстояло отправиться на другой конец страны и заняться делом: перекрыть воздух контрабандистам и по совместительству торговцам живым товаром.

Бойцы внимательно слушали, рассматривали карту, изучали план корабля. Миха увлёкся обсуждением и, только когда они закончили, понял, что во время обсуждения порядка действий Зануда — один из вампиров — приблизился и встал, почти касаясь его. Пока, водя рукой по карте, Миха рассказывал свои соображения, Уродина тоже подошла, следя за его мыслью, и дотронулась до Михиного плеча, когда, увлёкшись, начала спорить с Занудой.

Не похоже, что они делали это демонстративно, скорее им и правда было всё равно.

У него лучшая команда.

Вернувшись к себе, он снова взялся за текучку. Нужно заказать кое-что из снаряжения, заняться бюджетом на следующее полугодие, а то скоро уже отправлять, а у него конь не валялся. Новый договор, ещё один — Лёхе. О, Захаров, наконец-то. К Лёхе. Хорошо, тот многое взял на себя, один Миха бы не потянул. Что там ещё? Точно, новички. Плохо. Миха ткнул в календарь, глядя на список дел на неделе. Даже если он разорвётся, не успеет. Только если переносить. Или…

Он взял телефон и нашёл в списке контактов нужный. Знакомый голос ответил после четвёртого гудка:

— Алинский.

— Бронислав Тимофеич, — поприветствовал его Миха.

— Начало мне не нравится.

— Что у тебя со временем?

— Не очень. Что-то срочное?

— Относительно. У меня несколько потенциальных элитников. Мы уже несколько раз переносили, но сколько можно мариновать? Надо бы их прогнать по полигону хотя бы первый круг, посмотреть, как они. У меня совсем труба: у моих дело, я там пока нужен. И расследование это, будь оно неладно. Не возьмёшь?

— Ты сам их ещё не видел?

— Одну видел мельком, когда она с группой моих поддерживала. Мало, чтобы полноценное впечатление составить.

— Угу, — задумчиво протянул Алинский и замолчал. На том конце трубки воцарилась тишина, потом раздался щелчок мыши, ещё один. — Думаешь, они справятся, вот так сразу мне их давать?

— Вот и увидим. Я Лёху в качестве моральной поддержки пришлю.

— Мне или им?

— Как тебе больше нравится. Лёха в любом случае лишним не будет.

— Это правда. — Алинский снова помолчал, а потом, сдаваясь, вздохнул: — Это называется паразитизм, чтобы ты знал.

— Ты абсолютно прав, и мне стыдно.

— Иди на хрен. В четверг в полседьмого утра пусть будут на нашем полигоне за Красногорском.

— Спасибо, — от всей души поблагодарил Миха. — Буду должен. Прости, правда, но жалко их, давно ждут уже. Сколько можно их мандылять.

— Ага, ага, — рассеянно отозвался Алинский, явно думая о чём-то своём. — Слушай, ты вечером свободен?

— Мне на Петровку надо, а потом да.

— Давай встретимся где-нибудь, пива выпьем. Поговорить нужно.

Миха даже знал о чём. Серьёзно, личная жизнь не просто так называется личной.

— Не хочу, — честно ответил он.

— Встретиться, выпить пива или поговорить? — В голосе Алинского прозвучало любопытство. Плевать он хотел на Михину тонкую душевную организацию.

Теперь пришла очередь Михи вздыхать. В конце концов, он не мог отказать тому, на кого только что навесил собственные проблемы.

— Ладно, давай. Когда выберешь, где будем пить, напиши.

— Договорились.

Больше ничего не сказав, Алинский положил трубку, а Миха открыл почту, уже забитую новыми письмами. Хорошо, наверное, быть сумасшедшим вампиром: что почта, что новые бойцы, что бюджет на следующее полугодие волнуют в последнюю очередь.

Время пролетело незаметно, и, будто ничего толком не успев, он сорвался на Петровку.

И всё-таки немного опоздал. 

— Прошу прощения.

Поприветствовав всех и стянув куртку, Миха пошёл налить себе кофе. На столе, перед ставшим уже «его» стулом, лежала папка.

Если остальные равнодушно отнеслись к его присутствию, то вампиры с оборотнями буквально препарировали его взглядами. Ещё немного, и у него разовьётся иммунитет. Миха расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула, открыл папку и поинтересовался:

— Ну, что у нас?

Когда он так демонстративно проигнорировал их интерес, они отвели глаза. Несмотря на выказанные в первые мгновения изумление, неприятие Михиного выбора, злость, внешне они эмоции больше не проявляли, собравшись и начав отчитываться. Может, они и правда не могли смириться с тем, что вампир и оборотень открыто пошли на такие отношения, может, на их реакцию влияли какие-то личные соображения — Миха не знал, ему было всё равно. Ему надо, чтобы они хорошо работали и выполняли приказы. С этим проблем не возникало, а без их любви он проживёт.

Команда проделала огромную работу. Хорошо жить в эпоху современных технологий — ещё полвека назад невозможно было себе представить, что можно перерыть столько информации за такой короткий срок.

Для начала они отложили дела вампиров, родившихся в этом и прошлом веках. Вообще, Миха не верил, что даже двухсот лет достаточно для того, чтобы достигнуть такого уровня. Слишком безупречен их Чокнутый. Он прекрасно осознавал свои умения и силы, в совершенстве ими владел, демонстрировал такие навыки, какие в последние два века ему особо и получить было негде, но опера правы: лучше перестраховаться, тем более, спасибо всё тем же современным технологиям, многих получилось отсеять, не вчитываясь в дела.

В сторону полетели военные с недостаточной боевой подготовкой, ранениями, не позволяющими быстро действовать, со слишком низким уровнем силы. Благо нелюдей гораздо меньше, чем людей, а уж ветеранов, переживших старые войны, и подавно, поэтому оперативники могли работать, не сужая рамки слишком сильно.

Оставшиеся дела поделили на две части и прочесали мелким гребнем. Одна часть — вампиры, жившие или работавшие слишком далеко от мест происшествия, вторая — те, кто мог быстро туда добраться. И в том, и в другом случае проверили присутствие в стране, выяснили участие в учениях, миссиях, собраниях — что угодно, где гарантом алиби выступало третье контролирующее лицо. Пусть не все, но большинство таких документов подделать сложно, даже внутренние акты с отчётами ответственных лиц.

Таким образом получилось отсеять немало дел — как ни крути, подозреваемые заняты в силовых структурах, а там каждый шаг на виду.

А вот оставшихся предстояло просмотреть внимательнее.

Слушая отчёты оперативников, Миха смотрел на объём обработанного материала, результаты расследования, оставшихся подозреваемых и впервые по-настоящему понял древних, их на первый взгляд внезапную, нелогичную, даже дикую идею не просто мира, а сразу объединения двух рас. То есть очевидно: оборотни и вампиры истребляли друг друга, слабели, их количество начало уменьшаться, они оказались под угрозой, что другие расы захотят — и смогут — пересмотреть сферы влияния. Всё это понятно, да, но теперь он видел, о чём на самом деле говорили древние. Их не просто мало — катастрофически мало.

Нелюди никогда не были особо многочисленными, да и миролюбивыми тоже. Нельзя сказать, что хоть кто-то из них заядлый пацифист, никогда не вмешивающийся в распри, — даже феи, хотя уж на что они любители загрести жар чужими руками и вылезти чистыми из любого дерьма. Но они не истребляли друг друга в кровавой межрасовой войне из века в век. Хорошо, что древние прекратили кровопролитие, и прекратили довольно давно. Жаль, только сейчас они смогли договориться о настоящем мире и сотрудничестве. Глядя на несколько оставшихся фамилий, Миха чувствовал, как неприятно сосёт под ложечкой. А ведь оборотней ненамного больше. Ладно, справедливости ради, они действительно отсеяли море личных дел, но всё равно их мало. Да, оборотни с вампирами среди сильнейших рас, их бойцы лучшие, с ними не могли не считаться, но как долго это бы продлилось? Объединившись, они кардинально всё изменили. 

Оставшиеся подозреваемые — повидавшие виды, старые вампиры, сильные, уровня элиты или даже Алинского. Всех их Миха так или иначе знал, и ни с кем из них не будет просто. Оперативникам предстояло проверить алиби, допросить, прикинуть возможности… У всех них были возможности. А с другой стороны, ничего удивительного, что подозреваемых так мало. Они смотрели лучших из лучших, только тех, кто потенциально способен из раза в раз водить за нос прорицателей, нелюдей, молодого, съехавшего с катушек вампира, да так, что на том не осталось ни следа сопротивления, а значит, Чокнутый не просто смог им манипулировать — он его даже не спровоцировал ни разу. Опять же, человеческой полиции столько раз запудрил мозги, и нет, люди не дураки, тоже не против избавиться от очередного дела, если есть возможность. Они скорее попытаются всучить нелюдям лишнее, чем наоборот.

Он захлопнул папку. Ну что ж, оперативникам предстояло немало работы, но не сложнее той, с которой они уже столкнулись. Всё, что они сейчас могут, — это сужать круг поисков, благо информации хватало.

Попрощавшись, Миха отправился к машине — у него ещё свидание. Вечность протолкавшись сначала по центру, а потом по проспекту, он наконец свернул во дворы и, с трудом там приткнувшись, пошёл пешком обратно. Алинский уже ждал у входа, под небольшой, но элегантно оформленной вывеской. В этом ресторане Миха ещё не был — и то хлеб: попробует что-нибудь новое. Пахло вроде неплохо.

Вежливый молодой человек проводил их за столик. Пусть не уединённый, но стоявший в дальнем углу и позволявший хорошо рассмотреть зал. Среди посетителей и персонала почти не встречались нелюди, и это радовало. Те немногие, что сидели за столиками, покосились на Миху с Алинским, но ни оборотней, ни вампиров среди них не было, поэтому в их взглядах сквозило скорее любопытство, чем другие эмоции. Приятное разнообразие, честное слово.

Пиво и благоухающий, свежеиспечённый каравай им принесли почти сразу. Миха сделал большой глоток и приказал:

— Ну, давай.

— Что давать?

Алинский отрывал даже на вид мягкие, воздушные куски хлеба, макал их в соусы, распространяющие пряные запахи чеснока и перца, и с видимым удовольствием смаковал. Миха тоже потянулся к корзине. Вообще-то, он хотел подождать горячего, но кто смог бы устоять? Он же и не обедал толком.

— Не знаю. Ты поговорить хотел.

— А.

Содержательно. Миха опустил свой кусок в золотистый, благоухающий травами крем. И чего он дома такие соусы никогда не готовит? Там делать-то нечего.

Алинский прожевал, запил и только тогда заговорил. Честно говоря, Миха ожидал чего угодно: насмешек, любопытства, неприятия, да хотя бы угроз вплоть до «не трогай нашего древнего, вонючий оборотень». Ну ладно, последнее он не очень ожидал — ради такого не зовут распить пивка тет-а-тет, — так что удивился бы, конечно, но гораздо, гораздо меньше, чем услышав:

— Нахимов тебя заставил?

Чего?

Миха наклонился вперёд и внимательно посмотрел Алинскому в лицо. Не увидев там ничего, он спросил:

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Тот пожал плечами:

— Просто… Нахимов? Серьёзно?

Погоди-ка.

— Я правильно понял, тебя волнует не то, что я трахаюсь с вампиром, а то, что я делаю это именно с Нахимовым?

— Да трахайся ты с кем хочешь. Раз всё добровольно, я не лезу. Но Нахимов...

Не договорив, он едва заметно передёрнулся и присосался к бокалу. Когда он сделал последний глоток, Миха заржал:

— Я тронут твоей заботой.

— Иди ты.

— Нет, серьёзно. Просто неожиданно. А что ты бы сделал, если бы он меня заставил? — Ему и правда было интересно.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Алинский невидяще оглядел зал.

— Не знаю.

Он бы не пошёл против своего древнего. Он — точно нет. Миха бы тоже не пошёл против своего, но понимал, что толкнуло Алинского на этот разговор. Вернее, не понимал — даже названия этому дать бы не смог, — но он сделал бы то же самое. Странное, неловкое собственническое чувство к старому врагу, оно ему знакомо.

Чокнувшись почти пустым бокалом с Алинским, он допил пиво и обратился к официанту, принёсшему горячие горшочки, распространяющие густой запах мяса, картошки и грибов:

— Ещё два пива, пожалуйста.

Ужинали они под неспешный основательный разговор о будущих планах, грядущем чемпионате по футболу, последнем задании, где Миха получил царапину позора. Похоже, у Алинского тоже завал и он рад отвлечься. Доедали они в тишине, но не в раздражающей, которую пытаешься хоть как-то нарушить, судорожно подыскивая тему; не в наполненной скрытым смыслом и невысказанными эмоциями, а просто в тишине. Удобной, незаметной. Миха даже не осознал, что они давно замолчали и погрузились каждый в свои мысли.

Когда они прощались, пожимая друг другу руки, Миху впервые с того времени, как он покинул квартиру сегодня утром, оставило напряжение из-за постоянного назойливого внимания. Стоило согласиться на ужин с Алинским хотя бы ради этого.

Он быстро добрался до дома, по дороге заскочив в магазин, и ещё в машине отстучал предложение Сашке:

«Не хочешь завтра съездить за город побегать?»

Поднявшись в квартиру, он разложил продукты и потом целый вечер переписывался с детьми: летом они решили вместе слетать в отпуск и теперь придирчиво выбирали страну. Ответ от Сашки пришёл, когда Миха уже лежал в постели с ноутбуком.

«Хочу. Вы за мной заедете?»

Немногословное, сухое сообщение. Раньше за Сашкой такого не водилось.

«В 8:30 спускайся вниз. Буду на парковке».

Смайлик с большим пальцем.

Ну, что ж, либо Сашка оттает, либо нет. Вообще, в гробу Миха видел все эти обиды и оправдания, но портить отношения из-за такой ерунды было жалко. Будь на месте Сашки кто-нибудь другой, Миха бы и пальцем не пошевелил, но тут он вроде как старше, мудрее и всё такое. Опять же, чувство ответственности за Сашку тоже играло свою роль. Миха его спас, научил охоте, поддерживал первые дни. Не мог он относиться к нему равнодушно.

Телефон зазвонил, едва он отложил ноутбук и собрался спать. Вениамин.

— Привет, Миш. Какие планы на завтра?

— Съезжу с Сашкой побегать за город, а вечером в спортзал схожу. Ты хотел что-то предложить?

— Не хочешь встретиться, когда закончишь?

— Хочу, конечно. Приедешь ко мне? Или сходим куда-нибудь?

— Давай в воскресенье сходим? Завтра я целый день в офисе. Думаю, вечером мне будет не до того.

— У меня в воскресенье тренировка с группой Алинского. Освободимся часа в три. Подождёшь у меня?

— Если ты не против.

— Если бы я был против, то не предлагал бы.

— Договорились, — с улыбкой в голосе ответил Вениамин. — Тогда до завтра. Думаю, буду не раньше восьми.

— До завтра.

Честно говоря, Миха бы не отказался и сейчас встретиться, но Вениамину на работу, а Миха собрался восстанавливать мир с Сашкой. Подождать сутки не такая плохая идея.

На следующий день Сашка вышел минута в минуту. Вежливо поздоровавшись, он плавно опустился на пассажирское сиденье, пристегнулся и уставился на дорогу. Лицо его ничего не выражало, но, самое главное, от него долетали только отголоски эмоций — Миха даже интерпретировать их толком не мог. Поразительный скачок в развитии.

— Поедем туда же, куда и в прошлый раз? — спросил Миха на полпути.

— Как скажете.

— Так. — Миха съехал на обочину и припарковался, включив аварийку. — Саш, если тебе поперёк горла эта поездка, давай отменим. Я не хочу портить выходной ни себе, ни тебе.

Тот выглядел растерянно и немного подавленно.

— Нет, я рад, что вы меня позвали, просто… Мне неловко, наверное. Вы знаете, как я к вам отношусь, мне стыдно за свою реакцию тогда и… Не знаю.

— Думаю, ты просто запутался. Ты мне благодарен, да ещё у тебя перестройка организма идёт, а вы в это время хуже подростков в переходный период. И даже если нет, Саш, я так не могу. Ты красивый, талантливый мальчишка, я не слепой и всё вижу, но это для меня ничего не меняет. Я к сыну похоже отношусь. Мне нравится с тобой общаться, нравится, что ты дружишь с моей дочерью. Надеюсь, со временем мы тоже сможем стать друзьями, но мне сложно даже думать о чём-то другом.

Сашка задумчиво его рассматривал. Сейчас, когда он лучше себя контролировал, читать его как открытую книгу больше не получалось. Одно можно было сказать наверняка: внешне он выглядел гораздо спокойнее, чем себя чувствовал. Никуда его эмоциональность не делась, просто он становился частью их мира. А потом даже отголоски переживаний пропали, как будто он принял какое-то решение.

— Я не ребёнок.

— Поверь, я заметил. И тем не менее у меня сын старше.

Губы у Сашки дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке. Он стал так похож на Вениамина, что у Михи по позвоночнику пробежал холодок.

— Ты выглядишь как вампир.

Сашка вздёрнул брови, и насмешливое выражение сразу прибавило ему несколько лет.

— Я и есть вампир. — Он посмотрел на дорогу, прежде чем продолжить. — Не думаю, что это только благодарность, но я бы тоже хотел стать… друзьями. Раз другое пока невозможно.

— Саш…

— Всё в порядке, Михаил, — перебил его тот. — Я всё понимаю. В конце концов, чувства тоже меняются. А если нет, не вечно же вы будете видеть во мне ребёнка.

— Если лет через пятьдесят я тебе буду всё ещё интересен и буду свободен, обещаю серьёзно подумать над этим.

— Договорились. — На этот раз он улыбнулся искренне и, когда Миха уже завёл мотор, спросил: — Вы предлагали обращаться к вам на «ты». Я бы хотел попробовать, если предложение ещё в силе.

Он даже говорил как вампир.

— Я только за. Не люблю официоз.

Миха тоже улыбнулся. Вроде отделались малой кровью. Неизвестно, как пойдёт дальше, но пока что получилось сгладить ситуацию.

По крайней мере, день прошёл не хуже, чем в последний раз. Сашка от души смеялся, гонялся за Михой, рассказывал об обучении и фонтанировал эмоциями. Пусть не так красноречиво, как раньше, пусть он теперь гораздо меньше походил на ребёнка, но пока что не понять, как он себя чувствует, было невозможно. Эгоистично, но Миха от души желал, чтобы так оставалось подольше. Превратиться в сильного, контролирующего себя вампира Сашка всегда успеет.

Вернулись они рано. Миха успел сходить в зал, на скорую руку запёк курицу с картошкой. Вениамин приехал, когда он резал салат. Несмотря на распахнутые окна, по квартире витал густой, сочный запах чеснока, огурцов, розмарина. Вениамин коснулся губ Михи своими и, сильно, почти до боли сжав его ягодицу, признался:

— Даже не знаю, чего хочу больше: в постель или есть.

Миха напряг мышцы, чувствуя, как скользят чужие пальцы, и предложил:

— Давай поедим, а потом в постель. Зато потом можно сразу отрубиться.

— Отличная мысль.

Вениамин втянул воздух возле его шеи и отстранился. Пиджак он снял сразу за пальто и пошёл в ванную, закатывая рукава. 

Быстро поужинав, Вениамин направился в душ. Пока он мылся, Миха убрался и выключил в квартире свет.

В спальне Вениамин в обмотанном вокруг бёдер полотенце сидел на кровати и что-то набирал на мобильнике. Миха дождался, когда он поднимет на него глаза, и потянул майку вверх. Он почти физически ощущал чужой взгляд, обжигающий, жадный, пожирающий каждый сантиметр обнажающейся кожи — на животе, на груди. Раз Вениамин любит смотреть, Миха не против устроить маленькое шоу.

Он напряг мышцы пресса, чувствуя, как его обволакивает чужое вожделение. Холодный воздух оглаживал тело невесомой лаской, по спине побежали мурашки, соски почти болезненно сжались. Не глядя отбросив майку, Миха шагнул вперёд и потянул руку Вениамина вверх. Тот выкрутил его сосок, и по позвоночнику пробежал горячий разряд. Дыхание у Михи сбилось, и Вениамин ответил на это волной похоти.

Миха через джинсы сжал вставший, неудобно повёрнутый набок член, а потом потянулся к пуговицам на ширинке и начал не торопясь расстёгивать одну за другой, наблюдая за Вениамином, как тот лихорадочно облизывает губы, как сглатывает между глубокими, шумными вдохами. Миха запустил пальцы в ширинку и огладил себя через боксёры. Зрачки у Вениамина расширись настолько, что радужка почти исчезла. Страшным, почти одержимым взглядом он ловил каждое движение, будто пытаясь хоть что-то рассмотреть сквозь преграду.

Взявшись за пояс джинсов, Миха медленно их спускал, открывая вид на напряжённый член, обтянутый тонкой тканью боксёров. Вениамин подался вперёд, навстречу мокрому, скользкому пятну, расплывшемуся под головкой, несильно её прикусил, глубоко вдыхая. Миха потянул боксёры вниз — не снимая, только оттягивая резинку спереди, пока не показался перевитый венами ствол. 

Вениамин тут же жадно, длинно провёл по нему языком, одновременно касаясь ткани. Ему было неудобно, однако он повторил попытку, и ещё раз, ещё. Член обнажался всё больше, пока Миха не смог взять его в руку и с нажимом провести вверх-вниз перед самым лицом Вениамина, после чего направил тому в рот. На конце выделялись тягучие, прозрачные капли. Вениамин слизывал их и пытался обхватить головку, но упирался губами в Михин кулак, пока тот всё-таки не повёл руку к основанию — медленно, но не останавливаясь, глубже, до тех пор, пока Вениамин не упёрся в лобок.

Миха положил ладонь ему на затылок и застыл на несколько секунд, а потом так же медленно двинулся обратно. Вынув мокрый, блестящий от слюны член, он провёл им Вениамину по губам, а потом потянул того за волосы и лизнул его язык, чувствуя свой вкус.

Телефон улетел куда-то в изголовье, когда Миха опрокинул Вениамина на спину. Не разрывая поцелуя, он забрался рукой под полотенце и сжал горячий, твёрдый ствол, чтобы почти сразу отпустить и провести пальцами вниз, к яйцам, приласкать чувствительную точку за ними, скользнуть между ягодиц.

Отбросив наконец полотенце, он провёл носом по шее Вениамина, прикусил сосок, прошёлся поцелуями к паху, и втянул по очереди яички, и, не задерживаясь, спустился ниже. Вениамин потянулся было к члену, но в последний момент отвёл руку в сторону и будто захлебнулся воздухом. Миха языком оглаживал складки, втягивал кожу, ласкал его пальцами, прислушиваясь к чужим, сводящим с ума ощущениям. Вениамин как будто сам сошёл с ума.

Когда Миха отстранился, чтобы снять боксёры и взять презервативы со смазкой, тот не пошевелился — только не отрываясь следил за его членом, покачивающимся в такт шагам. Натянув презерватив, Миха быстро смазал их обоих и, закинув одну ногу Вениамина себе на плечо, медленно вошёл.

Вениамин как будто потерялся в происходящем. Его хаотичные, давящие чувства смешивались с Михиными, и он уже не мог отделить свои от чужих — только двигался, двигался, двигался. Так, как хотел сам, как хотел Вениамин, как того требовал запутанный, поглощающий клубок эмоций.

Он смотрел, как Вениамин себе дрочит, как сокращаются мышцы у него на животе, как из головки одна за другой вырываются белёсые, ароматные струи. Миха быстро стянул презерватив и несколькими жёсткими движениями довёл себя до разрядки, залив грудь Вениамина спермой.

Отрубились они буквально через минуту — Миха только вытер их валяющимся рядом полотенцем. Когда он накрывал их одеялом, Вениамин уже спал.

На следующей неделе Алинский готовился к первой серьёзной командировке, а Миха ему завидовал. Наконец-то можно заняться делом по-настоящему. Они даже отменили совместные тренировки. По-хорошему, лететь должен был Миха, но из-за долбаного расследования он не имел права пропадать на несколько дней.

Почуяв запах крови, оперативники с новыми силами начали рыть след. У Михи возникла было мысль запросить дополнительные руки, но необходимость в них отпала сама собой. Вампиров, отвечающих их критериям поиска и имеющих доступ к магшокерам, не так много. Проверить алиби не составило труда — пока что их удовлетворяло железное, подтверждённое алиби хотя бы для одного убийства. Только трое не могли доказать свои слова.

Миха рассматривал фотографии на мониторе и думал, в каком тесном мире они живут. Со всеми тремя он в своё время сталкивался, всех их помнил, и они не могли не помнить его. Он прикинул, не присоединиться ли к допросам, но отказался от этой мысли. Старшие вампиры, примерно уровня Алинского, сильные, опытные, по уши в крови. Им присутствие Михи будет как красная тряпка для быка. Ещё неизвестно, как они отнесутся к его связи с одним из своих, да ещё древним.

Если нужен результат, незачем лишний раз провоцировать того, кого и древними наверняка не напугать. В крайнем случае они всегда могут устроить второй допрос, возникни в нём необходимость.

За этих троих взялись всерьёз: обыскали квартиры, машины, гаражи, рабочие места, шаг за шагом изучали их передвижения за последние месяцы, допрашивали, допрашивали, допрашивали.

У одного смогли подтвердить алиби: две частные камеры засняли его в другом конце Москвы. А вот с оставшимися они всё время стреляли в молоко. Проверили любовников и любовниц, доноров, недвижимость, все зарегистрированные транспортные средства — пустота. Да и не настолько они глупы, чтобы использовать для хранения улик официальные объекты.

В конце концов Миха приказал Егору:

— Берите прорицателя и допрашивайте ещё раз. Я присоединюсь. Нужно узнать, не снимают ли они что-то без договора. Или, может, одалживают, неофициально владеют. Продумайте все лазейки. Ослепить прорицателя он может, обмануть — нет.


	11. Эпилог

Когда приехал первый подозреваемый, Миха с Ильёй стояли в коридоре. Взяв кофе, они направлялись к кабинету, но зацепились языками и теперь обсуждали последнее дело, которое провисло у людей.

Приближение старого, сильного вампира Миха почувствовал ещё до того, как тот показался из-за поворота. Невысокий, крепкий, всегда так быстро двигающийся, будто вот-вот куда-то опоздает, Троцкий выглядел опасным, даже общаясь с вампирами, что говорить про оборотней.

Заметив Миху, он буквально окатил его ненавистью и презрением, не поленившись для этого открыться — вот кому мирный договор поперёк горла. Хотя с Михой у него особые счёты, конечно. Проходя мимо, Троцкий шумно втянул воздух и плюнул Михе под ноги. Зверь, ещё раньше узнавший старого врага, окончательно взбеленился, но Миха не собирался давать ему волю. Дождавшись, пока Троцкий займёт один из стульев для посетителей, он зашёл следом за ним в кабинет и тщательно закрыл дверь.

Внутри царила напряжённая, почти враждебная атмосфера. Троцкий даже к своим обращался с заметным недовольством. Видимо, совместная работа с оборотнями была худшим из преступлений в его глазах. 

Чуть в стороне сидели Егор и полная, неряшливая женщина. Прорицательница. Миха вежливо её поприветствовал и получил неожиданно приятную улыбку в ответ, застенчивую, но искреннюю. С похожей благожелательностью она смотрела и на Егора, и на Троцкого — на всех присутствующих. И занесло же её в сыск.

Пока Родион вёл допрос, Егор с прорицательницей следили за магическим фоном, а Миха за Троцким. Отвечал тот сухо, максимально сжато, но, похоже, говорил правду и юлить не пытался. Хотя с его односложными «да» и «нет» особо не поюлишь.

Глядя на напряжённую широкую спину и ощущая чужое раздражение, направленное на всех присутствующих, Миха думал об опасениях древних, о заговорщиках. Он очень надеялся, что Троцкий к тем не примкнёт. Это не недоумки со склада, тут случайной царапиной дело не кончится.

В итоге не добились ничего. То ли они всё-таки оставили лазейку, то ли Троцкий не их клиент. По окончании допроса он в своей обычной манере буквально вылетел из кабинета. Несмотря на стремительную походку, звуки его шагов из-за двери не долетали.

Ни на кого не глядя, чтобы случайно не продемонстрировать ненужные эмоции, Миха отправился в туалет. Троцкого уже и след простыл.

Оперативники делали всё возможное, но раздражение и разочарование напоминали о себе всё чаще. Каждая неудача, каждый ошибочный след подтачивали его терпение. Миха знал, на что соглашался — хотя древние ему и выбора не оставили, — но возвращаться к нелюбимой работе оказалось сложнее, чем он думал.

Ополоснув лицо, он зашёл за кофе, влил его в себя практически залпом и вернулся к кабинету. Может, сейчас им повезёт больше.

Юстинов уже стоял у стола, тихо переговариваясь с Серафимой. Полная противоположность Троцкому: интеллигентный, вдумчивый, спокойный. Вытянутый. Даже не длинный, а именно будто вытянутый: вытянутое узкое лицо, вытянутые изящные пальцы, вытянутое худое тело. Он был хорошим бойцом и когда-то доставил Михе немало неприятных минут, но выглядел на редкость безобидно.

При появлении Михи он приветственно кивнул, отдавая дань вежливости, и занял приготовленный для него стул. Приглашающе улыбнувшись Родиону, он предложил:

— Начнём?

И снова, сменяя друг друга, замелькали вопросы, снова Егор с прорицательницей застыли изваяниями, снова Миха рассматривал чужую спину, на этот раз узкую и идеально прямую. Юстинов отвечал с готовностью, вроде бы открыто, не намного многословнее, чем Троцкий. Да ладно, снова прокол? Не может быть.

Тем не менее Родион поблагодарил Юстинова, и тот, вежливо попрощавшись, удалился. Миха посмотрел на Егора с прорицательницей:

— У вас ничего?

Те покачали головой. Проклятье.

— Полчаса перерыв, встретимся потом здесь, — объявил он.

Оперативники разбрелись кто куда, Миха же направился к Наташке. Её на месте не оказалось, и он продолжил бесцельно слоняться по коридорам, снова и снова прокручивая в голове допросы, поведение подозреваемых, подробности дела. Что они упускают?

Он снова сходил выпить кофе, прогулялся по зданию, бездумно разглядывая одинаковые двери, скучные стены, спешащих по своим делам людей и нелюдей.

А потом его будто окатила ледяная волна, и он сорвался обратно, подгоняемый раздражением зверя. В кабинет он ворвался одновременно с Егором.

— Фея, — выдохнул тот.

Конечно, они ничего не заподозрили. Против такого амулета, против такой силы у них не было шансов.

Миха в мгновение ока разделся и перекинулся. След, свежий, яркий, несколько метров вёл его как на поводке, а потом начал слабеть, и вскоре Миха слепо тыкался по углам в надежде найти хоть что-то, как и присоединившийся к нему Олег.

Миха только вернулся к одежде, как зазвонил мобильник. Родион лаконично доложил, что машина Юстинова на парковке. Пока Миха с Олегом натягивали шмотки, Егор, прорицательница и вампиры пытались достать его хоть как-то. Оказалось, тихоне Родиону отлично даётся зов крови. Информация в досье была гораздо скромнее.

Тем не менее ни прорицатель не мог ничего сказать, ни поисковые заклинания не помогли, ни неожиданно сильный зов крови. Юстинов будто исчез.

Это не безобидный вампир средней силы. Дерьмо.

Наташка по тревоге подняла патрули на улицах, Миха же первым делом вызвонил Алинского и быстро обрисовал масштабы проблемы. Группы попроще тот отправит по всем знакомым адресам, что заведомо бесполезно, сам же с элитой отправится в центр. В метро Юстинов не сунется — там слишком просто попасть на глаза ищейкам. Надо искать наверху.

Пока торопился к машине, Миха набрал Вениамина. Доложить начальству он обязан.

— Судя по всему, от фей у него сильный маскировочный. Мы как будто ослепли.

— Нужны феи, — вычленил главное Вениамин.

— Без них мы можем вечность ждать, пока он проколется.

— Понял, я разберусь. Встретимся в вашей штаб-квартире. Я тоже скоро буду.

— Так точно.

Миха отключил связь и последовал за машиной сопровождения. Мелькание голубых огоньков у неё на крыше и оглушающие рулады сирены напоминали о том, что Миха летел по городу на максимально возможной скорости, и всё равно она казалась ему недостаточной.

Когда он ворвался в раздевалку, небольшая группа вампиров с оборотнями уже ждала его там в полной готовности. Несколько своих боевиков Миха придержал, если их присутствие срочно понадобится в другом месте. Из-за амулетов, даже не активированных, фонило чужой силой. Все они понимали, что им предстоит встреча не с недавними штатскими, сейчас против них вышел по-настоящему серьёзный противник. Миха ещё не до конца оделся, когда затрезвонил его телефон.

На людной улице в центре обнаружена не контролирующая себя новообращённая.

Миха обвёл взглядом насторожившуюся группу. Что Юстинов творит?

В диспетчерскую они бежали. Пока что там было тихо, только Арсеньич сверлил мрачным взглядом оператора. Сейчас даже другие расы узнали бы в нём волка.

К тому времени, как к ним присоединился Вениамин с невысоким, сосредоточенным ведьмаком, обнаружили ещё одного новообращённого. Похоже, Юстинов понимал, что не сможет вечно скрываться, и решил прихватить как можно больше людей. Может, он болеет за своих и решил демографию собственной расы улучшить?

Вениамин встал рядом с Михой, поправляющим ремень автомата.

— Скоро сюда приедет секретарь Заринского. Сам он присоединится к бойцам в центре.

— Лично?

— Да.

Арсеньич нахмурился ещё больше, хотя это казалось невозможным. Вениамин внешне выглядел, как обычно, спокойным и собранным, но то, как преувеличенно осторожно он положил телефон в карман, выдало его состояние. Ему ситуация тоже не нравилась. Этот помощник им дорого обойдётся.

Секретарь приехал через пятнадцать минут, такой же располагающий к себе, открытый и идеально вежливый, как его босс.

Заринский позвонил, когда добрался до Алинского. Пока тот помогал ему надеть бронежилет, он говорил:

— Я смогу привести к амулету, но, как вы понимаете, против обученного бойца бесполезен.

Ты древний. Ты стоишь десяток таких, как он. Хотя от пули, конечно, никакая древность не спасёт.

— Мы очень тебе благодарны за помощь, — ответил Вениамин.

Прозвучало искренне. Миха не поверил ни единому слову.

— Надеюсь. У вас же там есть колдун или ведьма?

— Конечно.

— Перед следующим заседанием Совета мы бы хотели сначала обсудить с вами вопросы, стоящие на повестке дня, и потом выступить с единым мнением.

Миха удивлённо посмотрел на секретаря Заринского. Политический союз. Феи хотят политического союза с вампирами? Прозвучавшее требование — это, конечно, ещё не он, но первый шаг в его направлении, пусть и с оговорками: всё-таки вампиры теперь повязаны с оборотнями.

Кто добровольно доверит им спину?

Кто добровольно откажется от их силы? 

Сжав губы, Вениамин заколебался — буквально на мгновение, посторонний и не заметил бы.

— Я не могу решать за всех древних.

— Уверен, ты сможешь решить этот вопрос.

Все в этом уверены. Вампиры вынуждены оглядываться на оборотней, но слепо от таких предложений не отказывается никто. Этот союз может быть выгоден и оборотням.

— Хорошо. Павел Николаевич, будьте добры, — обратился к ведьмаку Вениамин.

Тот активировал заранее начертанную на предплечье руну и оставил на ладони Вениамина глубокую рану, из которой тут же начала сочиться кровь. В немаленьком зале разлилось старое, сильное ведьмовство. Этот Павел Николаевич хорошо скрывал силу: Миха бы не догадался, что его уровень настолько высок. Впечатляет.

Пока кровь капала на пол, Вениамин зачитывал стандартное обязательство ответить услугой на услугу, с оговорками, оговорками, оговорками. Как будто феи не могли играючи обойти их все.

Когда они закончили, секретарь подтвердил, что обряд прошёл правильно, и Вениамин поинтересовался:

— Этого достаточно?

— Ну что ты, — укоризненно ответил Заринский. — Вы же теперь едины. Это расследование важно и для оборотней. Я, наверное, неудачно выразился? Мы хотим выступить с единым мнением с вампирами и — выделил он голосом — оборотнями. Максим, ты же не откажешь?

На диспетчерскую опустилась гробовая тишина. В ней оглушали даже тихое жужжание электроприборов, дыхание, сердцебиения нелюдей. А может, оглушало осознание услышанного. Феи планировали заключить политический союз с новой коалицией.

Феи, вампиры, оборотни — они представляли сильнейших из сильнейших наряду с колдунами, ведьмами, эльфами, русалками. Объединившись, вампиры с оборотнями создали мощь, с которой мало кто мог тягаться, альянс же вампиров, оборотней и фей по сути даст им главенство в Совете. О да, древние согласятся. Кто бы устоял? Соблазн слишком велик. Придётся не поворачиваться к новому союзнику спиной. В конце концов, феи никогда не лгут, просто крутят правду как им удобно.

По нервам прокатилось тихое жужжание и треньканье нескольких телефонов. К прорицателю не ходи, очередной новообращённый.

Без лишних слов Арсеньич скинул пиджак и задрал рукав водолазки. Ведьмак снова активировал руну и надрезал его ладонь. Пока Арсеньич говорил то же, что минутой ранее Вениамин, Миха наблюдал, как его окутывает ведьминская сила. Он помнил эти ощущения. Будто погружаешься под воду, вязкую, густую, не отпускающую. Даже если бы Арсеньич сейчас передумал, уже не смог бы ничего изменить. Один раз рану пришлось обновить: похоже, ведьмак не привык работать с оборотнями — они регенерируют быстрее вампиров.

После ещё одного подтверждения секретаря Заринский удовлетворённо сказал:

— Спасибо, Максим. Что ж, тогда мы возьмёмся за дело. Всего хорошего.

Когда он положил трубку, Вениамин подошёл к пульту оператора и попросил связаться с Алинским:

— Бронислав Тимофеевич, пустите вперёд вампиров. Возможно, он не захочет навредить своим.

— Так точно.

Михе не нравилось, что он торчал в штаб-квартире, когда Алинский с большинством бойцов в поле, но понимал, что сил там сейчас собрано и так более чем достаточно. Кто-то должен страховать в тылу. Ему оставалось только следить за ходом задержания вместе с операторами.

Впрочем, Вениамин оказался прав: Юстинов почти не сопротивлялся. Может, выйди вперёд оборотни, дело приняло бы другой оборот, но своим он почти сразу сдался. Он ещё попытался ускользнуть, но Вех достал его, повалив на землю, и тот замер, позволяя боевикам себя обыскать. Те конфисковали амулеты, оружие, заковали в наручники и затолкали в машину.

Вениамин с Арсеньичем, не сговариваясь, молча направились к двери. Им предстоят неприятные, изматывающие часы: допрос они явно возьмут на себя.

Миха кивнул на выход своим бойцам. Для них работы не осталось. Переодеваться и на тренажёры, что поделаешь.

Остаток дня прошёл спокойно, однако Миху постоянно терзала неудовлетворённость. Будто он чего-то не сказал, чего-то не сделал. Под конец набившего оскомину расследования он очутился на периферии и этого самого расследования, и задержания. Вроде он понимал, что элита сработала не просто правильно — образцово, но легче от этого не становилось.

На следующий день у них уже были результаты допроса. Как ни странно, доступ к ним Миха получил только после клятвы о сохранении секретности. Немалый повод насторожиться.

Юстинов даже не пытался вилять или сопротивляться: сразу всё выложил своему древнему и подробно ответил на вопросы.

Как оказалось, он проводил собственное исследование. Вспоминая и анализируя старый опыт, он предположил, что из новообращённых, прошедших через стрессовое обращение, получаются самые сильные представители расы.

К операции он готовился несколько лет, постепенно собирая необходимые препараты, амулеты, планируя исполнение, подбирая квартиру для схрона. Всё-таки Юстинов редкий профессионал: так безупречно с подобной подготовкой не каждая группа боевиков справилась бы, а он всё сделал в одиночку.

Обратив Сашку, он следил, чтобы тот не нуждался в еде и как можно дольше не привлекал внимание, выживая сам. Сашка его сначала разочаровал — слабый, нелепый, неориентирующийся. Это сейчас он расцвёл, и Юстинов увидел, что не ошибся: тот и на самом деле оказался очень талантливым, быстро овладевающим силой и учившимся быстрее многих. Правда, большой вопрос, зависело ли это от стрессового оборота или от того, что тот и человеком был головастым.

А вот вторая новообращённая с самого начала оказалась очень сильной. Настолько, что Юстинову пришлось применить магшокер, иначе не получилось бы отбиться от неё, не навредив. Вредить своим ему и в голову не пришло. Таких патриотов ещё поискать. Он и скрываться-упираться в случае поимки не собирался. Всё, что он делал, делал для расы и надеялся собрать как можно больше информации, прежде чем сможет передать её древним.

Юстинов и адрес квартиры сдал, которую снимал вчёрную. Там он хранил немалый запас химикатов для маскировки запаха, боевые амулеты, оружие, большую сумму наличных, фальшивые паспорта, одежду на чёрный день. Но, похоже, это был запас параноика. По крайней мере, даже зная, что его скоро прижмут, бежать он не собирался, иначе давно бы уже сорвался с места.

Там же нашли лэптоп со всеми данными по Сашке: адреса и время убийств, адаптация новообращённого и, самое главное, выводы. Он скрупулёзно записывал каждую деталь своего исследования, каждый шаг, каждое изменение.

У Михи волосы встали дыбом. Такая информация не должна попасть в руки фанатикам вроде Троцкого. Они на всю расу беду навлекут. Теперь уже на две расы, раз вампиры и оборотни с недавнего времени так тесно связаны.

Другие расы и без того пристально следят за популяцией вампиров: последние как никто могли нарастить мощь за счёт новообращённых. Никому не нужна их внезапно увеличившаяся сила. Это против союза вампиров и оборотней никто не пойдет, а против молодняка расы просто объединятся и перебьют — он лет до пятидесяти и ответить толком не сможет. Так долго новорождённых прятать не получится. 

Отсюда, кстати, и такое трепетное к ним отношение: кроме зова крови, роль играет и банальная практичность. Вампиры обращают мало людей, а пока новообращённый войдёт в силу и полноценно сможет встать плечом к плечу со своими, пройдут года.

В конце допроса, прежде чем успели зафиксировать время, Юстинов сказал Вениамину:

— У вас есть несколько молодых вампиров, прошедших через стрессовое обращение. Понаблюдайте за ними. Возможно, мы можем стать сильнее и без оборотней.

Можно подумать, другие расы это позволят.

Вениамин зашёл к нему в кабинет, когда Миха дочитывал последние строчки отчёта. Похоже, у древних позади бессонная ночь, но смотрел Вениамин по-прежнему цепко и расслабленно улыбался в ответ на Михины шутки. С завершением расследования у него явно гора с плеч упала.

Они быстро выпили кофе и разбежались, договорившись, что Вениамин вечером приедет к Михе на ужин.

Миха зарылся в бумаги по расследованию и просидел за ними весь день. Он был твёрдо намерен избавиться от них побыстрее и забыть как кошмарный сон. У него есть элитная группа, неофициальное звание правой руки Арсеньича со всем вытекающим геморроем — ему и этого за глаза.

Домой он поехал чуть раньше, чтобы успеть заехать в магазин. Большая, неприятная часть работы сделана, и он имеет право это отпраздновать. Он не знал, что должно случиться для ещё одного его согласия взвалить на себя сыск. Что бы это ни было, он надеялся, это никогда не произойдёт.

Он ещё не открыл дверь подъезда, а уже знал, что планы претерпели изменения. Дочь он чувствовал издалека. В комнате Янки орала очередная певичка, автоматные очереди и клацание клавиш вряд ли были оригинальным музыкальным решением — скорее всего, Янка снова играла на приставке. Она даже головы не повернула, когда Миха чмокнул её в макушку.

На кухне Миха набрал Вениамина.

— Алло?

— Вень. Мы договорились вместе поужинать, но ко мне спонтанно приехала Янка.

— Значит, в другой раз, я всё понимаю.

— Нет, э-э-э… В общем, я буду рад, если ты с нами поужинаешь. На твоё усмотрение.

— О. — Он помолчал, прежде чем продолжить. — Ну тогда я подъеду, как договаривались.

— Отлично. До встречи. 

— До встречи.

Миха отложил телефон и пошёл мыть руки. Креветки с лососем сами себя не приготовят. К часу икс Янка накрыла на стол и нетерпеливо вертелась, то и дело выглядывая из окна. Как Миха и думал, против незапланированного гостя она не возражала — более того, заметно ему обрадовалась. Вряд ли в ней говорило радушие, скорее просто любопытство. Но что бы это ни было, Михе оно только на руку: с Вениамином он видится часто, пусть лучше Янка познакомится с ним сразу и избежит неловких моментов при случайных встречах в будущем.

Как обычно, приближение Вениамина Миха почувствовал, когда тот ещё в дверь не позвонил, и сразу пошёл открывать. Янка следовала за ним хвостом, возбуждённо блестя глазами.

— Привет, — сказал ему Миха. — Проходи.

— Спасибо.

Вениамин зашёл, на ходу стягивая пальто. Янка, конечно, не заметит, но выглядел он уставшим. Миха повернулся к ней:

— Ян, это Вениамин Яковлевич, про которого я тебе рассказывал. Вениамин, моя дочь Яна.

— Добрый вечер. Михаил часто вас упоминает.

— Здравствуйте, — неуверенно отозвалась Янка.

Весь её облик отражал изумление, почти шок. Вениамин в принципе производил сильное впечатление, а с древним вампиром ей вообще до сих пор негде было встретиться. К Арсеньичу-то она давно привыкла, но у вампиров и оборотней слишком разные силы.

— Пойду помою руки.

Вениамин дежурно улыбнулся и прошёл в ванную.

— Вениамин Яковлевич? Серьёзно? — переспросила Янка, когда зашумела вода.

— Ян, — укоризненно ответил Миха. Вроде поздновато в таком возрасте учить азам вежливости.

— Прошу вас, просто Вениамин, — сказал Вениамин, заходя в комнату и улыбаясь этой своей искренней недоулыбкой. — Ваш отец зовёт меня Веней. Если вам тоже так будет удобнее, я не против.

Янка подавилась воздухом, а потом искренне рассмеялась, немного оттаяв:

— Раз можно Веней, то я, конечно, буду так. Только папа потом достанет, какая я невежливая.

— Не достанет. Я сам предложил.

— Только обращайтесь ко мне на «ты».

— Договорились.

— Вот и отлично, давайте уже есть, — вмешался Миха. — Отпразднуем моё возвращение к нормальной жизни.

Ужин прошёл неожиданно обыденно. Не сказать, что Янка полностью расслабилась, но вела она себя приветливо, смеялась от души и с интересом слушала Вениамина. Тот виртуозно поддерживал разговор, много улыбался и с таким же интересом слушал Янку. Выглядел он искренне — даже для Михи, — но что чувствовал на самом деле, знал только он один. Наверное, в искусстве создания впечатления его мог переплюнуть только Заринский. В любом случае Миха был ему благодарен, что, несмотря на изматывающие сутки, он не пожалел сил на то, чтобы найти общий язык с его дочерью. Для него это много значило.

Когда Янка вернулась к себе, снова врубив музыку и эту жуткую игру, Вениамин тоже встал и прошёлся по комнате с бокалом в руке. Остановившись у дальней стены, он пригубил вино:

— Спасибо, что пригласил. Не думал, что смогу так хорошо отдохнуть. Ты хороший отец.

Закатанные рукава обнажали предплечья, покрытые тёмными волосками. Красивые, ухоженные пальцы небрежно держали бокал. Галстук он снял почти в самом начале ужина, и распахнутый воротник рубашки обнажал ямку у основания шеи. Он смотрел на Миху и улыбался. Искренне улыбался.

Как ни странно употреблять такое слово в отношении этого вампира, выглядел он уютно.

— Жаль, что ты не можешь остаться, — сказал наконец Миха.

— Да, мне тоже, — мягко согласился тот.

Рассеянный свет выхватывал беспорядок на столе, какой остаётся после долгого, удавшегося ужина; в воздухе витали запахи еды, алкоголя, оборотней, вампира и — едва уловимый — дорогого мужского парфюма. Хороший вечер. Хорошее завершение сложного, беспокойного времени.


End file.
